Get Married for Business Purpose
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae fic. Marriage life of Jaejoong and Yunho, two businessmen who compete each other.
1. We Want Grandchild

**Get Married for Business Purpose**

**Title:** Get Married for Business Purpose

**Genre:** Comedy, Romance, Drama

**Pairings:** Yunjae, Yoosu

**Author:** moonlite

**Rating:** M

**Length:** Chaptered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any artists here. And about the story, I got inspiration from some of fanfics I read. I mix those fanfics and add some of my own ideas. I will try my best to make this fic different with the others. I do not intend to plagiarize.

**Warning:** Yaoi, m-preg, smut, unedited, unbetaed

**Characters:**

Kim Jaejoong: 25 years old, a fashion designer, has his own fashion company with a brand 'HERO'

Jung Yunho: 25 years old, has his own company named 'Jung Auto', is a company which imports foreign vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles, etc

Park Yoochun: 25 years old, Yunho's assistant

Kim Junsu: 24 years old, Jaejoong younger brother, Yoochun's boyfriend

Shim Changmin: 23 years old, a model who endorses 'HERO' brand

Other Characters:

Jung Jessica: Yunho's cousin, a college student, lives with Yunho since her father is a South Korean ambassador for South Africa, so her parents have to stay there. For her education, they parents decided her to stay in Seoul. Changmin's girlfriend

Jung Jihye: Yunho's sister, attends a same college as Jessica, lives with Yunho after graduated from high school to get better education

Jung Krystal: Jessica's younger sister, a high school student, lives with Yunho

Go Ara: Jaejoong's assistant

Mr. Kim: Jaejoong's father, a manager of one of Jung Auto showroom, admires Yunho so much as a great but kind employer

Mrs. Kim: Jaejoong's mother

Mr. Jung: Yunho's father, a government employee in Gwangju

Mrs. Jung: Yunho's mother, lives in Gwangju

And more characters in the future.

**Summary:**

Jaejoong and Yunho are the two best businessmen in South Korea. Their companies are the two biggest companies there. Every year, there are always awards for the best businessman and best company of the year. They always compete with each others to be the best, although they are not in the same field, fashion industry and automotive industry. They are very famous, so of course they know each other, but not personally. They are rivals anyway, but they do not hate each others personally.

Jaejoong does not like his father works for Jung Auto because it means that his father supports his rival. Junsu knows that Jaejoong does not like his family related to Jung Auto, so he does not tell Jaejoong that he dates Yunho's assistant. In other hand, Yunho does not like his cousin, Jessica, dates Changmin, because he endorses 'HERO' brand. Junsu and Jessica want Jaejoong and Yunho get married, so that they can continue their relationship with their lovers.

Mrs. Kim always feels lonely everyday because her husband and Jaejoong are busy working, while Junsu is busy with his boyfriend. So, she wants a grandchild to fill her loneliness. She thinks Junsu is not mature enough to be a parent, so it must Jaejoong who gives her a grandchild. In other hand, Mr. and Mrs. Jung feel that their house is very quite since Jihye moved with Yunho, so they want Yunho to give them grandchild to bring cheerful to their house. The problem is Jaejoong and Yunho are very ambitious persons I their career, so that they do not have time to have lovers. They even do not have intention to get married. Yoochun, Junsu, and Jessica will persuade them to get married with business purpose as an excuse.

* * *

**Chapter 1: We Want Grandchild**

Yunho wakes up very early in the morning. He only slept about 2 hours. It is his habit. He is a workaholic anyway. He wants to keep the title 'the businessman of the year' for this year. He has been awarded the title for 3 times and he wants to make it 4 times this year. The award winner will be announced next week. He is very nervous about it. Although he was the winner last year, he can't be calmed, because he has a strong rival, Kim Jaejoong, the owner of 'HERO' brand, the number 1 brand for fashion in this country. This Kim Jaejoong became the runner up last year.

After did some businesses in the bathroom, Yunho does some exercises. These can help him to gain spirit for doing activities today. After that, he takes a bath and gets ready to go to work. The maid has served the breakfast on the dinning table, he enters the dinning room. None of his 'girls' are there yet, so he goes to their room and knocks the door. "Girls, what are you doing there? The breakfast is ready. Jihye, Jess, Krystal, hurry up! I don't want to be late." He is so busy, so his only chance to interact with his 'girls' is while breakfast. They always have breakfast together.

Now, 4 of them are ready on the dinning table to have breakfast. They always talk while breakfast. If Yunho has something to tell to the girls, he always tells it while breakfast, so do the girls.

"Jess, what's with your hair?" Yunho is surprised with Jessica's new hair color.

"I dyed my hair yesterday. Isn't it pretty, Oppa?" Jessica replies.

"I don't like blond girls. They look stupid." Yunho says plain.

"Oppa, I'm not stupid." Jessica replies.

"If you're not, so don't make yourself look like one of them." Yunho says.

Jessica pouts. She definitely can't offend Yunho.

"That guy really gave you bad influence." Yunho says to Jessica.

"Oppa, why do you always say bad things about Changmin? Besides, he has name. Don't call him 'that guy'?" Jessica pisses off.

"I don't care about his name. I don't like him. Why do I have to remember his name?" Yunho replies.

"Oppa, he didn't do something wrong to you? Why do you hate him just because he endorses your rival product?" Jessica defends his boyfriend.

"Yes, and I don't like it." Yunho answers.

"It doesn't make sense. You always think logically, right? But now, you hate someone with illogic reason." Jessica says.

"Just please, don't argue anymore. We have to enjoy our breakfast, right?" Jihye interferes, does not want her brother and her cousin continue their argument. "Please Jess, just listen what oppa says."

"Okay. Fine, I'll stop just for you." Jessica says to Jihye.

"Good. And for both of you, I hope you don't choose wrong boyfriend like Jess." Yunho refers to Jihye and Krystal.

They continue their breakfast. When they still have their breakfast, Yunho's phone rings. It is his father who calls him.

Ring Ring Ring

"Yoboseyo! Appa, how are you? Why are you calling me so early this morning?" Yunho answers the call.

"I'm fine. We just miss you, Son. How are you? Are the girls well? Do they bother you?" Mr. Jung asks.

"We are fine. The girls are being nice. It is just that Jessica chose a wrong person as her boyfriend." Yunho answers.

"Hey, why did you say that to uncle?" Jessica says.

Mr. Jung chuckles. "Owh, so our Jess has a boyfriend now. So Yunho, why don't you have one? You're older than her, but you have never had lover at all. You are too busy working. I think you have to start thinking about marriage from now. You need someone to take care of you."

"Just give me the phone!" Mrs. Jung is trying to take the phone from her husband.

"Yunho, your mother wants to talk with you." Mr. Jung gives the phone to his wife.

"Yunho, I will be straight forward. WHEN WILL YOU GIVE US GRANDCHILD?" Mrs. Jung shouts. It makes Yunho startled, not only Yunho, but also the girls. "Yunho, it is so quite here since Jihye moved with you." Mrs. Jung is faking a sob.

"Umma, please don't cry. You make me sad." Yunho says.

"If you don't want me to cry, JUST FULFILL OUR WISH!" Mrs. Jung pauses to take breath. "AND QUICKLY!" Then she ends the call.

"But Umma… Umma? Umma?" Yunho calls his mother, but his mother does not answer, because she has ended the call. "She has ended the call already."

"Oppa, appa and umma are right. You have to think about getting married. You need someone to take care of you, to remind you to have meals, to relieve your stress, to make you feel warm at night." Jihye says. "Besides, I want to have nephew or niece soon."

Yunho is confused. He does not know what to say.

"Yeah, that's right. You need someone to calm you when you get angry with us." Jessica says mockingly and Yunho just glares to her.

"I'm busy with my work. I don't have time to deal with a lover. Besides, I have already had 3 beautiful ladies here in my house. I don't need to add 1 more." Yunho says.

"If you don't like the beautiful one, just marry the ugly one. Hahaha~" Jessica says mockingly. Again, Yunho just sends her a glare. He knows that Jessica is pissed off with his words about her hair and her boyfriend, so she will not stop mocking him until she is satisfied. It is pointless replying her.

"Oppa, if you don't want to marry a woman, you can marry a guy." Krystal gives Yunho an opinion. She does not like talking too much something useless, not like her sister who likes talking a lot, so he always listen to her opinion seriously.

Yunho frowns listening Krystal opinion. Of course, he has never thought about marrying a guy anyway. He even has never thought marrying a girl. He does not any plan to get married. For him, his love is his company.

Yunho can't enjoy his breakfast anymore. He keeps thinking about what his parents said. After finished their breakfast, they leave the apartment. Yunho sends Krystal to school, and then sends Jihye and Jessica to their college. After finished his duty as brother and cousin, he goes to his office to work.

The Kims are having breakfast together at their mansion. It is Jaejoong's mansion exactly. He is the one who bought that huge mansion. When they are enjoying their breakfast, suddenly Junsu's phone is ringing.

Ring Ring Ring

Junsu answers the call. "Yoboseyo! Hi, Chunnie! Why do you call? I'm having my breakfast with my family now."

'Chunnie? I've never heard that name.' Jaejoong thought.

"Oh, I just miss you, my baby Su." Yoochun answers. "How are you and my parents in law?"

"I'm fine. Appa and Umma too. I miss you too." Junsu answers.

"Is it Chunnie who called? Oh~ He asked about me and your appa. It is so sweet." Mrs. Kim says. "Ask him when he will visit us again."

"Wait a minute? Who is Chunnie? And why did he call you at this time? Doesn't he have a manner? And why did he visit you?" Jaejoong asks. He is curious about who that 'Chunnie' is.

"Oops! I think I bother your breakfast." Yoochun says. He can hear Jaejoong's voice at the other line. "See you later, my baby Su! Tell appa and umma that I will visit again later. I love you, baby Su!" Then he hangs up the phone.

"Haven't Su told you already?" Mrs. Kim asks Jaejoong. "He is Su's boyfriend. My and your appa's soon to be son in law."

"WHAT? Son in law?" Jaejoong is surprised with what he heard from his mother. "Since when does he have a boyfriend?"

"Uhm… Umma, I didn't tell Jae Hyung yet." Junsu says. "Jae Hyung is always busy. I didn't have any chance to tell him and if we finally had time together, I always forgot to tell him."

"So, does it mean that I'm the only one who doesn't know about this?" Jaejoong asks in disbelief.

"Uhm, I think so." Mrs. Kim answers.

Jaejoong manages to take a deep breath. He is quietly shocked about what he heard. "Okay, fine. So, tell me about this Chunnie!" Jaejoong demands. "What is his job?"

"Uhm, he is… He is appa's coworker. Right, Appa?" Junsu blinks his eyes to his father and his father understands what he means.

"Oh, yeah. It's true." Mr. Kim responds.

"So, he is working with appa at 'Jung Auto' showroom too." Jaejoong says.

"Uhm, not really. He is not working at the same place with appa." Junsu says.

"So, is he the manager of another showroom?" Jaejoong asks.

"No. He is not working at a showroom. He is working at the central office." Junsu answers.

"Oh~ In what division?" Jaejoong continue to interrogate Junsu.

"Uhm…" Junsu can't tell Jaejoong that his boyfriend is Jung Yunho's assistant. He is sure that Jaejoong will be unpleasant to hear that.

"Fine, I don't care he works at which division. I only care about his salary." Jaejoong says. "And I'm sure that he receives a large amount of salary, since he works at the biggest company of this country."

'Why does hyung only care about money? He doesn't even care about my feeling.' Junsu thought. He feels that he wants to cry now.

"Yeah, Yunho-sshi pays his employees with high salary and he always treats his employees nicely. No employer is as nice as him." Mr. Kim talks about his boss with sparkling eyes.

Jaejoong makes an unpleasant expression. "Appa, I'm your son, not Jung Yunho. Why do you always praise him, not me?"

"It is true, Jae. You will like him if you know him personally." Mr. Kim says.

"Does that mean that I'm not a nice employer?" Jaejoong asks. "I don't even think that I want to know him personally."

"It's not like that, Jae. I always think that you are my son. It's just that you're wrong about him. He is not as bad as you thought. Just because he is your rival, it doesn't mean that he is a bad guy." Mr. Kim explains. "Yeah, I have to admit that sometimes I want him to be my son."

Jaejoong pouts. "And Appa, why do you still work there? You don't have to work anymore. I can give everything you want with my money."

"It's not about money, Jae. It's about honor. As a man I have to work for my family, at least for my beloved wife, since you can get your own money and take a responsibility of Su." Mr. Kim says while caressing his wife cheek. "I don't want to be burden for my sons."

"That's so sweet, Honey." Mrs. Kim says. "But, I will still love you even you don't work anymore. I think it is better, because I won't be alone anymore, since our baby Su has his Chunnie six months ago."

"WHAT? Six months?" Jaejoong shouts. "And I didn't know about that?"

"Shut up, Jae! It's not a big deal. They have dated for six months already." Mrs. Kim says. "And sometimes he visits us."

Jaejoong drops his jaw in disbelief.

"Don't be overreacted, Jae! You should pity me, because I am always alone at home for the last six months." Mrs. Kim says. "You should take a responsibility, because you never had time to accompany with me."

"So, is it my fault? How should I take the responsibility?" Jaejoong asks.

"I will forgive you, because I'm your mother. Just do a simple thing for me." Mrs. Kim answers.

"What's that?" Jaejoong asks.

"Just give me a grandchild!" Mrs. Kim answers.

"WHAT? How can I do that?" Jaejoong asks.

"Are you stupid, Jae?" Mrs. Kim says. "You just have to get married, make love with your spouse, and then you will have a child."

"I know that. I mean how can I get married? I don't even have a lover." Jaejoong explains.

Mrs. Kim sighs. "You're really and idiot, Jae. Just find one, like Su did."

"So, why don't you just ask Su to get married and have child. He already has a boyfriend, right?" Jaejoong replies.

"Jae, Su is still not mature enough to be a parent. He is still too young." Mrs. Kim says.

"Yeah, right. He is useless. I even already had a big company at his age." Jaejoong says.

"How could you say that about your brother, Jae?" Mrs. Kim says.

"It's true. By the way, it was your fault, Umma. You spoiled him too much. You even don't allow him to get a job." Jaejoong replies. The tense between him and his mother increases and Junsu is about to cry now, but he suppress his tears from falling down.

"Enough, both of you!" Mr. Kim stops his wife and his eldest son. "Jae, why don't you take Su to work at your company? I'm sure he will learn something there."

"Okay, I'll find a position for him at my company, but does he wants to work there?" Jaejoong replies.

"Of course, he does, right Su?" Mr. Kim asks Junsu and Junsu nods his head.

"Okay then." Jaejoong says.

"But, don't forget, Jae. I still want you to give me grandchild." Mrs. Kim glares to Jaejoong.

"Alright! Whatever you want. Now, I have to go to work or I will be late and my employees won't respect me as their boss like appa respects his precious boss." Jaejoong says.

To be continued


	2. Who Will Be the Bride?

**Chapter 2: Who Will Be the Bride?**

Yunho arrives at his office with unusual expression. His employees can read that there is something wrong with their boss.

"Good morning, Yunho!" Yoochun greets Yunho. "Hey, what's with that face?"

"What? Is there something on my face?" Yunho asks.

"Nothing is on your face. I mean your expression. Is there a problem?" Yoochun says. "Ah, you must be nervous about the award, right?"

"No. Yes. No. I mean yes I'm nervous about the award, but it's not a big deal to worry about. We did a great job a whole year." Yunho answers nervously. He does not want to admit that he has another problem.

"So?" Yoochun frowns.

"What?" Yunho asks Yoochun back.

"There's something wrong with you. I think it must be a big problem. You are used to deal with many problems, and I think this one is something that you can't handle easily." Yoochun says.

"Why do you guess that it's something that I can't handle easily?" Yunho asks.

"Your expression." Yoochun says simply. "I'm the closest person to you, so I can read you easily."

Yunho chuckles. "Nothing in this world I can't handle." He shows his arrogance.

"So, what's with your expression?" Yoochun asks.

"Alright, I'm not a god. I'm a human being. There's something that I can't handle." Yunho says.

"Tell me!" Yoochun says.

"What? NO!" Yunho replies.

"Come on, Yunho! I know you can't reveal your human side to the others, but not with me. Probably I can help you." Yoochun says.

"Alright." Yunho walks to his door and makes sure that it is locked. "I don't want someone else hears."

"Wow! Is it that serious?" Yoochun is a little bit surprised.

"I'll tell you, but promise, don't laugh." Yunho says.

"Hmmm, I think I will laugh." Yoocun replies.

"Fine. I won't tell you." Yunho replies.

"Okay. I promise. Now, tell me! Curiosity can kill me. I don't want to die because of that." Yoochun says.

Yunho takes a deep breath. "This morning my parents called me." He pauses.

"So? What's wrong with that? Is it wrong to call their own son?" Yoochun asks. He is not satisfied with what Yunho said.

"Of course not." Yunho continues. "I haven't finished my words yet."

"You know I'm curious now, so don't make me wait that long." Yoochun replies.

"It is hard for me to say that. Please, don't interrupt me." Yunho says. He tells Yoochun about his conversation with his parents at the phone this morning and Yoochun just listens to him seriously without say a word.

"Is that all?" Yoochun asks.

"Yes. What do you expect?" Yunho replies.

Yoochun is laughing very hard now.

"Hey, you promised me that you wouldn't laugh." Yunho protests.

A few seconds later Yoochun finally can stop his laughter. He manages his breath. "Sorry Yunho, but it is so funny. People would never think that the great Jung Yunho will feel uncomfortable by being asked to have child."

"So, what is your suggestion? You have to help me." Yunho says.

"It's not something difficult, Yunho. Everyone knows the solution." Yoochun says.

"Yeah, I know, get married." Yunho says. He is disappointed with Yoochun's answer.

"If you knew, why did you need my suggestion? Do you want me to help you managing your wedding party?" Yoochun asks.

"What wedding party? A wedding needs a bride, right?" Yunho asks.

Yoochun nods his head.

"I EVEN DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHO WILL BE MY BRIDE?" Yunho shouts.

Yoochun is laughing again, now is louder than before.

"I have never planned to get married. I'm happy with my company." Yunho says.

"You can't marry your company. Your company can't give you a child." Yoochun says.

"I don't need a child. I don't even need a wife. I have 3 girls to take care of. I don't want to add my problem by making it 4 or more." Yunho says.

"If you think girls are problem, why don't you marry a guy?" Yoochun replies.

"I have already had many competitors. I don't want to compete with my spouse." Yunho says.

"Why do you always think that girls are problems and guys are competitors? On what planet do you live?" Yoochun asks.

"I think I have a solution." Yunho suddenly has an idea.

"What?" Yoochun asks.

"Chun, would you marry me?" Yunho proposes Yoochun.

"WHAT?" Yoochun who is sipping his coffee spills the coffee to Yunho's face. "NO! A billions times NO! I know you are very rich, the most successful businessman in this country. Even if you buy me a continent, I won't marry you. I love my baby Su, I would never betray him."

Yunho wipes his face with his handkerchief. "Chun, you dared to spills coffee to my handsome face."

"I'm sorry Yunho, but I don't want to marry you. I prefer to be killed by you than to betray my beloved baby Su." Yoochun says. "What is thing that can make you think to marry me?"

"I know that you love your baby Su so much. You don't give your full attention for me anymore since you have him." Yunho says.

"Aww, are you jealous? You should have to confess to me before I met my baby Su if you liked me. Probably I would accept you, but now it is too late, your chance is 0%." Yoochun says.

"I didn't say that I like you." Yunho replies.

"If you don't like me, so why did you propose me?" Yoochun asks.

"Is it any better choice? We work together for years. I'm sure you won't be my competitor, right?" Yunho answers.

"You like to dominate, don't you?" Yoochun replies.

"Please help me, Chun!" Yunho pleads.

Ring Ring Ring

Suddenly Yoochun's phone is ringing.

"I'm sorry, Yunho. Su is calling me. I'll be right back!" Yoochun says.

"See? You dare to leave me for him." Yunho says.

Yoochun leaves Yunho in his office to talk with Junsu. "What's up, Su?"

"Chunnie, Jae Hyung brought me to his company!" Junsu squeals. "He will give me a job. Isn't it a good news?"

"Really? Congratulation, Su! We have to celebrate this tonight. In my place tonight?" Yoochun says.

"Good idea!" Junsu answers. "But, it means that I can't meet you often. Besides, I'm afraid he won't agree with our relationship if he knows that you are Jung Yunho's assistant."

"Yeah, we have to be more careful. I think I will be more busy too, Su. I have to find a bride for Yunho or else he will force me to marry him." Yoochun says.

"NO! I won't let it happens. You're mine, Chunnie. I will help you to find a bride for him." Junsu pauses. Something is flashing in his mind. "Hey, I think I know the right bride for him." Junsu smirks.

"Really? Who?" Yoochun asks curiously.

"Jae Hyung." Junsu answers.

"WHAT?" Yoochun is startled with Junsu's answers. "You know they are rivals. How can you think that it is alright if they get married to each others? And I'm sure they will refuse this idea."

"Sssh! Don't scream, Chunnie! I know it sounds silly, but thinking about the advantages. We don't have to worry about our relationship anymore. Umma wants to have a grandchild soon and told Jae Hyung to get married soon so he can have a child soon, but he doesn't have any lover. It is our chance."

"Yes, you are right, but will they agree with this? We all know that they are rivals." Yoochun replies.

"This plan depends to us. We have to convince them no matter what. I will persuade Jae Hyung and your duty is to persuading Yunho. Imagine that the two best businessmen get married to each others. Their child will be a great businessman or businesswoman too and their companies will be unbeatable. Use that to convince them!" Junsu explains.

"You're smart, Su! Okay, see you tonight. I gotta go. Yunho will be angry because I left him too long. Bye baby Su! I love you!" Yoochun says.

"Love you too, Chunnie!" Junsu replies. Both of them hang up the phone.

Yoochun comes back to Yunho's office. "Sorry Yunho, you had to wait for me. My baby Su was missing me so much, but don't worry he gave a solution for your problem."

"WHAT? You told him?" Yunho shouts.

"Calm down, Yunho! At least he gave you a solution." Yoochun says.

"What did he say?" Yunho is impatient to hear the solution.

"Sit down first, Yunho! You have to be calmed to hear this." Yoochun asks Yunho to sit down. After Yunho sat down, Yoochun continues. "He knows the right bride for you. I will tell you, but you have to promise not to scream."

"Okay." Yunho says. "Who is that person?"

"Kim…" Yoochun pauses and bite his lips.

"Hurry, Chun!" Yunho is very impatient now.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun continues.

"Who is he?" Yunho asks. "Hey, he has same name with that Kim Jaejoong, the number 1 fashion designer in this country."

"Do you think which Kim Jaejoong that I mean?" Yoochun asks to give Yunho a clue.

Yunho drops his jaw. "Chun, don't tell me that he is that Kim Jaejoong."

"Exactly." Yoochun says.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargggggggghhhhhhh hhh!" Yunho screams.

Yoochun covers his ears with his both hands. "You promised me you wouldn't scream, Yunho."

After Yunho could calm down, Yoochun continues to persuade him. "Listen, Yunho. It is for your own good. He and his company are threats for you and your company. The best thing you can do for your company is to make your rival be on your side. His parents want him to have child soon too. He has a problem like you. He doesn't have any lover now. Both of you have the same purpose, have a child as soon as possible. Two businessmen have a same purpose. Why don't both of you cooperate? Cooperate to produce a baby."

"Produce a baby? It sounds that we are factories that produce baby." Yunho says.

"No. You are baby machines. High quality machines produce high quality products. Both of you have good genes. Both of you are brilliant businessmen. You are handsome, tall, good at sport, and he is beautiful. I heard that he can cook too. It is an advantage too. You will not suffer because of starving." Yoochun explains.

"Your explanation about machine is interesting. A machine not only can produce a product, right? It can produce many products, so if my parents want more grandchildren, I can easily give them." Yunho says.

"You are almost right, Yunho. In this case, a machine can't produce a product. You need a pair of machines." Yoochun comments. "I have never thought that you can be pervert to think for having many children."

"Yah! I'm not pervert." Yunho protests.

Yoochun chuckles. "You are a pervert if you think about the process."

Yunho is blushing thinking what Yoochun says. "Yah! It's not what I was thinking. I will do it for my parents and my company. My company can take advantages from his company. With the support from his company, my company can be the strongest company, not only in South Korea, but also in Asia too. And probably I can control his company too." Yunho smirks.

"Yeah, right. You don't have to be afraid to lose your title as the best businessman of the year. He will give in to you. Just merge your companies and produce babies as many as you can." Yoochun chuckles. "So, does it mean you agree with this plan?"

"Yes, I think, since there is no other solution." Yunho answers. "But, how about him? Will he agree to produce a baby with me? I mean to marry me."

Yoochun laughs. "You see? You are pervert. You have just thought about the process of producing baby with him. Don't worry. My baby Su will handle him. I believe that he can convince him to marry you. I and my baby Su will settle everything for you and we will discuss about this further at the event where the awards will be given. It will involve you and Kim Jaejoong too."

After ended his conversation with Yoochun on the phone, Junsu is back to Jaejoong's office.

"Kim Junsu, where have you been? I just left you a few minutes and you were already nowhere to find." Jaejoong greets Junsu with his anger.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Hyung! I just called Chunnie to tell him that I will work at this company." Junsu answers.

"I don't even accept you yet. I still can't decide what position that I will give to you." Jaejoong says.

"Hyung, do you have any plan to fulfill your promise to umma?" Junsu asks.

"What promise?" Jaejoong asks Junsu back.

"Don't tell me that you have already forgotten about that. I mean your promise to give umma grandchild." Junsu reminds Jaejoong.

"Oh, that promise. I don't take it seriously." Jaejoong replies.

"Hyung, how could you think like that? You can't disappoint her. She is your mother." Junsu says.

"She doesn't love me. She only loves you as his son and appa loves Jung Yunho. None of our parents love me." Jaejoong says.

"It's not true. Our parents love you. They want you to get married because they love you. They don't want you to be alone entire your life." Junsu explains. "And about Jung Yunho, you and he must love each other sooner or later no matter what."

"Jung Yunho? Love each other? What do you mean?" Jaejoong asks. He does not understand with what Junsu says.

"Hyung, it is better for you to marry him." Junsu says straight forward.

"Huh?" Jaejoong asks. He still can't get what Junsu means.

"I will explain, Hyung. Just listen it. Don't interrupt me until I finish it. Okay?" Junsu orders.

Jaejoong nods his head.

"Umma wants grandchild from you, right?" Junsu begins.

Jaejoong nods his head. "Yes."

"You have to get married to get a child, but you don't have any lover now." Junsu continues.

Jaejoong nods his head again.

"Jung Yunho has a same problem as you. His parents want him to have a child too, but he doesn't have any lover too." Junsu says. "Do you get a clue now?"

"His problem is not my business. Why did you tell me about his problem?" Jaejoong still does not understand.

"Hyung, I suggest you to marry Jung Yunho." Junsu says.

"WHAT? There are many _Homo sapiens_ on this earth. Why him?" Jaejoong can't believe that Junsu asked him to marry his rival.

"It is your chance, Hyung. You can take a lot of advantages from him and his company. He has the biggest company in this country. If you become his wife, you don't have to be afraid that your company will collapse someday. He will support you. So, you have to make him crazy for you, and he will do everything you want, including gives his company to you." Junsu explains. "Probably."

"Hmmm." Jaejoong is thinking.

"Everyone will be happy with this marriage. You can get his support for your company. He can fulfill his parents' wish. Umma can have a grandchild soon. Appa finally can have Jung Yunho as his son." Junsu says to persuade Jaejoong. 'And for me, I can continue my relationship with Chunnie.'

"You're right, Su." Jaejoong says. "But, wait! Does that mean I have to sleep with him?"

"Of course, Hyung. If you don't sleep with him, how can you get pregnant and have a baby?" Junsu answers.

"Pregnant? I don't want to get pregnant. Why is it not him who will get pregnant? I don't want to be the bottom. I want to be a groom, not a bride." Jaejoong protests.

"I can't imagine someone as manly as Jung Yunho gets pregnant." Junsu says.

"It is about my life. You can't decide it." Jaejoong replies.

"Okay, you can be the groom, but…" Junsu says.

"What?" Jaejoong asks.

"If you can win the award; defeating him. If you lose, it means that you don't deserve to top him." Junsu explains.

"Are you challenging me? Do you think I can't win?" Jaejoong asks.

"Are you afraid, Hyung?" Junsu asks, challenging Jaejoong.

"Of course not. I agree. If I win, he must become my bride." Jaejoong says.


	3. And the Businessman of the Year Is… (R)

**Chapter 3: And the Businessman of the Year Is… (R)**

Jaejoong climbs up the bed. There is Yunho who is waiting for him, lying on the bed with his body fully naked. He climbs over Yunho's body and now he is on top of Yunho. He leans closer to Yunho's face, caressing Yunho's left cheek with his right hand. "You're so good looking, Yunho-ah. I'm so lucky to have you under my skin."

Yunho does not move at all. He is just staring to Jaejoong's face. Jaejoong is now starting to lick his face. It tickles him. He closes his eyes feeling the sensation of Jaejoong's tongue dancing all over his face. He let out a soft moan. "Aaahhh…"

After licked all over Yunho's face, Jaejoong's sight captures Yunho's lips. Immediately, he captures those tempting lips by his. He sucks Yunho's lips hungrily. He licks Yunho's already swollen lips with his tongue. It makes Yunho parts his lips open. Without wasting time, Jaejoong slides his tongue into Yunho's mouth and licks all parts of Yunho's mouth. Yunho does not do anything. He lets Jaejoong do everything he wants, exploring his mouth.

While his tongue dancing in Yunho's mouth, Jaejoong's hands caressing Yunho's chest. His fingers reach Yunho's right nipple and play with it, brushing it with his fingers. Feeling the sensation, Yunho just moans softly into Jaejoong's mouth. "Aaaahhh…"

After successfully made Yunho's right nipple erected, Jaejoong's fingers move to the another one, repeating his action. A few minutes kissing makes them out of breath and pull out from the kiss. They are panting, managing their breath. After his breath was back to normal, Jaejoong continue for kissing Yunho. This time he kisses along Yunho's jaw line and stops his lips on Yunho's neck. He sucks it hard, makes Yunho closes his eyes and breaths heavily. Yunho's chest moves up and down.

Jaejoong leaves the spot on Yunho's neck which he sucked after it became a bruise and moves to another spot to make another mark. Yunho's neck now is full of hickeys. There is no space for Jaejoong to suck anymore, so he moves to suck Yunho's chest while his hand rubbing Yunho's member and stroke it slowly. Yunho jerks a little, startling of a sudden of Jaejoong's touch on his member. It is felt so well. Yunho tries to suppress his moan by biting his lips, but it is felt too well, so he can't take it anymore and bite his lips very hard until it is bleeding.

Jaejoong sees a string of blood flows from Yunho's lips. "Baby, don't hold it. Just let it out." Then he licks the blood on Yunho's lips.

Jaejoong now is pumping Yunho's cock faster. This time Yunho does not bite his lips anymore to suppress his moan. Yunho moans shamelessly. "Aaaahhh, faster Jae, please!" He asks for more.

Jaejoong smirks and fulfill Yunho's wish. He strokes Yunho's member faster. When Yunho is almost reaching his climax, he stops. Yunho frowns in disappointment. "Why do you stop, Jae?"

Jaejoong does not answer Yunho's question. He just cups Yunho's member by his hand and put it in his mouth. Yunho's member now is fully in his mouth. It is so big, so at first it is difficult for him to move his tongue and suck Yunho's cock, but after a few minutes, he can manage to suck it. He sucks it hard, very hard, until Yunho's pre-cum leaks out into his mouth. He lets go Yunho's cock from his mouth and licks the pre-cum. Once again, Yunho feels disappointed. "It is not fair if only you who cum. Now, it is my turn. Let's cum together, Baby." Jaejoong spreads Yunho's legs and positioning himself in front of Yunho's entrance. "Are you ready, Baby?" Yunho does not answer. "I take it as a 'yes'" So, without wasting time, Jaejoong push himself into Yunho's hole.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggg gghhhhh!" Yunho is screaming. His sweat is dripping of his face. He opens his eyes widely and finds himself sitting on his arm chair. His eyes are searching his surrounding and then he realizes that he is in his work room at his apartment. "Phew, it is just a dream." He wipes the sweat on his face by his right hand.

Yunho was told that Kim Jaejoong would agree to be his bride if he can win the award over Jaejoong, but he must be Jaejoong's bride if Jaejoong can defeat him. "Is it a bad sign? Does it mean he will top me?"

Knock Knock Knock

Yunho hears someone knocking his door. "Oppa, are you okay? I heard you screaming." It is Jihye.

"It's nothing. I'm okay." Yunho answers. He does not want his sister to be worried.

"Are you sure, Oppa?" Jihye is not sure that her brother really alright.

"I'm sure. You don't have to worry." Yunho assures his sister.

"Okay." Then Jihye leaves.

Yunho manages to breath. He is still shocked from his dream. It is definitely a nightmare for him. He has never let someone controlling him before, taking over him. "No. It won't happen." Then he feels a pain on his lower part body. He looks at his clothed cock. It has already erected just by a dream. "Shit!" He stands up from his armed chair, going to go the bathroom to solve his problem, but his door is being knocked again.

"Oppa!" It is Jihye again.

"What is it now?" Yunho asks. He feels annoyed.

"Yoochun Oppa has already come." Jihye answers.

"Okay, just let him in." Yunho is back to sit on his armed chair.

Yoochun enters Yunho's work room. "Hi, Yunho! Are you ready for tonight? I bring you a tuxedo for you to wear tonight." Yes, the award will be given tonight. The event will be held at a five stars hotel. It will be attended by almost all top businessmen in South Korea and other important persons such as the minister of economy (I do not even know if this kind of minister exists).

Yunho takes the tuxedo from Yoochun's hand. It is an all white tuxedo. He examines the tuxedo and finds the brand. The brand is 'HERO'. "Why do you give me this brand? You know I always wear imported brand, not the local one."

"Sometime you have to respect the products of your country. You even sell imported cars." Yoochun says. "It is not a random brand. It is the best local brand. It is even better that the imported one."

"If I wear this, it means that I help him to promote his product." Yunho says.

"Yunho, the judge has already had the winner of the award. It is just that they don't announce it yet. You promoting his product tonight will not affect the result." Yoochun explains. "Besides, you will marry him soon, so it is not wrong to appreciate his masterpiece. He will be impressed by your act. He definitely will recognize his masterpiece. This one is the best design he ever made this year. It is limited edition. He only produced a few."

Yunho hesitantly accepts Yoochun's suggestion. He is about to go to the bathroom to get changed, but Yoochun stops him. "Yunho, don't forget to fix that one too."

"Huh?" Yunho asks. He sees Yoochun's finger points to his clothed member. "Ah, shit!" Then he rushes to the bathroom.

Jaejoong can't be calmed. He is very nervous. His chance to win the award is less than Yunho's chance. Does that mean that he will end to be Yunho's wife? He shakes his head to erase that thought, imagination of himself being pregnant. He is staring to his own reflection on the mirror. "I don't want to get pregnant. Oh God, please let me win this award tonight. I won't ask to win the award next time. Only this time, please! I have to win this time or else he will top me."

Finally Jaejoong arrives at his destination where the event will be held. When the others bring their spouse or their date, he brings his assistant, Go Ara. There are only him and Yunho who have never brought a date to that event. They always bring their assistants along with them. Everyone in the country knows that both of them are singles.

The guests are not coming yet. There are only some waiters who arrange the dishes on the table. Jaejoong is coming too early, anyway. He chooses a table and sits on the chair. Ara sits beside him. He calls a waiter to bring him wine. A waiter approaches him. "Yes Sir, may I help you?" The waiter asks Jaejoong whose head is hanging low.

Jaejoong is staring at the ground. He does not have any confidence to rise up his head. He feels that the waiter's voice is similar to someone he knows. Then he lifts his head to see the waiter. "OMO! Su, what are you doing here? And look at you! Why do you wear waiter's outfit? Where did that you get that outfit?" Jaejoong is surprised, because the waiter he called is no other that his younger brother, Kim Junsu.

"It is not a matter f where I got this outfit. I have to disguise to get in here. You know I wasn't invited to this event, but I have to come here since we will discuss about your marriage with Jung Yunho after this event was finished." Junsu explains. Then he goes to take a bottle of wine and 3 crystal glasses and bring them to Jaejoong's table.

"Su, do you think I'm gonna win?" Jaejoong asks. He hopes that his brother will encourage him.

"I don't know, Hyung. Just don't think about it too much. We will know it soon." Junsu says.

The guests start to come one by one and the reporters and journalists are ready at the entrance of the hotel to see the arrival of the guests. Finally, the mighty Jung Yunho arrives at the hotel. He comes with his assistant, Park Yoochun, who drives the car for him. They ride the newest type of car who will be launched soon. It is the right chance to promote the car that will be launched by his company. The reporters and journalists pay their attention to Jung Yunho who now is ready to enter the hotel with his assistant. They try to ask some question to him.

"Yunho-sshi, are you sure you will get the award again this year?" A journalist asks.

"I am quiet optimistic to get the award again. We worked very hard this year. I hope we will win again." Yunho answers and smiles.

"Wow, you look different tonight. You always wore imported clothes before. Why do you wear a local branded tuxedo tonight?" Another journalist asks. "And it is your rival product. It is Kim Jaejoong who designed it, isn't it? His designs are unique. There is no other designer who can imitate his design."

Jaejoong hears his name being mentioned, so he turns his head to the direction of Yunho and a bunch of journalists.

"I just want to be different tonight, so I chose this outfit for tonight. It is beautiful and comfortable to wear. Besides, I don't think that Kim Jaejoong is my rival." Yunho answers. "Excuse me; I have to get in now. The event will begin in few minutes." Then he and Yoochun leave the journalists. When he enters the hall, his eyes meet Jaejoong's gaze who is staring at him. He was staring at Jaejoong back, and gave him a sweet smile before he walks to his table with Yoochun.

"Wow! What was that? Why did he smile to me?" Jaejoong's heart is beating so fast now. He puts his left hand on his chest. He can feel his uneven heartbeat. "What's wrong with me?"

A few minutes later, the MCs appear on the stage to greet the audiences. After that the chairman of the committee and the minister give their speech before the awards' winners are announced.

One by one the winners of each category are announced. Jaejoong drinks a lot of water to reduce his nervousness, but his nervousness seems not reduced at all. It is increasing instead.

"Hyung, just calm down! Everything will be fine. It is okay if you lose from Jung Yunho. Being a bottom is not as bad as you thought." Junsu says to calm Jaejoong.

Hearing what Junsu says makes Jaejoong more nervous than before. He sends a death glare to Junsu and continues to drink his water.

At another table, Yunho feels nervous too, but he can manage his nervousness better that Jaejoong. He tries to hide his nervousness by smiling to everyone who greets him. "Chun, what if I lose to Kim Jaejoong?"

"Relax, Yunho! Your chance to win is bigger than him." Yoochun says to calm Yunho.

"It is still possible for him to win. Can we make it impossible? Do we need to threat the judges to make him lose?" Yunho starts to talk nonsense.

"It is too late to do that. You should do that earlier. Look! The chairman of the committee is going to announce it now." Yoochun points to the stage where the chairman of the committee is now standing while his hand holding an envelope which the name of the winner and the runner up are written.

Everyone attention is now at the chairman of the committee on the stage.

'Please God, don't let Jung Yunho tops me!' Jaejoong is praying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will announce who is the businessman of the year, but before it, I will announce the runner up first." The chairman of the committee says and opens the envelope.

Everyone gasps waiting for the chairman of the committee to mention the name of the runner up.

"And the number 2 businessman of the year is…" The chairman of the committee pauses. "Jung…"

'Yes! He becomes the runner up. So, it means that I am the winner. Who else will be the winner beside us?' Jaejoong is dancing in his head. A wide smile decorates his face.

"What the hell is this? I become the runner up. How can it happen? Will he become the winner? If it is, so that's mean I will be his bride." Yunho says. His body suddenly becomes weak hearing the unfinished announcement.

The chairman of the committee continues. "Jung… Jung Jaejoong?"

Everyone frowns to hear that. No one knows who Jung Jaejoong is. Does that person really exist?

"Huh?" Jaejoong's smile suddenly fades away.

"I'm sorry. I think I brought the wrong envelope. This envelope has a wrong typed for the name." The chairman of the committee says. Then someone brings the right envelope to the stage and gives it to the chairman of the committee.

Mr. Chairman opens the envelope and continues to announce. "The number 2 businessman of the year is KIM JAEJOONG."

Jaejoong hangs his head low, does not have confidence to rise it up. "Wait, the winner is still not announced yet. Probably, it is not him. If it is not him, it means that I win over him."

Mr. Chairman continues. "Here it is. The businessman of the year is no other that of JUNG YUNHO from Jung Auto."

Everyone clap their hands and approach Yunho who now is standing and about to walk to the stage to receive his award and give his speech. Everyone congratulates him, except Kim Jaejoong.

"Hyung, you should congratulate him too." Junsu says to Jaejoong.

"Shut up, Su! I'm broken now." Jaejoong says.

"Hyung, you will look pretty as his bride. You were even called Jung Jaejoong already." Junsu chuckles.

Jaejoong does not know whether he will congratulate Yunho. He looks at Yunho's direction. He sees Yunho smiles to everyone who congratulates him. His smile is so adorable.

Yunho now is going to go to the stage. He sees Jaejoong staring at him again. He gives his smile again to Jaejoong while passing Jaejoong's table. He receives the award and gives speech. "I want to thank to all customers who trust our company, all employees of Jung Auto, especially my assistant Park Yoochun, and my family who always supports me. I dedicate this award for my future wife."

"Future wife?" Everyone is curious about it. Yunho has never caught dating someone. Everyone thought that he will be single forever.

"What is he doing?" Jaejoong says in disbelief.

"Oh, I think this is the right time to announce my marriage. Ladies and gentlemen, I, Jung Yunho will get married soon to Kim Jaejoong." Yunho says.

Everyone's attention now is to Jaejoong who is sitting on his seat. They begin approaching him and congaratulate him. "Congratulation Jaejoong-sshi!"

"Ah, thank you!" It is only Jaejoong can say. He does not expect this.

Yunho walks down from the stage toward Jaejoong's table. Everyone clears his way, so he can easily to approach Jaejoong. He is now in front of Jaejoong who is still sitting. Then he bows his body and lends his right hand to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is just staring at Yunho who is now in front of him.

"Take his hand, Hyung!" Junsu whispers.

Jaejoong takes Yunho's hand and stands up beside Yunho. Yunho kisses his hand and intertwines their hands together, show it to the audiences. The reporters and journalists take their pictures. It is surely a big news that can't they skip. It will be the headline tomorrow.

At Yunho's apartment:

"OMO! Unnie, come here!" Krystal calls Jihye.

"What's up?" Jihye asks.

"Look! It is Yunho Oppa. He said that he will marry Kim Jaejoong soon." Krystal points to the television.

Jihye looks at the television. "OMO! Is it true? Appa and Umma will be happy to hear this. I have to call them." Then she dials her parents' phone number. "Umma, are you watching the television now?"

Mrs. Jung answers. "Yes, we are watching Yunho now. I can believe that he will get married soon. I'm so happy." Her tears begin to flow on her cheeks.

"Hey, why were you shouting?" Jessica comes to the living room.

"Unnie, Yunho Oppa will get married with Kim Jaejoong!" Krystal says.

"Who?" Jessica asks Krystal once again.

"Kim Jaejoong, the designer." Krystal answers.

"Kim Jaejoong? Really?" Jessica still can't believe what she heard.

"Yes." Krystal assures Jessica.

"Great! It means that he will approve my relationship with Changmin." Jessica is now dancing in the living room.

At Kim mansion:

"Honeeeeeyyy! Come here!" Mrs. Kim calls her husband.

"What's up?" Mr. Kim comes to his wife.

"Our baby Joongie will marry Jung Yunho, your boss, your idol." Mrs. Kim answers.

"Really?" Mr. Kim asks.

"Yes, and it means we will have grandchild soon. Woohoo!" Mrs. Kim says happily.

"Wow, it is a great news. Our baby Joongie is so lucky." Mr. Kim says.

To be continued

_I have already written this fic until chap 30. I will update here if I am not lazy to do it._

_Thank you for the appreciation. *bow*_


	4. Yes or No

**Chapter 4: Yes or No**

"My name is Jung Yunho. Nice to meet you, Jaejoong-sshi!" Yunho lends his right hand.

"I'm Kim Jaejoong. Nice to meet you too, Yunho-sshi!" Jaejoong shakes Yunho's hand.

After the award event was finished. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, and Ara go to a meeting room in that hotel. Junsu booked that room before. Now they are going to discuss Yunjae's wedding.

"Okay, I think the introduction is enough. Both of you can continue to learn about each other later. Now we have important things to discuss related to your wedding." Junsu opens the discussion. "Chunnie and I have planned the time line."

"Chunnie? So, you are Chunnie?" Jaejoong asks Yoochun.

Yoochun smiles nervously. "Yes, Jae Hyung. I'm Park Yoochun a.k.a. Chunnie, Junsu's boyfriend."

"Based on your schedules, your wedding will be held 3 months from now." Junsu says.

"3 months? Isn't it too long? Yunho-sshi has announced to public about our marriage. They must expect that our wedding will be held soon." Jaejoong says.

"About the announcement, it was out of our plan. Yunho Hyung did it by his own will." Junsu explains. "Since you will marry my brother, can I call you Yunho Hyung?" Junsu asks.

"Oh, sure." Yunho answers.

"Thanks!" Junsu replies. "And both of you, don't be so formal. You will get married to each other anyway."

"About the announcement, I'm sorry for doing that. I thought it was the right time to tell the public about this, since there were many important persons and also the press, so we don't have to hold a press conference to announce it later." Yunho explain. "And I think it was cool."

"Yeah, that's okay. I also think it was cool." Junsu replies. "Ara, can you give me Jae Hyung's schedules?"

"Of course, here it is." Ara gives Junsu a note book containing Jaejoong agenda.

"So, Ara is involved too?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course Hyung, since she is the one who arranges your schedules." Junsu answers.

"I'm sorry, Jaejoong-sshi! Junsu-sshi forced me to do that." Ara says.

"Did I really force you? If I'm not mistaken, you were very excited when I told you about this." Junsu says to Ara. "I even remember you said that Jae Hyung needed to be tamed."

Jaejoong sends death glare to Junsu and Ara.

"I'm sorry, Jaejoong-sshi. You often shout to the employees lately. It made them scare." Ara explains.

Yunho and Yoochun just giggle watching the 3 of them. Jaejoong realizes that Yunho and Yoochun are still there, so has to stop arguing with his brother and his assistant.

"Okay, let's just go back to our business." Junsu says. "According to the schedules, Yunho Hyung has free time to have dinner with our parents in your mansion this weekend. But, you are not able to visit Yunho Hyung's parents in Gwangju. Thanks to your and Yunho Hyung's tight schedules." Junsu says to Jaejoong.

"That's fine. My parents will understand about our condition. I will explain it to them." Yunho says.

"I think that's enough for now. Both of you can live your life as usual. We will prepare the best wedding for both of you. We will tell you later if we need your participation." Junsu says.

"Okay, but I will be the one who design our wedding outfits. I want us wear the special outfits at our special day." Jaejoong says.

"No problem." Junsu answers. "Do as you wish."

Jaejoong PoV:

Tonight, Yunho will have dinner with me and my family at my house. Yoochun is invited too, since he is Su's boyfriend and our parents like him so much. Umma asked me to come home very early, so I can prepare the dishes. I have a lot of work at my office, but Umma insisted that I must be the one who cook for my future husband. Future husband? I can't believe that I will be a wife. Remembering that I will get pregnant and give birth to our child makes me want to cry. Isn't it horrible? I am Kim Jaejoong, the number 1 designer in this country, will end being a wife, a mother.

Ding Dong

They are coming, so all of us are having dinner together.

"How are the foods? Our baby Joongie cooked all the foods special for you." Umma asks Yunho. Why did she call me 'baby Joongie' so sudden? It was my nickname when I was a kid. I am grown up now and going to get married soon.

"Really? Jaejoong cooked all of these?" Yunho asks.

"Yes. You don't like it?" Umma asks Yunho back.

"These are very delicious. I didn't expect that he can cook very well." Yunho says. Does he really mean it? "I think I'm lucky that I will marry him." He looks at me and smiles.

"I think we are the one who are lucky here. We are glad that you want to marry our son." Appa says. Yeah, of course he is glad, because he always dreams to have Jung Yunho as his son. At least I'm happy that I can make his dream come true.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kim for allowing me to marry Jaejoong." Yunho says.

"Please, just call us 'Umma' and 'Appa' like Chunnie do." Umma says. "We call Junsu's boyfriend 'Chunnie', so can we call you 'Yunnie'?"

"Of course, I like that nickname." Yunho answers.

Great! Now he even gets his nickname from my parents. We talk a lot of things after dinner. Actually, it is just Yunho and my parents who are talking. I am just watching them. My parents ask him everything about him. It is good anyway, because of them I can know about him more. Not only ask a lot of questions to him, they also tell him a lot of things about me. It is so embarrassing.

I can't stand to hear the stories about myself from my parents, so I decide to do something else. Wait! Where are Yoosu couple? I am searching entire of living room and find them cuddling each other at the corner. I'm blushing. It is not because of watching them, but I am imagining myself and Yunho doing that. What? I already imagined it. Yeah, we will get married soon. When we are already married, there will be more than cuddling. There will be something named sex and I am the one who will be fucked. When that time comes, will I be ready? What should I do?

End of PoV.

Finally, now Yunho and Yoochun are ready to leave Kim's mansion. Jaejoong and Junsu walks them to their car outside the mansion.

"Chunnie, thanks for coming. See you next time!" Junsu says.

"You're welcome, Su. I will come here next time." Yoochun replies.

Yunjae couple just watch them say good bye to each other.

After said good bye to each other, Yoochun holds Junsu's waist and kisses him. At first it was a simple kiss, but it becomes a passionate one. They are making out, sucking each other lips nonstop. It makes Yunjae couple surprised and drop their jaw. Then they look at each other.

"Uhm, Jaejoong-sshi. I mean Jaejoong." Yunho calls Jaejoong hesitantly.

"Yes." Jaejoong answers.

"May I kiss you?" Yunho asks.

"Oh, sure." Jaejoong answers spontaneously.

Without wasting time, Yunho holds Jaejoong's waist. He tries to do same thing as Yoochun. He captures Jaejoong lips with his. He is sucking those delicious lips. He sucks slowly at first. His kiss is so gentle. He takes a peek at the Yoosu couple. They are still kissing, so he fastens his Jaejoong's lips sucking. It becomes more aggressive each time he sucks Jaejoong lips.

Jaejoong is surprised by Yunho's action. His mind is blank, so he does not do anything, either returns the kiss or fight against it. He feels that he is flying on the cloud now. His legs become weak, so he must clutch to something to keep his balance. Something nearest him is Yunho, so he circles his arm on Yunho's neck.

Yunho think that Jaejoong wants more, so he licks Jaejoong's lips and bites it a little. Jaejoong is startled and parts his lips. Yunho take this chance to slide his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth.

'I think my plan is successful. I know that you don't like to be defeated, Yunho.' Yoochun thought. He is staring at Yunjae couple while still kissing Junsu.

Yunho starts to explore Jaejoong's mouth. He licks everything his tongue can reach. After he could licks every surface in Jaejoong's mouth, he feels bored because Jaejoong does not respond at all, so he tickles Jaejoong's tongue by his and bites it a little.

Jaejoong is startled by Yunho's act. He assumes that Yunho wants a respond, so he tries to sucks Yunho's tongue which is already in his mouth.

Yunho smiles receiving a respond from Jaejoong. Now, Jaejoong starts to suck his lips. He turns his gaze from Jaejoong to Yoosu couple. 'How long will they kiss?'

Jaejoong feels an urge to breath now. He tries to release himself from Yunho, but is seems that Yunho does not budge at all. Yunho even holds his waist tighter to deepen the kiss.

Yoochun sees Jaejoong becomes pale. 'He must be out of breath now.' He stops his kissing activity with Junsu, with a hope that Yunho will let Jaejoong to take breath.

Yunho smirks seeing Yoosu stop kissing. He sucked Jaejoong lips a few more time before he let him go. They are panting to manage their breath. Yunho says good bye to Jaejoong and leaves with Yoochun.

Jaejoong and Junsu waited until Yunho's car is out of their sight before they get in to their house.

"How was that, Hyung?" Junsu asks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is blushing hard. "W-what? What do you mean?" He tries to hide his blushing face by hanging his head lower.

"Don't pretend that you don't know, Hyung. You know what I mean. The kiss, how was that?" Junsu asks once again.

"Fine." Jaejoong answers simply.

"Just 'fine'?" Junsu is not satisfied with Jaejoong's answer.

"Yeah. It was very good." Jaejoong touches his swollen lips.

"Do you like it? Just be honest to me." Junsu asks.

"Uhm,,, Yeah, I have to admit that it was amazing." Jaejoong answers hesitantly.

Junsu smirks. "So, do you want more?"

"Yah! Why did you ask too much?" Jaejoong covers his face with his both hands, hiding his red face. "I thought it would be just a light peck."

Junsu chuckles. "Don't worry, Hyung! You will get more as much as you want later."

Yoochun drives Yunho's car and Yunho is sitting on the passenger seat.

"Geez! You were so wild back then. You almost made him die because of lack of oxygen." Yoochun says. "So, how was that?"

Yunho smiles. "Great."

"How was his taste?" Yoochun continue to ask.

"He is so sweet." Yunho's smile is wider now. He reminds his kissing activity with Jaejoong just now.

"It must be his first kiss, since he has never had a lover before." Yoochun says. "And you almost kill him."

"Hey, you did that to Junsu too." Yunho defends himself.

"Su is used to it. It wasn't matter for him." Yoochun says.

"Alright, I will more concern with him next time. By the way, it was my first kiss too." Yunho says.

"WHAT? Both of you just got your first kiss. And it was a very long~ first kiss." Yoochun says in disbelief. "If you have never experienced it before, where did you learn about it?"

"I watched you." Yunho answers shortly.

"You did it perfectly just by watching us. Do you have any idea what you will do at your wedding night?" Yoochun asks. "Do you need to watch porn?"

"I know what I will do at our wedding night. I don't have to watch porn to find out about that. I have already watched porn. Once, I got caught when watching it and I lied that I watched it for school assignment. Hahaha~" Yunho laughs.

3 months later.

Today is Yunjae's wedding is now in a bathroom. He is staring at his own reflection on the mirror. He has a habit to talk to his own reflection if he feels nervous.

Jaejoong PoV:

Today is the day I will give my life to him. I will not be a single anymore. And the thing I am scare the most is that I will do it with him tonight. It will not be a matter if I become the top, but the fact is I am the bottom. I heard that being the bottom is hurt. The pain is unbearable until you will not able to walk after that. What should I do?

I want to escape from this place now. I don't want to be fucked, get pregnant, and give birth. Those things are painful. Umma said that the entire painful are nothing compared to the happiness of satisfying your beloved partner and having child. But, in my case, do I even love him? I also don't need a child. So, what will I get from this marriage? Yeah, I will do it with a hope that I will develop my company by his support. Also I love my family very much. They are happy with this marriage. I can't be selfish by ruining their happiness. I am ready.

I fixed my tuxedo before I go out. I wear an all white tuxedo. I designed this one with all my heart. I want my special day becomes more special by wearing my best masterpiece. And for the pair, I made it black.

Knock Knock Knock

Someone knocks the bathroom door.

"Hyung are you there?" It is Junsu. "Aunty Jung wants to see you."

"Okay, I'll be there." I come out from the bathroom and see a woman. She must be Yunho's mother.

"OMO! Dear, you're so beautiful." That woman hugs me. "Finally I can meet you." She says with sparkling eyes. She looks so happy. "You are so beautiful. Our granddaughters will be beautiful like you."

I smile to her. Wait! Did she say 'granddaughters'? Does it mean she wants more than 1 grandchild? How many times I should give birth? "Uhm, Aunty."

"Yes, Dear?" Aunty Jung asks.

"How many grandchildren do you want?" I ask.

"I want 20 granddaughters and 5 grandsons." Aunty Jung answers. "And call me Umma, Dear!"

I drop my jaw hearing what he said.

"But, it's up to you and Yunho if you want more than 25 children." She says.

Is she insane? I know that being fucked is hurt, but giving birth is more.

It is time for me to go. Our wedding ceremony starts. I walk on the aisle holding Appa's arm. My left hand is holding a bouquet. I see Yunho waiting for me at the altar. He is staring at me with his killer smile. Please, don't smile to me. I will melt easily just by seeing his smile. He looks so gorgeous wearing the tuxedo that I designed. He made my design more stunning. Our sales must be increasing if he becomes our model. He will be mine. I will ask him to be a model for our products. If he refuses, I will threat him. I will not allow him to touch me.

When we reach the altar, my father gives my hand to Yunho and he accepts it. I glance to him and he glances back to me with his smile wider than before. God, I am in a fangirling mode seeing his smile. I may get a heart attack because of his smile.

The priest asks Yunho. "Do you, Jung Yunho, accept Kim Jaejoong as your wife?"

"Yes, I do." Yunho answers no doubt. Of course he can easily answer that. He is the one who will fuck not be fucked.

"And now, Kim Jaejoong, do you accept Jung Yunho as your husband?" The priest asks me.

God, what should I do? I don't know what to answer. Yes or No?

"No." I answer.

End of PoV.

**To be continued**


	5. Can We Restart the Wedding Ceremony?

**Chapter 5: Can We Restart the Wedding Ceremony?**

Everybody who attends the wedding ceremony is surprised hearing Jaejoong's answer. The press starts to attack the Jungs and the Kims with many questions, but they can't answer because they do not expect it either. And the worst thing is that their wedding is live broadcasted on the television.

At the altar, The Yunjae couples are still freezing in front of the priest. Yunho seems very shocked until he can't say a word. He is just staring at Jaejoong's face in disbelief. Jaejoong bites his lips, feeling guilty with what he did. He does not dare to look at Yunho.

Unsatisfied with the answers of the Jungs and the Kims, some journalists are approaching Yunjae at the altar, but Yoochun and the securities prevent them from approaching the couple.

Junsu drags the couple to leave the altar and bring them into a room in the church to save them from the press attack.

"Both of you just stay here until we fix this." Junsu says in frustrated. "Don't go anywhere!"

Junsu is about to leave, but Jaejoong calls him. "Su, I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Hyung!" Junsu smiled to Jaejoong before he closes the door and leaves. He tries to assure Jaejoong that everything will be fine.

Jaejoong now is alone with Yunho in the room. He glances at Yunho who is sitting on a chair and staring at the empty space. He feels very guilty for doing this to Yunho. Yunho must be embarrassed with this incident. He wants to apologize to Yunho, but he is afraid if he will hurt Yunho more, so he decides to stay in silent. None of them tries to break the silent.

30 minutes later, everything has been settled down. Of course, they can't prevent the news about the cancelled wedding, since it was live broadcasted. The Jungs, The Kims, Yoochun, and Ara enter the room where Yunjae couples stay.

"Jae, what happen?" Mrs. Kim hugs Jaejoong.

Jaejoong's PoV:

Everyone enters the room. Umma runs to me and hugs me. I can feel her tears on my neck when she is hugging me. God, I am such an ungrateful son who dares to make my own mother sad. I hug her back and cry too. Everyone is looking at us.

After a few minutes hugging and crying, I break the hug. I wipe my tears with my hands and wipe Umma's tears too. "Umma, please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Baby. I am the one who should apologize to you. I'm sorry for pushing you to give me a grandchild. If you don't want to get married now, it's okay. I can wait." Umma says. It makes me feel guiltier for making her think that it was her fault.

Appa approaches us and taps my back. "That's okay, Jae. It is your life. We can force you."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you, Appa. After this, probably Yunho will fire you." Oh God, I forgot that appa works for Yunho.

"I'm not afraid to lose my job. You're rich. I will force you to pay all of my expenses. Hahaha~" Appa is laughing. He tries to cheer me up.

"I don't know, Appa. Everyone will hate me after this. They probably will stop buying my products." I say. "I have to get ready to face the bankruptcy soon."

I turn to Mrs. Jung now. "Aunty, I'm sorry. You expect too much from me and I just ruined it."

"Probably I asked you too much. That's okay if 25 children are too much for you. I will be satisfied with only 24 grandchildren." Mrs. Jung smiles to me and pats my head.

"Thank you for not being angry with me, Aunty." I smile back to Mrs. Jung. "Can I still call you Aunty?"

Mrs. Jung chuckles. "Of course, Dear. You can still call me 'Umma' if you want. I have already liked you. I can't be angry with someone with angelic face like you." She holds my chin and lifts my face. "Now, do you still want to marry my Yunho?"

I am a little bit surprised hearing her question. I am blushing hard now. "Uhm, Umma." I bite my lips. "I don't know. He may really hate me now." I glance to Yunho who is still freezing and staring at empty space on his seat.

"Just ask him. Don't be scare. If he does something bad to you, we are here to protect you." Mrs. Jung encourages me to talk to Yunho.

I walk to Yunho. I am kneeling in front of him. He still ignores me. I took a deep breath before speak to him. "Yunho, it is alright if you hate me. You have right to hate me. It is my punishment, but please don't hate my family, Yoochun, and the others. Just hate me! I apologize for doing this to you. I know probably you will not forgive me, but I still want to apologize to you."

Yunho lift his head. "You're talking too much. Are you done now?"

"Eh?" I do not expect he would speak to me.

Yunho smiles to me with his killer smile. Oh, not again. I can't stand with his smile. "I am not angry with you. I was just a little bit shocked. I can understand. I am just a stranger for you. We only spoke to each other twice. After the dinner at your house, we didn't meet and talked again until today."

"Thank you." I smile to him.

I glance to everyone in this room. They have very big hearts for forgiving my fault. In the corner I see Yoosu couple. They and Ara worked hard to prepare my perfect wedding that I ruined a moment ago. How can I do this to all of them? I should not do this, but how about the pain? I don't wanna think about that now. It is more painful seeing the people who care about me sad. I have to fix the mess. Hey, we are still in the church, right? The priest stays in this church, right? "Yunho, can we restart the wedding ceremony?"

"Huh?" Yunho frowns.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I ask Yunho.

Yunho smiles again to me. Oh God, he really kills me with his smile. "Sure. Why not?"

End of PoV.

Everyone in that room can't believe what they heard. They are really surprised but happy at the same time.

"I'll call the priest." Junsu says. "Both of you get ready at the altar!" He orders the Yunjae couple. Then he rushes to call the priest.

"Girls, get ready!" Mrs. Jung says to Jihye and Krystal. "Wait! Where is Jessica?"

"I don't know. I'll call her." Krystal answers.

At the park near the church, Jessica and Changmin sit on the bench. Jessica rests her head on Changmin's shoulder. "Huuuuwaaaaaaaaaa! I thought that or relationship will run smoothly after this day." Jessica cries. "But now, Yunho Oppa will hate you more and tell me to break up with you."

Changmin pats Jessica's head. "Everything will be alright, Baby. Don't cry. Your tears fade your make up."

Ring Ring Ring

Jessica's phone is ringing. She answers the phone. "Yoboseyo!"

"Unnie, where are you? The wedding ceremony will start. Come here!" Krystal speaks to Jessica.

"What wedding do you mean? It has been cancelled a moment ago." Jessica asks.

"Yeah, it has been cancelled before, but now Jaejoong Oppa agrees to marry Yunho Oppa." Krystal explains.

"Are you serious?" Jessica still can't believe it.

"I'm 100% serious. Just come here quickly." Krystal ends the call.

"Min, let's go! They are really going to get married now." Jessica drags Changmin with her toward the church.

Now, Yunjae are standing at the altar once again, facing the priest.

The priest asks Yunho once again. "Do you, Jung Yunho, accept Kim Jaejoong as your wife?"

"Yes, I do." Yunho answers firmly. He smiles at Jaejoong. Once again he tries to kill Jaejoong by a heart attack.

Now is Jaejoong's turn. "Kim Jaejoong, do you accept Jung Yunho as your husband?"

Jaejoong takes a deep breath. "Yes, I do."

'I don't know why I feel relief after said 'yes'. I hope I won't regret this later.' Jaejoong thought.

"I announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says.

Everyone is cheering up.

"Chunnie, do you think Yunho Hyung will kiss Jae Hyung like the last time?" Junsu asks Yoochun who is sitting beside him.

"I don't know. Just let's see." Yoochun answers.

Yunho approaches Jaejoong, and Jaejoong just closes his eyes waiting for the kiss. Yunho holds Jaejoong's waist and kisses his lips softly, but he is a little surprised because Jaejoong responds the kiss by sucking his lips aggressively.

A few seconds later, Yunho breaks the kiss. He just planned to give Jaejoong the simple kiss.

Jaejoong is very disappointed because he thought that Yunho will kiss him like the last time. He opens his eyes and sees everyone staring at him. Then he realizes that he is the one who was very aggressive this time, not Yunho. 'This is embarrasing'. He is blushing hard and seeing Yunho smiles at him (Why do I make Yunho smiling too much in this chapter?).

Jaejoong is about to cover his blushing face with his both hands, but Yunho holds his hands. "You can use my chest to cover your blushing face." Then he pulls Jaejoong into his embrace and burries Jaejoong's face onto his chest.

Mrs. Kim wipes his tears with tissue. She can't hold her tears of happiness from falling down.

"Hey, I have not cancelled the party yet! We still can have a wedding party." Junsu shouts and everyone looks at his direction. "Yeah, without the guests and the press."

"Great! It's perfect. I don't like too many guests too." Jaejoong says.

So, all of them go to the venue where the party will be held.

All of them now are arriving at a very large hall where the party is held. There are so many foods there. Of course, the party should be attended by more than 3000 people, but now there are only the Jungs, the Kims, plus Yoochun, Ara, and Changmin.

It is the time for the couple to dance together. "Would you like to dance with me?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"But I can't dance." Jaejoong answers.

"It's not a problem. I will lead you." Yunho replies and offers his hand.

Jaejoong's PoV:

I take Yunho's hand and he brings me to the dance floor. He places my arms on his shoulder and then he circles his arms on my waist. I follow his step. He really leads me. He is taller than me, so I have to lift my head to look at his face. Oh my God! Why is he so handsome? God, do You want me to die at young age by giving me a handsome husband like him? It is hard for me to breath just by staring at his face. Plus, my heart always beat so fast every time I see him smiling at me. If he smiles at me everyday, I'm sure I will get heart attack. And probably I will lose a lot of blood if I see him naked. I'm sure that I will get nosebleed when I see him naked. Hey, I've never seen him naked before, so I don't know his body is good or not. Now, I wonder how his body is. Oh, NO! NO! NO~ He is going to smile again!

End of Pov.

Yunho's PoV:

Jaejoong is staring at me. He is so beautiful. Umma was right. He really has angelic face. I am smiling at him. Oh God, he is blushing again. It's so cute~ It makes him prettier. I look into his eyes. He has big doe eyes. His eyes hypnotize me. I can't turn my eyes of his. I can spend all night long just by staring at his eyes.

End of PoV.

Everyone enjoys the foods now.

"Geez! You eat a lot. Aren't you a model? Aren't you afraid to be fat?" Junsu is surprised seeing Changmin who eats a lot.

"Don't worry, I won't." Changmin answers without looking at Junsu. His gives his full attention to the foods.

"Look at your girlfriend! She is really pissed off, because you ignore her." Junsu points to Jessica.

Suddenly Yoochun calls Junsu. "Su, come here! I have a plan."

Junsu approaches Yoochun and then Yoochun drags him near to the Yunjae couple who are eating strawberry cake silently.

Yoochun sits on a chair and makes Junsu sits on his lap. "Come here, Su! Sit on my lap."

"Chunnie, what are you doing? Everyone can see us." Junsu struggles to leave Yoochun's lap, but Yoochun grips him tight.

Yoochun whispers. "It is the purpose. Let Yunjae couple see us. Please, be cooperative, Su."

Junsu takes a glance to Yunjae couple. They are not like a newly wed couple. Then Junsu nods his head. He understands what Yoochun means.

"My baby Su, here let me feed you." Yoochun feeds Junsu with a spoonful of strawberry cake. Junsu opens his mouth and eats the cake.

"Everyone turns their gaze to Yoosu couple, including Yunho. 'What the hell are they doing? The newly wed couples are me and Jaejoong, not them. I have to do something, but if I do the same, they will think that I only imitate.' Yunho turns his gaze to his wife who now is busy eating the strawberries, totally ignoring him. 'How can I do with him?'

Suddenly Yunho gets an idea. He takes the last strawberry from Jaejoong's plate. "It seems that you like strawberry so much."

Jaejoong tries to takes back his strawberry from Yunho's hand.

"If you really want this back, take it with your mouth." Yunho puts the strawberry in between his lips.

Jaejoong widen his eyes. 'NO WAY! I won't do that, especially in front of everyone here'. Then he says. "Fine, you can have it."

Yoochun laughs in his mind 'Hahaha~ Yunho, you're rejected.'

Yunho looks disappointed with Jaejoong's statement, but he does not want to give up. He is leaning closer to Jaejoong with the strawberry still in between his lips.

'Oh, NO! He comes closer to me.' Jaejoong is screaming in his head.

Now Yunho's lips are in front of Jaejoong's lips. He pushes the strawberry with his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong willingly accepts it.

Everyone is pretending not to see, but they are giggling in their mind.

There are still a lot of foods. They can't finish all the foods although there is Changmin who can eat a lot.

"What will we do with all of these foods?" Junsu does not have any idea how to treat the foods.

"Hey, how about sending the foods to the orphanage. The children there must be happy receiving a lot of foods." Krystal tells her suggestion. "I know an orphanage near here. Sometime I visit it with my friends."

"Good idea!" Mrs. Jung says. "Yunho, you can take your time with Jaejoong. We will visit the orphanage."

'Are they going to leave me alone with Yunho? Oh, no! At least not now. I'm not ready yet. I have to extend the time'. Jaejoong thought. "Can I join you to visit the orphanage? I have never visited an orphanage before."

"Sure." Mrs. Jung answers. "But, how about Yunho?"

"Yunho, can I?" Jaejoong asks Yunho with his pleading eyes.

"Sure. Also it's been a while since the last time I visited an orphanage." Yunho answers.

All of them go to the orphanage that Krystal mentioned.

"Wow! There are a lot of children here." Jaejoong says in amazement. 'I've never thought that children can be so cute. I think it is not a bad idea to have my own child.'

Jaejoong approaches a baby crib. "Look at this baby! He is so cute."

Suddenly Yunho appears from behind Jaejoong and stands next to Jaejoong. "We can produce our own baby." Yunho smiles to Jaejoong. "Tonight."

'Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgghhhhhhhhh! Why should he remind me that we will have our wedding night?' Jaejoong screams in his head.

**To be continued**


	6. Let's Do Our Business (R)

**Chapter 6: Let's Do Our Business (R)**

Jaejoong insists to stay longer at the orphanage. He needs an excuse to extend the time.

"Umma, I want to stay longer here. I still want to play with the kids." Jaejoong says to Mrs. Kim.

"But it is late already. The kids need to sleep. If you really like kids, why don't you just go with Yunho and make one with him." Mrs. Kim replies.

Jaejoong does not know what to say. Everything he says ends to the conclusion that he should have his wedding night with Yunho. He sees Yunho yawning. 'Good, he looks sleepy. Probably he will just sleep tonight' He thought. "Yeah, right. It is late already. We need to sleep too."

'Yeah, sleep together.' Junsu giggles.

Yunjae will spend their wedding night at a hotel in Seoul. They do not have time to take a honeymoon, because they have to go back to work tomorrow afternoon. The best thing that they can have is a wedding night at a honeymoon suite at the most luxurious hotel in Seoul.

Yoochun drives a limo to send Yunjae couple to the hotel. On their ride to the hotel, Yunjae couples just sit silently. It is a limo, so there is a lot of space for them to do something, but they just sit doing nothing, even talk to each other.

'I wonder what they are doing right now.' Yoochun takes a peek to the newly wed couple. 'WHAT? Nothing happens there. Yunho, you're so slow. Do you think why we use a limo to send you to the hotel? I think I have to help you once again.'

Yoochun slams the steering wheel a little bit, so the limo is a little bit shaken. Jaejoong loses his balance and his head bumps on to Yunho's chest.

"Ouch!" Yunho winces in pain.

"Are you okay? Is it hurt?" Jaejoong asks Yunho and he is caressing Yunho's chest where his head bumps on to.

"I'm fine. It's not hurt. You don't have to worry." Yunho answers. 'No, I'm not fine. Of course it is hurt. I've never thought that you have a rock head.'

Yoochun smirks while driving.

Finally, the limo arrives at their destination. After Yunjae couple got out from the limo, Yoochun leaves them immediately and he will fetch them tomorrow afternoon.

Yunjae couples enter the elevator to reach their room on the top of the buiding. It is late, so it is only both of them who use the elevator now. The situation inside the elevator is very awkward. They still do not talk to each other. Jaejoong feels the air inside the elevator very hot. He starts sweating. It is not the air which is hot, but it is because he is very nervous and afraid if Yunho will do something to him inside the elevator, but Yunho does nothing to him inside the elevator.

Finally, the couples reach the highest floor where their room is located. Yunho leads Jaejoong to their room. They reach their room and Yunho opens the door. He let's Jaejoong gets in before him. After both of them are inside the room, Yunho turns the light on. Then he takes off his tuxedo and his tie, and then throws them on to the couch. He unbuttons his 2 top buttons of his shirt. Then he faces Jaejoong. "Let's do our business." He says. "Shall we?"

"S-sure." Jaejoong answers nervously.

Jaejoong's PoV:

The time is coming. There is no way back. I have to give myself, my virginity, my body, my life to him.

He leads me to the bed and lays me down. This is the largest bed I have ever seen (just imagine the largest bed you can imagine). Then he rips my clothes off, my tuxedo, my shirt, my pants. Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrggggggggghhhh ! My masterpiece, the best design I have ever made. He rips my masterpiece. He even rips my boxer. Now, I'm fully naked. Oh, my God! Now, he is staring at my naked body. I use my both hands to cover my body, but of course it is useless.

End of PoV.

Yunho's PoV:

OMO! His body is such a beauty. He has a flawless pale white skin. He uses his both hands to cover his naked body, but it is useless. I still can see it. He looks so shy and uncomfortable.

"I think it is better if the light is off." I get up from the bed and reach the light switch to turn it off. Now, the only lighting in this room comes from the moon light (I'm 'moonlite', so I'm witnessing them. Hehehe~) through the glass window.

After I turn the light off, I'm back to the bed, climbing his body. Now, I'm on top of him. Before start doing something, I stared into his eyes to give him sign that I will start. Then I move my sight down to his lips. I can see that his lips are trembling because of nervousness. I capture his lips with mine. I suck his lips hungrily; don't give him a chance to breath. He does nothing, even returns the kiss. He just receives what I give. Suddenly, he moans because of the kiss. It is so cute~ His sexy voice really turns me on. Now I'm hard down there.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong's PoV:

OMO! I'm moaning. It is so embarrassing. I shouldn't do that. It makes me looks like a girl. I'm a guy too. And why am I doing nothing? I can't just let him do everything he wants. I want to do something to him too. I know I'm the one who will be fucked, but at least I can do something to him too. It is unfair if it is only him who can do everything. I don't want to be the one who will lose everything. At least I want my lost felt fun. I'm a businessman. I always want a profit from everything I do.

I begin to respond to his kiss. I suck his lips as hard as he sucks my lips. It is like a battle for us. While we are sucking each other lips, I lift my hands hesitantly to unbutton the rest of the buttons of his shirt. I want him naked too. Actually, I want to do the same as him, but I don't have a heart to rip my masterpiece. After I was done unbuttoning his shirt, I slide it down leaving his torso. I can feel his muscular body touches my hands. I caress his chest with my both hands then I move to his abs. Wow! He has a six-pack. I move my hands to his waist band. I'm about to unbuckle his pants, but no! I'm not ready. I'm too afraid if he has his pants off, he can fuck me every time he wants and I'm not ready now.

End of PoV.

Their kiss becomes more aggressive on each suck. Yunho bites Jaejoong's lower lip and forces his tongue into Jaejoong's mouth. He begins to explore Jaejoong's mouth. He licks the whole surface inside Jaejoong's mouth.

Jaejoong circles his arms around Yunho's neck to make sure that Yunho can reach every corner in his mouth. He tickles Yunho's tongue with his, by that their battle begins.

'No way! I won't let him dominate me.' Yunho thought.

'I won't let him dominate me easily. At least I fight him' Jaejoong thought.

None of them wants to be the loser. They do their tongue battle until both of them need to breath. They stop the battle and manage their breath.

After his breath becomes constant, immediately Yunho sucks Jaejoong necks. He attempts to leave hickey there. Jaejoong closes his eyes to enjoy the sensation. He really likes his neck being sucked. Successful of making a hickey on Jaejoong's pale skin, Yunho moves to another spot and repeat his action. He sucks Jaejoong's neck harder each time he sucks it. Now, Jaejoong has some hickeys on his neck.

Jaejoong's PoV;

Oh, God! It is felt like heaven. I don't want him to stop sucking my neck, but I want to mark him too. I want to confirm that this guy is mine, only mine. I push him hard; roll our body, so now I'm on top of him. I smirk in victory. He looks surprised by my sudden action. I lean closer to his neck and suck his neck hungrily.

End of PoV.

Yunho's PoV:

I have never thought that he would do this. At the beginning he was very shy, but now look at him, he becomes so wild sucking my neck. Yeah, I like this. His action gives me time to rest, so I can gain some energy to do something further. I think it is not bad to let him do what he wants. He wants to enjoy this too, right?

He keeps sucking my neck hungrily. I like it. I will let him do what he wants as long as he doesn't fuck me. Wait! Fuck me? Suddenly I remember my dream about him topping me. I widen my eyes. No way! I won't let it happens. I roll our bodies back, so I'm on top of him again, but it seems that he doesn't want to give up. He rolls our bodies again. He is on top of me again. No way I will let him dominate me, so I roll again our bodies. We keep rolling our body, fighting for dominance. Luckily, the bed is very large, so we can roll our bodies easily. Now I know the reason why they put this super large bed in the honeymoon suite.

End of PoV.

They reach the edge of the bed.

THUD!

Jaejoong falls from the bed on his back with Yunho on top of him.

"Ouch!" Jaejoong feels pain on his back, but he ignores it. He keeps sucking Yunho's neck. They keep rolling their body on the floor. Fortunately, the floor is covered by soft carpet. At the end, Jaejoong gives up and let Yunho on top of him. Although he is at the bottom, but he still can suck Yunho's neck.

Yunho thinks that Jaejoong is very obsessed to suck his neck, so he let Jaejoong sucks his neck. It is better for him to do something else while Jaejoong busy sucking his neck. He moves his hand to Jaejoong's member, rubbing it and stroking it.

Jaejoong's jerks feeling a sudden action on his member. He stop sucking Yunho's neck and let out a soft moan. "Aaaahhhh….."

Yunho smirks hearing Jaejoong's moan. 'Now I know how to stop you from sucking my neck.'

Yunho keeps stroking Jaejoong's member, now harder. Jaejoong can't stop moaning. "Aaaaahhhhhh….. aahhhhhh!" It is felt much better than being sucked on the neck.

"More, Yunho! Faster. I want more~" Jaejoong demands. He is not satisfied enough with the slow pace.

Yunho does what Jaejoong wants. He strokes Jaejoong's member faster. Feeling the sensation, Jaejoong circles his legs around Yunho's waist and keeps moaning nonstop. "Aaaahhhhhhhh…."

Yunho smirks. "Do you like it?"

Jaejoong nods his head, still enjoying the sensation.

"I'll give you something more fun than this. I'll give you a blow." Yunho says. Then he releases Jaejoong's legs on his waist, faces Jaejoong's member, and put it in his mouth. He sucks it.

Jaejoong can't stand with the sensation, so he just closes his eyes and moans loudly. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh….." It seems that he really enjoys it.

Yunho sucks Jaejoong's member harder until Jaejoong reaches his climax. "Yunho, I'm cumming." Then Jaejoong cums into Yunho's mouth and Yunho swallows all his cums.

"It's my turn." Yunho says. He takes his pants off, slides them down along with his boxer, so he is fully naked too now. "It was fun. Wanna try?" He lies on the floor, next to Jaejoong who still manages his breath and gains some energy. He spreads his legs widely. "Go ahead! Just pretends that it is a lollipop."

Jaejoong understands that Yunho wants him to give Yunho a blow too, so he gets up and faces Yunho's member. He widens his eyes seeing Yunho's size. 'It must be very hurt being fucked with this thing.' He thought. He gulps his saliva, closes his eyes, and slowly he takes Yunho's member into his mouth. He really treats it like a lollipop. He sucks it, slowly.

At first, Yunho really enjoys it. He closes his eyes and moans shamelessly. "Uuuuuuhhh… Aaaahhh…." But later, he feels that it is too slow. "Can you suck it harder and faster?"

Jaejoong does what Yunho asks. He sucks Yunho's member harder and faster. Then Yunho feels that he is near his climax. "Stop it! I don't want to waste my seeds. I have to cum inside you."

Jaejoong feels shiver with Yunho's words. He releases Yunho's member from his mouth. He is trembling, because he knows that Yunho is gonna fuck him in his ass.

"It's better if we do it on the bed." Yunho says. He gets up and carries Jaejoong in a bridal style and lays Jaejoong on the bed. Then he reaches the drawer at the bed side and takes a small tube of lube. He knows that it must be prepared there before. It is a honeymoon suite anyway. He pours a small amount of lube on his hands, lubricates his fingers and then his member.

"You must be prepared first, so it won't be too painful." Yunho says.

Jaejoong closes his eyes, anticipating what will happen to him next. Although Yunho said that it will not be too painful, he still feels scare. It will be hurt no matter what.

Yunho enters a finger into Jaejoong's hole without a warning. Because of that, Jaejoong winces in pain. He almost screams, but he suppresses it by biting his lips.

Yunho moves his finger in and out of Jaejoong's hole. He feels that Jaejoong's inner wall tightens. "Just relax. If you are like this, it is difficult for me to move." Then he enters his second finger, scissoring Jaejoong's hole.

Jaejoong feels more pain in his hole. Soon, it becomes more painful, because Yunho enters his third finger. He can't stand with the pain, so he jerks his body and clenches his fist on to the bed sheet.

After he thought that Jaejoong's hole was stretching enough for him, Yunho pull out his fingers out from Jaejoong's hole. "I think it is enough to prepare you." Then he positions himself in front of Jaejoong's entrance. "Are you ready?"

Jaejoong does not answer Yunho's question, so Yunho takes it as a 'yes'. When he feels the tip of Yunho's member touches his entrance, suddenly Jaejoong scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggg ghhhh!"

Yunho is startled because of Jaejoong's scream, so he accidentally pushes himself into Jaejoong's hole in one push. Now he is fully in Jaejoong's hole. Because of that, Jaejoong screams louder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrg ggggggghhh!" The pain is unbearable.

Yunho realizes that Jaejoong is in pain, so he does not dare to pull out himself. It can hurt Jaejoong more. "What happen?" He hugs Jaejoong to make him calm. Now, Jaejoong is crying on his chest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." He kisses Jaejoong's head and pats Jaejoong's back. He lets Jaejoong crying on his chest, still does not dare to pull his member out from Jaejoong's hole.

A few minutes later, Jaejoong stops crying. "Are you okay? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Yunho asks Jaejoong, but Jaejoong does not give his answer. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. If you're not ready, we don't have to do that now." Jaejoong still does not give an answer. "I can handle my problem in the bathroom. But, I had to pull out from you first before I go to the bathroom. Can I pull it out now?" Jaejoong nods his head, by that Yunho slowly pull himself out from Jaejoong's hole. "I will leave you to the bathroom. You can take your time here. If you need something, you can call me anytime." Then Yunho leaves Jaejoong to the bathroom.

Jaejoong is lying on the bed. He can hear Yunho moaning in the bathroom.

Jaejoong's PoV:

What happened to me? It was hurt. Yeah, from the beginning I knew that it would be hurt. But, it is my consequence as his wife. I'm his wife. It is my duty to satisfy him, fulfill his needs, and give birth to his child. I'm already his wife, so I have to accept it although it is painful. He must be disappointed right now. Oh God, I disappointed him twice today. First, I embarrassed him in front of many people. I ruined his image. I was lucky, because he wasn't angry with me. I should be grateful because of that. Why should I disappoint him again? I'm so stupid. I hurt him so much. I'm so selfish. I should realize that it is not only me who is hurt. He must be hurt by my action. It is not his body which is hurt, but his heart. I hurt his heart, his pride. What kind of wife I am? What is the purpose of this marriage? Yeah, we have to have a baby soon. How can we have a baby if he doesn't cum inside me? Yeah, he must cum inside me. This marriage will become useless if we don't have a baby. How stupid I am. I make a mess.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong gets up from the bed. He walks toward the bathroom. He opens the door and sees Yunho's back. He sees Yunho stroking his own member. It seems that Yunho does not realize his presence there. Yeah of course, he is busy now.

Jaejoong approaches Yunho and holds Yunho's hand, preventing Yunho from stroking himself. "Yunho, please cum inside me."

Yunho frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have thought about it. I'm really sure now." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho smiles to Jaejoong, and then he lays Jaejoong on the bathtub. He climbs Jaejoong body, so now he is on top of Jaejoong. "I ask you once again. Are you sure about this? Once you agree with this, there will be no taking back."

Jaejoong nods his head. "Yes, please." He closes his eyes.

Once again Yunho positions himself in front of Jaejoong's entrance. "Ready?"

Jaejoong nods his head and smiles, assuring Yunho that he will be fine.

Yunho pushes himself slowly into Jaejoong's hole. He can see that Jaejoong is in pain from his expression, but he continues to push himself deeper until he is fully inside Jaejoong's hole. He waits until he can feel Jaejoong relax, and the he begins to move out and in.

Jaejoong moans because of the pain. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…" He keeps his eyes closed. He circles his legs around Yunho's waist and his arms around Yunho's neck.

Yunho kisses Jaejoong lips to distract Jaejoong from the pain while keeps thrusting. They start another battle, kissing battle. It seems that Jaejoong is addicted with the kissing battle.

Yunho keeps thrusting harder and faster each of the thrust. He hits Jaejoong's sweet spot, so that Jaejoong can feel the pleasure now, substitutes the pain before. "Yunho, there~"

While keeps hitting Jaejoong's sweet spot, Yunho begins to stroke Jaejoong's member with the same pace.

Jaejoong can feel the warm liquid flow on his cheeks. Those are his tears. 'Why am I crying now? Is it because of losing my pride, my virginity? Because of the pain? Or is it a happiness tears because finally I can feel the pleasure over the pain? Because I can fulfill my duty as his wife? I don't care about it. I don't want to think to much now. Now, I just want to enjoy it. Enjoy every his touch in my body.'

Yunho can see Jaejoong cries in silent. He kisses the tears away to assure his Jaejoong that everything will be alright. Yes, his Jaejoong. Jaejoong is his now.

"Yunho, I'm cumming." Jaejoong says.

"Me too. Let's cum together." Yunho replies.

Then Jaejoong cums onto their stomach while Yunho cums inside him.

Yunho pulls himself out from Jaejoong's hole. He gets up and carries Jaejoong bridal style out from the bathroom toward the bed. He lays their bodies on the bed and pulls the blanket to cover their naked bodies. He pulls Jaejoong into his embrace. "Now, let's sleep. You must be tired." Then both of them close their eyes.

**To be continued**


	7. What Have I Done?

**Chapter 7: What Have I Done?**

Jaejoong tries to sleep, but he can't. He does not feel relief. Something bothers him. He opens his eyes and sees his husband sleeps in peace, holding him tight in his embrace. He tries to release himself from his husband's embrace. He moves Yunho's arm slowly from his waist and then he tries to lift Yunho's leg which is locking his legs. 'Oh God, he's so heavy!' Slowly finally he can remove Yunho's leg from his.

Jaejoong is going to go to the bathroom, but he feels pain on his lower part body. He walks very slowly to the bathroom by holding on to the wall. Finally, he can reach the bathroom doorknob and then enters the bathroom. He does not forget to lock the door, so Yunho will not be able to enter the bathroom while he is inside the bathroom.

Jaejoong stands below the shower and turn the shower on. The water is dripping on his head to his body.

Jaejoong's PoV:

Oh God, what have I done? I'm not pure anymore. I have just lost my virginity to that man. What should I do? I'm caressing my stomach. Is it already a baby here? What if I'm getting pregnant?

My tears start flowing along with the water from the shower. I want to forget what have just happened just now. I want to erase his scent from my body. I'm dirty. I want to clean it up. I'm crying in silent. I don't want him hears me crying.

I sit on bathroom floor, still below the dripping water. I lean my back on to bathroom wall. My entire body is hurt, especially my butt. I have to endure the pain. I have to get out of here.

I don't wanna waste more time, so I turn the shower off, grab a bathrobe, and wear it. I have to get out of this place. I come out from the bathroom and see Yunho still sleeping. Good. Now, I have to find my clothes. Shit! He ripped them last night. What should I wear now? I can't get out of here just wearing a bathrobe. Then I see his clothes on the floor. Okay, I will wear his clothes.

Now I'm wearing Yunho's clothes, including his boxer. His boxer is wet of his pre-cum, so I feel itchy down there. Besides, his clothes are oversized for me. I don't feel comfortable. But, I have to endure it. My mission now is to get out of here as quick as possible. I just wanna runaway from him. I don't want to remember what happened last night. I want to erase it from my memory.

I get out from our room, reach the elevator, and enter it. Fortunately, I don't have to wait long for the elevator. When I reach the hotel lobby, I rush to get out from the hotel and stop a taxi. I go to my office by taxi.

End of PoV.

Yunho's PoV:

Last night was very fun. Although there was a little bit problem with him, but everything can be solved. Nothing can't be solved by me; the mighty Jung Yunho. Entirely he was good. Very shy at beginning, but then he became wild. I like it. I think get married is not a bad idea. I thought that I would never taste sex forever. I am smiling widely, still close my eyes. I don't wanna get up now. I still wanna lie on bed. Last night activities really spend much energy. I'm very tired now.

I am going to hug my wife, but where is he? The space beside me is empty. Oh, probably he is in the bathroom now. How can he get there? It must be difficult for him to go there. I smile again remembering our activities last night. Wait! Why don't I hear a sound from the bathroom? Is he sleeping there? I open my eyes and quickly go to the bathroom. I open the bathroom door. "Jaejoong, are you there?" The bathroom is empty, he's not there. Where is he?

I call his name. "Jae… Jaejoong… Where are you?" I get no answer. It is impossible that he left me. I see his ripped clothes on the floor. If he really left me, what was he wearing? Oh, no! My clothes. Where are my clothes? Shit! He must be wearing my clothes. Now, how can I get out of here? What should I wear? Oh yeah, Chun. I have to call him. So, immediately I grab the phone and call Yoochun, my assistant.

End of PoV.

Now Yoochun and Junsu are in Yunho's office. They took their time together before Yunho and Jaejoong come back to work and give them a lot of works.

Ring Ring Ring

"Wait a minute, Baby! I have to answer the call." Yoochun says. He grabs his phone in his pocket and sees an unknown number on the LCD.

"Do you really have to answer the phone?" Junsu protests.

"It may be an important call. I'm the one who has to handle everything when Yunho is not around." Yoochun explains. "Yoboseyo! Park Yoochun here. Can I help you?"

"Chun, it's me, Yunho. I use the phone in my hotel room." Yunho says.

"Oh, Yunho. Why are you calling me? You should take your time with your wife now before you come back to the office this afternoon." Yoochun asks.

"My wife? Yeah, my wife. That beautiful wife of mine left me and he stole my clothes, so I don't have anything to wear. So, you have to come here quickly and bring me clothes to wear." Yunho says angrily.

"What? He left you? Why?" Yoochun asks.

"I don't know. He left me when I was sleeping." Yunho answers.

"What did you do to him to make him left you like that?" Yoochun asks in disbelief.

"Nothing." Yunho answers.

"Huh? Nothing?" Yoochun frowns.

"I mean yes I did something, but nothing was wrong with that. You're too much asking. Now, come here QUICKLY!" Yunho shouts on the phone. "And don't forget to bring my clothes."

"Okay, alright. I'll go now." Yoochun replies. Then both of them end their conversation.

"Chunnie, what happen? Why did Yunho Hyung shout on the phone?" Junsu asks.

"Listen, Su. I have to go now. Your brother left Yunho in the hotel, so you must go back to your office too. He may be is in his office now." Yoochun explains.

"OMO! I really have to go. He will be angry if he finds me not around." Junsu says.

So, Yoochun and Junsu leave Yunho's office.

Jaejoong arrives at his office. "Ara, where is Junsu?"

"Jaejoong-sshi, why are you here right now? You should be here this afternoon." Ara asks.

"This is my office. Is it forbidden for me to be in my office?" Jaejoong replies.

"No." Ara shakes her head.

"Now, just tell me, where is my brother?" Jaejoong asks once again.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today." Ara answers.

Jaejoong sighs. "He must be with his boyfriend now." Then he says to Ara. "Don't let anyone disturb me, except Junsu."

"Alright, Jaejoong-sshi." Ara nods her head.

Jaejoong enters his office. He throws his body on the couch and hugs the cushion. He begins to cry again.

Yoochun stopped his car in front of a store before he goes to meet Yunho in the hotel. He is going to buy clothes for Yunho. He buys the clothes from 'HERO' brand. "Yunho has to wear this brand from now."

Now Yoochun arrives at the hotel and immediately goes toward Yunho's room.

Yunho hears his door being knocked. He uses the blanket to cover his lower part body. He takes a peek who is outside his room. After he was sure that it is Yoochun, then he opens the door and pulls Yoochun into his room.

"Hey, relax! What has happened?" Yoochun asks. He is searching the entire room. "This room is such a mess. Its smell is like sex. It was lie if you said that you doing nothing."

"SHUT UP! I'm really pissed off now." Yunho says angrily.

"I don't understand. Did you force him to have sex with you last night? Oh, NO! Don't tell me that you raped him." Yoochun hangs his jaw down in disbelief.

"I didn't. I'm not a type of person who likes to force someone for doing something that I want." Yunho defends himself.

"So, why did he leave you? You must be to rough to him." Yoochun says.

"I don't know. It seemed that he enjoyed it too." Yunho answers. "Yeah, at first he doubted, but then he was the one who asked me to cum inside him. I didn't force him at all."

Yoochun can't comment anything now. He does not understand too why Jaejoong left Yunho.

"Now I'm pissed off, Chun. He really pissed me off. First, he made me couldn't feel peaceful in a whole year, because I was afraid if he would take the title from me. Second, he embarrassed me in front of many people yesterday. Third, he stole my clothes and left me here now. I'M PISSED OF, CHUN! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

"You said that you weren't angry with him yesterday." Yoochun says.

"OF COURSE I WAS ANGRY. WHO WOULDN'T BE ANGRY BEING EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF MANY PEOPLE LIKE THAT! I just couldn't show it in front of other people. I had to keep cool." Yunho says.

"Oh my God! Yunho, why do you always need to look cool in front of people? You have to express your feeling sometime. You always scold me when you were angry with someone else." Yoochun says.

"Only you who know about me. I can't show my expression in front of other people, including my family. I want them to be proud of me." Yunho replies.

"Even in front of your own wife?" Yoochun asks. "You have a wife now. You can express your feeling toward him. It is one of the advantages of a marriage."

"What wife? The wife that keeps pissing me off?" Yunho replies. "No one dares to do that to me, except him."

"Yeah, no one was fucked by you too, except him. Hahaha~" Yoochun laughs.

"Shut up, Chun!" Yunho says.

"Okay, I'll shut my mouth. Now, you better clean yourself and get dressed. I bought clothes for you. You can't just hold that blanket forever. And look at your neck, you have some hickeys there. Hahaha~" Yoochun replies.

Yunho sends Yoochun a death glare.

"Okay, okay. Just clean yourself quickly. Your smell is like sex." Yoochun says.

Then Yunho goes to bathroom to take a shower.

Yoochun's PoV:

I pity you, Yunho. You always pretend to be tough, but deep inside your heart you are crying, you are hurt. You always burry yourself into work. You are very lonely. You even can't express your feeling. I hope someday you will find your happiness. I hope he can give you happiness, give you love that you really need. I don't believe at all if you can't love or can't be loved. All you have to do is just to open your heart widely for his presence in your life.

End of PoV.

Yunho is done with his shower and now he is wearing the clothes that Yoochun bought. "Chun, why did you buy me clothes from his company again?"

"It's your wife's company. It means that it is your company too." Yoochun answers.

"Yeah, right. MY company." Yunho smirks. "This shirt can't cover my hickeys."

"Here, using this to cover them." Yoochun gives Yunho a scarf. "It is a bonus along with the clothes."

Yunho wraps the scarf around his neck to cover the hickeys. "But it is summer now. It is hot."

"It's up to you. You can throw the scarf away and show your hickeys to public." Yoochun replies.

"Okay, I'll wear it." Yunho says in defeated.

Now, they are in Yoocun's car. They are going to go to their office.

"It's hot. I can't wear this anymore. I don't care if people can see them." Yunho throws the scarf onto the backseat of Yoochun's car.

Yoochun gives Yunho a newspaper. "The news about your failure wedding is every where. And the impact is not good at all. Of course your company is alright, because you're the victim in this case, but your wife's company is not. His sales are drastically decreasing. If we don't do anything, it will be collapsed soon. You have to help him. His company is your responsibility now. You have to hold a press conference to announce your wedding soon."

"Yeah, you're right. Can you arrange the press conference for me?" Yunho replies.

"Sure. It's my job anyway." Yoochun replies.

They arrive at Jung Auto building. The employees greet them, but their eyes are on Yunho's neck.

Yunho realizes that the employees are staring at his neck. "What are you guys looking at? I'm married now and I had my wedding night last night. Look!" He shows his wedding ring to his employees.

Junsu enters Jaejoong's office. He finds Jaejoong sleeping on the couch with tears flowing on his cheeks. He wakes his brother. "Hyung, wake up!"

Jaejoong gets up and wipes his tears with his both hands.

"Why are you crying, Hyung?" Junsu asks.

Jaejoong jumps on to his brother and hugs him tight.

"Su~ Please, help me!" Jaejoong says.

Junsu frowns. "Huh? What happen?"

Jaejoong releases the hug. "I… I lost my virginity."

Junsu is more confused. "So?"

"What if I'm get pregnant?" Jaejoong says.

Junsu chuckles. "Hyung, you act like a teenage girl who has just had sex with her boyfriend then afraid of getting pregnant and afraid if her boyfriend doesn't want to take a responsibility."

"So, what should I do?" Jaejoong asks.

"Nothing." Junsu answers. "It is good if you get pregnant. And don't worry, because the guy that made you pregnant is your husband, so he will take a responsibility of your pregnancy. He will take care of you and your baby."

"But, this morning I left him alone in our hotel room. He must be angry with me now." Jaejoong replies.

"It's your problem. Just fix it by yourself." Junsu says.

"I'm scare. I don't want to meet him." Jaejoong says.

Junsu sighs. "Chunnie said that he is a good person. He won't bite you."

"But he bit my lips before." Jaejoong says. "He even can suck and fuck."

Junsu chuckles. "But you liked it, didn't you?"

"You're not helping me at all. I wanna go home. Probably umma can help me. Tell Ara to cancel the meeting this afternoon." Jaejoong says. He is about to go now. "Wait! I don't have my car with me now. Su, drives me home!"

Jaejoong and Junsu arrive at the Kim's mansion.

"Jae, why are you here?" Mrs. Kim asks.

"This is my house. Is it wrong for me to be in my house?" Jaejoong replies.

"But you will live with Yunnie at his apartment. We sent your belongings to his apartment this morning." Mrs. Kim says. "For exchange, his sister and his cousins will stay here. Finally, I won't be alone anymore. I will go shopping this afternoon with Krystal."

Mrs. Kim goes shopping with Krystal that afternoon. Jihye and Jessica are not home yet. So, there are only Jaejoong and Junsu at the Kim's mansion. Jaejoong keeps disturbing Junsu by his whines. "Geez! You're so annoying, Hyung." Junsu can't stand it anymore, so he calls Yunho.

"Hyung, it's me, Junsu." Junsu says.

"Oh, Junsu. Do you need my help?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah, please help me. Jae Hyung keeps disturbing me. Please, pick him up at our house." Junsu says.

"But I still have works to do now. I will pick him up after I finished my works." Yunho replies.

"Okay, Hyung. We will wait for you. Bye." Junsu says. Then they hang up the phone.

After finished his works, Yunho immediately drives his car to Kim's mansion.

Ding Dong

Junsu opens the door. "Yunho Hyung, finally you come."

"Good evening!" Yunho greets Junsu.

Junsu pulls Yunho's arm. "Come on in, Hyung. Jae Hyung is in his room. Do you want me to call him down here or do you want me to show where his room is?"

"I pick option number 2. Just show me where his room is. Probably he is sleeping now." Yunho answers.

Junsu brings Yunho to Jaejoong's room. "Hyung, this is Jae Hyung's room. I'll leave you here. It's up to you what you will do to him next." Then he leaves Yunho in front of Jaejoong's room.

Yunho opens the door. He finds Jaejoong lying on his bed, closing his eyes. Definitely Jaejoong is not sleeping, because he is humming while listening to music.

"Good evening, Jaejoong!" Yunho greets Jaejoong.

Hears a voice that he does not want to hear most, Jaejoong opens his eyes and sees Yunho smiling at him.


	8. Once Upon a Night at Kim's Mansion (R)

**Chapter 8: Once Upon a Night at Kim's Mansion (R)**

"Y…Yun..ho?" Jaejoong stutters. Sweats start dripping on his face. "W…what are you…you doing here?"

"Don't you miss me?" Yunho asks, still smiling.

"N…No. Uhm, yes. I mean…" Jaejoong can't think and talk clearly. He is in fear now. He is scare if Yunho will be angry and scolds him.

"I'm here to pick you up." Yunho says. He is coming closer to Jaejoong and sitting on Jaejoong's bed.

"I…I…" Jaejoong never finishes his words.

"Jae Hyung, Yunho Hyung, dinner is ready! I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but it is better if both of you had dinner first before you continue what you did up there." Junsu shouts from the dinning room.

"Come on, let's have dinner." Yunho grips Jaejoong's hand and drags him to the dinning room.

Yunjae have the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Junsu, Jihye, Jessica, and Krystal at Kim's mansion. Jaejoong just eats his meal silently beside Yunho. He does not dare to look at his husband.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you visit us here, Yunnie." Mrs. Kim says. She is Yunho's new fangirl. She follows her husband who has been already Yunho's fan for a long time.

Yunho gives Mrs. Kim smile. "Hehehe… I came here to pick Jaejoong home, but I'm happy that you let us to have dinner here before we go home to our apartment."

Mrs. Kim is melting by Yunho's smile. "Oh, that's okay. I thought that you will not have foods at your apartment." She smiles shyly.

"Yes, I rarely have dinner and the maid comes every morning to serve breakfast and clean the house after we left." Yunho replies.

"Now, you don't have to worry anymore. Our baby Joongie can cook for you. Right, Joongie?" Mrs. Kim asks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong just nods his head hesitantly.

"You have to take care of your husband, okay? You have to pay attention to his health. Don't let him sick." Mrs. Kim gives her advice to his eldest son.

Once again, Jaejoong just nods his head.

"I'm happy that Jaejoong Oppa will take care of you. He will make you more fashionable. I'm bored seeing you wear formal outfit, even in your own house." Jessica says to Yunho.

"And Oppa, you have to take care of Jaejoong Oppa too. He is our favorite designer." Jihye says to Yunho. "We will be angry with you, if you dare to hurt him."

'He has already hurt me.' Jaejoong thought.

"Jaejoong Oppa, don't hesitate to tell us if Yunho Oppa do something bad to you." Now Jihye is talking to Jaejoong.

"Girls, what were you thinking? Yunho Hyung will not do bad things to Jae Hyung. Jae Hyung is his wife. Of course he will treat Jae Hyung nicely and take care of him." Junsu defends Yunho.

"But he is so mean to us." Jessica says.

"No, he is not. He is only mean to you, because you have never done what he said." Krystal says to Jessica. "Yunho Oppa is kind to me and Jihye Unnie."

Jessica just sends Krystal a death glare.

"Hey, what is going on here? We should enjoy our meal." Mr. Kim is cooling the situation. Then they continue their dinner.

"Umma, thank you for the dinner. It is already late. I think we have to go home now." Yunho says.

"No!" Jaejoong is suddenly blurting out.

Everyone is looking at him now.

"I… I want to stay here tonight." Jaejoong says nervously.

"Why? You have to stay with your husband in his house." Mrs. Kim says.

"Exactly. I will live with him forever, so I will not live with you anymore. I will not sleep in my room anymore. I want to say good bye to my room by sleeping there tonight." Jaejoong makes an excuse.

"Okay, then. We will stay here tonight." Yunho says, smiling to Jaejoong.

'WHAT? WE? What do you mean with 'WE'? Don't tell me that you will stay here tonight too.' Jaejoong thought. "Y…Yunho, you don't have to accompany me here. You can go home if you want."

"That's fine. We can go to work together. Besides, I have my clothes for changing with you. I can wear them tomorrow." Yunho says and smiles again. "The girls will kill me if I dare to leave you alone."

Jaejoong's face becomes red because of embarrassing when Yunho mentions the clothes that he stole before. "It's a wedding outfit. You can't wear it to the office."

"It's okay. I like to wear it, since you made it special for me." Yunho smiles again and kisses Jaejoong's cheek. Jaejoong face is redder than before. This time he is blushing hard.

"Oh, look at them! They are a sweet couple." Mrs. Kim squeals. "Honey, I really miss our moments when we were still a newly wed couple." She says to her husband.

After had some chats with Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Jaejoong brings Yunho to his room.

"I hung your clothes in the closet. Do you need to have a shower first before sleep?" Jaejoong asks Yunho.

"Yeah, I think so. It's hot anyway." Yunho answers.

"The bathroom is over there." Jaejoong points his finger to the bathroom door. "And here is the towel." He gives Yunho a towel.

Yunho receives the towel and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Jaejoong tries to turn the air conditioner on. 'Shit! It's broken.' Then he lays his body on his bed, closes his eyes, waiting for Yunho.

A few minutes later, Yunho comes out from the bathroom with only a towel hanging on his waist, covering his lower part body.

Hearing the bathroom being opened, Jaejoong turns his body to Yunho's direction. "Yun…" He widens his eyes, seeing the topless Yunho. 'Damn! Now I can see his body clearly. Last night I just saw it in the dark. Oh God! He is so hot. The air in this room is already hot and he makes it hotter. God, please don't make my blood flowing out from my nose. It will be embarrassing.'

"Yes?" Yunho says.

Jaejoong awakes from his trance. "Uhm, I just want to tell you that the air conditioner is broken and do you need to change into pajamas? I can ask Su to lend you his pajamas; mine were already at your apartment. I borrow his clothes too now."

"You don't have to disturb Junsu. Since it's very hot I will just wear my boxer." Yunho then puts his boxer on and takes the towel off. "Hey, your nose is bleeding. It is really so hot here."

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not realize that his blood starts flowing from his nose.

Yunho lifts Jaejoong's chin and wipes the blood with the towel. His eyes meet Jaejoong's gaze. 'Damn! He's too beautiful.' Then his eyes move to Jaejoong's lips 'I want to kiss him.' He continues to wipes the blood. "It's done." He removes his hands from Jaejoong's chin. "Let's sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow."

Jaejoong is about to sleep, but Yunho speaks. "Don't you feel uncomfortable with those clothes? You're sweating."

"I'm okay." Jaejoong answers.

"At least take your shirt off. Here let me help you." Yunho leans closer and unbuttons Jaejoong's shirt. Actually, it is Junsu's shirt. Then he takes it off. "Your blanket is too thick. I think we don't need it." He kicks the blanket, so it falls on to the floor. "Now, let's sleep."

"Wifey, seeing Yunjae couple made me so horny. I want you now." Mr. Kim says to Mrs. Kim.

"Not now." Mrs. Kim replies. She gets up from their bed.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Kim asks.

"Let's go. I want to know what they are doing now." Mrs. Kim answers.

"We shouldn't disturb them." Mr. Kim says. "Let them do their business and we do our business."

"We're not going to disturb them. We will just check them silently." Mrs. Kim explains.

"Do you mean eavesdropping?" Mr. Kim asks.

"Yeah, something like that." Mrs. Kim drags her husband toward Jaejoong's room. They step their feet carefully, trying not to make a sound. Now they are in front of Jaejoong's room.

"Awwww! Wifey, you step on my foot." Mr. Kim feels pain on his left foot.

Yunho opens his eyes, hearing a sound from outside the room. 'There is someone outside this room.'

"Ssshhhhttt! Be quiet! Do you want them find out?" Mrs. Kim says to her husband. "Wait! Why is it so quiet? Are they already sleeping?"

Yunho hears another sound. 'There is more than one person outside.' He turns his body around to face Jaejoong's back. "Jaejoong, are you already sleeping?"

"Hmmm…" Jaejoong mumbles.

Yunho turns Jaejoong around, so that Jaejoong faces him now.

"Y…Yunho, what do you want?" Jaejoong asks. His eyes are half closed.

"You know what I want." Yunho is caressing Jaejoong's bare chest and licking his face.

By that, Jaejoong fully awakes. "But, I am still sore from last night."

Now, Yunho's right hand is playing with Jaejoong nipple. "You don't have to do anything. All you have to do is moaning. Moan for me. Moan my name."

Yunho does not need to ask Jaejoong to moan, because Jaejoong is moaning by himself because of Yunho's touch. "Uuuhhh… ahhhh… Yunho~"

"Good, keep moaning." Satisfy with Jaejoong's nipples. Yunho's hand moves to Jaejoong's lower part body. He unzips Jaejoong pants and slides his hand into Jaejoong's pants. He is stroking Jaejoong's member from outside the boxer.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhh…. Yunhoooo… Aaaaaaahhhhhh…" Jaejoong keeps moaning.

"Awwww, our baby Joongie is moaning." Mrs. Kim says to her husband.

"Wifey, you have to take a responsibility. I'm very hard now." Mr. Kim drags his wife to their room.

Yunho feels his own member harden. His action to Jaejoong makes himself hard too. He can't hear the sound outside the room anymore, so he stops his action and turns his body around to sleep.

'Eh? Why did he stop?' Jaejoong feels disappointed. 'Is he just leaving me like this? Did he attempt to get revenge to me because I left him alone at the hotel before? Why did he start if he wouldn't finish it?'

Yunho and Jaejoong can't sleep well, because they feel pain on their manhood. Jaejoong can't endure it anymore, so he gets up and goes to the bathroom to masturbate.

Yunho can hear Jaejoong moaning in the bathroom. It makes him harder more and more.

A few minutes later, Jaejoong comes out from the bathroom. He is going to sleep again.

Yunho is still pretending to sleep. Then he turns Jaejoong's body to face him. "Are you still sore?"

Jaejoong is startled. "Uhm, not anymore."

"Good. Can we do a quick one?" Yunho asks.

Jaejoong can't say anything.

"Why did you masturbate? You can just ask me? We had a same problem anyway." Yunho says.

"I… I don't wanna disturb your sleep." Jaejoong answers.

"I'm your husband. It is my responsibility to fulfill all your needs. You can ask me every time." Yunho says. "Now, lay on your stomach!"

"W…What?" Jaejoong asks.

"We will do a quick one. It is easier for me to penetrate you if you lay on your stomach." Yunho answers. "We will just do a quick one, since we don't have much time, because we have to wake up early."

Jaejoong does what Yunho said. He lies on his stomach. Yunho pulls Jaejoong's pants down, along with the boxer. Then he takes his own boxer off. Without wasting time, he pushes himself into Jaejoong's hole in one push.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggggh hhhhh!" Jaejoong is screaming. He feels more pain than yesterday. His scream wakes all people at the mansion.

Mrs. Kim: "Damn! They are still doing it. We have already finished an hour ago, but they are still on going."

Mr. Kim: "Do you want another round, Wifey?"

Mrs. Kim: "No, thanks."

Junsu: "I'm sure that Jae Hyung will not be able to walk tomorrow morning."

Jessica: "Shit! They are so loud. I was dreaming about Changmin and then they interrupt my dream."

Jihye: "Luckily, they will not live with us here. Or else, we will have eye bags every morning because of lack of sleep."

Krystal: "They contaminate my mind. I'm just a teenage girl."

"Yunho, why is it more painful than yesterday?" Jaejoong is crying now.

Yunho keeps thrusting in Jaejoong's hole. "It is because I didn't prepare you first, since we don't have much time."

"But, it is hurt." Jaejoong is still crying.

Yunho kisses Jaejoong's shoulder to make him feels better. "The pain will disappear soon."

Yes, it is true. A few minutes later Jaejoong can feel the pleasure replaces the pain. "Yunho~ Uuuuuuhhhh aaaaahhhhh"

Yunho fastens his speed on to the max. He feels that the time is ticking out.

"Aaaaarrrrrggghhh! It's too fast, Yunho. Please, slower." Jaejoong feels his hole ripped off because of the super speed movement of Yunho's member in his hole.

Yunho does not reduce his speed. He begins to stroke Jaejoong's member with the same speed.

"Oh, God! I feel like I want to burst out." Jaejoong feels his climax will come soon.

The bed is shaking in every thrust. If Yunho increases his speed more, it definitely will be broken. Fortunately, Yunho is in his maximum speed, so he can't fasten it more.

"Yunho, I'm cumming." Jaejoong releases his loads to his stomach and the bed sheet.

"Me too." Yunho releases his seeds into Jaejoong's hole. He pulls his member out of Jaejoong's hole. Then he rolls his body and lies beside Jaejoong.

Jaejoong turns his body around, so he lays on his back now.

"Damn! That was awesome." Yunho manages his breath. "I'm so tired now."

Jaejoong manages his breath too.

"Let's sleep now. We still have about an hour to sleep." Yunho says. "And please, don't leave me again this time. We are married couple now. If you have problem, you can always talk to me. We will solve it together. Please, promise me, you won't leave me again like that."

Jaejoong feels guilty hearing Yunho's words. He begins to cry again. "Yunho, I'm sorry. I promise, I won't leave you anymore. I'm such a bad wife for you. Would you like to forgive me?"

"Why are you crying? That's okay. I have already forgiven you. I can't be angry to an angel like you." Yunho wipes Jaejoong's tears with his thumbs. Then he pecks Jaejoong's lips. "Now, let's sleep."

Jaejoong nods his head and then they sleep. 'Why are you so kind to me, Yunho? After what I have done to you. The angel is you, not me. I will try my best to be the best wife for you.'

**To be continued**


	9. Let's Start Our New Life

**Chapter 9: Let's Start Our New Life**

Mrs. Kim insists to teach Jihye, Jessica, and Krystal cooking, so the girls have to wake up earlier to help Mrs. Kim preparing breakfast.

"Aww, my finger is bleeding. I cut my finger." Accidentally Jessica cuts her finger.

"Dear, you have to cut the vegetables, not your finger." Mrs. Kim grabs Jessica's bleeding finger and washes it with flowing water.

Jihye and Krystal are just giggling. "What are you laughing at? It's not like your works are better than mine." Jessica says to Jihye and Krystal. "Look! You cut the carrots in different sizes. And you, Krystal, the pancakes you made are burnt."

Then Mrs. Kim applies antiseptic to the wound and wraps it with a bandage. "It's done. Now, you better wake Yunnie and Joongie. They have to go work." Mrs. Kim orders Jessica.

"Okay. It is better than cooking." So, Jessica goes to Jaejoong's room to wake the Yunjae couple. She opens the door. She widens her eyes seeing Yunjae's uncovered naked bodies. She immediately slams the door and runs back to the kitchen. She is panting.

"Unnie, it seems that you have just seen a ghost." Krystal says.

"Don't say that you opened the door, Jess." Mrs. Kim says. "Oh, no! You really did it."

"Yes, I did. I forgot." Jessica is still panting.

Yunjae are awaked by the slammed door sound. "Good morning, Jaejoong!" Yunho greets Jaejoong with a smile.

Jaejoong is blushing. He does not dare to look at his husband. "We have to go to work. You can use the bathroom first."

"No, it's your bathroom. You should use it first." Yunho says.

"No, you first." Jaejoong replies. "Besides, I think I can't move my body now. So, you first."

"Is it that hurt, so you can't move your body?" Yunho asks. He feels guilty because of that.

Jaejoong nods his head hesitantly. 'It is embarrassing.'

"I'm so sorry. I have never thought that it would be like this." Yunho apologizes. "Why don't we use the bathroom together? We can save the time and I can help to carry you to the bathroom."

Before Jaejoong can answers, Yunho carried him bridal style to the bathroom.

"Just put me in the bathtub. I will use the bathtub and you can use the shower." Jaejoong says. So, Yunho put him in the bathtub. "Thank you! You can take a shower now. I can take care of myself. And don't look at me."

"Why?" Yunho asks.

"We have to hurry. Don't waste your time just to see me." Jaejoong explains.

"Oh, you're right." Yunho replies.

Yunho is finished with his shower. He wraps a towel around his waist. "Are you done, Jaejoong?"

"Uhm, Yunho." Jaejoong says.

"Yes?" Yunho asks.

"Uhm, I think I need your help. My legs are numb." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

Without waste a time, Yunho carries Jaejoong back to the bedroom. He places Jaejoong on the bed. He takes his clothes in the closet. "Jaejoong, where are your clothes?"

'Shit! I have no clothes here.' Jaejoong remembers that all his clothes were sent to Yunho's apartment. "Uhm, can you ask Su to lend me his clothes?"

"Okay!" Yunho put his clothes on and gets out looking for Junsu.

Junsu is now in the living room, drinking a cup of coffee with Mr. Kim. They are waiting for breakfast. "Good morning, Hyung!"

"Good morning! Junsu, can you lend your clothes to Jaejoong?" Yunho asks Junsu.

"Oh, of course. Wait here! I'll take them in my room." Then Junsu goes to his room to take his clothes for Jaejoong.

"Yunho, let's take a seat." Mr. Kim asks Yunho to sit.

Yunho does what Mr. Kim asked. He sits across his father in law.

"How was your night? Did you sleep well?" Mr. Kim asks.

"Uhm, not really." Yunho answers nervously.

"Why?" Mr. Kim continues to interrogate his son in law.

"Uhm… The air conditioner is broken, so it was 'hot' last night. I can't sleep well because of that." Yunho answers.

"'Hot'?" Mr. Kim frowns.

"Yes, 'hot'." Yunho says.

Junsu comes with clothes in his hands. "Here, Hyung."

Yunho takes the clothes from Junsu. "Appa, excuse me, I have to give the clothes to Jaejoong." Then he goes to Jaejoong's room.

After Yunho left, Mr. Kim is laughing.

"Appa, why are you laughing?" Junsu asks.

"I was teasing him. He said that last night was 'hot'." Mr. Kim continues his laughter.

Yunho gives the clothes to Jaejoong. "Thank you! Now, you can leave first." Jaejoong says.

"No. I will wait for you. You said that your legs are numb. Probably I have to carry you again." Yunho replies.

"Okay. But, don't stare at me. Turn your body around." Jaejoong orders.

Yunho turns his body around. "Are you still shy? I have seen you."

"I just don't want you to do something to me. It's not a right time." Jaejoong finishes putting the shirt on. He is about to put the pants on. 'Shit! I can't move my legs. It is difficult to put the pants on.' Then he calls Yunho. "Yunho."

"Yes?" Yunho answers without turns his body.

"Can you help me putting the pants on? I can't move my legs." Jaejoong says.

"Alright." Yunho helps Jaejoong putting the pants on. "I think I have to carry you again." Yunho is about to carry Jaejoong bridal style.

"No! Don't carry me bridal style. Just give a piggyback ride this time." Jaejoong says.

Yunho places Jaejoong on his back and he is about to touch Jaejoong's butt.

"No! Don't touch my butt. It's hurt." Jaejoong slaps Yunho's hands.

"I'm sorry." Yunho apologizes.

"Just hold my legs." Jaejoong orders.

Yunho carries Jaejoong on his back toward the dinning room where everyone is waiting for them to have breakfast. They are giggling seeing the newly wed couple.

Yunho places Jaejoong on a chair and then he sits on a seat beside Jaejoong. They have breakfast silently.

After breakfast, Yunho carries Jaejoong again to his car. They are going to go to work together. Yunho will send Jaejoong to his office before he goes to his own office. Yunho drives his car and Jaejoong sits on passenger seat.

"Yunho, thank you!" Jaejoong says.

"For what?" Yunho asks. His eyes are still on the road.

"For everything." Jaejoong answers.

"Those are nothing compared to your pain. I'm sorry. All I can give to you is just pain." Yunho says.

"That's okay. It's my consequence." Jaejoong replies. "I'm sorry for being a jerk before."

"Don't say that. Just forget about it. Let's start our new life. Don't remember about the bad things." Yunho says.

"Yes, you're right." Jaejoong adds.

Jaejoong PoV:

I'm very grateful to have him as my husband. I think I don't regret this marriage. He is so kind to me and my family really like him. My heart beats so fast. It always happens when he is smiling to me, but this time he is not even smiling. I hope this marriage will bring happiness to us. I will try my best to be a good wife for him. Hwaiting, Kim Jaejoong! No, I mean Jung Jaejoong.

End of PoV.

Yunho PoV:

He is so nice to me now. I was afraid that he would runaway again, but he didn't. Does that mean he has already accepted me as his husband? If it is true, now we can be like other married couples. I know our marriage is unusual. We were strangers and now we are still strangers. But, at least we can try to learn about each other. I have never thought to get married before, but now I think get married is not bad at all. I know that may be I'm not a good husband, but I will try my best.

End of PoV.

They arrive at Jaejoong's office building. Now Jaejoong can walk a bit, so Yunho does not need to carry him anymore. Yunho just helps him to walk by wrapping his arm around his waist and Jaejoong wraps his arm around Yunho's neck. Everyone looks at their direction, but they do not care.

"Good morning, Jaejoong-sshi, Yunho-sshi!" Ara greets Yunjae couple. What did happen to you, Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Nothing." Jaejoong answers coldly. He does not want Ara asking further. "Do I have important meetings or appointments?"

"No. Your schedule today is not too tight. You just have some papers to do." Ara answers.

"Good then." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho brings Jaejoong to his office and helps him to sit on the couch. "I will help you today. I will do all your works today. Yeah, except designing something of course." Yunho says.

"You don't have to. I can do it by myself." Jaejoong replies.

"That's okay. You need rest. Just enjoy your time there. Of course you can always watch me work. You can do correction if I do something wrong and I can always ask you if don't understand." Yunho says. "Besides, your company is my responsibility too now, since we are married."

"How about your company?" Jaejoong asks. "I know that you are the best businessman in this country, but I'm the number 2, so I don't need your help."

"I have Chun to handle everything. And I don't intend to insult you by helping you with your company. I just want to help you today, because I'm the one who made you like this." Yunho explains.

Jaejoong gives up. He does not want to argue with Yunho. He does not want to start a fight with his spouse.

That day Jaejoong is just sitting on the couch watching his husband do the works that are supposed to be his works. 'So, this is the mighty Jung Yunho when he is working. So serious, but adorable at the same time. No wonder he becomes the businessman of the year.'

'It is a good chance for me to learn about his company. I can see that he is a hard worker, but I still can see a mess on his works. I have to help him with this company, because this company is also MINE.' Yunho thought.

It is getting dark now. Yunho has just finished the works. Now, they are going to go home to Yunho's apartment.

"Welcome to our house!" Yunho opens his apartment door for Jaejoong.

"Our house?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yes, our house. This is your house too." Yunho answers. 'And your company is mine too.'

Jaejoong enters the house. His eyes are searching the entire house.

Then Yunho gives Jaejoong a house trip. He shows all rooms in the apartment. "This is the living room. There is a television here. We even have home theatre if you want to watch movies. I rarely use it since I don't have time to watch movies. The girls sometimes use it. Yeah, I think we should watch movie together sometimes. This is the dinning room. I usually use it only for breakfast, since I rarely have lunch and dinner. Yeah, sometimes I have lunch in the office with Chun. This is the kitchen. It's your territory now. I can't cook and I think my sister and cousins can't cook too, so the only one who uses the kitchen is the maid. She always comes every morning to serve breakfast and clean the house. This is the girls' room before. We can use this room for our children later and you can use their study room as your work room. My work room is over there." He points his finger to the room across the dinning room and walks there. My work room is connected to my bedroom which is now our bedroom. And here it is our bedroom." They enter the bedroom. The wall is white. It has two large glass windows with red curtains. There was a door to the balcony between the windows. There are two other doors there. Yunho opens one of the doors. "It is our bathroom and that door is a closet. Your clothes are already arranged there." In the middle of the room is a king sized bed and the floor is covered by a soft white carpet.

"This house is nice. I like it. Can I do some changes for our house?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course. Since you're a fashion designer, I believe you can make this house more beautiful." Yunho answers.

"And I want to cook dinner for us everyday, so we will have two meals together everyday." Jaejoong says. "And let me prepare all of your outfits that you will wear."

"Of course. You are my wife anyway." Yunho replies.

Yunho is watching some random TV programs. He is sitting on the sofa. Then Jaejoong comes from the kitchen brings some snacks. He puts the tray on the table and sits beside Yunho.

"Come here!" Yunho makes Jaejoong sits on his lap.

"W… What are you doing?" Jaejoong asks.

"We should be like this, right? I want we are like the other couples." Yunho says.

"But, it's uncomfortable." Jaejoong replies.

"So, what position is better for us when we watch TV together?" Yunho asks.

Jaejoong sits between Yunho's legs and leans his back on Yunho's chest. "I think this position is more comfortable."

"Okay then. We will do this position when we are watching TV or movies together." Yunho says. "And I think we should have date regularly. How about once in a month?" Yunho asks. "We can go to a restaurant, a movie, mall, or amusement park."

"Good idea." Jaejoong replies.

"And I think we have to have sex regularly too." Yunho adds.

Jaejoong is blushing. "Do we need to make a schedule for that too?"

"Yes, I think. We have to keep our intimacy." Yunho says.

"But, I think it is better if we do it because we want or we need it." Jaejoong says.

"Okay. How about we will have it regularly, but if we want or we need it out of the schedule, we always can do it?" Yunho gives an opinion. "But the regular schedule is a must."

"Huh? Whatever." Jaejoong does not want to argue.

"Okay then. Our regular schedules are Wednesday night and Saturday night. Is twice a week enough for you?" Yunho asks.

"Whatever." Jaejoong answers.

"Okay. Next, I will send you to work everyday and pick you up at your office." Yunho says.

"Fine." Jaejoong answers.

"At least we will share kisses twice a day. When I send you to your office and pick you up at your office." Yunho adds.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "You even make a schedule for kissing."

"It is to keep our intimacy." Yunho says. "But, if you want to kiss me everytime. I won't mind."

"Do you have something to add to our schedules?" Yunho asks.

"Nothing." Jaejong answers.

"Oh, I almost forget. About the morning kiss. Anyone between us who wakes first has to wake the other with a morning kiss. How about that?" Yunho adds. "So, at least we share kisses three times a day."

"Whatever." Jaejoong answers.

"Why do you always answer with 'whatever'?" Yunho pouts.

"Because I don't know what to say." Jaejoong answers. "Do you always make schedules for everything?"

"Not really. I just want our life goes smoothly as a married couple." Yunho says. "You know that we are strangers, so it will be difficult for us to do something spontaneously. It is just for the beginning. Later we will be used with it and can do everything spontaneously."

"Okay then. I understand now." Jaejoong replies. 'That is my husband, Jung Yunho. May be we are the weirdest married couple in the world.'


	10. First Date

**Chapter 10: First Date**

Yunjae held a press conference last night to announce their marriage. Of course everyone was surprised, because they thought that after the incident on their wedding day, their relationship became worse. They felt relief after that press conference, because everyone could know that they are really officially married. People stopped to hate Jaejoong anymore. They will buy 'HERO' products again.

Today Yunjae will have their first date. Jaejoong now is still preparing his appearance for their first date. Before that, he has already prepared some foods for them and helped Yunho with his outfit.

"I'm very nervous. It's our first date. I've never had a date before. It is really the first date in my life. What should I do? I don't know what to do at our first date." As usual, Jaejoong talks to himself in front of mirror when he is nervous while he is fixing his outfit. "Am I good looking enough? Will he like my appearance?"

Flashback:

"Su, we will have our date this Sunday." Jaejoong whined to Junsu.

"Really? Where will you go for your first date?" Junsu asked excitedly.

"I don't know. He doesn't tell me yet where we will go." Jaejoong answered. "Probably we will go to the movie, a park, malls, amusement park, or restaurant." Jaejoong pouted.

"Why do you look sad? You should be very happy." Junsu asked.

"I don't know what to do on our first date. You know it is the first date in my life." Jaejoong answered.

"Just let it flow. Let him plan everything." Junsu gave Jaejoong advice.

"I still don't get what you mean. Anyway, what you did on your first date with your Chunnie?" Jaejoong asked.

"On our first date we went to mall. We bought some clothes. We were chatting while picked the clothes. We told each other about everything we like, so we would know about each other more. After that we went to a restaurant to have lunch. We kept chatting while having our lunch. After that we go to the movie. He held my hand for the first time there. After that he sent me home, when I was about to go inside our house, he kissed me for the first time and he confessed to me that he loves me." Junsu told Jaejoong about his first date with Yoochun. "Our first kiss was just a light peck, unlike yours which was very aggressive."

Jaejoong was blushing reminding his first kiss with Yunho. "So, do you have any suggestion for me?"

"When he talks about himself, sometimes you have to give a compliment. I'm sure he will be happy because of that. And don't show a sad face or something that will ruin his mood. Keep smiling and show that you are very excited with your date, although probably it is boring." Junsu gave suggestion for Jaejoong. "He has already touched your hand and kissed you. He even has already taken your virginity, so it won't be a matter if he does skinship to you. Just respond to it in a nice way. Don't runaway again."

"Alright." Jaejoong replied.

"And about the confession, has he confessed to you already?" Junsu asked.

"No." Jaejoong shook his head. "I don't think that we love each other. You know how we could get married."

Junsu sighed. "It's already a week. Don't you feel something toward him?"

Jaejoong bit his lips. "I don't know. He is so kind to me. I like the way he treat me."

"Okay, that's okay. I'm sure sooner or later you will love him. It seems that you begin to like him." Junsu said. "Next point, you have to look more gorgeous than usual." Then Junsu gave Jaejoong next advices and suggestions.

End of flashback.

Yunho is waiting for Jaejoong in the living room. He is thinking about his plan for their first date.

Flashback:

"Chun, where did you go on your first date?" Yunho asked Yoochun.

Yoochun told everything about his first date with Junsu.

"Do you think where should we go for our first date?" Yunho asked.

"How about amusement park?" Yoochun gave an opinion.

"It sounds very childish." Yunho answered.

"It's a date. Don't be too serious. Sometimes you need to relax. Being childish is fine sometimes." Yoochun replied. "Since he can cook, why don't you go to have picnic? You can enjoy his cooks under the tree and then you sleep on his lap while he caressing your head. It's so romantic."

"Okay then, we will go to amusement park and then have a picnic." Yunho decided. "I have already touched and kissed him, but should I do the confession part too?"

"Oh, so you haven't confessed to him yet. When will you confess to him? I think it's the right time to confess to him." Yoochun said.

"But, do I really love him? I don't want to lie to him." Yunho replied.

Yoochun was a little bit surprised with Yunho's answer. "Oh. My. God. Do you have a plan to love him? At least did you try to love him?"

"I don't know. I just did what I should do to be a good husband. Love is very abstract. I don't think that it is important. We respect each other roles. I did my duties as his husband and he did his duties as my wife. It's enough for us." Yunho said.

"That's okay if you don't want to confess to him, but please don't talk about business on your date. On your date, you are husband and wife not businessmen." Yoochun said.

End of Flashback.

Jaejoong comes out from their bedroom and meets Yunho in the living room. "I'm ready now." He grabs the food basket on the table. "Let's go!"

Yunho gets up from the sofa and holds Jaejoong hands. They walk hand in hand out from their apartment toward the parking lot.

Junsu is waiting for Yoochun in the amusement park where Yunjae will have their date. They are going to stalk Yunjae. Suddenly someone taps his shoulder. It is a nerdy high school student. "Who are you?"

"My baby Su, don't you recognize me? It's me, your Chunnie." The high school boy says.

"Chunnie?" Junsu frowns. "Why do you wear high school uniform?"

"We have to disguise to stalk them. We don't want them noticing us, right?" Yoochun answers. "Here, I bring one for you. We will be high school couple who have a date here."

"I don't want to wear it." Junsu says. "Besides, none of the students go to school on Sunday."

Yoochun slaps his own forehead. "Yeah, you're right. I forgot about that. But, I don't bring any clothes."

"So, you should wear that uniform." Junsu answers. "Chunnie, why should we do this? Why don't we let them enjoy their moments and we have our own date?"

"Su, you know Yunho is so slow. Their date may be boring because of that. We don't want it for their first date, right? So, we are here to help them." Yoochun explains. "Just think that we are dating right now. We are at amusement park anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. Also Jae Hyung is a shy person if it is about Yunho Hyung." Junsu replies.

"Then let's go to the parking lot. Let's wait them there." Yoochun says.

Finally Yunjae couple arrives at the amusement park. They did not talk at all in their way to their destination. It was totally silent. Jaejoong wanted to start a conversation, but he did not have gut to start, since Yunho looked so serious driving. Besides, he also did not know what to say.

Yunho parks his car in the parking lot. He opens his door, gets out, and opens Jaejoong's door. He takes Jaejoong's hand and they walk hand in hand to the amusement park. "What do you want to ride?" He asks Jaejoong.

"I don't have any idea. What is your suggestion?" Jaejoong asks Yunho back.

"I don't know. It has been a long time since I went to the amusement park for the last time." Yunho answers.

"Me too." Jaejoong replies. "Okay then, how about we ride a merry-go-round first, then we try other rides?"

"Okay, let's go." Yunho grabs Jaejoong hand and then they go to ride merry-go-round.

Without Yunjae's notice, Yoosu follow them from the parking lot. They keep their distance, so Yunjae couple will not notice them, but they still can watch Yunjae couple from their distance. They ride the merry-go-round too when Yunjae ride it.

It is so silent between Yunjae couple when they are riding the merry-go-round.

'Damn! It is so childish. I can't believe that I, the mighty Jung Yunho, ride this thing. It's so boring.' Yunho thought. Then he turns to his left and sees Jaejoong smiling to him. 'It's our date. What should I do with him?'

'Su said that we should have a chat to share our interests, but he doesn't say anything. Should I start first?' Jaejoong thought. 'But how?'

"Chunnie, they don't do anything. They ignore each other. They don't even say a word. What should we do?' Junsu says.

"I don't know. I know that Yunho is so slow in romance, but I've never thought that he is this slow." Yoochun replies.

Jaejoong decides to start the conversation by asking a random question to Yunho, but when he is about to do that, Yunho suddenly gets down from his ride and climbs Jaejoong's ride, right behind Jaejoong.

"Eh? Yu…Yunho, what are you doing?" Jaejoong is surprised by Yunho's action.

"I just want to be closer to you." Yunho says and he wraps his arms around Jaejoong waist. Then he places his chin on Jaejoong's shoulder.

Jaejoong is blushing. "But, people can see us. It is weird that two adults ride the same ride on merry-go-round."

"So what? It's not their problem. Besides, all people in this country know that we're married. They will understand." Yunho replies.

"Whoa! Look at what Yunho Hyung did! He is so brave to do that in public." Junsu says in amazement.

"I've never thought that the slow Yunho can be this creative. I bet that he was just pretending to be cold toward Jae Hyung before. He must be thinking about this when he was in silent." Yoochun says. "Probably he still has a lot of plans in his head."

Although they ride the same ride now, Yunjae couples still do not say anything. They keep silent. It seems that they really enjoy their position right now. Yunho even closes his eyes.

The merry-go-round is stopping now. Everyone get down from it to give chance to other people who want to ride it too, including Yoosu couple. But, Yunjae couples do not budge at all. Actually, Jaejoong wants to get down too, but he can't move because Yunho's arms are around his waist.

Yoosu couples are waiting for Yunjae couple's next move.

"Chunnie, they don't move. They really enjoy their moment." Junsu says.

Jaejoong tries to release himself from Yunho. "Yunho, we have to get down." He tries to remove Yunho's arms from his waist. When he removes them, Yunho's arms fall down. "Eh?" Then he realizes that Yunho was sleeping all the time they rode the merry-go-round.

"What the hell! So, he is sleeping." Yoochun says in disbelief. "I thought that he really enjoyed that position. Unbelievable!"

"So, he moved to Jae Hyung's ride just to get Jae Hyung's shoulder to support his head, so he could sleep." Junsu feels disappointed. He takes back his compliment for his brother in law before.

Jaejoong tries to wake Yunho. "Yunho, wake up! Everyone is staring at us." He does not know what to do to wake Yunho.

Then someone who sees them gives a suggestion. "Sir, why don't you kiss your husband to wake him up?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong frowns. He is too shy to do that in public, but he does not know what to do, so he decides to do it. He pecks Yunho's lips quickly, but Yunho still does not wake up. Then he tries again. This time he kisses Yunho a little bit longer. It is still no sign that Yunho will wake up, so he bites Yunho's lips.

"Ouch!" Yunho shouts in pain. He sees Jaejoong's red face right in front of his face. He is startled and pulls away. Then he searches his surroundings and finds a lot of people are staring at them. 'What was happening here? Did I do something embarrassing while I was sleeping?'

Junsu is giggling. "Isn't it romantic, Chunnie?'

"Yes, it is, but is also embarrassing." Yoochun answers.

Yunjae find a water tap and Yunho washes his face there to keep him awake.

While Yunho is washing his face, Jaejoong sits on a bench beside the water tap. "You must be tired because of last night. We shouldn't go out. We can just spend our time at home."

Yeah, today is Sunday, so last night was Saturday night. It is Yunjae's schedule to have sex. They came home from the press conference very late. They were so tired, but they still have to complete their schedule. So, they had no choice, but to do that. Jaejoong's tired body was so tempting. It made Yunho so horny, so they did it so many rounds. Jaejoong did not have any choice, so he just followed what Yunho wanted. They only had 15 minutes to sleep.

"No. We planned to have date today. I don't want to disappoint you. Don't worry, I'm fine." After washed his face, Yunho grabs Jaejoong's hand. "Let's go! We will have another ride."

Jessica and Changmin are having date too at that amusement park. They are in the food stall near the water tap where Yunho washed his face. Changmin is eating hotdog now. "Jess, aren't they your cousin and his wife?" He sees Yunjae couple.

"Where?" Jessica asks.

"There." Changmin points his finger to Yunjae's direction.

"Yes, they are. Let's go, Min!" Jessica drags Changmin. "We will follow them."

"Hey! I don't finish eating yet." Changmin protests.

"You can finish it while following them." Jessica replies.

"What else do you want to ride?" Yunho asks Jaejoong.

"Hmmm, how about ferris-wheel?" Jaejoong suggests. "I heard that it's very romantic riding it on a date. Besides, we can see the scenery from up there. Also you can sleep there if you want."

"No, I won't sleep this time." Yunho says. "Okay then, if you want to ride it. Let's go!"

"Hurry, Min! They will ride ferris-wheel. We have to ride it too, so we can keep our eyes on them." Jessica leaves Changmin who is still busy eating his hotdog.

Changmin is trying to run after Jessica, but suddenly he bumps on to someone who wears high school uniform. "I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry, so I didn't see you." Changmin apologizes. "Eh? You…"

"You…" Yoochun points his finger to Changmin. "Aren't you Jessica's boyfriend?"

Changmin smiles nervously. "Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here?' Yoochun asks.

"Uhm… We're having a date." Changmin answers.

Jessica realizes that Changmin is not with her, so she turns around to look Changmin. "Min, what are you doing there? We have to hurry, or else we will lose Yunjae couple." Then she sees Yoosu couple with Changmin. "Eh? Yoochun Oppa and Junsu Oppa, what are you doing here? Do you have a date too?"

"So, you are stalking Yunjae couple too." Junsu says.

"You too?" Changmin asks.

Yoosu couple nod their head and answer at the same time. "Yes."

"Okay then, let's stalk them together." Changmin says.

Yunjae couple ride the ferris-wheel. Yoosu, Changmin, and Jessica follow them. They split in to 2 groups. Changmin rides with Jessica while Yoosu ride together.

"Yunho, you can sleep if you're sleepy. I will see the scenery." Jaejoong says.

"No, I said before that I wouldn't sleep. I will accompany you. You will be boring staring at the scenery alone." Yunho says and smiles. "If you get bored staring at the scenery, you can stare at my handsome face. I think my face is more interesting than the scenery. Hahaha~"

Jaejoong just frowns hearing that.

"Hey Chunnie, I can't see them clearly. They are too far." Junsu says.

"Don't worry, Baby." Yoochun takes a binocular out from his backpack. "I've prepared everything."

"Wow! You're smart, Chunnie." Junsu praises his boyfriend.

"Of course." Yoochun grins.

In other hand, Changmin and Jessica have a better view. They can see Yunjae couple clearly. "They are just chatting, not doing something further." Jessica says.

"What do you expect from them?" Changmin asks.

"They can kiss, hug, or even have sex there." Jessica answers.

"But, it's in public." Changmin says.

"No one will notice it. Do you think who will pay attention to what they are doing?" Jessica replies.

"Us." Changmin answers simply.

"They are just chatting." Junsu says while watching Yunjae couple by the binocular.

"Su, I want to see it too." Yoochun whines.

"Nothing special." Junsu gives the binocular to Yoochun.

Yoochun is watching from the binocular. "Yeah, you're right."

"Please, do something, Chunnie!" Junsu pleads.

"Hmmm, they can't see us. But, they can see Jessica and her boyfriend." Yoochun says. "Do you have Changmin's phone number? He has a contract with your company, right?"

"I think I have his phone number." Junsu answers.

"What are you waiting for? Call him now!" Yoochun orders.

Changmin answers the call. "Junsu-sshi, why do you call me?'

"Changmin, it's me, Yoochun." Yoochun says. "Can I ask you a favor?'

"What favor?" Changmin asks.

"Can you make out with your girlfriend, so that Yunho can see it?" Yoochun says.

"No! Yunho-sshi will kill me for sure." Changmin says.

"Min, who's that?" Jessica asks.

"It's far enough. He won't see your face clearly." Then Yoochun hang up the phone.

Changmin gulps his saliva. He imagines Yunho is running after him with a gun on his hand to shoot him. "Jess, you said that they can kiss there." Changmin pauses. "I want to kiss you right now."

"WHAT?" Jessica shouts.

Immediately, Changmin pulls his girlfriend and kisses her aggressively. Jessica tries to push Changmin, but he is too strong.

Yunho widen his eyes seeing a view behind Jaejoong. "What the hell is that?"

"What?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho does not answer Jaejoong question. The view of a couple making out makes him horny. He is hard now down there. He leans closer to Jaejoong.

"Yunho, what are you doing?' Jaejoong asks.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong's question. He keeps leaning closer to Jaejoong. He captures Jaejoong's lips with his. He kisses Jaejoong passionately and Jaejoong kiss him back. They are making out there.

Changmin sees that the plan is successful, so immediately he releases Jessica. Jessica is crying and slaps Changmin's left cheek. "Why did you do that? I hate you, Min!"

Changmin touches his sore cheek. He is about to explain it to Jessica, but the ferris-wheel stops and it is time for them to go out from the ride. Jessica leaves him immediately. She is running so fast, so that Changmin can't catch her because of the crowd.

Yunho now is sucking Jaejoong's neck, trying to make a mark there. Actually, Jaejoong's neck has already full of hickeys from last night, but he covered it with make up.

Jaejoong moans in ecstasy. "Yunhooooo~"

While sucking Jaejoong's neck, Yunho slides his hand under Jaejoong's shirt. His hand reaches Jaejoong's right nipple and plays with it. Finish with the right nipple, Yunho's hand move to the left one.

Jaejoong responds Yunho's touch with a moan. "Aaaaah… Yunhooo."

Now, Yunho is about to unbuckle Jaejoong's pants, but suddenly the ferris-wheel stops. It is the time for them to get out from the ride.

'Damn!' Yunho is cursing in his mind. 'Why does it have to stop?'

Right after they got out from the ride, Yunho immediately tries to find a restroom to fix his problem.

It is lunch time. Yunjae go to the parking lot to take the food basket and a mat in their car. They are going to look for a big tree to have lunch there.

"They will have lunch under a tree." Yoochun says. "There are some trees here. They will choose one of these trees. Let's hide behind that tree." He points his finger to a big tree.

Yoosu couples are hiding behind a tree, waiting for Yunjae couples. A few minutes later, they see Yunjae couples.

"Chunnie, they are approaching us." Junsu says. "What should we do?"

"Jaejoong, let's have our lunch under that tree." Yunho refers to a tree where Yoosu are hiding.

"Oh, no! They choose this tree." Yoochun says. "Su, hurry up! Climb up the tree!"

Yoosu succeed to climb up the tree before Yunjae come.

Yunho spreads the mat under the tree and Jaejoong takes the foods out from the basket. They sit on the mat. Jaejoong gives Yunho a sandwich. "Here."

Yunho pouts. "Feed me, please!"

Jaejoong chuckles and feeds Yunho with the sandwich.

"Jaejoong, your parents call me 'Yunnie'. Why don't you call me 'Yunnie' too?" Yunho says.

"Okay then. I'll call you 'Yunnie'." Jaejoong replies.

"I think I have to call you by a nickname too. Your parents call you baby Joongie, but I want to call you by a special nickname that only me who is allowed to call you by that nickname." Yunho pauses to think. "How about I'll call you 'Boo'? 'Boojae'?"

"Okay then, if you like it." Jaejoong smiles.

Above them, there are Yoosu couples who are freezing there. They can't do anything, because a single move or sound will make Yunjae notice them.

After finished their lunch, Yunho feels sleepy again, so he lays his head on Jaejoong's lap and sleeps.

"Eh?" Jaejoong is surprised by Yunho's action. He sees Yunho is already in a dreamland now, so he leans his back to the tree and sleeps to.

Yoosu are tired and hungry, so they also sleep on the tree.

It is already dark now. Junsu wakes up from his sleep. He sees Yoochun and Yunjae are still sleeping. He immediately wakes Yoochun. "Chunnie, wake up! We have to go from this place before they wake up."

Yoochun wakes up and they get down from the tree. They are going to go home now.

After Yoosu are gone. Jaejoong wakes up. It is already dark, so he wakes his husband. "Yunnie, it's dark already. Let's go home!"

Yunho wakes up and they fold the mat, and then go to the parking lot to reach their car.

In the parking lot, suddenly some gangsters approach Yunjae couples. "Give us all your money! Or we will beat you up!"

"Why should I give you my money? I worked hard for that." Yunho says.

Then the gangsters start to beat them. Yunho can fight, but the gangsters are too many for him. Although Jaejoong can't fight, he is struggling with all his power. He shouts to ask for help. "Help! Somebody, please help us!"

Yoosu couples who are still in the parking lot can hear Jaejoong's scream. "Chunnie, it is Jae Hyung. They are in trouble. Let's help them." Junsu says. So, they go to the source of the sound. They are hiding behind a car.

"Chunnie, let's help them!" Junsu says.

"Wait, Su! If we help them, they will know that we were stalking them." Yoochun says.

"But they are in trouble. We can't just stay here to watch them being beaten up by the gangsters." Junsu whines.

"I have an idea." Yoochun takes some pieces of black cloth from his backpack. "I bring this for undercover purpose."

So, they wear the clothes (just imagine that they wear ninja's costume). Then they show up in front of the gangsters.

"Leave them alone!" Junsu shouts to the gangsters.

The gangsters turn their attention to the 2 figures in ninja's costume. "Who are you?" One of the gangsters asks.

"We are ninjas." Yoochun answers.

"Ninja? In Seoul?" A gangster frowns.

"Yes, we are ninjas. So, if you don't want to get trouble, just leave them alone!" Junsu says.

"We don't believe that you are ninjas." A gangster says.

They begin to attack Yoosu too. Now, 4 of them are fighting with the gangsters. The gangsters are too many. They can't handle all of the gangsters. The securities notice the fight in the parking lot, so they come to the parking lot.

The gangsters runaway seeing the securities approach them, so do the ninjas.

The securities approach Yunjae who have some bruises and wounds now. There are only both of them are left. "Are you okay, Sir?" One of the securities asks Yunjae.

"We are fine." Yunho answers. Then they go home. "Boo, if I'm not mistaken, I saw two ninjas fighting with us a moment ago."

"Yes, me too." Jaejoong replies.

"Do you know them?" Yunho asks.

"No." Jaejoong answers.

After Yunjae and the securities left the parking lot, Yoosu come out from their hideaway. "It's so close. If the securities didn't come, I don't know what will happen to us." Junsu says.

**To be continued**


	11. He is My Husband, so Stay Away from Him!

**Chapter 11: He is My Husband, so Stay Away from Him! (R)**

Now Yunjae has been married for 3 months. It means they at least have already had sex 24 times. Actualy, they have already done it more than 24 times, because sometimes they did it out of schedules. But, there is still no sign that Jaejoong gets pregnant. He begins to worry about that. Although they have already married for 3 months, they are still awkward toward each others.

Jaejoong's PoV:

I test my pregnancy again for I don't know how many times I have tested it, but the result is still the same. I'm not pregnant. I begin to worry now. We have been married for 3 months now, but there is still no sign that I'm getting pregnant. What's wrong? We do it regularly. We even have schedule for doing it. Do we have to do it more often? Tonight is not our schedule, should I ask him to do it tonight? How should I ask him? I'm too shy. I have never asked him to do it before. It is always him who initiated it.

After I tested my pregnancy in the bathroom, I come out to our bedroom. I sit on the floor with my back leaning to the bedside and I'm hugging my knees. I want to cry right now. I burry my head between my knees and cry silently.

We got married to get a baby, right? What if I can't get pregnant? Umma and his mother will be upset. They have a big hope that I will give them grandchild, but I will disappoint them. And Yunnie, how about him? Will he leave me? Will he dump and divorce me, then look for another person to give him a child? Thinking about that makes my tears drop heavier. Why do I feel sad? I didn't want to get pregnant before, but why now am I sad because I am not pregnant?

"Boo, what are you doing? What took you so long? Are you okay?" I heard Yunnie calling me from the leaving room.

I said to him that I want to go bathroom before I accompany him watching news on television. I wipe my tears with my both hands. Yeah, I should do my duty as his wife by accompanying him watching television. "I'm done. I'll be there." I answer him and I'm about to go to the living room, but he has already entered our bedroom.

End of PoV.

Yunho's PoV:

He asked my permission to go to the bathroom. Of course I give him my permission, Gosh, what a good wife he is. He always asks my permission before doing something. I don't mind if he wants to do what he wants. I give him his freedom, as long as he doesn't neglect his duty as my wife and all these times he became a very good wife for me. I think he is the best wife for me. I wouldn't find another person who is like him. I'm so lucky to have him as my wife.

He has gone to the bathroom for 15 minutes now. What is he doing in the bathroom that long anyway? Is he sick? I begin to worry, so I call him. I hear his answer, but his voice is a little bit different. Is he really sick? So, without wasting time I go to our bedroom. I find him sitting on the floor. I see his eyes are swollen. I'm sure he was crying.

End of PoV.

"Yu…Yunnie." Jaejoong is trembling seeing his husband in front of him.

"Were you crying, Boo? Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me if you're not feeling well?" Yunho attacks Jaejoong by a lot of question. "I can take you to the hospital."

"N…No. I'm okay. I'm just a little bit dizzy." Jaejoong is lying.

"No, you're not okay. There's something you hide from me." Yunho leans closer and hugs Jaejoong.

Jaejoong can't hold his tears anymore. He is crying on Yunho's shoulder.

"You can always have my shoulder to cry." Yunho pats Jaejoong's back. "If you have any problem, you can always talk to me. Don't you believe me?"

Jaejoong is touched by Yunho's words. He stops crying and releases the hug. He is staring at Yunho's face. "I… I want.. you."

"Huh?" Yunho frowns.

"I… I said that I want you." Jaejoong begins unbuttoning Yunho's shirt. "I want you right now."

Yunho smiles widely hearing Jaejoong's words. "Were you crying just because you want me?"

"Ye… Yeah. I really want you so badly right now, but I didn't have any courage to ask you. I can't stand it, so I cried." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho smiles again. "Don't you know how happy I am? Sometimes I thought that you never really wanted it. Sometimes I felt guilty for forcing you to do it with me. I feel relief now to know that you want me too."

Jaejoong keeps unbuttoning Yunho's shirt until the last button, then he slides it down leaving Yunho's body.

Yunho kisses Jaejoong's lips passionately. He sucks them hard and Jaejoong replies the kiss by sucking his lips too. Without breaking their kiss, Yunho lays Jaejoong on the bed. He is on top Jaejoong now, still kissing him. His hands are unbuttoning Jaejoong's shirt.

Jaejoong's PoV:

I don't know why my tears keep flowing. Am I too afraid of losing him? I want him to keep fucking me until I get pregnant tonight. God, please make me pregnant this time.

End of PoV.

Yunho's PoV:

I can feel his tears in his mouth. It's salty. Why is he still crying? He is definitely hiding something from me. But, I'll find out about it later, now I just want to enjoy this moment.

End of PoV.

Yunho moves his lips to Jaejoong's neck and sucks it on a spot until he can make a mark there. He does not want too long there, so he moves his lips to Jaejoong's chest. He stops on Jaejoong's right nipple and sucks it. It is gaining a moan from Jaejoong's mouth. "Aaaahhhhh Yunnie, it's felt so good."

Yunho smirks hearing that. He moves to another one and sucks it too until it become hard. After that, he unbuckles Jaejoong's pants and slides them down along with the boxer. Then he throws them away. He begins to stroke Jaejoong's cock.

Jaejoong burries his head on the pillow. He really likes the way Yunho stroking his cock. It is felt like heaven.

"Do you like it, Boo?" Yunho smirks.

Jaejoong does not answer. He just nods his head. It is too good for him. He does not want Yunho to stop stroking his cock.

Yunho sees Jaejoong's stomach contracted. It means that Jaejoong is going to cum soon. "Not now, Boo. Wait for me." He stops stroking Jaejoong's cock and takes his pants off. He is fully naked now.

Yunho is about to grab the lube in the drawer, but Jaejoong's grips his hand. "No. I want you to play hard this time. Fuck me hard this time, Yunnie."

Yunho frowns. "Are you sure, Boo?"

Jaejoong nods his head. "Yes, I'm really sure."

"But you will get hurt." Yunho says.

"I know. I'll bear with it. Don't worry, I won't blame you. Besides, we have already done this so many times. I think my hole is not as tight as the first time anymore." Jaejoong replies.

"Okay then." Yunho replies. He is positioning himself in front of Jaejoong's entrance. "Are you ready, Boo?"

"Go ahead." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho pushes himself into Jaejoong's hole very slowly. He is afraid that his boo will be hurt.

"Not that slow Yunnie. Just push it. Don't hesitate." Jaejoong's protests.

Yunho grants Jaejoong's wish. He pushes himself into Jaejoong's hole in one go. He can see from Jaejoong's expression that his wife is in pain, but Jaejoong tries to suppress it. He even bites his lips to lessen the pain.

After he is fully in Jaejoong's hole. Yunho pauses. He is waiting Jaejoong to be relaxed, so he can move easier.

"Move Yunnie! Hard and fast." Jaejoong demands.

Yunho does what Jaejoong wants. He fucks his wife very hard and very fast. "Who said that you're not tight anymore? You're still this tight."

Jaejoong's PoV:

This time I want him to play hard to me. All these times he is always gentle, except at our second time in my house. Probably the reason that I still don't get pregnant yet is because he is always gentle. I don't know. This time I want him to keep fucking me until both of us don't have any energy to move.

End of PoV.

Yunho keeps fucking Jaejoong hard and fast. When he almost reaches his climax, he begins stroking Jaejoong's cock again, so they can cum together.

"I'm cumming, Boo! Aaaaahhhhh….." Once again, Yunho spills his seed into Jaejoong's hole. Then Jaejoong is cumming to onto their stomach.

Yunho pulls himself out of Jaejoong's hole and lies beside his wife. Both of them are panting now.

After their breath became constant, Jaejoong faces Yunho. "Let's do it again."

"Huh?" Yunho frowns. He feels that his wife is very weird that night, but he does not care. He does not refuse Jaejoong's request. They do another round. They keep doing it again and again until both of them are tired.

"Boo, I think it is enough for this time. I don't have any energy to do it again. We have already done 7 rounds tonight. Don't you feel very sore at your bottom?" Yunho says while panting.

Jaejoong is panting too. "I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Okay then, let's sleep. We have to recover our energy for working tomorrow." Yunho pulls the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

Yunho is about to sleep, but Jaejoong calls him. "Yunnie."

"Hum?" Yunho answers.

"What if… What if I can't get pregnant?" Jaejoong asks.

"What are you talking about? Who said that you can't get pregnant?" Yunho asks back.

"We have already married for 3 months, but there is still no sign of pregnancy." Jaejoong answers.

"There are many couples who get their first child after married a few years. So, don't worry." Yunho says. "Just keep trying. If it is needed, we can add more on our schedule."

"Will you leave me if I can't give you a child?" Jaejoong asks. His tears begin flowing again.

"So, it is the reason that you became weird tonight." Yunho concludes. He wipes Jaejoong's tears with his thumb. "You shouldn't think about it. You have to be optimist. I'm sure we will have many children."

"What if… it's really happened? Will you leave me and look for another person?" Jaejoong asks again. He is crying harder than before.

Yunho is freezing. He does not know what to say. "Of course not. I won't leave you. Don't worry. Believe me, Boo." He pulls Jaejoong into his embrace, so Jaejoong can cry on his chest.

"Please Yunnie, don't leave me." Jaejoong says between his sobs.

Yunho PoV:

Why is he asking that question? Yeah, it's true that we are married to have child. If he can't give me a child, I just have to find another person who can give me a child. But, the reason that I choose him was because of his company. I want his company. What if he really can't give me a child? If I leave him for another person, I will lose his company. I want his company more than a child. We can do many ways to have a baby. We're rich anyway. So, I think I will not leave him. He is too precious. He has a very big company and good genes for our child. Also, he is a very good wife. I'm very satisfied with his services. So, I decide that I will not leave him although he can't get pregnant. But, I hope it's not true. My life will be perfect if he can give me a baby.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong is going to launch his new collections. He needs to promote them. He has Changmin to endorse his products, but he thinks that Changmin alone is not enough, so he is planning to ask Yunho to be a model for his products. He thinks that Yunho always makes his designs more stunning.

Jaejoong is now helping Yunho to fix his tie. They are going to work in a few minutes. "Yunnie, I'm going to launch my new collections."

"Oh, really? That's a good news." Yunho responds

"And I want you to be a model to promote them." Jaejoong says.

"Me? Model?" Yunho points his finger to his own face. "I have never done it before."

"Don't worry. You just have to follow the instructions of the PD." Jaejoong says.

"But, why me?" Yunho asks.

"Uhm…" Jaejoong hesitates to answer.

Yunho smirks. "What?"

"Because I don't have to pay you." Jaejoong randomly answers.

Yunho is a little bit disappointed. "Why don't you just admit that I'm very handsome and my body is perfect to be a model?"

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "No, you're not."

Yunho pouts. "If I'm not, so why do you like to stare and touch my body?" He smirks.

"What do you expect? Do you want me to stare and touch another man's body?" Jaejoong replies.

"NO! I don't allow you! You're mine. Only mine." Yunho says.

"Okay then. So, do you agree to be the model for my new collections? You don't want me to stare and touch another man, do you?" Jaejoong is threatening Yunho.

"Alright, Alright. I'll do it." Yunho says in defeated.

Jaejoong brings Yunho to the photoshoot location. He introduces Yunho to the PD and Mr. PD introduces Yunho to Changmin who will be Yunho's partner on endorsing Jaejoong's new collections. Of course they know each other. Their relationship is never good. Yunho always does not like Changmin. He always said that he hate Changmin because Changmin endorses his rival's products, but now he is married to his rival, he still hates Changmin. The fact is that he does not like Changmin because Changmin dates his cousin. He is very protective to his sister and his cousins anyway.

Yunho sends a death glare to Changmin when they shake their hands. He even grips Changmin hand tightly.

Changmin winces in pain. "Yunho-sshi, it's hurt." Then Yunho releases his grip.

Now Yunho and Changmin are in the make up room to get ready for the photoshoot.

"So, how is your relationship with Jess?" Yunho starts a conversation. "You treat her well, right? You don't do something bad to her, right?"

"Uhm… Actually we broke up 3 months ago, a week after your wedding." Changmin answers hesitantly.

Yunho frowns. "Why? What did you do to her?" Yunho leans closer to Changmin. Now their faces are just an inch away.

Changmin gulps his saliva. He feels so scare right now until he can't say a word to answer Yunho's question. It feels like Yunho is ready to kill him.

Suddenly, Jaejoong enters the make up room. "Yunnie!" He sees Homin's position.

Homin turn their head to Jaejoong's direction.

"I come here to tell that the photoshoot will be start in a few minutes. You're better get out now." Jaejoong tell Homin.

Now Homin are doing the photoshoot (just imagine their poses like in the photos of KYHD repackaged album) and Jaejoong is watching them beside Mr. PD.

Jaejoong's PoV:

Why do they have to pose like that? I really don't like it. It's hurt seeing my Yunnie with another guy doing those poses. What will people think about them? With those poses, they look like a couple. He is my husband. It's only me who can touch him like that. And what did happen in the make up room before? Does he have a plan to dump me? But, he said that he won't leave me. Aaaaaaaarrrrgggggghhhhh! I can't stand it anymore.

End of PoV.

"Excuse me, Mr. PD!" Jaejoong says to Mr. PD. "Why do they have to pose like that?"

Mr. PD turns his head to Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-sshi, it is the concept. You have already agreed with this concept. Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Jaejoong answers. "BUT I DON'T LIKE MY HUSBAND DOING THOSE POSES WITH ANOTHER GUY!" He shouts to Mr. PD and everyone look at his direction.

Mr. PD is very surprised. He is very shocked. He does not know what to say. He has never seen Jaejoong angry like that before. Jaejoong shouts to him in public.

Sometimes Jaejoong shouts to his employees who did not do their work properly, but it is the first time he shouts to people in public.

"Jaejoong-sshi, why don't you replace Changmin-sshi to be paired with your husband in this photoshoot?" Mr. PD suggests a solution.

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not understand what Mr. PD says.

"I mean you will do those poses with your husband. Didn't you say that you don't like he does it with another guy?" Mr. PD explains. "It's too late to change the concept. So, I think you don't have any choice if you don't like your husband does it with Changmin-sshi."

"How about me, Mr. PD?" Changmin asks. He worries to lose his job.

"Don't worry, Changmin-sshi. You still do the single photoshoots. Jaejoong-sshi will only replace you on pairing photoshoots." Mr. PD assures Changmin that he will not lose his job.

It seems that Jaejoong does not have any choice, so he accepts Mr. PD's suggestion. He will do those poses with Yunho. He is very nervous because he is not a model and many people watch them. But, he is also happy, because it is him who does those poses with Yunho, not another guy.

It is now lunch break time. The photoshoot is stopped for a while and will be continued after lunch.

Yunho sees Changmin goes to the restroom and he follows Changmin. He waits Changmin comes out from the cubicle. Right after Changmin came out; he pushes Changmin to the wall and pulls grips the collar of Changmin's shirt. "You still owe me an explanation."

"W…what explanation do you mean, Yunho-sshi?" Changmin asks.

"What did you do to my cousin? Why did you dump her?" Yunho asks. He shows his furious expression.

"I did nothing. She is the one who wanted to break up." Changmin answers.

"I don't believe that she was the one wanted to break up. She admired you so much. She always praised you in front of me." Yunho says. "If it is true, so why did she want to break up? You must be doing a big mistake. Did you cheat on her?"

Of course Changmin can't tell Yunho the truth. He is really sure that Yunho will chop him into pieces if he knows the reason Jessica wanted to break up. And of course the stalking things will be revealed and Yoochun and Junsu were involved too. "I don't know. Maybe she was bored with me."

"She is not the type of girl who will get bored easily with a guy." Yunho replies.

"I don't know. It's just that we didn't feel comfortable anymore with each other." Changmin answers randomly. "Yunho-sshi, they will look for us. We are too long here."

"Yeah, you're right." Yunho releases his grip on Changmin's shirt. "But remember, if I find out that you hurt Jessica, I will make sure that I won't let you alive." Then he steps out from the bathroom.

Jaejoong sees Yunho follows Changmin to the restroom. He is very curious with what they do in the restroom, but he just hides behind the wall near the bathroom. He feels angry and his heart is really hurt.

Jaejoong sees Yunho comes out from the restroom, so he immediately enters the restroom before Changmin comes out too.

Changmin sighs after Yunho was gone. He is still shocked with what just happened just now. He washes his face to calm himself. Then he sees from the mirror Jaejoong enters the restroom and he is being pushed to the wall again. Now is by Jaejoong.

"Changmin-sshi, what did you do with my husband just now here? And I saw you before in the make up room. Were you seducing him?" Jaejoong asks angrily.

"Jaejoong-sshi, what are you doing? Please let me go. We didn't do anything." Changmin says.

"Are you sure?" Jaejoong sends Changmin a death glare. "HE IS MY HUSBAND, SO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Changmin just nods his head.

"Okay then, I will let you go this time. You will regret if you dare to approach him again. I will make sure that your modeling career will end soon tragically. Do you understand?" Jaejoong threats Changmin. 'Phew! I've never thought that I can threat people like this.'

Changmin only nods his head again. Then Jaejoong leaves the restroom.

'What's wrong with this couple? First, the husband came and threatened me. After that, the wife came and did the same thing to me. They are really a weird couple.' Changmin thought.

Now, Changmin is holding his tray of foods. He places the tray on one of the empty tables in cafeteria. Then he pulls a chair and sits.

Yunho approaches Changmin who is eating his foods. Then he puts his tray on Changmin's table. "It seems that you don't have someone accompanying you. May I sit here?"

"S…Sure." Changmin answers nervously.

Then Jaejoong follows Yunho. "Yunnie, why do you sit here? There are still a lot of empty tables here."

"Changmin-sshi is alone here. Why don't we accompany him, Boo?" Yunho replies.

"But, I want us to be alone." Jaejoong whines.

"Boo, it's impolite to leave Changmin-sshi alone. I have already asked his permission to sit here." Yunho says. "If you want me so bad, just wait until night comes. You can do everything you want to me. I even will let you riding me if you want."

Jaejoong is blushing hearing that. It seems that he does not have any choice but too eat on the same table with Changmin.

Yunho keeps glaring at Changmin and Changmin tries to finish his meal as soon as possible, so he can get away from that scary couple.

Jaejoong sees Yunho staring at Changmin, so he tries to take Yunho's attention. "Yunnie, let me feed you!"

Yunho stops his glare to Changmin and gives his attention to his wife beside him. He feels his wife becomes weird again, but he still lets Jaejoong to feed him. Jaejoong was too shy to show their intimacy in public before, but today he is different. It seems that he wants the whole world know that Yunho is his. Only his. He even wipes Yunho's lips with his handkerchief after he finished eating.

Lunch break is over. Yunjae couple walk to the photoshoot location to continue the photoshoot.

"Boo, why are you weird again today?" Yunho asks. "You even shouted to the PD in front of many people."

"It was because I don't like you to be close with another guy." Jaejoong answers.

"Why?" Yunho asks.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Some of you asked whether I posted this fic somewhere else before. The answer is yes. I posted this fic in AFF, winglin, and LJ. If you are too curious to read the next chapters, you can go to those sites I mentioned above, because I will be slow to update here. I am too lazy to copy and paste the story here. Feel free to read my fics there. Thank you for your support. *bow*_


	12. Why?

**Chapter 12: Why?**

'Because I love you.'

Flashback:

"Su, do you love your Chunnie?" Jaejoong asked his brother.

"Of course, absolutely." Junsu answered.

"Does he love you too?" Jaejoong asked again.

"Yes, of course. Hyung, why did you ask? Isn't it obvious?" Junsu answered. "We wouldn't be together if we don't love each other."

"Do you think it is impossible if two people live together without loving each other?" Jaejoong asked.

"I know what you mean, Hyung. It is about you and Yunho Hyung, right?" Junsu guessed.

"Yes. Do you think it is impossible for us to be together forever, until death separates us?" Jaejoong continued attacking Junsu by his questions.

"It will be difficult without love between both of you." Junsu answered.

"Do you think so? Does it mean that our marriage won't be long lasting?" Jaejoong kept asking.

"Don't you love him, Hyung?" Junsu asked.

"I don't know." Jaejoong answered simply.

"Do you like him?" Junsu asked again.

"Yes, I like him. He's so kind, nice, cute, and the important thing is that he treats me well. He is a good husband. He does all his duties as a husband. He is a great businessman too. I admire him so much." Jaejoong said. "I can say that I'm his fan."

Junsu laughed. "You're his fan?"

"Yes, I am." Jaejoong said proudly.

"Let me tell you something, Hyung." Junsu came closer to Jaejoong. "Yunho Hyung has a lot of fans out there."

"Really?" Jaejoong could not believe what Junsu said.

Junsu nodded his head. "What if one of his fans seduces him and then he leaves you."

"NO WAY!" Jaejoong shouted. "I won't let it happens. I'll definitely kill that person who dared to take my Yunnie away from me."

Junsu laughed. "Your Yunnie, Hyung?"

"Yes, MY Yunnie. He is mine." Jaejoong said proudly.

Junsu chukled. "You're a possessive wife, aren't you? It seems that you can't live without him."

"I'm used to live with him. I'll be sad if he's gone. I'll be alone and burry myself into my works again. He changed my life. I'm happy with him. I don't want he leaves me." Jaejoong pouted.

Junsu laughed again. "Your statement is too long. Why don't you just say that you love him? It's shorter."

"No, I don't." Jaejoong denied.

"Yes, you do." Junsu insisted.

"No, I don't love him." Jaejoong still denied.

"How did you feel when he was around you?" Junsu asked.

"I felt warm. I was happy, because he always makes me happy." Jaejoong answered.

"When he smiled at you?" Junsu continued.

"My heart beat so fast." Jaejoong answered.

"When he touched you?" Junsu smirked.

"I didn't want him to stop touching me." Jaejoong answered.

"When both of you had sex?" Junsu continued interrogating Jaejoong.

"Yah! Why did you ask that? It's not appropriate to ask that. It's our private business." Jaejoong hit Junsu's head.

"Ouch! It's hurt, Hyung." Junsu winced in pain. "I still remember when you were crying because Yunho Hyung took away your virginity. Were you still crying after had sex with him?"

"Of course not." Jaejoong felt insulted. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"So, does it mean that you like it?" Junsu asked.

"Of course I like it. He is always gentle and tries to lessen the pain. Even if he was very horny, he tried not to hurt me. Although he was wild, he was still gentle." Jaejoong blurted out.

"You said before that it's your private business, so why did you tell me?" Junsu smiled in victory.

Jaejoong's face was reddened. "Because you mocked me."

"Can I tell you something?" Junsu asked.

"What?" Jaejoong asked back.

"You love him, Hyung." Junsu said.

"Huh?" Jaejoong frowned.

End of flashback.

"Boo, you don't answer me." Yunho says. It makes Jaejoong back from his trance.

"Huh?" Jaejoong shows blank expression.

"What were you thinking just now? You even didn't answer my question." Yunho says.

"Which question?" Jaejoong pretends not understand.

"Never mind. Let's go! We have to continue the photoshoot." Yunho grabs Jaejoong's hand and drags him to the photoshoot location.

Jaejoong keeps thinking while the photoshoot. What if Yunho asks him again? What will he answer? They do a very hot pose (just imagine the Yunjae's hottest pose that you can imagine). Yunho looks so serious doing his job. Yeah, he is always like that. Jaejoong is blushing realizing their pose right now. He can't control his expression and makes some mistakes.

"Let's take a break. It seems that you can't concentrate, Jaejoong-sshi." Mr. PD says.

"I'm sorry. I'll try my best this time." Jaejoong feels guilty.

"He might be just too tired." Yunho defenses Jaejoong.

"Okay, I understand. Just let's take a break for a while to refresh our mind and body." Mr. PD says.

Yunho drags Jaejoong to sit on a bench near the photoshoot location. "Wait here! I'll bring some drinks for us." Then he leaves.

A few minutes later, Yunho comes with 2 cans of beverages. "We have coffee and orange juice here. Which one do you want?" Before Jaejoong can answers, then he says again. "I think you should drink the orange juice one. It is healthier than coffee anyway." He gives the orange juice to Jaejoong and smiles.

'He is so caring to me. Does he love me too?' Jaejoong thought.

"Why don't you drink it?" Yunho sees Jaejoong does not drink the orange juice. "You don't like it?"

Jaejoong feels so hot and his heart beats so fast. He does not want Yunho realizing it, so he drinks the orange juice in a hurry. He chokes and the orange juice drips out from his mouth to his chin.

Yunho sees the juice dripping out from Jaejoong's mouth. The view is so tempting for him. He stares at the juice, on Jaejoong's chin, and then his eyes go up to Jaejoong's lips. He really wants to kiss and suck those lips. "The juice is dripping out to your chin. Let me help you to wipe it."

Jaejoong thought that Yunho will wipe his chin by tissue or handkerchief, but it seems that Yunho does not intend to take something out from his pocket. Yunho just leans closer to him and unexpectedly Yunho sticks out his tongue and licks the juice on Jaejoong's chin. After Jaejoong's chin was clean from the juice, Yunho moves his tongue upward to Jaejoong's lips, licks them then sucks them.

Jaejoong is very surprised with Yunho's action. At first he did not return the kiss, but after a few seconds, he can follow the rhythm and kisses Yunho back.

After a few minutes kissing, they pull back because of lack of oxygen. They are panting hard, trying to manage their breath. "That was sexy. You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Yunho says.

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not understand what Yunho says.

"You were trying to seduce me and you were successful. You know that I can't resist your tempting lips." Yunho explains.

"No, I didn't intend to." Jaejoong says.

"It doesn't matter. By the way, thank you! It recovered my energy. Let's finish our drinks and go back to work. Let's do our best. Hwaiting!" Yunho says.

Yunho's words really give Jaejoong spirit to do his work properly. He tries his best for the photoshoot and Mr. PD satisfies with their work.

It is almost dark. Finally, the photoshoot is done. Yunjae are walking to the changing room.

"Boo, about my question earlier, why do you not like me to be close to another guy?" Yunho repeats his question before.

Jaejoong stops his step and faces Yunho. He bites his lower lip. "I… It is because I love you." He is staring at Yunho's eyes.

Yunho is freezing hearing what Jaejoong says.

Jaejoong leans closer to Yunho and kisses him. He sucks Yunho's lips passionately, but Yunho keeps freezing on his spot. Suddenly it is raining, but they keep standing there under the rain, Jaejoong is still kissing Yunho while Yunho is freezing, not returning the kiss.

Flashback:

"Yunho, your wife called me." Yoochun told Yunho.

"Why did he call you?" Yunho asked.

"He asked me to add 'lunch' to your schedule. He said that it is a must. If I don't do that he will give my baby Su a lot of work, so he won't have time to meet me." Yoochun whined. "Yunho, please obey him. He is so scary. Having lunch won't harm you."

Yunho chuckles. "Why do people keep saying that he is scary? He is not scary at all. He is very nice."

"Is he really nice to you?" Yoochun asked.

"Yes." Yunho answered.

"Yunho, he must be really loves you. He even acts nice to you." Yoochun said.

"I don't think so. He just does his duty as my wife." Yunho replied.

"How do you know that he doesn't love you?" Yoochun asked.

"Chun, he is a businessman like me. He must have same way of think like me. He has his reasons to marry me. I don't mind with his purposes as long as I can get profit from this marriage. Isn't it good that we can take advantages from each other?" Yunho explained.

"Geez, Yunho. You're heartless. What if he loves you someday?" Yoochun could not believe with what he heard.

"I bet he won't." Yunho answered. "I'll raise your salary twice if he loves me."

"You don't need to do that. If the other employees know, they will ask you to raise their salary too. You will get bankrupt. I'll only ask for the newest car." Yoochun responded.

"But, how can we know that if he loves me?" Yunho asked.

"Probably he will confess to you." Yoochun answered.

"Okay then. If he confesses to me someday, I'll give you the newest car at that time." Yunho said confidently.

End of flashback.

Jaejoong realizes that Yunho does not kiss him back, so he pulls away. He is looking at Yunho's eyes.

Jaejoong's PoV:

Why? Why don't you kiss me back? You said that you can't resist my lips, but why do this time you resist me? Do you not love me too? You don't want me. Yeah, it may be because I still can't give you a child. It's hurt. My heart feels really hurt. I know that I don't have a right to force you to love me back. From the beginning I knew that I can't expect that you will love me. I also know that you have never thought to love me. Me too, I've never thought that I would love you like this. But, it's hurt. It is really hurt. I can't think straight now. It feels like I want to jump to Han River. Why? Why should I love you? I shouldn't love you. It will be better for me not to love you.

End of PoV.

Without his consideration, the tears are flowing from Jaejoong's eyes. Fortunately, it is rain, so the tears were mixed with the rain drops. People will not notice that he is crying now. He is still staring at Yunho's eyes.

After freezing all the time, finally Yunho speaks. "I'm sorry. I…" He never finished his words because suddenly Jaejoong is fainted. He immediately catches Jaejoong's body. "Boo, are you okay? What happen? Please, open your eyes."

**To be continued**


	13. I Will Make You Love Me (R)

**Chapter 13: I Will Make You Love Me (R)**

Changmin comes out from the changing room. He is going to go home. It is raining outside, so he opens his umbrella and then he walks. When he walks, he is seeing Yunho holding Jaejoong's unconscious body. So, he walks toward them. "Yunho-sshi, what happen to Jaejoong-sshi?"

"He is fainted. I don't know why." Yunho answers. "Can you help me? Please bring my car here! Here's the key." He gives the key to Changmin.

Changmin just nods his head and goes to bring Yunho's car.

Yunho takes his jacket off and cover Jaejoong's head with it. "Boo, what happen to you? Please don't die!" He keeps shaking Jaejoong's body, but Jaejoong doesn't budge. "We even don't have any child yet." He becomes panic and his tears start to flow. He rarely cries. He even does not realize that he is crying now. He thinks that his tears are rain drops. He forgets how crying felt like.

A few minutes later, Changmin arrives by driving Yunho's car. He opens the back door, so Yunho can easily put Jaejoong on the back seat.

After put Jaejoong on the back seat, Yunho gets in too, holding on Jaejoong's body. "You, please drive and take us to the nearest hospital." He says to Changmin.

Changmin still remembers how scary Yunho is. He does not want to get trouble, so he does what Yunho said.

Yunho realizes that the rain drops are not dripping on his head anymore. Of course, he is in a car now. But, why is there still something flowing on his cheeks? 'What's this? It's warm.' He immediately wipes his tears away.

Changmin can see Yunho crying from the mirror. 'So, the fierce, I mean the mighty Jung Yunho can cry too.' Changmin smirks. 'He must be loving his wife so much.'

"Can you drive faster? We have to arrive to the hospital immediately." Yunho protests.

"Alright, Alright your majesty." Changmin drives the car with a very high speed.

Because of the speed, Yunho who sits on the passenger seat while holding Jaejoong, loses his balance, so he bumps on to Jaejoong's body and Jaejoong's head bumps on to the window. "Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhh! Can you be more careful? You hurt my boo!" Yunho shouts to Changmin and he holds Jaejoong tighter now.

"I just do what you said before. Besides, it's not my fault. You should hold him tighter." Changmin defenses himself.

Yunho sends a glare to Changmin through the mirror. "I told you to drive faster, not drive carelessly."

Changmin sighs. He is really sure that he can't win arguing with Yunho.

It is a rush hour, so the traffic becomes so crowded. They are trapped in a traffic jam.

"Shit! Why it should be traffic jam now?" Yunho becomes impatient. "Don't they know that we're in a hurry?"

Changmin takes a deep breath. "Yunho-sshi, it's a rush hour, so it's normal if we find a traffic jam on the main road like this."

"If it's like that, why don't you do something such as taking a shortcut?" Yunho says.

"Alright. Alright, I'll take the shortcut." Changmin says in defeated. Then Changmin turns the car to a small road.

Yunho can feel Jaejoong's body is very cold. "Omo! You're so cold. Your clothes are wet. I'll warm you up." Then he takes Jaejoong's shirt off. "Hey, you! Just keep driving! Don't look back!" He says to Changmin.

"Alright, Boss!" Changmin answers.

Yunho continue to strip Jaejoong's clothes. Now Jaejoong only has his boxer on. After that, Yunho begins striping himself. He also only wears his boxer. Then he hugs Jaejoong tightly. Jaejoong now is in his embrace.

Changmin still can see the back seat through the mirror. 'It is like watching live porn. I've watched much porn through my laptop, but I've never watched live porn before. I even imagine they do something further there, but unfortunately it won't happen, because Jaejoong-sshi is unconscious now and he needs to be sent to the hospital immediately.' Changmin can't focus driving because the view on the mirror keeps distracting him. He really imagines Yunjae having sex on the back seat.

Changmin's imagination:

Jaejoong opens his eyes. He feels very dizzy because he was fainted before. He realizes that Yunho is embracing him. "Yunnie, where are we? Why do you embrace me and why are we half naked?"

Yunho realizes that his boo has waked. "Oh Boo, you awake. We are in my car. You were so cold, so I tried to warm you up. How do you feel now?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you." Jaejoong smiles to assure his Yunnie that he is alright.

"I feel relieved then." Yunho replies. "But, our clothes are still wet. We can get sick if we wear them."

"If it is like that, we don't have to wear them, just hold me tight to make us keep warm." Jaejoong says seductively.

"Okay Boo, if you said so, but I can't promise that I won't do something naughty to you with you like this. You're so tempting." Yunho licks his own lips.

"Go ahead if you want to do something naughty to me." Jaejoong winks.

"Really, Boo?" Yunho asks. "But that kid is with us here."

"Just ignore him, Yunnie. I become impatient now." Jaejoong replies.

Without wasting time, Yunho captures Jaejoong's lips with his. He sucks those tempting lips passionately. Jaejoong is responding by sucking back Yunho's lips. Now they are sucking each other's lips.

Yunho licks Jaejoong's lower lips, asking Jaejoong's permission to enter his mouth. Jaejoong can understand the sign, so he parts his lips. Then Yunho slides his tongue inside Jaejoong's mouth. His tongue meets Jaejoong's and they begin their battle.

After a few minutes kissing, they pull out because they need to breathe. They are panting hard.

"Yunnie, it's enough to play around. Let's go to the main business." Jaejoong says seductively.

"Alright, as you wish." Yunho replies. He slides down Jaejoong's boxer. He sees Jaejoong's cock standing proudly. "Hmmm, not yet, Boo. I want to taste your cock first."

"Alright, but hurry up. I really want to feel you inside me." Jaejoong says.

Yunho takes Jaejoong's member by his hands and puts it in his mouth. He sucks it hard.

Jaejoong moans feeling something good on his cock. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh… Yunnie, it's felt so good, Harder and faster, please."

Yunho sucks Jaejoong's cock harder and faster. Jaejoong can't suppress his moan. "Uuuuuuuuuhhhhh aaaaaaaahhhhhh… Yunnie,,, More… Gooooddd~" A few minutes later Jaejoong cums in Yunho's mouth. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."

Yunho swallows Jaejoong's cum. "Now is my turn. Get ready, Boo." He pulls down his boxer.

Jaejoong spreads his own legs, so Yunho can see his entrance. He smiles. "I'm ready."

Yunho bends down and places Jaejoong's legs on his shoulder, so he can get better access to Jaejoong's hole. In a second, he pushes himself into Jaejoong's hole in one push.

"Aaarrrghh…" Jaejoong winces in pain. His breath becomes unsteady.

"Relax, Boo. It will be alright soon." Yunho is caressing Jaejoong's left cheek with his right hand.

"I'm okay. You can move now." Jaejoong says.

Yunho begins to move inside Jaejoong's hole. He pulls out his member and then pushes it in again. After a few thrusts, he can find his rhythm. He finally hits Jaejoong's sweet spot.

"Yunnie, there~ Over there, please." Jaejoong says.

Yunho keeps hitting Jaejoong's sweet spot, gaining a loud moan from Jaejoong's mouth. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

A few minutes later, they cum together.

End of imagination.

Yunho feels that they do not go back to the main road yet. "Why do we still on this small road? Where is the main road anyway?"

Yunho's question makes Changmin back to the real world. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Were you daydreaming?" Yunho is eyeing Changmin suspiciously. "Where are we now?"

Changmin can't remember the way they passed before. "Uhm, I don't know."

Yunho drops his jaw. "Do you want to say that we are lost?"

"I guess so." Changmin answers. He avoids Yunho's glare on the mirror,

"Shit! Perfect! My wife is fainted and we are lost." Yunho shouts to Changmin.

"I'm sorry, Yunho-sshi." Changmin feels very guilty.

Yunho tries to calm himself. "Okay. Let's find the way to the main road now."

Changmin keeps driving, trying to find the way back to the main road, so they can bring Jaejoong to the hospital.

30 minutes later they still can't find the way to go back to the main road. "Uhm, Yunho-sshi…"

"What is it this time?" Yunho rolls his eyes.

"We have another problem. We run out of the gasoline." Changmin answers hesitantly.

"WHAT? You're just kidding, right?" Yunho shouts again.

"No. I was not kidding. It wasn't a joke." Changmin says.

"Great!" Yunho says in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Yunho-sshi." Changmin keeps his head down.

"I'll kill you later, but now we have to get away from this place." Yunho says. "Give me your jacket!"

Changmin takes his jacket off and gives it to Yunho. Yunho puts on Jaejoong's pants back and puts Changmin's jacket on Jaejoong. After that, he puts on his own clothes which are still wet.

"Let's go! We will walk to find the way. If we are lucky we may find taxi to take us to the hospital." Yunho says to Changmin.

"But, how about your car?" Changmin asks.

"It's okay. I still have a lot of cars." Yunho answers. "I'm the owner of Jung Auto anyway."

Yunho walks and carries Jaejoong on his back, while Changmin walks beside him.

"Yunho-sshi, why don't we call someone to pick us here?" Changmin says. He tries to give a solution.

Yunho hits Changmin's head slowly. "Stupid! We don't even know where we are. How will we tell someone to pick us?"

"Yeah, you're right." Changmin says weakly. "And why is it so quite here? We even don't find a single human here."

They pass a cemetery now. "Yunho-sshi, it is a cemetery. Can we go back? It's so creepy here." Changmin says.

Yunho smirks. "Are you scare? We can't go back. We have already walked this far."

"I'm not scare. I just feel that it's so creepy here." Changmin comes closer to Yunho and holds Yunho's shirt.

"Ah, come on. You're not a kid anymore. Nothing is creepy here. Ghost doesn't exist." Yunho says.

"If ghost doesn't exist, so what's that the white thing flying on the tree?" Changmin points to something white on the tree.

Yunho widens his eyes seeing that thing. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhhhhh! Ruuuuuuuuunnn!"

They run as fast as they can. Without they know, that thing is just a cloth stuck on the tree.

They are gone far from the cemetery. They stop running. They are panting hard. "I've never seen that thing before." Yunho says.

"Look, who is the one who is scare? I've never thought that the mighty Jung Yunho is afraid of ghost." Changmin says.

"I'm not." Yunho says.

"Yes, you are." Changmin insists.

"No." Yunho keeps saying.

Suddenly, Changmin's stomach growls. "I'm hungry. I haven't had dinner yet."

"Do you think I have already had dinner?" Yunho comments. "Just keep walking."

After almost an hour walking, they finally reach the main road. "Phew! We finally reach the main road!" Changmin is dancing around happily.

"Yeah, but the hospital becomes further than before." Yunho says. It makes Changmin's smile fades away. Without wasting time, Yunho stops a taxi and they go to the hospital.

They finally arrive at the hospital. Now the doctor is examining Jaejoong. Yunho is watching the doctor examining Jaejoong, while Changmin goes to the cafeteria to get some foods.

"I have to do some tests to your wife. We will get the result immediately." The doctor takes the sample of Jaejoong's blood and brings it to the laboratory.

Now Yunho is alone with Jaejoong who is still unconscious. "Boo, please be alright. I can't live without you." He holds Jaejoong's right hand and kisses it. He is staring at Jaejoong's face. "You're so beautiful, Boo." He leans closer to Jaejoong's face. He is caressing Jaejoong's left cheek then kissing Jaejoong's forehead. Then he looks down to Jaejoong's lips. He can't prevent himself to kiss Jaejoong's lips. "I really can't resist your lips." He kisses Jaejoong's lips again. This time is more passionate.

Yoosu are running at the hospital corridor. They try to find Jaejoong's room.

"Chunnie, hurry up! We have to find Jaejoong Hyung's room." Junsu says.

"Su, you search on the left side and I'll search on the right side." Yoochun replies.

Then Junsu finds the room. "Chunnie, here it is!"

Without wasting time, Yoosu barge in to the room and find Yunho kissing Jaejoong.

"Yunho Hyung, what are you doing? You take advantage from my brother when he is unconscious." Junsu is hitting Yunho with a cushion.

"Ouch! It's hurt. Stop it!" Yunho tries to block the cushion with his arm.

Yoochun is laughing watching Yunho being hit by Junsu.

"Chun, why are you laughing? Help me! Your boyfriend is trying to kill me." Yunho whines in pain.

"You deserve it, Yunho. I won't help you." Yoochun replies. "Su, hit him harder!"

"Ouch!" Yunho is still being hit.

Junsu is tired hitting Yunho, so he stops. He and Yunho manage their breath.

"You're cruel. I'm his husband, so I can do everything I want to him." Yunho says to Junsu.

"But he is unconscious, Hyung." Junsu replies.

"And you, Chun! How dare you do that to me? I'm your boss anyway. If your boyfriend kills me, who will pay your salary?" Yunho turns his glare from Junsu to Yoochun. "By the way, I have something to talk with you."

"What is it?" Yoochun asks.

"Junsu, please take care of Jaejoong for a while. I want to talk with Chun." Yunho says to Junsu.

"Okay, Hyung." Junsu answers.

Yunho and Yoochun go out from the room. They find an empty room and enter that room.

"What is it, Yunho?" Yoochun asks curiously.

"You can choose your car." Yunho answers.

"Huh?" Yoochun does not understand what Yunho means. "What car are you talking about?"

"Our bet, do you remember?" Yunho reminds Yoochun.

Yoochun drops his jaw. "Did Jae Hyung confess to you?"

Yunho nods his head.

"And he was fainted because you rejected him?" Yoochun asks.

"I didn't reject him." Yunho answers.

"So, you accepted his love and he was fainted because he was very happy?" Yoochun continues guessing.

"No, I didn't say anything yet." Yunho explains.

"So, what will you say to him when he awakes?" Yoochun asks.

"I don't know. I won't talk about this topic with him." Yunho answers.

"I want to know what will you say when he says again that he loves you." Yoochun says.

"I don't know, Chun. Please, don't force me to answer, because I don't know the answer." Yunho then walks out from the room. Yoochun follows him. They go back to Jaejoong's room. When they enter Jaejoong's room, the doctor is already there.

"Hyung, the doctor wants to talk with you." Junsu tells Yunho.

"Yunho-sshi, there you are." The doctor says.

"What is it, doctor? Is it something wrong with my wife?" Yunho asks worriedly.

"Congratulation, Yunho-sshi! Your wife is 3 weeks pregnant." The doctor says.

"Really?" Yunho frowns.

"Yes, it's true." The doctor nods his head.

"Chun, DID YOU HEAR THAT? I WILL BE A FATHER SOON!" Yunho shouts happily.

Yoosu and the doctor cover their ears by their both hands.

"Don't be too loud, Yunho! We're in a hospital." Yoochun says, still covering his ears by his both hands.

"Excuse me, I have to go to prepare the prescription for Jaejoong-sshi." The doctor says and then he leaves.

Right after the doctor left, Changmin comes back from the cafeteria. "What's going on here? Why are you shouting, Yunho-sshi?"

"You're safe this time. I won't kill you this time. It is because I'm happy. I'm going to be a father." Yunho tells Changmin.

"Oh, it's a good news. Congratulation, Yunho-sshi! So, can I go home now?" Changmin asks.

"Not yet. I still want to punish you. By the way, where were you going just now?" Yunho replies.

"I was eating in the cafeteria. I haven't had my dinner before." Changmin answers.

"You're so selfish. Why didn't you bring some foods for me too? You know that I haven't had dinner too." Yunho replies. "Now, go back to the cafeteria and bring me some foods."

So, Changmin goes back to the cafeteria. He does not want to be eaten alive by a hungry Yunho.

"Yunho, you're too cruel to him. Did he do something wrong to you?" Yoochun asks.

Yunho sighs. "He made us lost." He tells Yoosu what happen before, except the ghost part. He is really sure that they will mock him if he tells them.

Mr. and Mrs. Kim rush to the hospital immediately after Junsu called them and said that Jaejoong is in the hospital. They enter Jaejoong's room and find Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, and unconscious Jaejoong lying on the bed.

"Joongie Baby, are you okay?" Mrs. Kim hugs Jaejoong. Her hug is too tight and makes Jaejoong can breath. By that, Jaejoong awakes.

"Where am I?" Jaejoong asks. "What are all of you doing here?" He is searching the room. "Am I in a hospital?"

"Baby, you awake. Are you okay? What happen to you? Why were you fainted?" Mrs. Kim asks a lot of questions to Jaejoong.

Mr. Kim pulls his wife away from Jaejoong, so Jaejoong can breathe. "Honey, he is still weak."

"I'm fine." Jaejoong answers weakly. He remembers everything before he was fainted. Then he sees Yunho stands beside him. He is staring at his husband who is smiling at him. 'Why are you smiling at me if you don't love me?'

"Okay then. Jaejoong has already wake now. Also appa and umma are here. I want to tell you a good news. Jaejoong is 3 weeks pregnant." Yunho says happily.

"Really?" Mrs. Kim says in disbelief. "Baby Joongie is really pregnant?"

Yunho nods his head. "If you don't believe me, you can ask Junsu and Yoochun. They heard it too from the doctor."

Mrs. Kim shakes her husband's body. "Did you hear that, Honey? We will have a grandchild."

"I know. I heard that too." Mr. Kim answers.

Jaejoong still can't believe what Yunho said. "Wait! It's impossible." Everyone is looking at his direction.

"Why? Are you not happy? Why did you say that?" Yunho asks.

"I need to talk with the doctor. Where is he? Please call him." Jaejoong says.

The doctor comes to Jaejoong's room to give the prescription. Immediately Jaejoong attacks him with his question. "Doctor, is it true that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, it is 100% true." The doctor answers.

"But, how can it be? I checked it last night that I'm not pregnant." Jaejoong says.

"Pregnancy test package sometimes can be wrong." The doctor explains.

"But I check it every week." Jaejoong adds.

"Are you sure that you used it properly?" The doctor asks back.

"I don't know." Jaejoong answers. Yeah, he probably didn't use it properly.

"See, Boo? You're really pregnant. We will be parents soon." Yunho hugs Jaejoong.

Suddenly Changmin comes with something on his hand. "Excuse me, Yunho-sshi, I bring you the foods."

Yunho releases his hug on Jaejoong. "Oh, come here. Bring them to me."

Changmin gives the foods to Yunho.

'Why is he doing here? And why did he bring foods for my Yunnie? Do they really have a relationship?' Jaejoong thought.

"Hey, you!" Mrs. Kim calls Changmin. "Are you Shim Changmin?"

"Yes, I am." Changmin answers.

"How dare you to do that to Jessica?" Mrs. Kim is going to hit Changmin, but Mr. Kim holds his arms.

Yoochun immediately drags Changmin with him outside the room. "Mrs. Kim, let me handle him."

Now, Changmin and Yoochun are outside the room. "You are better to go. Don't tell everyone about what happened in the amusement park, okay!" Yoochun tells Changmin.

"Yes, I know. Also I really want to go home now. By the way, thanks!" Then Changmin leaves the hospital. Today is a very hard day for him.

Now, Yunjae are alone in Jaejoong's room. Everyone has gone home. "Yunnie, are you happy?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course, Boo. I can't wait to be a father." Yunho smiles.

"Me too. I'm very happy right now." Jaejoong says. 'Yunnie, it's hurt to know that you don't love me too, but it's okay for me, as long as you love our baby. You're the father of my baby. I don't want my baby born without love from the parents. So, I won't give you to someone else. I will make you love me too. Someday you will beg to me to love you. Just wait, Yunnie. Your body, heart, mind, and soul are MINE forever.'

**To be continued**


	14. I Need Your Touch (R)

**Chapter 14: I Need Your Touch (R)**

"Good morning, Boo!" Yunho greets Jaejoong who have just waked up.

Jaejoong rubs his eyes and sees Yunho smiling at him. He smiles back. "Good morning, Yunnie!"

"Did you sleep well last night?" Yunho wipes Jaejoong's face with a wet towel. "Are you hungry? I will tell the nurse to bring your breakfast."

"Yes, please." Jaejoong answers. He is so happy because he is carrying their baby now and his husband is very caring toward him. 'Maybe it is because of the baby. Thank you baby-ah. Because of you, I can get your appa's attention.' He is caressing his stomach.

A nurse comes to Jaejoong's room bringing breakfast for Jaejoong. After served the breakfast, she leaves.

"Boo, you have to finish all these foods. You have to eat a lot. It is for our baby too." Yunho feeds Jaejoong the porridge.

"Yunnie, it's too hot." Jaejoong complains.

Yunho blow the air to the porridge on the spoon. "Here, it is not hot anymore."

Jaejoong opens his mouth and eats the porridge. "Yunnie, have you already had breakfast?"

"Not yet." Yunho keeps feeding Jaejoong.

"After this you have to have breakfast. You need energy to go to work." Jaejoong says.

"I won't go to work. I will serve you today. I've taken care of everything for today. Chun will replace me attending the meeting and Junsu and Ara will take care of your company." Yunho explains. "Yeah, they have to report everything to me."

"I'm sorry, I make everyone very busy." Jaejoong shows sad expression.

"Don't worry. It's not a big deal. Come on continue to eat." Yunho tries to cheer Jaejoong up.

Jaejoong have finished his breakfast. Yunho helps him to drink and wipes his mouth. "Yunnie, now go. Get your breakfast! I'll be alright here."

"No, Boo. I won't leave you alone." Yunho insists to accompany Jaejoong.

"But you have to eat." Jaejoong replies.

"I don't need foods for breakfast. I only need you. I'll eat you up." Yunho lays Jaejoong back on the bed then he kisses Jaejoong passionately.

"Hmmmpppp…" Jaejoong does not have energy to fight back, so he lets Yunho do what he wants. 'Does he forget about yesterday? He should avoid me after my confession. Should I confess him again? Probably he forgets. But, no, if I do it again, he will really avoid me. I don't want it happens. It's better like this.' He wraps his arm around Yunho's neck to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes kissing, Yunho pulls back. Both of them are out of breath. "I'm sorry, Boo. I'm very hungry."

Jaejoong feels guikty. "I'm sorry. You should eat."

"No, it's not like that. Seeing you in a hospital outfit made me 'horny'." Yunho lowers his voice when he says 'horny'.

"Huh? How could you become 'hungry' just by seeing me in hospital outfit?" Jaejoong is confused. (I do not know the Korean for 'horny' and 'hungry'. Do they sound similar in Korean?)

Yunho opens his mouth to say something, but he does not know what to say. "Never mind. Forget it."

"Yunnie, you make me very curious. Do you hide something from me?" Jaejoong begins to worry.

"No, Boo. It's just unimportant thing. Besides, I've already forgotten I said before." Yunho smiles nervously.

"Okay then." Jaejoong is still very curious. 'Yunnie, do you want to say that you don't love me? But you don't have a heart to say it, do you? You pity me. Besides, I'm carrying your baby.'

Yunho accompanies Jaejoong in the hospital a whole day. They spend the time together. Yunho is very protective. He does not leave Jaejoong even for a second. They are chatting happily now.

"Yunnie, do you want a baby boy or a baby girl?" Jaejoong asks.

"I don't know. I don't think about it yet." Yunho is thinking. "I think a baby girl will be cute. She will be pretty like you."

Jaejoong is blushing. 'He said that I'm pretty.'

"But, I think I want a baby boy. I want to teach our son playing basketball." Yunho says. 'I need a boy to be my successor. Besides, I think girl will be very annoying. It's one of the reasons why I prefer to marry a guy to a woman.'

"Girls can play basketball too. There is also basketball league for women." Jaejoong replies.

"Yeah, I know, but it's different. It will be more exciting to play with boys." Yunho says.

"So, what if our baby is a girl? Will you love her as your precious thing?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course I will love her. She is my daughter anyway." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong smiles. "I'm glad to hear that."

'I really hope that it's a boy, not a girl.' Yunho thought.

Suddenly Yunho feels that he wants to pee, but he does not want to leave Jaejoong alone, even it is just to the bathroom and the bathroom in Jaejoong's room, so he holds it. At first it is fine, but after a few minutes his expression becomes pale. He can't hold it any longer.

Jaejoong can see Yunho's expression. "Yunnie, you are so pale. You must be sick." Jaejoong touches Yunho's forehead. "But you're not fever."

Yunho can't hold it anymore and it is too late to call the nurse to accompany Jaejoong. So, he carries to Jaejoong to the bathroom and places Jaejoong on the sink. Then he rushes to the toilet and secretes his urine. He even forgot to close the door. "Phew!" He feels relieved after that. He is about to carry Jaejoong back to his bed, but Jaejoong refuses.

"Yunnie, I wanna pee too." Jaejoong says.

"Okay then. I'll take you to the toilet." Yunho replies.

"No, you don't need to. I can do it by myself." Jaejoong gets down from the sink.

"No, Boo. What if you are fainted again when you're walking to the toilet?" Yunho does not allow Jaejoong to walk.

"Yunnie~ I'm not that weak. Besides, the toilet is just 2 meters away." Jaejoong argues.

"I said 'No!' It's for your own sake." Yunho insists.

Jaejoong sighs in defeated. "Alright."

So, Yunho carries Jaejoong to the toilet. He places Jaejoong in front of the toilet, facing the toilet.

"Now, you can go. I'll call you when I'm finished." Jaejoong says.

"I'll wait here. Do you know why I brought you here with me? It's because I don't wanna leave you alone." Yunho replies.

"But…" Jaejoong can't find the right words to make Yunho goes away.

"But what? I have seen your penis so many times. So, don't be shy." Yunho says.

Jaejoong is really speechless now. So, he lets Yunho do what he wants. He takes his member out of his boxer and pees.

Yunho gulps seeing Jaejoong's member. He is used to see it, but he is in a very horny state now.

Jaejoong is finished. "I'm finished." He puts his member back into his boxer and turns to his left side to face Yunho. He is startled seeing Yunho freezing with his mouth wide opened and he is drooling for sure. Also his face becomes pale. "Yunnie, are you okay? You're pale and drooling."

Yunho comes back to the real world by Jaejoong's words. He realizes that his saliva is flowing from his mouth. He wipes his saliva. "Boo, may I give you a blow?"

Jaejoong frowns. "S… Sure." He is surprised by Yunho's question, but he is also happy, because it means that Yunho still wants him.

Right after hearing Jaejoong's answer, Yunho carries Jaejoong back to the sink and places him on it. He kneels down and pulls Jaejoong's boxer down. He rubs Jaejoong's member and then puts it in his mouth. He sucks it slowly. It is such a tease for Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, can you do it faster?" Jaejoong demands.

Yunho fasten the speed. After a few sucks, he can find his rhythm.

It is felt so good for Jaejoong. He jerks his body and leans his back to the wall. "Uuuhhhhh… Ahhhh…" He grabs Yunho's hair.

Yunho feels his own pre-cum is leaking out inside his boxer, so he unzips his pants and takes his member out. Then he strokes it with the same pace as his sucking to Jaejoong's member.

They are in their own world, Yunjae world. They even do not realize that someone is already watching them from outside the bathroom. It is a nurse. She entered Jaejoong's room to give him the medicines. It is time for Jaejoong to take his medicines.

She widens her eyes and drops her jaw seeing 2 hot guys doing something erotic. "Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggggggg hhhhh!"

Yunjae turn their head to the source of screaming sound. The nurse rushes to get out from the room.

Yunho lets go Jaejoong's member out of his mouth. "Shit! She saw us. We are near the climax. Let's continue it. She won't come here again in a moment." He takes Jaejoong's member back into his mouth and sucks it.

The door of Jaejoong's room is opened.

"Why was the nurse running out from this room?" Jessica asks. "It seemed that she has just seen a ghost. Is there any ghost here?"

"Yes, I heard a screaming too." Jihye replies.

"Aaaaargghhh! My innocent eyes!" Krystal screams and cover her eyes with her both hands. She definitely saw what Yunjae doing.

"Why are you screaming?" Jessica asks.

"Not again." Yunho sighs.

Jaejoong turns his head away from the girls. It is so embarrassing getting caught twice.

"Oppa, what are you doing there?" Jihye asks Yunho in disbelief. "Jaejoong Oppa is sick and he is pregnant. You shouldn't do that to him."

"I just give him a blow. It won't harm the baby. I'm not fucking him." Yunho explains. "Now, would you mind to close the door? We have to finish this."

Without wasting the time, Jessica closes the door. They sit on the sofa to wait Yunjae finish their business and come out from the bathroom.

"Geez, that bastard is very pervert. His wife is pregnant and he still dares to do that." Jessica says.

"I still remember Jaejoong Oppa even screaming in pain at that night." Jihye adds. "Yunho Oppa is a beast."

Krystal is still shocked. "I wanna puke."

"Oppa, are you done yet? Krystal needs to use the bathroom." Jessica shouts, so that Yunho can hear her.

"Alright. Wait a minute!" They can hear Yunho answers from the bathroom.

"Yunnie, I'm cumming." Jaejoong cums into Yunho's mouth and Yunho cums onto his own hand.

After washed his hands, Yunho carries Jaejoong back gets out from the bathroom. He lays Jaejoong back on his bed.

Krystal then rushes to the bathroom.

"What are the 3 of you doing here?" Yunho asks the girls.

"We are here to visit Jaejoong Oppa." Jihye answers.

"Oppa, you made Krystal puking." Jessica says. They can hear Krystal puking in the bathroom.

"I didn't do anything to her." Yunho replies. "Omo! Is she pregnant?"

Jessica hits Yunho's head with a cushion. "Idiot! She's not pregnant. She is puking because of seeing you and Jaejoong Oppa…" She can't finish her sentence.

"This cushion really likes my head so much. Yesterday was my brother in law and now is my cousin." Yunho says. "I'm older than you. You can't do this to me."

"Yeah, you are older than me, but you are idiot and PERVERT!" Jessica shouts. "You deserve that."

"Yunnie, don't argue with Jess. They come here to visit me, not to argue with you." Jaejoong prevents his husband to argue with his cousin.

"Yeah, Jaejoong Oppa is right." Jihye sits on Jaejoong's bed and gives him a hug. "Congratulation, Oppa!"

Jaejoong hugs her back. "Thank you!"

Krystal comes out from the bathroom. She looks pale.

Yunho feels guilty to Krystal. "Are you okay? Do you need the doctor to examine you?"

"I'm okay, Oppa." Krystal answers weakly. "I just need a rest." She sits on the sofa next to her sister.

Jessica and Jihye are chatting happily with Jaejoong, totally ignoring Yunho while Krystal is just laying her body on the sofa.

"Oppa, I want a baby girl. I will take her shopping to the mall." Jessica says happily.

"She will be very beautiful like you, Oppa." Jihye adds.

Jaejoong is chuckling hearing that.

"Yah, don't teach my baby spending my money for something useless." Yunho protests.

"It's not useless. Girls need beautiful clothes, make ups, and other accessories." Jessica defends herself.

"Her umma can make a lot of beautiful clothes and accessories for her and she does not need make up, because she will be very beautiful." Yunho replies. "Her umma is the best designer in this country and he is the most beautiful guy ever."

Jaejoong smiles hearing Yunho's statement. He is so happy, because Yunho is praising him. At this moment he is very happy. He is carrying a baby and his husband is very caring to him. He does not want to think something negative. Right now he only wants to enjoy his happiness.

In the evening, Jaejoong is released from the hospital. The doctor thought that he does not have a serious problem with his body. Yunho carries him bride style to their apartment from the parking lot.

"Yunnie, I can walk by myself. You heard by yourself the doctor said that I'm fine." Jaejong says. "People are looking at us. It's so embarrassing." He hides his face on Yunho's chest.

"No. Like I said before, I will serve you today, my princess." Yunho says.

"Princess? I'm not a princess. I'm a king." Jaejoong says.

"No. I'm the king in business world, so it means that you are the queen." Yunho does not want to be defeated.

"Alright. I admit that you're the best. Don't remind me about that." Jaejoong remembers that he was lost to Yunho. It was the cause of him ending being Yunho's wife. But, he does not regret it. Yunho is the best husband for him.

"Here it is our lovely home." Yunho pushes the door with his foot after unlocked it. He places Jaejoong on the sofa in their living room. "Soon, in this house can be heard baby's cry."

Jaejoong lays his body on the sofa. "It's still 8 months until the baby born."

"You must be hungry. Wait here! I'll cook something for you." Yunho rushes to the kitchen.

'Cook? Yunnie will cook? Since when can he cook?' Jaejoong a little bit worries. He switches on the television and watches a drama.

Yunho's PoV:

Geez, I've never cooked before. I rarely enter this kitchen. I only enter this kitchen to make coffee, but after I have boojae, I never made coffee by myself. I even forget how to make coffee.

Okay, what do we have here? I open the refrigerator and only find… Carrots? What can I do only with carrots? I think I can just boil them and it is done. But, it is too… Is it even appropriate to eat them like that? Suddenly, I have an idea to make vegetables soup. Carrot is vegetable, right? Okay then, I have decided that I will cook vegetable soup. So, I start to cut the carrots. The shape is not so~ beautiful, but the shape is not important. We will chew them later anyway.

"Ouch!" I accidentally cut my finger.

"Yunnie, what happen? Are you alright?" I can hear boojae from the living room.

"Oh, nothing. Everything is fine. Don't worry. Just enjoy your time." I say. I do not want to make him worry.

I have just found that cooking is not easy. I regret for saying that I will cook, but I said that, so I have to do that.

Now I'm boiling the water and pour the vegetables, the carrots exactly, to the water. Then I add some of salt. I stir the soup. It is already boiling. I think the soup is ready, so I turn the stove off and pour the soup to the bowl.

"Boo, the soup is ready." I take the soup to the living room.

I see the tears are flowing on his cheeks and he is sobbing. I put the soup on the table and hug him. "Boo, why are you crying?"

"It's the drama. It is so sad. The guy married the girl only to get her money. He doesn't love the girl back and keeps hurting the girl." He continues his sob.

I pat his back. "Hey, you shouldn't watch that kind of drama. That kind of story will not happen in the real world. They are just acting." I turn off the television.

Boo, I know that I married you out of love, but I will not hurt you like that. Furthermore, you are carrying my baby now. I do not know I love you or not, but I will love our baby, I hope so.

Can you tell me, Boo? What is my feeling to you? I have never felt wanting to protect someone like this before. I have never cared to someone else before. I want to be with you forever, Boo. Please, tell me what kind of feeling it is.

End of PoV.

'Yunnie, will you hurt me like that guy. He leaves his wife for another woman. Will you leave me when you finally love someone? I hope it will be me, someone that you love.' Jaejoong thought.

Yunho releases his hug and kisses Jaejoong's forehead. "Let's eat, Boo. I made vegetables soup, special for you." He feeds Jaejoong with the soup he made. "How is it, Boo?"

"It's good." Jaejoong forces a smile. 'Yuck! What is it? It is the worst food I've ever eat, but Yunnie made it special for me, so I have to eat it. I hope he didn't have intention to kill me and poured poison to that food. But, dead is better than knowing him loves another person. As long as he doen't love someone else, it's alright for me, even tough he doesn't love me back.'

Jaejoong finishes the food alone. Yunho does not even know the taste of his cooking.

Yunho carries Jaejoong to their bedroom to sleep. He lays Jaejoong in the bed and covers him with a blanket. Then he lays his body beside Jaejoong. He pulls Jaejoong into his embrace. "Now sleep, Boo." He closes his eyes.

Jaejoong is about to close his eyes, but suddenly he remembers something. "Yunnie, it is Wednesday night."

"Yes, I know." Yunho answers. He still closes his eyes.

"It is our schedule to…" Jaejoong does not finish his sentence.

'Have sex? I know, but you are pregnant. We can't do it. We have to wait until the baby born." Yunho says.

"Until the baby born? It's still 8 months later. What if we want to…" Jaejoong asks.

"We can do blow or hand job like today. No more than that." Yunho answers then sleeps.

'He rejects me.' Jaejoong feels disappointed and then he sleeps.

**To be continued**


	15. What the Hell Is Going on Here?

**Chapter 15: What the Hell Is Going on Here?**

Jaejoong wakes up in the morning. He does not find his husband beside him. He glances to the clock. It shows 9:45. 'Yunnie have already gone to work.' He thought. He is going to get up from the bed, but he sees a piece of paper on the table beside his bed. He takes the paper and read it.

_Dear Boojae,_

_I apologize because I do not wake you up. You are still weak, so I want you take rest at home. Yoona will accompany you while I am not around. If you need something, you can tell her. She will serve you. Do not worry about your company; I will take care of it like my own company. Please, take care._

_Yunnie_

"So formal." Jaejoong mumbles. "His memo is even still too formal. Why didn't he write 'Dear my beloved Boojae' or 'Dear my beautiful wife'? Why he didn't write 'Love, Yunnie' or 'Kiss & hug from Yunnie'?"

After washed his face and brushed his teeth, Jaejoong goes out to the living room. He finds their part time maid, Yoona, is mopping the floor.

"Good morning, Jaejoong-sshi!" Yoona bows to Jaejoong. "Yunho-sshi ordered me to serve you until he comes home."

"Don't you have the other side jobs at other places?" Jaejoong asks.

"I drop my other side jobs, so I can work here longer." Yoona answers. She usually works at Yunho's apartment in the morning to serve breakfast and clean the house. After that, she goes to another place to work.

"Is it okay? What if your boss fires you?" Jaejoong asks.

Yoona chuckles. "I don't worry about it. Yunho-sshi pays me very high. I don't have to work at another place."

After set everything in his company, Yunho goes to Jaejoong's company. He is going to take over Jaejoong's company while Jaejoong is absent.

"Good morning, Yunho-sshi!" Ara greets Yunho. "Why are you here? And why does Jaejoong-sshi not come?"

"Jaejoong is at home. I will replace him today." Yunho answers. "So, what is my schedule today?"

"Uhm, there is no important meeting or appointment today, but there are some reports that you have to check." Ara explains.

"Okay, bring the reports to my, I mean Jaejoong's office." Yunho orders.

Yunho then enters Jaejoong's office. 'It looks so neat and nice here.'

A few minutes later Ara comes bringing some reports. "Yunho-sshi these are the reports you must check." She puts the reports on the desk.

"Thank you, you can leave now." Yunho says.

Yunho begins with 'Financial Report'. "Let's see. How is the financial condition?" He reads the report. "Hmmm, it seems not too good. It is increasing, but not significant." Then he calls Ara from the intercom. "Can you tell the financial director to come here?"

"Alright, Yunho-sshi. I will tell Kibum-sshi right now." Ara answers.

A few minutes later, someone is knocking the door. "Come in!"

A guy opens the door and enters. "Yunho-sshi, I am Kim Kibum, financial director. Do you need something from me?"

"Kibum-sshi, I want to ask about the capital of this company. It is increasing, but not too significant. It is too slow. I think this company can get much better than this." Yunho explains.

"I'm sorry, Yunho-sshi. I took financial director position 6 months ago, so I just continued what the former financial director did for now." Kibum replies. "I will make some changes on the next period."

"Oh, so you are still new. Okay then, I hope you can do better on the next period." Yunho says.

Changmin walks so fast to catch up his manager. "Hyung, wait!"

"Hurry up! We should ask for your payment. They don't give your payment yet. It is against the contract." Kyuhyun says angrily.

"Please calm down, Hyung. I'm sure that they will transfer the payment soon." Changmin says.

"When? It is a big company. They should work professionally." Kyuhyun replies.

They arrive in front of Jaejoong's office. "We want to meet Kim Jaejoong now." Kyuhyun says to Ara.

"Hyung, why should we meet Jaejoong-sshi?" Changmin asks. 'Geez, I don't want to get trouble with the Yunjae couple. They are so scary.'

"Of course to ask for your payment." Kyuhyun answers.

"I'm sorry, but Jaejoong-sshi is not here." Ara says.

"You're lying. I heard people talk inside." Kyuhyun says. Then without wasting time he barges in the office.

Yunho and Kibum who are talking are startled because of that. "What the hell is it? Who are you?" Yunho asks Kyuhyun.

"Where is Kim Jaejoong?" Kyuhyun asks.

"Who are you? Why did you just barge in? Don't you have any manner?" Yunho asks. "Besides, it is Jung Jaejoong now, not Kim Jaejoong. Don't you know it?"

"Hyung!" Changmin follows Kyuhyun. But, he is suddenly freezing seeing Yunho. 'Shit! The husband is much scarier than the wife. And it seems that he is not in the good mood right now. I'm so dead.'

Yunho turns his gaze from Kyuhyun to Changmin. "It's YOU! Do you really miss me so badly, huh?"

'Why does Changmin have to miss him? What is their relationship?' Kyuhyun thought.

"Yunho-sshi, I'm sorry. I can't stop them to barge in." Ara says, but it seems that Yunho does not listen to her. He is too busy with Changmin.

"Yunho-sshi, I am sorry. Please don't kill me! It's my manager's fault. You can punish him if you want." Changmin looks pale now.

"Hey, why did you tell him to punish me?" Kyuhyun protests.

"SHUT UP!" Yunho shouts to Kyuhyun. "I'm not done with him." He points to Changmin. "Don't interrupt me!"

Kyuhyun can't say anything now. "Hey, it should be me who shouts and be angry with him, right?" He asks Kibum who is just standing there.

Kibum just shrugs his shoulders.

Yunho shouts to Changmin nonstop. He keeps threatening Changmin. Changmin is almost crying now.

"Enough!" Kyuhyun tries to stop Yunho. "He will cry if you continue this. What is his fault to you anyway?"

"His fault?" Yunho even forgets why he hates Changmin so much. "He broke up with Jessica."

Kyuhyun sighs. "It was 3 months ago. Just forget it. Besides, that bitch doesn't deserve to get Changmin."

"What? What do you say?" Yunho says.

"Oops!" Changmin immediately pulls Kyuhyun back and covers Kyuhyun's mouth with his hand. "Nothing. He says nothing, Yunho-sshi."

"Hey, why did you do that?" Kyuhyun protests to Changmin. "I'm not done with him."

"Hyung, it's better for you if you just quite." Changmin whispers.

"Let go of me, Min!" Kyuhyun struggles. "So, it was you the reason why she dumped Changmin? I knew it. She must be unfaithful. She was cheating."

"Hyung, I don't want to take care of you if he beats you up." Changmin says.

"I'm not scared. I'm the world champion in fighting." Kyuhyun says. "I even beat Son Goku."

"In video game, Hyung. It's different from the real fight. You can't use kamehameha in the real world." Changmin replies.

"Why don't you make coffee and bring some snacks here for both of us. It seems that they will fight soon. It must be interesting to watch." Kibum says to Ara.

"Okay, just wait for a few minutes." Ara gets out from the room.

"Eh? Does she really take my words seriously?" Kibum frowns.

"Hey! I'm here! Why are both of you arguing?" Yunho feels that Kyuhyun and Changmin ignore him.

"Excuse me, gentlemen! Why don't we just talk and solve the problem. Let's have a seat." Kibum tries to end the conflict.

So, Kyuhyun tells Yunho about the problem.

"So, who is the one who has responsibility to transfer the payment?" Yunho asks.

"It was me who responsibility to do it before, but since I was promoted to be financial director 6 months ago, Jaejoong-sshi gives the responsibility to Junsu-sshi." Kibum answers.

"Oh, so it's him. Where is he anyway?" Yunho asks. "Geez, I don't even have my brother in law's phone number."

Then Ara comes bringing a tray with coffee and some snacks. "Eh? There is no fight here."

Yunho sighs. "Are you expecting us to fight? Now just tell me where is Junsu?"

Ara put the tray on the table. "I don't know. I don't see him today."

Yunho sighs. "He must be with Chun now." Then he dials Yoochun's number. "Chun, I give you responsibility to take care of my company, but you're busy with your boyfriend."

"Yunho, what are you talking about? I'm working now. I don't even have time to call him." Yoochun replies.

"If he's not with you, so where is he now? He's not in the office." Yunho asks.

"I don't know. Ah, you make me worried." Yoochun replies.

"Don't worry, he is not a little kid anymore. No one will kidnap him." Yunho says.

"But, his brother is very rich. What if some bad guys kidnap him for money?" Yoochun sounds very worried now.

"Why don't you call him and tell him to come to his office, RIGHT NOW?" Yunho replies.

Both of them end the conversation.

"I called him, but his phone is inactive." Ara says.

"Okay then, since Junsu is not here. Can you take care of this payment matter, Kibum-sshi?" Yunho asks Kibum.

"Oh, of course." Kibum answers. "Kyuhyun-sshi and Changmin-sshi, please follow me." He says to Kyuhyun and Changmin. "Yunho-sshi, we leave now." Then he goes out from the room followed by Kyuhyun and Changmin.

"Ah, it's so stressfull. I can't believe that it would happen in a big company like this." Yunho sighs. "I miss Boojae now. I want to touch him. What is he doing right now?"

"Uhm, excuse me, Yunho-sshi. How about the coffee and the snacks? Should I take them back?" Ara asks.

"Just leave them there and you can leave now." Yunho answers. By that, Ara leaves and closes the door.

Meanwhile, in the airport, Junsu and Mrs. Kim are waiting for 2 persons' arrival.

"Umma, I have to go to work. Why did you force me to accompany you to come here?" Junsu whines.

"My baby Su, I need you to carry me if I'm fainted later." Mrs. Kim answers.

"Why will you be fainted?" Junsu frowns.

"You know your aunt. She always gives me headache. Besides, her son will come too. It will be double trouble." Mrs. Kim answers.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me earlier that he will come too? I don't want to meet him." Junsu replies. "He is annoying."

A middle age woman approaches Junsu and Mrs. Kim. Her appearance is very glamour. She wears a lot of luxurious jewelries. People will know that she is very rich. She really looks like Mrs. Kim. The differences are Mrs. Kim is very modest and does not apply to much make up. "Hello, Unnie! How are you?" She greets Mrs. Kim. "Oh, this must be Junsu. He is grown up now."

That woman is Mrs. Park, Mrs. Kim's twin sister. She is 10 minutes younger than Mrs. Kim. Actually, they are identical twins. Their appearances are very similar at first. Some people even couldn't tell the differences. But, now they are not similar again, because Mrs. Park did some plastic surgeries to her face. They also have different personalitis. Mrs. Kim is very modest while Mrs. Park is very glamour.

Mrs. Park is the 3rd wife of Mr. Park, a Korean businessman who grows his business in Japan. They have a son named Karam. Mr. Park has 4 wifes and some children from his other wifes. So, Karam grows up without enough attention from his father and his mother spoils him by his father's money. As the result, he becomes a spoiled and annoying kid.

"Umma!" Karam is running after his mother. He carries a lot of luggages.

"Why does he bring a lot of luggages here?" Junsu feels something unpleasant will come.

"Oh, didn't your mother tell you? Karam will stay here, in Korea. He will continue his study here." Mrs. Park answers.

Junsu turns his gaze to his mother and Mrs. Kim just smiles weakly.

They arrives in Kim's mansion. Junsu shows an unpleasant expression, because he must carry all Karam's luggages. "Why don't you carry them by yourself?"

"Hyung, I'm so tired after the flight. I was puked in the airplane." Karam pouts.

'Geez, this bastard. I really want to kill him. I hope he won't meet Jae Hyung. It's not good for Jae Hyung pregnancy.' Junsu thought.

"Hyung, where is my room?" Karam asks.

"Here, you will occupy this room." Junsu brings the luggages to a guest room.

"But it's just a guest room. It's too small." Karam complains.

Junsu rolls his eyes. "If you want a very huge room, why don't you stay at a hotel?"

"I'll be alone if I stay at hotel." Karam whines.

"It's good for you. No one will be happy near you." Junsu says sarcastically.

"Hyung, why are you so cruel to me?" Karam asks.

"Don't you realize? You're annoying." Junsu replies.

Karam pouts. "Hey, Jae Hyung doesn't stay here anymore, right? What if I get his room?"

"No way! What if Jae Hyung visits here. Where will he sleep?" Junsu replies.

"He can sleep in a guest room." Karam answers.

'What the hell is this kid? Does he not have brain?' Junsu is very pissed off. "I don't care. If you want to get Jae Hyung's room, just bring your luggages there by yourself." By then, he leaves Karam alone to his room.

"Umma~ Junsu Hyung is so mean to me!" Karam cries.

'What the hell is it?' Junsu turns his body to face Karam. "Be quite! The others will think that I humiliated you."

"But, it's true." Karam replies.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Park comes to her son. "Baby, what happen? Why are you crying?" She hugs her crying son.

"Junsu Hyung doesn't wanna bring my luggages. I'm so tired, Umma. I can't carry them by myself." Karam says to his mother.

"Su, Karam is your dongsaeng. You have to treat him nicely." Mrs. Park lectures Junsu.

Junsu is very angry, but he can't do anything against his aunt.

"Umma, I want Jae Hyung's room." Karam says to his mother.

"Of course, Baby. You will always get what you want." Mrs. Park says.

"I really can't stand this anymore. Do what you want, but don't disturb me." Junsu leaves to his room.

Junsu is very angry. He tries to sleep to calm himself. Suddenly, he hears someone is knocking his door. 'Not again.'

"Oppa, are you there? Please let me in." It is Jessica who is knocking the door.

Junsu gets up from his bed and open the door. He lets Jessica comes in to his room. "What's up?"

"Oppa, who's that boy who looks like Jaejoong Oppa? He enters our room without my permission." Jessica says. "It's girls' room. He is not allowed to do that."

Junsu tells Jessica about Karam.

"Oppa, I think we should do something to him. We have to give him lessons how to respect other peoples." Jessica says.

"I agree, but we can't do that. We have to wait until his mother leaves. My aunt is so scary." Junsu replies. "Let's make a plan."

Jaejoong is very bored at home. He is not used to stay at home all day long. He has already designed some baby clothes, watched some dramas, eaten all foods in the kitchen, and taken a nap. He does not know what else to do. "I'm bored, very bored. I wish Yunnie is here. He can entertain me, so I won't be bored like this. Now I know what umma felt when she is alone at home. Hey, why don't I visit umma. We can talk everything and I will ask some advices from her about my pregnancy." He grabs a jacket and wears his shoes. He is going to visit his mother. "Yoona, I'm going to visit my mother."

Yoona appears from the kitchen. "Wait, Jaejoong-sshi! Yunho-sshi said that you have to stay at home."

"He won't know if you don't tell him. Don't worry, I will come back home before him." Jaejoong insists to visit his mother. He is still weak, so he asks his driver to send him to his mansion. He can't drive at this state.

Finally, Mrs. Park leaves from Kim's mansion. She is going to go back to Japan. It is time to do Junsica's plan to give Karam a lesson. Right after Mrs. Park left, Jaejoong is arrived at Kim's Mansion.

"Oh, no! Jae Hyung is coming." Junsu is panic. "He can't meet that kid. It's not good for his pregnancy."

"How are you, Su, Jess?" Jaejoong greets Junsu and Jessica. "Where is umma?"

"Uhm, she is in her room. She is not well now." Junsu answers.

"What happen to her? I should see her. Why didn't you tell me if she is sick?" Jaejoong looks worried.

"She just got headache. It's not serious." Junsu answers.

"She is rarely sick. She only gets headache if she meets..." Jaejoong does not continue his words. "Don't tell me that aunty is here."

Junsu nods. "She has just gone, but her son is staying here now."

Jaejoong drops his jaw. "THAT KID! I won't allow him to live in my house!"

"Calm down, Hyung!" Junsu tries to calm Jaejoong. "He is in your room now. He insists to take over your room."

Jaejoong drops his jaw for the 2nd time. "I can't believe this."

"Calm down, Jaejoong Oppa. I and Junsu Oppa have a plan to give him lesson." Jessica says.

"What's the plan. I'll join you?" Jaejoong looks excited.

Junsu and Jessica tell Jaejoong about their plan.

"Isn't it too cruel?" Jaejoong asks.

"Don't worry, Oppa. He won't die because of this." Jessica assures Jaejoong.

"I've allready added a sleeping pill to his drinks and he is sleeping now. He won't wake up even it is an earthquake." Junsu adds.

The triple J now are heading to Jaejoong room's.

"Shit! He locks the door." Junsu whispers.

"Don't worry, I have it's duplicate with me." Jaejoong take the key out from his pocket and unlocks the door.

The triple J enter the room and find Karam's sleeping figure. Then Junsu lifts his body and carries him. They are heading to the storage room at the backyard. Jaejoong opens the storage room door. It is so dark and cold inside. Then Junsu puts Karam on the floor inside the storage room. After that, Jaejoong locks the door from outside.

"Hahaha~ He will wake up in the midnight and find the darkness surround him." Junsu laughs.

"What if umma asks where he is?" Jaejoong asks.

"Just tell her that he is sleeping and doesn't want to be disturbed, because he is so tired." Jessica answers.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaejoong says.

They go back to the mansion.

Jaejoong is happy playing video games with Junsu until he forgets about the time. He forgets that he must go home before Yunho.

Mrs. Kim wakes up and comes out from her room. "It's time for cooking dinner."

The phone is ringing and Mrs. Kim answers the call.

"Umma, is Jaejoong there?" It is Yunho who calls.

"Oh, Yunnie. It's you. Jae? I don't know I've just woke up." Mrs. Kim answers. Then she hears Jaejoong's voice from Junsu's room. "Yes, I think he is here."

"Okay, thanks Umma. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Yunho replies.

"Oh, great. You can have dinner here. I'll cook your favorite foods." Mrs. Kim says.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. Thanks, Umma!" Then Yunho hangs up the phone.

15 minutes later Yunho arrives at Kim's mansion. Mrs. Kim opens the door for him. "Good evening, Umma!"

"Good evening, Yunnie! Joongie is in Su's room over there. They are playing video games now." Mrs. Kim tell Yunho.

Mrs. Kim goes back to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner while Yunho goes to Junsu's room. Right after he sees Jaejoong, he attacks Jaejoong by his hug and kisses. "Boo, I missed you."

"Let go off me, Yunnie. I'm playing video games now." Jaejoong protests. "See? I lost again. It is because of you." He pouts.

Junsu chuckles. "It's just an excuse. You never win against me, Hyung."

"Hmmm, I think our baby wants to play video games, huh?" Yunho says. 'Hahahaha~ He plays Pro Evolution Soccer. It means our baby will be a boy.'

Then Yunho joins Jaejoong and Junsu playing video games until dinner time.

Now they are gathering at dinning room to have dinner.

"Honey, you said that Karam will arrive today. So, his arrival was delayed?" Mr. Kim asks his wife.

"Omo! I forgot about him." Mrs. Kim answers. "Su, do you know where he is?"

"Uhm, he is sleeping. He said that he didn't want to be disturbed. He was so tired because of the flight." Junsu answers.

"Who is Karam?" Yunho asks.

"Oh, he is my cousin. He lived in Japan before and now he stays here to continue his study." Jaejoong answers.

"Oh..." Yunho replies.

They are having dinner silently. Suddenly, they hear someone ask for help.

"Help! Somebody help me, please!" Karam is crying.

'Shit! Why does he has to wake up now.' Junsu shouts in his mind.

"It's Karam's voice. The sound comes from the backyard." Mr. Kim says.

So, all of them go to the backyard.

"The sound comes from over there. "Krystal points to the storage room."

They approach the storage room and Mr. Kim unlocks the door. They find Karam is crying inside.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Kim asks Karam.

"I don't know uncle. I was sleeping in 'my' room. Then when I was awake, I was already here." Karam answers. He looks at surround him. There are many people that he doesn't know. Then his eyes stop on Yunho. 'Wow! Who's that guy. He is so handsome.'

**To be continued**


	16. Picnic

**Chapter 16: Picnic**

Jaejoong's pregnancy has already been 3 months now. He rarely goes to work. He would come to his office if there is really something very important. He lets Yunho takes over his company. He trusts his husband so much to take care of his company. Yunho is the best businessman in this country anyway.

It also has been 2 months Karam lives in Kim's mansion. He really makes Mrs. Kim very stress. She becomes easily to get sick because of him. It is Sunday. It means that everyone is at home now.

"Su Hyung~" Karam enters Junsu's room.

"What?" Junsu asks coldly.

"I want you to accompany me to visit Jae Hyung." Karam says.

"I don't want to." Junsu replies.

"Hyung, please~" Karam begs.

"What for?" Junsu asks. "You will disturb them."

"I really miss Jae Hyung and I know that he misses me too, because I'm so cute." Karam answers.

Junsu chuckles. "It's impossible that he will miss you. He hates you so much. Don't you know that?"

"Hyung, please~" Karam is pleading now.

"Geez! You're so annoying. Why don't you go by yourself?" Junsu feels very annoyed.

"I don't know where he lives. Besides, if I go alone, I'm afraid that someone will kidnap me, because I'm so cute." Karam says.

Junsu frowns and then he is laughing. "Hahahahhahahha~ I will be so happy if you are kidnapped."

Karam pouts. "You're so mean, Hyung."

"Whatever." Junsu rolls his eyes.

Karam runs to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Kim are chatting and eating snacks.

"Uncle, take me to Jae Hyung's house." Karam asks Mr. Kim. "I want to meet him."

"What for? He is married and I'm sure that he wants to spend his time alone with his husband." Mrs. Kim says.

"Yeah, your aunt is right, Karam. Why don't you just play video games with Junsu?" Mr. Kim adds.

"Su Hyung is going to go for a date with his boyfriend." Karam answers.

"You can play with Jessica, Jihye, and Krystal." Mr. Kim says again.

"Jessica Noona is so mean to me. It's only Krystal who is kind to me." Karam replies.

"So, you can play with Krystal." Mr. Kim says.

"But, she is with Jessica Noona now." Karam replies. "I'm bored here. Nothing I can do here."

"You can help me doing house chores if you want." Mrs. Kim says.

"Okay. Since it is holiday, why don't we go picnic? I know a beautiful place in countryside." Mr. Kim suggests. "We can invite Joongie, Yunnie, and Chunnie too."

"Really, Uncle? Yunho Hyung is invited too?" Karam asks.

Mr. Kim nods.

Jaejoong is laying on the sofa in the living room. He feels very weak, because he has just vomited again. Everything he ate this morning has come out again.

"Boo, you must eat something again." Yunho says.

"I don't want to. It will be useless." Jaejoong replies.

"But, you need energy, right?" Yunho asks.

"What for? I will be just sleeping, sitting, or laying like this." Jaejoong replies.

"You must be very bored everyday when I'm not around." Yunho says.

"Finally you realize it. You don't allow me to go to work, go shopping, or else. I was bored, Yunnie." Jaejoong says.

"I don't want you to get tired." Yunho replies.

"I'm not that weak." Jaejoong argues.

"Okay. Since I'm with you now, you can do everything you want. I will watch and take care of you." Yunho says.

"Everything?" Jaejoong smirks.

"Yes." Yunho answers.

"Promise?" Jaejoong asks.

"Uhm, it seems that you're thinking something bad right now." Yunho replies. "So, I can't promise. It depends on what you want to do."

"I'm not thinking something bad. I just want we have sex right now." Jaejoong replies. "Is it bad?" He pulls Yunho's collars so their faces are very close now.

Yunho gulps. He also wants to have sex with Jaejoong, but they can't. "Erm, we can't. It's not good for our baby."

Jaejoong releases Yunho's collars. "Okay, I know. I was just joking." He shows sad expression.

Yunho fixes his collars and clears his throat. "So, what do you want? Tell me."

"I want to punish you, because you made me very bored these past 2 months. So, you must be my slave all day long. You have to do everything I ask. Don't worry, I won't ask something that can harm our baby." Jaejoong says. 'T_T Yunnie, I miss you so much. I miss your touches.'

"So, what is my first task?" Yunho asks.

"Uhmmmmmmmm…" Jaejoong is thinking. "I want you to make pizza."

"Pizza?" Yunho frowns.

"Yeah, pizza, P-I-Z-Z-A. You know it, right?" Jaejoong replies.

"Of course I know it, but I've never made it before." Yunho answers.

"I'll teach you. I'll tell you what you should do." Jaejoong says. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen."

Jaejoong helps Yunho to wear apron. It is an apron with Hamtaro print on it. "Hahaha~ You looks so cute with that apron, Yunnie."

Then Jaejoong tells the steps of making pizza to Yunho.

Jaejoong: "Yunnie, the dough is too hard. You should add more water on it."

Yunho: "Okay, Boo."

Jaejoong: "Yunnie, you have to cut the sausage properly. That one is not good."

Yunho: "Okay, I'll fix it."

Jaejoong: "You apply too much tomato sauce."

Yunho: "Okay, I'll make the new one."

Jaejoong: "…"

Yunho: Okay, Master."

Jaejoong: "…"

Yunho: "Okay, Princess."

Jaejoong: "…"

Yunho: "Okay, You're Majesty."

Jaejoong: "…"

Yunho: "Okay, You're Highness."

Finally, Yunho can finish a good one pizza. It is quite good in its appearance. He totally makes 7 pizzas. "Boo, I'm so tired. Can I take a rest for a while?"

"No, you can't. You still have to wash all the dishes and clean the kitchen." Jaejoong answers.

"Alright." Yunho walks to the sink to wash the dishes.

While Yunho is washing the dishes, the phone is ringing and Jaejoong answers it.

"Jae, I'm sorry if I disturb you. I just want to tell you that we are going to go picnic. Maybe you and Yunnie want to join us." Mrs. Kim tells Jaejoong.

"Picnic? Wow! It's a good idea. It has been a long time I didn't go out. Okay, wait for us. We will be there as soon as possible." Jaejoong is very excited hearing it.

"Okay Jae, we'll wait for you." Mrs. Kim ends the conversation.

"Yunnie!" Jaejoong shouts, so that Yunho who is in the kitchen can hear him.

"Yes, Boo!" Yunho replies, still washing the dishes.

"Just leave the dishes. Get ready! We will go for a picnic!" Jaejoong screams in excitement. "Hurry up! What are you waiting for?" He tells Yunho. "Oh, don't forget to pack the pizzas. We will test your pizzas later."

Yunjae arrives at Kim's mansion. Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Junsu, Karam, and the Jung girls are already in front of the mansion. Karam runs to Yunho's car which stops in front of the mansion to greet Yunjae which have just come out from the car. "Good morning, Hyung! How are you?"

"We're fine. How are you?" Yunho replies.

Karam squeals. "Oh, I'm fine too, Hyung. You know, I miss you so~ much, Hyung."

Jaejoong shows unpleasant expression seeing how Karam tries to get Yunho's attention. 'What is he doing? He tries to act so cute in front of my Yunnie. He even didn't greet me.'

"Okay, let's go. We are not waiting for anyone else, right?" Jaejoong says. He immediately pulls Yunho's arm.

"We have to wait Chunnie. His car is being trapped by traffic jam." Junsu says.

A few minutes later Yoochun comes with his new car. "Good morning, Appa and Umma! How are you?" He greets Mr. and Mrs. Kim.

"We're fine, Chunnie. It has been a long time we didn't meet. We miss you so much." Mrs. Kim hugs Yoochun.

"I'm sorry, Umma. I didn't have time to visit you. Blame Yunho. He gave me a lot of works." Yoochun hugs Mrs. Kim back.

"Wow! Is it your new car, Chunnie?" Mrs. Kim is amazed with Yoochun's car.

"It's not even launched yet." Mr. Kim adds.

"Actually, Yunho gave it to me as a present." Yoochun smiles nervously.

"Why did you give him a new car?" Jaejoong asks suspiciously to Yunho. "You never give me a present."

Yunho smiles nervously. "Uhmmm." He is thinking what he should say. "I think I don't need to give you present."

"W…why?" Jaejoong feels sad with Yunho's words. 'Yeah, I know I'm rich and can buy everything by my money, but it doesn't mean that I don't want a present from you. Even if it's just a small thing, I will gladly accept it.'

"Because I've already given you the best present I can give." Yunho answers.

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not get what Yunho means.

"I've given you my baby." Yunho continues. He caresses Jaejoong's stomach.

"Oh~ My son in law is so romantic." Mrs. Kim squeals. "You're so lucky, Joongie. You have a husband like Yunnie."

Jaejoong smiles weakly. 'No, it's not enough, Yunnie. I want more. I want your heart, your love. Can you give it to me?'

"Okay, because everyone is here. What are we waiting for?" Mr. Kim says.

"Wait, Uncle Kim!" Krystal says. "The 4 of us can't fit in your car." She refers to herself, Jessica, Jihye, and Karam.

"I can go with Yunho Hyung by his car." Karam immediately get in to Yunho's car. He sits on the passenger seat.

"Hey, I didn't say that you can sit there." Jaejoong protests. "Move!"

Karam pouts. He gets out from the back seat and goes to the back seat. "You're so mean, Hyung. I though you would need a huge space, so I let you have the back seat for yourself."

Jaejoong glares to Karam. "I don't need a huge space. I only need to be near my Yunnie. So, go away from him!"

They go by 3 cars, Yunjae and Karam by Yunho's car, Yoosu by Yoochun's new car, and Mr. and Mrs. Kim and the Jung girls by Mr. Kim's car.

On their way to their destination, Karam keeps talking a lot of things to Yunho. Yunho just answers him by "Oh" while Jaejoong is trying to suppress his anger toward him.

'I really want to ask Yunnie to stop the car, kick that boy out of here, and leave him. Hahaha~' Jaejoong though.

Yunho realizes that Jaejoong did not say anything along their ride. "Boo, are you alright?"

Jaejoong is startled by Yunho's question. "Huh?"

"You're so silent. Is there something wrong with you?" Yunho asks once again.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired." Jaejoong answers.

"Then, just sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive." Yunho says.

"How can I sleep if that brat is very noisy?" Jaejoong replies.

Yunho turns his head a little bit to Karam at the back seat. "Excuse me, what's your name?"

"Huh? Me?" Karam points his finger to his own face.

"Yes, you." Yunho answers.

"I'm Karam, Hyung. Don't you remember?" Karam pouts.

"Oh yeah, Karam. Would you mind to stop talking?" Yunho asks. "My wife needs to sleep and he feels annoyed by your sound. Sorry~"

"Okay, Hyung. I'll shut my mouth." Karam shows a sad expression.

"Thank you!" Yunho replies.

'Yes! I win. Yunnie is on my side. Love you so much, Yun!' Jaejoong is dancing around in his mind. 'Actually, I'm not that sleepy, but Yunnie told me to sleep. So, I think I will pretend to sleep.'

Finally, they arrive in their destination. It is a plain in countryside. They can see trees, plants surrounds them. It is very peaceful here. Also they can feel fresh air here to relax their mind. There is even a lake here.

"There's a lake over there, Chunnie." Junsu says. "Let's go fishing!"

"But I don't bring the equipment." Yoochun replies.

"Don't worry, I've prepared everything." Mr. Kim gives the fishing rods to Yoochun and Junsu. "We still have one left. Yunnie, do you want to join us?" He asks Yunho.

"No, thanks Appa. I want to accompany Jaejoong here." Yunho replies. He remembers that he is Jaejoong's slave for today.

"Wow! I don't know that you can be a good husband, Yunho." Yoochun says.

Yunho glares to Yoochun. "Jaejoongie is pregnant with my baby now, so I have to give him my full attention."

'So, if I'm not pregnant, you won't give me a full attention?' Jaejoong feels a little bit disappointed by Yunho's answer. 'Why don't you just say that it is because you love me and you always want to be with me?'

"Oh, okay." Then Mr. Kim turns to Karam. "Karam, come on go fishing with us. We still have a fishing rod here."

"I don't want to, Uncle. I want to be here with Yun… err Jae Hyung. Besides, I can't do it."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Mr. Kim says.

"Yeah, go fishing with them. My baby Joongie doesn't need you. He has his husband to take care of him here." Mrs. Kim adds. "Just go and get a lot of fishes for us."

"Fine! I'll go if all of you want me fishing." Karam finally gives up and goes fishing with Mr. Kim and Yoosu.

"Aunty Kim, we find a lot of beautiful flowers over there. Let's go there." Jihye pulls Mrs. Kim's hand. "Jess and Krystal are already there."

Yunjae are alone now. Jaejoong lays his body down on the grass and closes his eyes. He is still sad by Yunho's words before.

"Boo, what do you want to do now? Do you want to watch appa and the others fishing or go to see flowers with umma and the girls?" Yunho asks.

"No, I just want to lay down like this." Jaejoong answers coldly.

"Boo, are you angry with me?" Yunho asks.

"No, why shoud I?" Jaejoong replies. He still closes his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe because I didn't treat you well?" Yunho guesses.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I can handle it." Jaejoong replies.

"Listen to me, Boo. If I did something wrong, please tell me, so I can apologize and fix it." Yunho says.

"Nothing." Jaejoong answers. "Why don't you just shut up, Yunnie!"

"Boo." Yunho calls.

Jaejoong is very angry now. "Okay, if you really want to know what I want!" He pushes Yunho to the grass, so Yunho is laying on the grass now. Then he sits on Yunho's stomach. He grips Yunho's collars and leans closer to Yunho's face. "I WANT YOU SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

Yunho can feel liquid drops on his cheeks. It is Jaejoong's tear.

Jaejoong can't hold his tear anymore. 'Why did I say that? I shouldn't say that. I'm so stupid.' He is crying hard now.

Yunho can't say anything. He pulls Jaejoong and hugs him. He lets Jaejoong crying on his neck. He pats Jaejoong's back. They are just staying like that. Jaejoong keeps crying on Yunho's neck.

'I'm sorry, Boo. I don't know about my feeling toward you. I don't even know what love is. Please give me more time to find out what my feeling toward you is.' Yunho says in his mind.

Mrs. Kim and the girls are back with a lot of flowers. Mrs. Kim walks on the front and the girls follow her behind. She sees Yunjae are hugging on the grass. "Girls, I think we should pick more flowers. Let's go back there."

"But we have already picked a lot of flowers, Aunty." Jihye says.

"But I don't feel satisfied with them. I want more. Let's go back." Mrs. Kim replies.

"But…" Jihye can't finish her words.

"I said go back." Mrs. Kim pushes the girls away.

Yunho does not hear Jaejoong crying anymore. Jaejoong is sleeping now. He kept their position like that for a while before he spreads the mat and puts Jaejoong there.

Mr. Kim is busy teaching Karam fishing. It seems that Karam does have any talent of fishing. A few meters from them Yoosu are fishing while chatting. They have already gotten some fishes.

"Chunnie, I get a very big one!" Junsu squeals.

"Wow! It's the biggest fish we got so far. You're so talented, Su!" Yoochun praises his boyfriend.

Suddenly 3 peoples are approaching them.

"Why should we go fishing here? I don't like fishing." Kyuhyun says.

"I didn't invite you to come with us. You can go away if you want." Kibum replies.

"I have to take care of Changmin. I'm afraid you will do something bad to him if I let him go alone with you." Kyuhyun says.

"We will be just fishing. Do I look like a bad guy?" Kibum replies.

"Who knows?" Kyuhyun says.

"Please, stop arguing, Kyu Hyung and Kibum-sshi." Changmin tries to calm Kyuhyun and Kibum. "We are going to go fishing here, right?"

"You're right. Let's just go fishing." Kibum pulls Changmin's hand.

"Hey, who allows you to hold his hand?" Kyuhyun protests.

"Hyung, please stop arguing with KIbum-sshi." Changmin says. "Kibum-sshi, please forgive Kyu Hyung's rudeness."

"Hey, I'm not rude!" Kyuhyun says.

"The 3 of you, SHUT UP!" Junsu shouts to Kibum, Kyuhyun, and Changmin. "You were scaring the fishes."

Everyone there are startled, including Yoochun. He has never known that his cute boyfriend can be so scary like that.

"If you want fishing here, just be quiet." Junsu adds with calmer tone.

So, Kibum, Kyuhyun, and Changmin sit and join Yoosu fishing.

They have already gotten a lot of fishes now. Mr. Kim invites Kibum, Kyuhyun, and Changmin to grill and eat the fishes together.

The grilled fishes are ready now. It is time to eat.

"Uncle Kim, why did you invite them to eat with us?" Jessica feels unpleasant by Changmin's presence with them.

"Do you still angry with him, Jess?" Mr. Kim asks. "It was 5 months ago. Just forget it and move on."

Changmin feels very uncomfortable by Jessica who is glaring at him and Kibum and Kyuhyun who are bickering all the times. Plus, Yunjae are there too. He is still afraid to that couple, although this time they seem do not care about his presence anymore now.

"Yunnie, I want that one. Can you get it for me?" Jaejoong asks Yunho to take a fish for him.

"Alright, Boo." Yunho takes the fish and gives it to Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, I want you to feed me." Jaejoong says with a cute tone.

"Okay." Yunho shoves the fish a little bit by fork and brings it to Jaejoong's mouth.

"It's too hot. Can you blow it first for me?" Jaejoong demands.

Yunho does what Jaejoong's asked and the others are staring at them. He feels uncomfortable with that, but he should do what Jaejoong orders.

'Good, everyone are seeing us now. I'll show them that Yunnie is mine, only mine. So, Karam, Changmin, or whoever won't dare to be close to him.' Jaejoong smirks.

'Unbelievable! Yunho is very obedient now. The mighty Jung Yunho has been conquered now and it is by a beautiful guy named Kim Jaejoong or Jung Jaejoong now.' Yoochun thought. "Baby Su, do you want me to feed you too?"

"No, I can eat by myself." Junsu answers.

"But Yunho feeds Jae Hyung too." Yoochun replies.

"It's embarrassing, Chunnie. There are a lot of people here. Besides, I'm not pregnant like Jae Hyung." Junsu says.

Kibum and Kyuhyun are bickering again. Both of them want to feed Changmin. While Kibum and Kyuhyun are busy arguing, Karam is approaching Changmin. "Hi! My name is Karam. What's yours?"

'What is that brat doing? Is he trying to seduce Changminnie?' Jessica who is watching Changmin from the beginning feels jealous.

There is no grilled fish left now.

"I'm still hungry." Changmin says.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any food left now." Mrs. Kim says.

"Wait!" Jaejoong interrupts. "We still have foods." He turns to Yunho. "Yunnie, can you bring the pizzas you made this morning?"

"Oh, sure." Yunho goes to his car and brings the pizzas.

"Did you really make this, Hyung?" Junsu asks. "I've never known that you can cook.

Yunho just smiles nervously.

"Let's try your cook." Mrs. Kim gives the pizzas to the others.

"Yuck! What's this? Are you trying to kill us, Oppa?" Jessica throws the pizza away.

"You didn't put the poison on it, Yunho?" Yoochun adds.

Mrs. Kim shows a weird expression. "I think it's not bad." Everyone turn to her. "Really, it's still eligible to be eaten. We just have to ignore the taste."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Yunho apologizes.

"It's good, Yunho-sshi. I like it." Changmin says. Everyone are staring at him in disbelief. "If none of you want it, I can finish them alone."

After Changmin finished all the pizzas, all of them go back to Seoul.

Yunho drives his car behind the other cars. Suddenly, one of the tires of his car is exploded. He stops his car at the edge of the street. He goes out from his car to check the tire.

"It was exploded. Ah, I forgot to bring a spare." Yunho says.

"So, what should we do now?" Jaejoong asks.

"Just call someone to fetch us here." Yunho answers.

"It's countryside. There's no phone transmission here." Jaejoong replies. He becomes panic.

Yunho hugs Jaejoong to calm him down. "Everything will be alright, Boo."

"There is no building around us now and it's almost dark. What will happen to us? What if there is a beast comes and attacks us?" Jaejoong looks very worried.

Karam who is sleeping on the back seat awakes. "Are we arriving now?"

Yunjae seems not notice that Karam is with them. They are still hugging and ignoring Karam.

"Hey, it's definitely not Seoul. Where are we?" Karam asks once again.

**To be continued**


	17. Evil (R)

**Chapter 17: Evil (R)**

"It is almost dark. I think we should spend the night inside the car." Yunho says to Jaejoong and Karam. "Lock the doors and the windows, so if there is a beast approaches us, it can't attack us."

"I don't want to sleep here, Hyung. It's uncomfortable." Karam protests.

"You slept here just now." Jaejoong replies.

"It was just a nap, Hyung." Karam argues.

"You can sleep outside if you don't want to sleep here." Jaejoong says.

"Stop arguing, please!" Yunho interrupts. "Karam, you must accept to sleep on the back seat if you don't want a beast attack you."

"Why don't we look for a hotel, Hyung?" Karam suggests.

"Are you that idiot? I can't see even a single building around here. Where will we find a hotel?" Jaejoong replies.

"I don't wanna stay here. I will look for a hotel to sleep tonight." Karam opens the door and steps outside.

"Hey, where will you go?" Yunho grabs Karam's arm. "You don't even know about this place. It's dangerous if you walk alone."

'Yay! Yunho Hyung worries about me and he touches my hand.' Karam is blushing.

"Boo, let's go! I hope there will be a hotel near here, at least a place for us to stay tonight." Yunho helps Jaejoong gets out from the car.

"Yunnie, why should we listen to that kid? You know that there's no building here." Jaejoong says.

"At least we try, Boo." Yunho replies.

So, the 3 of them are walking to look for a place to stay. They do not even know how long they should walk.

"Yunnie, I'm tired. My feet are hurt." Jaejoong stops.

"Alright, Boo. Get on my back. I'll carry you on my back." Yunho carries Jaejoong on his back.

"Hyung, I'm tired too." Karam whines.

"You should bear with it. It was you who wanted to look for a hotel." Jaejoong says.

"Yunho Hyung, carry me too!" Karam pleads.

Yunho sighs. "How? Do you think I'm a superman? If I'm superman, I wouldn't walk like this. I would fly."

"But, I'm so tired~" Karam whines again.

"Hahahaha! You have to accept the consequence by yourself." Jaejoong mocks Karam. "I think you're stronger than superman, Yunnie. You're so strong in bed." He whispers on Yunho's ear.

Yunho smiles widely hearing what Jaejoong said. "Of course I am. I even can give you so many rounds you wanted."

"So, why did you not touch me these past 2 months?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho's smile fades away. "Remember, you're pregnant, Boo."

"It's just an excuse. The truth is that you're weak, Yunnie." Jaejoong mocks Yunho now.

"No, I'm not." Yunho replies.

"Yes, you are." Jaejoong says. "Yunnie is weak."

"No, I'm not." Yunho insists.

"I don't believe it." Jaejoong replies. "I need a proof. I won't believe it if there is no proof."

"Alright, Alright! I'll prove it later after our baby was born." Yunho says.

"It's too long. So, it's true that you're weak now." Jaejoong continues.

Yunho is very pissed off now. He can't accept someone mocks him even it is his own wife. "Alright, I'll prove it right after we found a proper place."

'Yay!' Jaejoong is cheering up in his mind. "Okay, I'll take your words."

"Hyung, what are you talking about? I didn't understand." Karam asks.

Jaejoong glares at Karam. "It's none of your business."

"Hey, I just asked, Hyung." Karam replies.

"Yeah, and I just answered." Jaejoong says.

Karam pouts and continues to walk.

After a very long walk on the dark, finally Yunho sees light. "Hey, there is a house over there."

"Where?" Jaejoong asks.

"Over there." Yunho points to the light.

"Yes, it is." Jaejoong says happily.

"Finally, I really want to sleep on a soft bed." Karam says.

They walk to the source of the light. It is a house. They can see the word 'MOTEL' written on the wall.

"Wow! It's a motel. I've never thought that we could find a motel at this place." Jaejoong says. 'Hehehe… It means we can do 'it' tonight.'

"Yeah, although it's just a small motel, at least we don't have to sleep inside the car." Yunho says. "Let's get in."

There is a guy at the front desk. "Excuse me Sir, may I help you?"

"Uhm, it is a motel, right?" Yunho asks hesitantly.

"Yes, Sir." That guy answers.

"We need 2 rooms." Yunho says.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We only have 1 empty room here. The rests are already occupied." That guy replies. "We only have a few rooms and this is weekend, so many people visit this area. This is the only one motel here, so they have no other choice, but to stay here."

"Why is it only one motel here? And why do you only have a few rooms?" Yunho continues to ask.

"There were some motels here before, but they were bankrupt, because people only come to this area only in holiday." That guy explains.

"It makes me thinking that I should have a resort here." Yunho says. "Alright, we'll take that room. Do you have a phone?"

"Of course we have it, Sir." The guy answers.

"Boo, you go first with Karam. I must call Chun first." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

The receptionist guy leads Jaejoong and Karam to their room. It seems there is no other employee to show their room, so the receptionist should show the room by himself.

Yunho dials Yoochun's number. "Hello, Chun! It's me Yunho."

"Yunho, where are you? Mrs. Kim is worried, because you didn't send Karam to their mansion yet. Besides, why can't we contact your number?" Yoochun asks.

"We're still in the countryside. Something happened to my car. We are in the only one motel here now." Yunho explains. "Can you pick us now?"

"Yunho, it's already late. It's dangerous to drive there." Yoochun replies. "I can pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Alright, if it so. I think we have to stay here tonight." Then Yunho hangs up the phone.

Jaejoong and Karam arrive at their room. It is very small and only has a bed.

"Since it's only a bed here, you have to sleep on the couch." Jaejoong tells Karam.

"I don't want to. It's the same with the car back seat anyway." Karam replies.

"So, what do you expect? Do you expect me and Yunnie sleep on the couch? It's too small for both of us." Jaejoong shouts.

"One of you can sleep with me on the bed." Karam says.

"I don't want to sleep with you." Jaejoong replies.

"So, you can sleep on the couch and Yunho Hyung sleeps with me on the bed." Karam continues.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Jaejoong shouts again. "I won't let it happens."

Then Yunho comes. "Hey, what happened here? Why were you shouting, Boo?"

"There is only a bed here and I want to sleep on the bed with you." Jaejoong answers.

"So, what's the matter?" Yunho asks.

"That brat doesn't want to sleep on the couch." Jaejoong says.

"You can't force him if he doesn't want to." Yunho says to Jaejoong.

"But I want to sleep on the bed only with you, Yunnie." Jaejoong whines.

"I mean if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch, he can sleep on the floor or in the bathroom." Yunho chuckles.

"It sounds better." Jaejoong smirks.

"Why are both of you so mean to me, Hyung?" Karam shows sad expression.

"I was just joking. Alright, why don't we try to sleep on the bed? I mean the 3 of us." Yunho tries to give solution.

So, the 3 of them try to sleep on the bed with Jaejoong in the middle, between Yunho and Karam.

"I can't move even a little bit." Jaejoong pushes Karam away. He pushes Karam to hard, so Karam falls on to the floor.

"Ouch!" Karam gets up and rubs his back. "It's hurt, Hyung. Why did you push me?"

"You're too close to me. I can't move." Jaejoong answers.

"But you don't need to push me like that." Karam is pissed off.

"Hey, can both of you sleep in peace?" Yunho tries to prevent more argues.

"Hyung, it was Jae Hyung's fault. He pushed me until I fell on the floor." Karam defends himself.

"Yunnie, don't listen to him. You know that he is a spoiled brat and always complains in every condition." Jaejoong does not want to be blamed.

"Alright, stop it!" Yunho shouts, startling Jaejoong and Karam. Both of them become silent suddenly. "I will sleep in the middle to prevent you from fighting." So, by that Yunho sleeps between Jaejoong and Karam.

Karam uses this opportunity. He comes closer to Yunho and hugs him. Jaejoong who sees this feels very unpleasant. "Yah! Why do you hug my husband?" He pushes Karam's arm away from Yunho's body.

"What is it now?" Yunho loses hi patience this time.

"Yunnie, I don't like him touching you like that." Jaejoong says.

"Alright, I will sleep on the couch. I hope both of you won't fight again this time. There is enough space for you on the bed." Yunho gets up from the bed and moves to the couch.

Jaejoong feels guilty for making Yunho angry. He tries to sleep, but he can't. He always has Yunho to hug him when he sleeps. But now, Yunho is sleeping on the couch. He looks at Karam and Yunho. They are already sleeping. So, he decides to look for some fresh air outside the room.

Jaejoong's PoV:

I can't sleep. I even can't close my eyes. It's felt weird without Yunnie's warmness accompany my sleep. He always embraces me when I sleep at night. Huhuuhu… I really need him. I miss his touch. We didn't do it these past 2 months since I was claimed that I'm pregnant. It's good, because it means that he really cares about our baby. But, I can't stand with it too long. I have needs too. It really hurt me every time he rejected me. It sounds that I'm the one who always horny here. Geez, how could he manage it? Yeah, he is the best business in this country. He can't manage everything. But, is it including that needs too? Omo! Did he use someone else to fulfill his needs? I shake my head to erase that mind. If only there's another room in this motel, we must be doing it right now. He promised me that we will do it if we find a proper place. Geez, I'm so horny now. I think I need fresh air.

I open the door slowly and carefully. I don't want to wake them up. When I step outside, I see a couple come out from another room. It seems that they will check out from that room. So, I follow them.

I follow them until the receptionist desk and my prediction is right. They check out from this motel. After they went out, I approach the receptionist desk. "They already checked out, right?"

"Yes, Sir!" The receptionist answers and smiles.

"So, it means there is another empty room here, right?" I say to the receptionist.

"Yes, Sir. But, we have to clean it first before it can be occupied again." The receptionist replies.

"I think you don't need to. I'll take that room now." I say.

"But,…" The receptionist tries to say something, but I cut him.

"We really need that room quickly. We need rest." I say.

"Okay, if you said so, Sir." The receptionist gives me the key.

"I and my husband will move to that room. If the boy… You know the boy who came with us, right?" I said to the receptionist before I go to check the room.

"Do you mean your son? Yes, I know, Sir." The receptionist replies.

"My son?" I frown.

"Yes, your son. You are a family, right?" That receptionist says again. "The taller man is your husband and the smaller boy is your son."

What? My son? He thought that brat is my son. Heck! I better killed him when he was born rather than raised a brat like him.

"Yes, my son." I smiles nervously. "If he wakes up and asks about me and my husband, tell him that we're busy in another room."

What was I saying? Did I say that the brat is my son? And what the hell is that I said that we will be busy in another room? He must be thinking that we really will do 'it'. But, that's okay. We really will do 'it' anyway. So, I go to that room.

I unlock the door and open it. I widen my eyes seeing inside the room. It is in a very mess condition and the smell, the smell is… Geez, they really did 'that' here before. Thinking about the couple who occupied this room before makes me hornier than before. It is totally mess. I have to clean it a little bit; at least I have to tidy the bed.

When I step my feet toward the bed, I feel something on the floor. OMO! There are some sex toys on the floor. They were really~ I smirk, thinking something naughty. Maybe we can use them. But, I don't even know how to use them. We have never used these kinds of stuffs before. Alright, I think we won't use all of them. I will only use 2 handcuffs and a cock ring. I think I have a plan for my Yunnie. Hehehehe…..

I come back to our room where Yunnie and that brat sleep. They are still sleeping with the same position when I left. They must be very tired after a long walking. I caress Yunnie's cheek to wake him up. "Yunnie, please wake up." I say softly on hi ear. I don't want to speak loudly, because I don't want that brat wakes up too.

"Hmmm." He mumbles, still closes his eyes.

"Yunnie, wake up. Let's move to another room." I whisper to his ear.

He gets up and sits. Then he rubs his eyes slowly. "What's up, Boo? Why did you wake me up?"

"There's another empty room here. Let's move there." I say, grab his hand and lead him to that room.

Right after we arrived at the room, Yunnie falls his body onto the bed and continue his sleep. I feel disappointed of course. I shake his body. "Yunnie, wake up! You promised me that you will prove your strength."

"But, I'm so sleepy, Boo." He replies.

"Alright, if you said so. I'm sorry if I have to do this to you." I immediately apply each handcuffs to his each wrist and apply them to the bed too. He can't get away now. Hahaha~

"Eh?" He opens his eyes, feeling something on his wrists. "Boo, what are you doing?"

"You promised me, so you have to fulfill it. Since you didn't intend to fulfill your promise, so I have to force you." I say.

"Boo, don't be like this. Let go of my hands." He struggles to move his hand.

Geez, I don't know where is the key. How can I release him? I don't care. I will think about it later. I just want to have fun for now.

He can't move, so he is only staring at me. His expression shows that he wonders what I will do to him. I begin to move on top of him. I brush my body against his. He closes his eyes and tries not to moan because of that. I kiss his lips, slowly at first, but it becomes aggressive. At first, I was the one who control the kiss, but then he is able to take over me. He sucks my lips hard and controls the rhythm while I just follow his rhythm. While we are kissing, I caress his chest by my both hands and reach the button of his shirt. I begin to strip him. His hands were tied, so I have to rip his shirt to release it from his body. T_T I rip my design again.

I'm going to unbuckle his pants, but he pulls out from the kiss. "Boo, what will you do? Don't go too far."

"You know what I will do." I continue striping him and now he is fully naked. I can see him is already erected.

"Oh my, don't tell me that you don't want me, because your." I points to his cock. "tells the opposite."

I don't strip myself yet. I want to play with him first. I lick his chest and he moans because of that. "Uuuuuuhhhhh, Boo~ What are you doing? Stop it."

I don't answer him, because I'm too busy with his body. My tongue moves down to his stomach and I lick it too. Now his upper body is already sticky by my saliva. "Now, where should I go?" I stare at his cock and smirk. "I think I have already decided my next target."

He realizes what I mean. "Oh, Boo~ No, don't do that." He tries to moves his body, struggling.

I face his erection and touch the tip with my finger. "Hi, little Yunnie!" I play my finger on the tip. It makes him moan. "It's just a small touch, Yunnie."

After I was bored playing with the tip, I move my finger to his balls and play with them like I played with the tip before.

"Stop it, Boo~ Please~" He groans.

I don't respond his protest and continue my action. I take his member into my mouth and suck it.

"Uuuuhhhhh..ahhh…" He moans in pleasure. I know he likes it.

I don't want to give him too much pleasure. I want to torture him. So, I let go off his member from my mouth. I can see he is frustrated now. "Do you want more, Yunnie? Don't worry, I'll give it." He doesn't answer me. I begin to strip myself slowly in a sexy way in front of him to seduce him. After I was fully naked, I begin to touch my self and show a sexy expression. I roam my hands to my neck, and then move to my chest, my stomach, and finally my cock. I begin to stroke myself and moan. "Uuuuhhh~" He widens his eyes and gulps seeing me.

After I was hard enough, I come back on top of him; brush our body, our manhood. I lean closer to his face. I'm staring at his lips. They are trembling. "Since you can't move, let me take control of you. Should I ride you or fuck you?" I tease him.

"NO! Please don't fuck me. I'm the husband and you're my wife. We have already agreed about this. I won the award." He protests. Geez, he is very afraid that I will fuck him.

Actually, I don't have any intention to fuck him anyway. I enjoy as the bottom. I'm used with it now. But, I think I want to tease him more. "Yunnie, do you know how it's felt being fucked? It's hurt you know and I think you should experience it too sometimes, so you'll know how it's felt."

"NO!" He screams.

I think I want to laugh, but I can't. I have to look very cool in front of him now. I spread his legs widely and then rub his entrance by my finger.

"Boo~ Please, don't do that. I beg you. I will do whatever you want me to do. But please, don't do this to me." I can see his watery eyes.

"Whatever I want?" I ask and he nods. "But, I want to do this." He stops struggling. I think he is tired of struggling and begging. He closes his eyes, anticipating what will happen now. I think I'm going too far. I have to stop teasing him. So, I grab his member and insert it to my hole slowly. He suddenly opens his eyes. He seems surprised by my action.

After he was fully inside me, I begin to move up and down on top of him. I can see he feels relieved, because I don't decide to fuck him. I keep move up and down faster and faster on each movement.

"Boo, I'm going too cum." He says.

I immediately pull him out of my hole before he cums and I cum on the sheet. I take the cock ring on the bed side and put it on him.

"Boo, what are you doing?" He is surprised by my action.

"By this you can't cum, Yunnie." I'm laughing evilly.

"Boo, you can't do this to me." He protests.

"Of course I can." I lay my body beside him.

"Boo, you got what you want. Now, please open these handcuffs. I need to cum to cum too." He says.

"No, it's your punishment, because you abandoned me these past 2 months. I'll let you cum tomorrow morning." I close my eyes to sleep. "Besides, I don't know where the key is."

"WHAT?" He screams. "Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggghhhh hh!"

"Shut up, Yunnie! You will wake the others. Do you want me to seal your mouth?" I threaten him. I still can feel him struggling to release his hands before I sleep.

End of PoV.

**To be continued**


	18. Please, Come Back Home!

**Chapter 18: Please, Come Back Home!**

It is so silent on the ride back to Seoul. Yoochun fetched Yunjae and Karam this morning at the motel. He is driving his new car now with Yunho beside him sitting on the passenger seat while Jaejoong and Karam on the back seat.

The atmosphere is very awkward. Usually, Jaejoong and Karam are always bickering with each other, but they seem getting along well now. None of them dares to begin arguing. Even Yoochun who likes to tease Yunho now is very silent. He knows that his boss is not in a good mood. So, he is just focus on driving. Actually, what was going on here?

Flashback (this morning):

Jaejoong opened his eyes when the sunlight hitting his face. He saw Yunho already sat on the couch staring at him coldly. He had already worn his pants on. Jaejoong was surprised. He remembered that Yunho has been handcuffed and the key was nowhere to found.

'Did he find the key?' Jaejoong thought. 'But how he could find it when he was handcuffed?' He gulped seeing how scary Yunho's expression was. He had never seen Yunho like that. "G-Good mor-ning, Yunnie!" He stuttered. "How could you be released?"

Yunho smirked. "Do you think how it could be?" He showed Jaejoong the broken handcuffs.

Beside the broken handcuffs, Jaejoong could see Yunho's wrists. They were bruised. It seemed that Yunho has broken the handcuffs by his own strength. 'OMO! Did he break them by himself?'

"See? I proved that I'm strong." Yunho smirked, wore his jacket, and went outside, leaving Jaejoong alone in that room.

End of flashback.

After sent Karam to Kim's mansion, Yoochun sends Yunjae to Yunho's apartment. Yunho does not wait for Jaejoong, he goes inside the building quickly.

Jaejoong fastens his pace to catch Yunho, but he can't. "Yunnie, wait for me!"

Yunho does not even turn his body to Jaejoong. He keeps walking very fast. Right after entered his house, he directly goes to their bedroom to change his clothes and then he goes to work. He does not even say anything to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong has never felt sad like this before. It is the first time Yunho acts like that since their married. Yes, he felt sad when Yunho did not touch him for 2 months, but it is much sadder when Yunho does not even talk to him. Suddenly, he feels regret to do that thing last night. He raped his husband last night. He even tortured his husband. His tears begin flowing on his cheeks. He feels more miserable than before.

Yunho works as usual on his office. He tries to forget his problem with Jaejoong by focusing his mind to his works fully. It is not something new for him. Before he married Jaejoong, he has been used to be like that, a workaholic. But, after married Jaejoong, he began to split his focus to other things.

Yoochun knocks Yunho's office. "Yunho, I bring some documents that you have to examine."

"Come in, Chun!" Yunho replies. His eyes are still focus to his laptop. "Put the documents on my desk!"

Yoochun enters Yunho's office and puts the documents on Yunho's desk. "Uhm, Yunho…"

"Yes, Chun, what's up?" Yunho replies with his sight not moving from his laptop.

"May I ask you something? But, if you don't wanna talk about it, I'll stop talking." Yoochun says.

"What? Say it." Yunho replies coldly.

"About this morning. It was so awkward. Are you and Jae Hyung fighting?" Yoochun asks.

"It's none of your business." Yunho answers. "We're fine."

"Yunho, please~ Jae Hyung is pregnant. Forgive him if he did something which pissed you off." Yoochun says.

"I said we're fine. Don't you believe me?" Yunho now is staring at Yoochun furiously.

"Okay, if you said so. You don't have to hide something to me. I'll listen to you if you need to talk." Yoochun says.

"I will, Chun." Yunho replies.

"I think I have to go. It seems that you need to be alone." Yoochun says and then goes out.

Jaejoong is very miserable today. Yunho ignores him and he can't stand with it. He cries a whole day in his room. He tried to call Yunho several times, but Yunho's cell phone is inactive.

Jaejoong's PoV:

Is he really angry with me? He has never been like this before. Does he really hate me now? I couldn't make him loves me, instead I made him hates me. Oh my God, what should I do know? He even didn't give me a chance to apologize. Alright, tonight I will apologize. If it is important, I will kneel down to him. I know that I was too cruel to him yesterday. I don't blame him if he is angry with me.

"Jaejoong-sshi, it's time for lunch!" I hear Yoona calls me.

"I'm not hungry now. I will eat it later if I'm hungry." I answer her.

"Jaejoong-sshi, you must eat on time. It's for your baby's health. Yunho-sshi will be angry if I he knows this." She says.

"Really? Did she call you?" I ask her excitedly. Does it mean that he still worry about me?

"No, he didn't call me." She answers. "Isn't he always like that?"

Yeah, right. He scolded her before when he knew that I skipped my lunch. I'm very disappointed. I'm back hugging my pillow, errr.., it's his pillow actually. "He won't know if we don't tell him." I tell Yoona. I really don't have any appetite right now. It's better if I'm sleeping now. If I keep awaking like this, I will keep thinking of him and then cry.

End of PoV.

It is almost dark now. Normally, Yunho will go home at this time, but it seems that he does not intend to leave his office.

"Yunho, you don't go home yet?" Yoochun asks.

"Hmmm, I still have a lot of works, Chun." Yunho answers.

"Yunho, you should go home." Yoochun reminds Yunho. "Your wife is waiting for you and he is pregnant. You can't let him alone at home. What if something happens to him?"

"Okay, Chun. I'll go home later after I finished my works." Yunho replies. "Geez, I hate it if you start to lecture me again."

"It's for your own sake, Yunho." Yoochun says.

"Alright, alright!" Yunho says.

"Okay, I will go now, bye! Remember, you have to go home right after you finished." Yoochun leaves Yunho alone in his office.

"Pheww!" Yunho wipes his sweat. "I'm sorry, Boo. You really pissed me off, so I have to give you a lesson, so you won't dare to do that again." He opens some files on his laptop. "Maybe it's good to be like this. You give me more times to learn more about your company. I'll use this opportunity." He smirks seeing those files. "

Jaejoong awakes from his deep sleep. "What time is it?" He glances to a clock on his bedside. "It's 8 p.m. Has Yunnie already come home?" He gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom to wash his face then goes outside his room.

Jaejoong does not feel Yunho's presence in the living room, and then he goes to the kitchen. He finds Yoona is cooking. "Why are you still here? Does Yunnie not come home yet?"

"Oh, Jaejoong-sshi. I'm cooking dinner. It will be ready on 5 minutes. Yunho-sshi called me that he won't come home tonight and he told me to stay here tonight to take care of you."

"What? Did he say that?" Jaejoong is surprised to hear that. "And why didn't you wake me up when he was calling you?"

"I'm sorry, Jaejoong-sshi, but I don't want to disturb your sleep." Yoona answers.

'Does he really hate me? Since we were married, he always comes home everyday and even pick me up at my office.' Jaejoong thought. "That's okay, Yoona." He shows a fake smile.

Yoona notices Jaejoong's expression. "Uhm, Jaejoong-sshi, are you and Yunho-sshi fighting?" She asks hesitantly.

"Why are you asking that? We're fine. Don't worry, he is just busy." Jaejoong does not want Yoona thinks that they are fighting.

It is almost a week Jaejoong did not meet his husband. It seems that Yunho never come home. He waits his husband every night with a hope that his husband will come home, but his husband never shows up. He almost loses his patience now. He knows that his husband wants him at home, so he forces himself not to go outside even though he wants to visit his husband in his office. But, he is afraid that his husband will be angrier because of that. 'Maybe he needs time to be alone to manage his anger. I'm sure he will come home soon.' He thought.

Yunho holds a meeting in Jaejoong's company which is attended by all executives. "Good morning, everyone!" He greets all the attendants. "You might have a big question why I hold this meeting. Alright, I'm here to replace Jaejoong when he is absence and I will do everything that I think it is necessary for this company. This company is the biggest fashion company in Korea. But, it's only a few people outside Korea who know our brand. It's not because our product is not good enough to compete with international brands from Europe or US. I even can say that our products are better than some international brands." He pauses. "So, why don't we try to sell our products overseas?"

The attendants are surprised by Yunho's statement.

"Yunho-sshi, it has a very big risk. I don't think that our company is ready for that." Mr. Choi says.

"We know that our product is good enough, so why are we afraid? I know what is on your mind. People who don't know about this brand will not interested to buy it. They even have no interest to try it or find out about the quality of the product. So, it is our task to make them interested. We have to promote it as big as we can." Yunho explains.

"We only do promotion when we launch new collections. It means that we have to launch new collectons." Mr. Bae says.

"I don't think that we will launch new collections soon. I can't force Jaejoong to design for new collections now. He is pregnant, so I don't want him to work hard. If it is possible, I even want that he doesn't need to think about this company when he is pregnant." Yunho replies. "His designs are unique. I don't think that we can find someone else who can replace him to make the designs for the now collections."

"Do you mean that Jaejoong-sshi doesn't even know about this plan?" Mr. Bae asks in disbelief.

Yunho shakes his head. "This idea is pure from me. Besides, Jaejoong trust me to take over this company."

"Yunho-sshi, I think Jaejoong-sshi will never do this or even agree about this." Mr. Choi adds.

"That's why this company always becomes the number 2 after Jung Auto. Fashion industry has better prospect than automotive industry, but why does this company couldn't pass Jung Auto? He didn't have enough courage to take risks." Yunho replies.

"Jaejoong-sshi built this company from zero. He will be sad if you destroy his company." Mr. Choi says again.

"Who said that I will destroy this company? Jaejoong is my wife, so it means this company is mine too. Why would I destroy my own company?" Yunho says. "I want to grow this company and sometimes we have to take risks. Do you think I built Jung Auto without taking any risk?" He continues. "Alright, if there is no question anymore, I assume that all of you agree about this plan. I hope everyone can give the best for this company. One more think before we end this meeting, Kibum-sshi, you said before that you will make some changes on next period; I think it's better if you do it from now on. I'm sure that you can do it."

"Alright, Yunho-sshi." Kibum replies.

"Okay, I end this meeting. Thank you for your attention." Yunho says and then everyone leave the meeting room. Yunho is the last person who still stays in the meeting room. He still packs some stuff.

When Yunho is packing his stuff, Junsu enters the meeting room. "Hyung, can I talk with you?"

"Of course, Junsu. Please take a seat." Yunho answers.

"It's about Jae Hyung. He is so sad right now, because you didn't come home after we went for picnic." Junsu says.

"What did he say to you?" Yunho is curious.

"He said that he did a mistake that made you angry with him. He had never thought that you would be very angry like this." Junsu tells Yunho.

"Did he tell you what he did that made me angry with him?" Yunho asks.

"No, he didn't tell me. So, what was it, Hyung?" Junsu replies.

"Ah, nothing. It's not a big deal." Yunho answers. 'Pheww! Fortunately Boojae didn't tell him. It was so embarrassing.'

"So why did you do that to him? Whatever he did, he is very sorry. Please, forgive him, Hyung! Please, come back home." Junsu pleads, "He really needs you to be beside him." His tears are flowing on his cheeks.

"Hey, why are you crying? Please, don't cry." Yunho gives his handkerchief to Junsu.

"Jae Hyung really misses you. Do you know, Hyung?" Junsu takes Yunho's handkerchief and wipes his tears. "He really loves you."

Yunho smiles, "Yes, I know."

"So, please go home, Hyung." Junsu keeps begging.

"Junsu, we needed some times to be alone to think about our mistakes to each other before we make up later." Yunho explains.

"Promise me, Hyung. You won't divorce Jae Hyung." Junsu says.

"Why did you think that I will divorce him? I don't have any reason to divorce him. He is a good wife so far. It's natural if he did a mistake. Besides, he is pregnant with my baby. I won't let my child grows up with incomplete family." Yunho assures Junsu.

"Thank you, Hyung. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Now I have to go. Chunnie is waiting for me outside." By that Junsu leaves to meet Yoochun.

"Hi, my baby Su! What's with your expression?" Yoochun notices Junsu's swollen eyes. "Were you crying? Who is that person who made you cry? I'll hit and kick him."

"That's okay, Chunnie. I have just talked with Yunho Hyung about Jae Hyung." Junsu tells his boyfriend.

"So, what did he say?" Yoochun asks curiously.

"He said that he will go home later and won't divorce Jae Hyung." Junsu answers.

"I'll kill him if he dares to divorce Jae Hyung. Jae Hyung is my soon to be brother in law. So, a person who hurts him is my enemy." Yoochun replies.

"Isn't he your best friend?" Junsu frowns. "He is also your boss. Do you want to lose your job?"

Yoochun chuckles. "I don't care. I'll do everything for you, my baby Su, even if I have to kill Yunho." He kisses Junsu's cheek.

"I won't ask that. Instead I will hate you if you do that. Jae Hyung loves him. So, he will be very sad if you kill Yunho Hyung." Junsu replies.

"I'm just joking, my baby Su. So, where do you want to go for dinner?" Yoochun says.

"Just the usual place, please." Junsu answers.

"Okay then, let's go!" Yoochun takes Junsu's hands to go.

Yoosu arrive at their favorite restaurant and take a seat. They are chatting while waiting their orders.

"Chunnie, if we get married later, you won't leave me alone like Yunho Hyung, will you?" Junsu asks.

"Of course I won't. Yunho is an idiot. I won't do what he did." Yoochun answers.

"Why do you call him idiot?" Junsu asks again.

"Because he is really idiot. He even can't recognize his feeling." Yoochun answers.

"What do you mean? Does he love Jae Hyung too?" Junsu guesses.

"Obviously. But, he keeps denying it. I can see it from his attitude, his attention, how he talks about Jae Hyung, how he is staring at Jae Hyung." Yoochun explains. 'I know him for so long and he has never been like that to someone else before."

Suddenly they hear some familiar voices.

"What do you want to eat, Minnie?" Kyuhyun shows the menu to Changmin.

"The spaghetti in this place is the best. You should try it, Changmin-sshi." KIbum says.

"Hey, I didn't ask your opinion." Kyuhyun says to Kibum.

"I also didn't answer you." Kibum replies.

"Minnie, don't listen to him. You can pick the other foods, except spaghetti. I'm sure its taste is not good. That Kibum guy has a weird taste." Kyuhyun says to Changmin.

"Yah! You are the one who has a weird taste." Kibum says to Kyuhyun.

"Please, don't fight. How about I choose all foods in the menu? I have never eaten at this place, so I want to taste all foods here." Changmin says.

"Are you serious?" Kibum asks in disbelief.

"Good choices, Minnie. Besides, it is his treat, so we don't need to pay our foods." Kyuhyun laughs. "I think I will choose the most expensive food here."

"I didn't say that I will treat you too." Kibum says to Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun's smile fades away. "Fine, I'll pay my meal by myself. Do you think I don't have any money?"

Changmin laughs seeing Kibum and Kyuhyun arguing. He thinks they are very cute.

"They again. Why do they have to appear everywhere we go?" Junsu says.

Yoochun chuckles seeing Junsu's expression.

"Oh, good evening, Yoochun-sshi and Junsu-sshi!" Changmin greets Yoosu. "We meet very often nowadays."

"Yes, and I don't like the 3 of you together, because you are so noisy." Junsu replies.

"Su, don't say that. It's impolite." Yoochun says. "I'm sorry if my boyfriend is too rude." He apologizes to Changmin, Kibum, and Kyuhyun.

"That's fine. He is very cute instead." Kibum replies. "Junsu-sshi, how are Jaejoong-sshi? I think all the employees miss him so much."

"He and his baby are healthy. The employees must be missing to be scolded by him. Hahaha~" Junsu answers.

Their foods are coming. So, they are back to their own business to finish their foods.

"Geez, I always remembers Jae Hyung everytime I have meal." Junsu says. "Did he skip his meal again today?"

"Yunho really makes him suffering, huh? What if we visit Jae Hyung after this? Maybe our presences can cheer him up." Yoochun says.

"Good idea! If it is needed, I will stay there to accompany him all night long." Junsu replies.

So, they visit Jaejoong after had their dinner.

"Jae Hyung, we are here to bring you happiness." Junsu says and hugs Jaejoong.

"Oh, you are coming too, Chunnie. Thanks for coming." Jaejoong smiles to Yoochun. "Is Yunnie alright?"

"Hyung, you have to think about your health first than him." Junsu says to Jaejoong.

"I'm fine. I have Yoona here to take care of me. She stays here all the times." Jaejoong assures Junsu that he is fine.

"Have you already had dinner, Hyung? We bring you chickens." Yoochun shows a plastic bag full of chickens.

"I have already had my dinner. We can eat the chickens later." Jaejoong takes the plastic bag and brings it to the kitchen, and then go back to the living room.

"Hyung, are you okay? You look so pale." Junsu says.

"I'm alright. I just need more rest, I think. I helped Yoona cooking dinner, so maybe I'm tired." Jaejoong does not want Junsu worries.

"Hyung, you should sleep now. We will stay here tonight to take care of you." Junsu tells Jaejoong. "Right, Chunnie?"

"Yes, Hyung." Yoochun nods.

"You don't need to. Yoona is here with me. Besides, I don't have another room for you.

"We can sleep here in the living room." Junsu replies.

"Alright, if you insist. But, promise me you won't make a mess here." Jaejoong says.

"Don't worry, Hyung. We won't do something naughty at your place. We still have manner." Yoochun says.

Junsu hits Yoochun's head. "What are you talking about, Chunnie? Jae Hyung will think about something.

"Hahahah~" Jaejoong laughs. "I believe you. I should go to sleep now." He goes to his room. 'I really envy them now. They are a happy couple. Yunnie, I miss you.'

Yoona brings pillows and blanket to the living room for Yoosu.

"Yoona, you have to take care of Jae Hyung, okay!" Junsu says. "He really needs your help since Yunho Hyung abandons him. I wonder where he sleeps all these times. Does he sleep in his office or in another place? I don't know."

"I think he even doesn't sleep. He must be working in his office." Yoochun says.

"Uhm, actually he always comes home every night. He always comes after midnight." Yoona says hesitantly.

"What?" Junsu says in disbelief. You don't have to defend him just because he pays you very high."

"I tell you the truth. I always find an empty cup on the sink every morning. It is used for coffee. I was angry to Jaejoong-sshi at first. He is pregnant and coffee is not god for his health. But, he said that he didn't drink coffee anymore since he is pregnant. Once upon a time, I woke up at night, because I was hungry. So, I was going to go to the kitchen to eat some foods, but I saw the door of Yunho-sshi's work room was opened a little bit. I remembered that it was tightly closed before. I was so curious, so I took a peek inside and I saw Yunho-sshi was working there. I stayed a while to watch him. Then I saw him stood up from his chair and went to his bedroom through the door which connects his bedroom and his work room. He did it every 10 minutes. I'm sure that he was checking Jaejoong-sshi. He always leaves very early before I wake up." Yoona tells Yoosu. "If you don't believe me, you can prove it tonight."

Yoosu are staring at each other hearing it. "You are thinking what I am thinking, right?" Junsu asks Yoochun.

"I guess." Yoochun answers.

So, tonight Yoosu are pretending to sleep on the sofa in the living room. Actually, they are waiting Yunho to come to prove what Yoona said before.

It is 2 a.m. now. Yoosu are very sleepy waiting for Yunho. They almost sleep, but they hear something that makes them awake again. Yunho opens the door of his house. It is dark in the living room, so he doesn't realize that Yoosu are there.

Yoochun immediately switches the light on. "Surprise!"

Yunho is really surprised. "What are you doing here in my house?"

"You get caught, Yunho." Yoochun says.

"Get caught? What do you mean? Do you think I'm a thief?" Yunho says.

"You really want we think that you stay all night at your office and abandon your wife, right?" Junsu guesses.

"I don't understand what you said." Yunho answers.

"Come on, Hyung. Stop pretending. You have already gotten caught." Junsu says

"Why are you so noisy? You disturb my sleep." Jaejoong walks to the living room, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Then he sees someone who he misses so much. "Yunnie?"

**To be continued**


	19. Make Up Session

**Chapter 19: Make Up Session**

Jaejoong runs to Yunho's direction. He really misses his husband so much. He really can't hold his desire to hug, kiss, bite (?) his beloved husband. He can't think anything else except Y-U-N-H-O. He is too excited seeing his beloved husband until he does not watch his step carefully. He is tripped on the slippery floor.

Everyone there, Yoosu and the guy who caused all the worries and sadness in Jaejoong, no other than the handsome, gorgeous, great Jung Yunho, Jaejoong's husband, hold their breath seeing flying Jaejoong.

THUD!

Jaejoong is landing on the cold hard floor with his stomach first. Yunho and Yoosu are shocked. They widen their eyes and drop their jaws. (What are you doing, Yunho? Go to your wife!)

Yunho rushes approaching Jaejoong who is now lying on the floor now, unconsciously. He lifts Jaejoong's body and hugs him tightly in his embrace. "Boo! Please, wake up! Don't be like this! You're just pretending, right? Your joke is not funny at all." He is crying so hard while holding his wife tightly.

Yunho is back from his trance. 'It was just my imagination. Thanks, God! It's not really happened.' He still sees Jaejoong standing and ready to run to him. So, he prepares his arms to catch Jaejoong, in case Jaejoong will be tripped. He opens his arms widely. "Eh?" Jaejoong is not running into his embrace. (Hahaha! Poor you, Yunho.)

Yes, Jaejoong was running to Yunho's direction, but not to embrace him. He run to Yunho's direction then kneels down in front of Yunho. "Yunnie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I realize my mistake and I promise that I won't do it again. Please, forgive me. Don't leave me anymore. Please~" His tears starting to flow on his cheeks.

Yunho feels touched by Jaejoong's action. He didn't think that Jaejoong would do 'that' (I mean kneeling down and saying those words, not his action on chapter 17). "Boo, what are you doing? The floor is very hard. You hurt your knees." He approaches Jaejoong and tries to lift him onto standing position.

Jaejoong insists to keep kneeling down. He will keep kneeling down until Yunho forgives him. "I won't get up until you forgive me."

"Why should I forgive you now?" Yunho asks.

Yoosu widen their eyes in disbelief.

'Unbelievable! That my bastard boss really has a rock head. No, his head is much harder that steel. What did Jae Hyung do to make him be unforgiven?' Yoochun thought.

'WHAT? Yunho Hyung, I've never thought that you could be this cruel. I hate you!' Junsu thought. 'I thought you are the best guy for Jae Hyung.'

"Am I that bad, Yunnie?" Jaejoong is crying harder than before. He can't hold it anymore. Yunho's words really hurt his heart. He feels pain inside his chest. He shuts his eyes tightly. He feels huge arms embrace his body. His chest bumps onto something hard and warm. He opens his eyes and sees Yunho smiling at him.

"I don't have to forgive you now, because I have already forgiven you." Yunho lets Jaejoong crying on his chest.

Yoosu suddenly fall on the floor.

"Geez, you almost made me got a heart attack, Yunho Hyung." Junsu rubs his butt which bumped onto hard floor.

"Yunho, I thought you are still mad at Jae Hyung." Yoochun adds.

Yunho turns his head to Yoosu. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Yoochun gets up from the floor and helps Junsu to get up too. "We are here to take care of Jae Hyung, since you're not going home."

"We are worrying about Jae Hyung. He can't be alone in his condition now." Junsu adds.

"But I'm here now." Yunho replies.

"We all thought that you are still angry with Jae Hyung and didn't come home these few days." Yoochun says. "Why did you not want everyone know that you always come home every night and take care of Jae Hyung? Why did you hide it from us?"

Jaejoong stops crying and stares at his husband. "Yunnie, is that true?"

Yunho frowns. "Did you think that I really do that to make you think that I am still angry with my Boojae?" He chuckles. "I didn't mean to do that. Yeah, I was angry with him at first. But, you told me to come home. I really did what you told me to. Then I saw my Boo sleeping with a sad expression. I couldn't stand with that. He looked so suffering. I forgave him at that time."

"Stupid! You made us worry, especially Jae Hyung." Junsu hits Yunho's head with a pillow.

"Ouch! Why do you like to hit my head with a pillow?" Yunho tries to block Junsu's attack by his arms.

"So, do you want me to hit you by something harder?" Junsu searches his surroundings. "How about that vase?" He points to a vase on the table.

Yunho looks shocked hearing Junsu's question. "No, please don't. You can hit me with the pillow as much as you like."

Junsu laughs. "Hahaha~ I was joking, Hyung. Do you think I really will do that? I don't want my brother raises his child alone if you die."

"Su, stop it! You make my Yunnie scare." Jaejoong whines. "Yunnie, are you alright? Is that hurt?" He pats Yunho's head.

Yunho smiles to Jaejoong. "I'm alright. It's just a soft pillow anyway." He takes Jaejoong's hand on his head and kisses it.

"Geez, this couple is doing something mushy now." Junsu says.

"Wait!" Yoochun shouts and everyone turn their attention to him. "It is weird. Why do you come home this late?"

Yunho lets go Jaejoong's hand off. He sighs. "I have to take care of 2 companies. I have a lot of works. I even still have to work when I arrive at home."

"Yunnie, I'm sorry. I should thank you because of that, instead I thought something bad of you." Jaejoong feels guilty.

"No problem, Boo! I'll do everything for you." Yunho replies.

"Really?" Jaejoong asks excitedly.

Yunho nods. "Sure, Boo! Everything."

'I want your love, Yunnie.' Jaejoong really wants to say that. "I just want you to be always beside me forever."

"I will." Yunho answers with smiles. "I won't leave you alone anymore." He kisses Jaejoong's lips.

"Since when do you learn to talks sweet things?" Yoochun says.

Jaejoong pulls out from the kiss. "Yunnie, stop! They are seeing us."

"Okay, since everything is clear now, both of you can go now." Yunho says to Yoosu.

"It's late now. I'm so tired and sleepy. I can't drive in this condition." Yoochun replies.

"Hyung, can we stay here tonight?" Junsu asks.

"Yunnie, please let them stay. They are so kind to accompany me here." Jaejoong pleads.

"We promise we will just sleep and won't disturb your make up session." Yoochun adds.

"Alright, I'll let you stay here tonight. But, don't mess my living room." Yunho says. "Let's go, Boo! You have to take a rest." He carries Jaejoong on his arms toward their bedroom, leaving Yoosu in the living room.

Right after closed their bedroom door, Yunho places Jaejoong on the bed. He takes the blanket and covers Jaejoong's body with it. "Now, sleep well, Boo!" He kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

When Yunho is going to go, Jaejoong holds his wrist. "Yunnie, please don't go. Sleep with me here!"

"Of course, Boo." Yunho lays beside Jaejoong and pulls Jaejoong into his embrace.

"Yunnie, I missed you. I missed to be hugged by you." Jaejoong mumbles.

"I missed you too, Boo!" Yunho replies.

"Yunnie, I'm not sleepy anymore now. I don't wanna sleep. I still want to stare at you." Jaejoong says.

"But you need a rest, Boo!" Yunho replies.

"I don't have any activities tomorrow. I can sleep all day long." Jaejoong says. "You can sleep if you're sleepy. I will only stare at you. I won't do something bad at you. I promise."

"Alright, then." Yunho closes his eyes and lets Jaejoong to stare at him.

Jaejoong's PoV:

I really missed him. I want to stare at his face as long as possible. He is so cute when he is sleeping. He is very handsome. His mole is still there. Of course it is still there. Geez, that mole makes him cuter. His lips are so~ How should I describe them? They are so tempting. I want to kiss him.

I lean closer to kiss him. But, suddenly I remember that I promised that I would only stare at him, not more. Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggghh hhh! I really want to kiss those lips so badly. What should I do? Continue or stop? If I continue, he will be angry again. But, if I stop, I will be frustrated. It is just a kiss. He will not know.

I keep coming closer to his lips. Slowly, I capture those lips with mine. I have to do it carefully. Don't make him realizes it. It is just a peck at first. But, geez I want more. I really missed him. It seems that he does not realize it. Okay, it will be alright if I do it again. So, I kiss him again. How many times I do it, it will not satisfy me. It's just a peck. This time I will kiss him longer. So, I kiss him again. I begin to suck his lips slowly, but it becomes faster. Good, he is still sleeping. It seems that he does not realize it. It means I can continue. I keep sucking his lips. His taste is so sweet. I really missed this taste. The taste can make me fly on the cloud.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong is very enjoying what he is doing right now. He even does not realize that Yunho's mouth begins to move. He thinks that he is the one who makes it moves. Suddenly, Yunho's eyes are opened and it startles him. He pulls out from the kiss quickly. "Yunnie, you awake?'

Yunho does not answer Jaejoong's question. He pulls Jaejoong and rolls their bodies together, so he is on top Jaejoong now. "Boo, what were you doing just now? You're so naughty." He smirks and leans closer to Jaejoong who is freezing beneath him. He begins to lick Jaejoong jaw. "You didn't learn from your mistake before. Should I give you a lesson again?"

Jaejoong is still freezing. His heart beats so fast. He is afraid Yunho will be angry again. He does not answer Yunho's question. He just shakes his head.

"No? You don't like to be punished? Don't worry, I'm sure that you will like my punishment this time." Yunho continues to 'punish' Jaejoong. This time he attacks Jaejoong's neck. He sucks it to leave a mark there.

Jaejoong bites his own lips to hold his moan. He feels very embarrassed. He didn't meet his husband almost a week and now it is felt weird to feel his touches again.

Yoochun does not feel comfortable sleeping on the sofa. He looks his boyfriend sleeping in peace. "I can't sleep. What should I do now? I've already counted the sheeps until… Ah, I forget. But, I still can't sleep. Should I wake my baby Su to accompany me? But, what will we do? Also he looks tired. I shouldn't disturb him." He gets up and sees Yunjae's bedroom door. "I wonder what they are doing now." He is very curious now. 'Should I take a peek or eavesdrop? It's rude. I can't interfere, but I'm curious.' It seems that his angel and devil are fighting now to persuade him. "It's okay, I will take a peek a little. I just want to know what they are doing. After that, I will go back to sleep." It seems that his devil wins over his angel. So, he steps his feet carefully toward Yunjae's bedroom door. There is a keyhole and he tries to look inside the room through it. That room is not fully dark, because Yunjae keep the lamp on the bedside on.

"Hmmmppphhhhh….." Jaejoong can't suppress his moan anymore. Yunho have already left some marks on his neck and still continues to attack another spot. He can feel Yunho's hand roams under his shirt, touching his skin.

Yoochun holds his breath seeing what inside that room. He does not blink his eyes even once. 'Geez, I can't stop seeing this. I want to see more. Hurry up, Yunho! Just go to the main part. Enough for the foreplay.'

Yunho lifts Jaejoong shirt, exposing Jaejoong's stomach area. It's still flat. His lips move from Jaejoong's neck to Jaejoong's lips. He sucks them aggressively, does not give Jaejoong a chance to take a breath.

Yoochun is enjoying his view through the keyhole. He can feel his member harden. 'Geez, they are just kissing, but it can make me hard like this. What if I see further than this? What will happen to me?' He is focus on his view until he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Chunnie, what are you doing?" Junsu asks his boyfriend who is doing something inappropriate.

Yoochun is surprised. He turns his head and sees Junsu's furious expression. "Uhm…." He does not know what to say.

"OMO! You are taking a peek!" Junsu squeals.

Yoochun immediately covers Junsu's mouth by his hand. "Be quite, Su! They will hear you." He whispers.

Junsu pushes Yoochun's hand away from his mouth. "Chunnie, it's inappropriate. You shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry, Su. I couldn't help it. I couldn't sleep, so I did this." Yoochun says.

"Why didn't you wake me up too? I also want to see it." Junsu replies.

"Eh?" Yoochun is surprised by Junsu's reply.

"It's unfair. Now, it's my turn. You back off!" Junsu pushes Yoochun away from the door and takes a peek through the keyhole too, just like what Yoochun did.

Yoochun tries to pull Junsu away from the door. "Su, it's not good for you. It can corrupt your innocent mind."

"You have already made my mind corrupted before." Junsu keeps his left eye in front of the keyhole.

Yoochun keeps trying to pull Junsu away from the door, while Junsu keeps struggling from it.

"Chunnie, stop it!" Junsu slaps Yoochun's hand away.

Yoochun pushes Junsu more powerfull now and Junsu loses his balance, so they fall and bump the door until it is open revealing Yunjae who are kissing on the bed with Yunho on top of Jaejoong. They are already topless now.

Feel surprised, Yunjae stop their activity and turn their head to the door. They see the door is opened and Yoosu on the floor with Yoochun on top of Junsu.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh!" Jaejoong screams. He immediately pulls the blanket to cover his upper body.

Yunho is pissed off now, because his activity with his wife was interrupted by 2 creatures who now are laying on his bedroom floor. "What the hell are you doing on my bedroom floor?**"**

**To be continued**


	20. Double (R)

**Chapter 20: Double (R)**

Yoochun gets up and helps Junsu to get up too. "We're sorry, Yunho. We didn't mean to."

Yunho frowns. "What? You didn't mean to take a peek on us?"

"Hyung, it's only Chunnie. I didn't." Junsu speaks.

Yoochun turns to Junsu. "Su, what are you talking about? We did it together."

"So, it's true that you took a peek." Yunho says.

"Yu… Yunho, don't listen to him. He even doesn't know what he is talking about." Yoochun says.

"Chunnie, I know what I'm talking about." Junsu says.

"Alright, I'm not angry with you just because you took a peek on us." Yunho replies.

"Eh? Really?" Yoochun asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not angry because of that. But, I'M ANGRY BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED ME! NOW, GET OUT FROM MY BEDROOM AND DO YOUR OWN BUSINESS! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WILL DO AS LONG AS YOU DON'T INTERRUPT US!" Yunho pushes Yoosu out from his bedroom and slams the door. Then he locks it. After that, he goes back to his bed. "I'm sorry Boo, I forgot to lock the door before. Now, they won't disturb us again." He climbs up the bed. "Can we continue?"

Jaejoong is still shocked by what happened just now. He just nods his head.

Yunho throws away the blanket that covers Jaejoong's body. He can see Jaejoong blushing. "Boo, are you still shy with me?"

Jaejoong shakes his head.

"But you are blushing now and I like it. It makes you more beautiful." Yunho caresses Jaejoong's cheek.

Jaejoong smiles nervously. His heart beats so fast. He does not know why. Yunho have touched him so many times, but he feels nervous now.

"Boo, are you nervous?" Yunho is leaning closer to kiss Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is freezing. He feels that he can't move or talk. 'What happen with me?'

Yunho kisses Jaejoong lips, slowly at first. He sucks the lips slowly. He waits for Jaejoong's response, but his Boojae is just freezing. So, he pulls away. "Boo, are you alright? If you don't want to, we don't have to do this."

"Huh?" Jaejoong finally can speak.

Yunho touches Jaejoong's forehead by his palm. "But you don't get fever." He frowns.

"I… I'm O..Okay." Jaejoong says nervously. "You can continue."

"Are you sure?" Yunho doubts.

"Sure!" Jaejoong answers quickly. 'Stupid me! This is the moment I was waiting for so long. I almost ruined it.'

Yunho pushes Jaejoong to lay on the bed. He is staring at Jaejoong's eyes to make sure that his Boojae is alright. After he was sure that Jaejoong is alright, he continues to attack Jaejoong's lips. This time he is not doing it slowly. He kisses Jaejoong aggressively. He does not care if Jaejoong does not response him. He sucks Jaejoong's lips brutally.

'It feels so good. I really miss this moment.' Jaejoong begins to response the kiss. He kisses Yunho back, moves his lips along with Yunho's rhythm. It becomes more aggressive each time they suck each other's lips. Jaejoong clutches his hands on Yunho's back.

Yunho begins to slide his tongue out and licks Jaejoong's lips to ask him for entering his mouth.

Jaejoong's understands Yunho's sign. So, he parts his lips to give Yunho access into his mouth.

Yunho smiled before enters Jaejoong's mouth. He licks the whole surface inside Jaejoong's mouth. Then he tickles Jaejoong's tongue with his. So, their tongue battle begins.

Jaejoong really likes this battle. He is very talented with this one. This is his chance to dominate.

Yunho feels the urge to breathe. He tries to pull away, but his Boojae seems does not want to let him go. "Hmmpppphhh… Boo~ I need…to… breathe~"

At first Jaejoong does not understand what Yunho says. But, then he can feel that Yunho is struggling to pull away. So, he lets Yunho go.

Yunho is panting. "Boo, you're so wild. I like this side of you. But, I need to breathe."

Jaejoong is blushing hearing it. He is lowering his head and bites his own lips. "I'm sorry." He says softly.

Yunho chuckles. "Don't apologize. I like it. You turn me on more. Enough with the appetizer. Let's get the main course. Ready?" He gets on top of Jaejoong again. He sucks Jaejoong's neck hungrily, sucks it hard, while his hands unbuckle Jaejoong's pants. He slides his hand into Jaejoong's boxer and squeezes Jaejoong's member.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh…" Jaejoong moans, feeling sensation on his neck and his member. He closes his eyes to enjoy it. He feels his body weakens.

Yunho pulls Jaejoong's pants down and throws them away. Then he starts to unbuckle his own pants. They are fully naked now. "Boo, open your eyes. I want you to see me."

Jaejoong opens his eyes slowly. He is blushing again seeing their condition without any clothes on.

"Boo, how many times we did it? Why are you still shy?" Yunho chuckles. He is leaning closer to Jaejoong's ear. "I will do it now. Get ready."

Jaejoong nods shyly.

"Boo, I forget to put the lube. I didn't use it so long." Yunho says.

"Huh?" Jaejoong frowns. "I don't know too."

"Okay then. Give me a favor again before we get the main course." Yunho says.

"What?" Jaejoong asks innocently.

"Lick me." Yunho says. "I have to make sure you won't get hurt."

"Huh?" Jaejoong still hesitates to do that.

"You don't have to suck me. You just have to lick me to make me slick." Yunho adds. He knows that Jaejoong is to shy to suck him.

Jaejoong gets up and faces Yunho's huge member. He sticks his tongue out and licks the tip.

"Hurry, Boo!" Yunho gets impatient.

Jaejoong continues licking Yunho's length until it was fully covered by his saliva.

"I think it's enough." Yunho says to stop Jaejoong from licking his penis. His precum is leaking out and he uses it to wet his fingers. He lays Jaejoong back to the bed. He spreads Jaejoong's legs widely. Without any warning, he inserts his finger into Jaejoong's hole.

Jaejoong winces in pain.

Yunho pulls out his finger immediately seeing Jaejoong's expression. "Boo, are you alright?" He is worrying his Boojae.

Jaejoong does not answer.

"I think we shouldn't do this. It's dangerous." Yunho says.

"NO!" Jaejoong says immediately. "I'm alright. You can continue."

"Don't be stubborn, Boo. I don't want something bad happens to you or our baby." Yunho replies.

"I said I'm okay, Yunnie. I will tell you if I'm not alright." Jaejoong assures Yunho.

"Promise you will tell me." Yunho says.

"I promise." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho inserts his finger back into Jaejoong's hole. He sees Jaejoong is more relax now. So, he continues to insert the second finger. Pulls them out and inserts them again and scissoring Jaejoong's inner wall. He continues to insert the third finger hesitantly. It will be hurting his Boojae.

"Aaaarrrrrghhh!" Jaejoong screams while Yunho inserts his third finger. He can feel Yunho's fimgers stop moving. "Yunnie, I'm okay. You can continue."

"Chunnie, I heard Jae Hyung screaming." Junsu pokes Yoochun's head.

Yoochun who is trying to sleep feels annoyed. "Ignore them, Su. He will be alright."

"But what if Yunho Hyung hurts him?" Junsu asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, he will feel the pleasure soon." Yoochun answers.

"Chunnie, remember Jae Hyung is pregnant." Junsu says.

Yoochun feels really annoyed. He gets up. "Su, they know what they are doing. We better sleep. Tomorrow morning we have to go to work."

"You're right." Junsu replies, but he still worries. He goes back to sleep.

After he felt Jaejoong's hole is stretching enough, Yunho pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his super hard member.

Once again Jaejoong is screaming. "Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggghhhhhh !"

"Boo, relax!" Yunho tries to calm Jaejoong. He's not moving yet. After Jaejoong was calm, he pushes himself very slowly and carefully. He is afraid of hurting his wife and their baby. He is fully inside Jaejoong now. "Boo, I'm going to move now."

"Go ahead." Jaejoong replies. His sweat is dripping on his head.

Yunho starts to move inside Jaejoong. He moves very slow and carefully.

"Yunnie, it's to slow. We don't get the friction." Jaejoong protests.

Yunho frowns. "You were so shy before, but now you're protesting. Is it okay if I move faster?"

"It's okay." Jaejoong answers.

By that, Yunho moves faster, thrust, pulls out, and pushes in again, again, and again. Both of them moan shamelessly.

Jaejoong: "Yunnie, it feels good. Move faster. Aaaaaaaahhh…"

Yunho: "Aaaaaahhhhh, Boojae, I missed you. You became tighter. Aaaaahhhhhhhh~"

Jaejoong: "Over there, Yunnie~ Aaaahhh!"

It seems that Yunho found Jaejoong's sweet spot. He hits that spot again and again.

Jaejoong moans louder. He can't suppress it. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Yunnie~ More~"

"SHIT!" Yoochun gets up. "They are so loud. They forget that we are here."

"Chunnie, you said that we should ignore them. So, why don't you sleep?" Junsu says.

"Su, don't you feel annoyed by their moans?" Yoochun asks.

"I do, but what can we do? We can't interrupt them again. I'm sure that Yunho Hyung will kill us if we do that again." Junsu replies.

"Su, I can't hold it anymore. They turn me on." Yoochun whines.

"Just go to the bathroom then. Fix your problem there." Junsu suggests.

"I don't want to go to the bathroom." Yoochun replies.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid to go to the bathroom alone." Junsu mocks Yoochun. "Hahaahaa! You're a coward."

"I'm not afraid, Su." Yoochun says.

"You're lying." Junsu mocks Yoochun again.

"Why should I masturbate if I have you here?" Yoochun is staring at Junsu's eyes. His eyes are full of lust.

Junsu understands what Yoochun said. "No! No, Chunnie! You can't do that."

Yoochun is leaning closer to Junsu. "Why not, my baby Su? Don't you love me? We love each other."

Junsu is trying to push Yoochun away.

"I know. We're not married yet." Yoochun pulls away.

"Chunnie, it's not like that." Junsu says. "I love you."

"Su, I promise I'll be gentle." Yoochun says.

"I know it. I really don't mind if you play hard on me." Junsu replies.

"So?" Yoochun is confused.

"It's just that we're in the living room." Junsu answers.

"So what? Are you afraid that they will come out and see us?" Yoochun asks. "They are very busy now. They won't notice and we can finish it before them. I'm sure that they will do it more than 3 rounds."

"It's not that." Junsu says.

"SO WHAT IS IT?" Yoochun is frustrated now.

"We are in the living room and in the morning Yoona has to clean the mess me make." Junsu explains.

Yoochun is freezing for a few seconds by Junsu's answer. "Su, what kind of excuse is that?"

"Huh?" Junsu asks.

Without any warning, Yoochun gets on top Junsu. He starts to suck Junsu's neck. "Now, you don't have any excuse again."

Junsu feels weak. It is felt too good for him. He tries to push Yoochun away, but he does not have any energy. "Chunnie~"

Yunho begins to stroke Jaejoong's member with the same rhythm as his thrust.

Jaejoong feels the sensation too much for him. He wraps his legs around Yunho's waist. He keeps moaning. "Aaaaaahhhh~ Yunnie~"

"Chunnie~" Junsu moans.

"Eh?" Yunho stops. "What did you say, Boo?"

"What?" Jaejoong feels disappointed, because Yunho stops to move.

"I heard you said 'Chunnie'" Yunho says jealously.

"I said 'Yunnie', not 'Chunnie'." Jaejoong replies. "It sounds similar, but it's Y,not C. I swear."

"Chunnie, faster!" Junsu keeps moaning.

Yunjae are staring at each other hearing that.

"I think I hear it too." Jaejoong says.

"It seems that they are doing what we are doing." Yunho replies.

"I guess so." Jaejoong nods.

"Let's continue our own business. Just ignore them." Yunho suggests.

"Yes." Jaejoong agrees.

Yunjae continue what they are doing. They do not care what Yoosu are doing.

"Yunnie-ah, I'm coming!" Jaejoong is screaming.

"Me too, Boo!" Yunho replies.

"Chunnie, I'm coming." Junsu moans.

"Let's cum together, Baby!" Yoochun says.

"Geez! They are so loud. I can't sleep." Yoona covers his ears by a pillow. They didn't realize that I'm in this house too."

**To be continued**

* * *

_Sorry for rarely updating these days. I was very busy recently. If you do not want to wait too long for this fic to be updated, you can read it on AFF, Winglin, or LJ. You can search my name. _

_Thank you for your support. At first I wanted to stop posting my fics here. I thought it would be useless to repost my fics here, since you can read it at other sites, but when I saw the stats, the views and the visitors reached hundreds. I assume that there are many peoples read this. So, I decide that I will still post my fics here, but do not expect I will post quickly, because I am so lazy and I am busy with my real life._

_Thank you and sorry for your inconvenience. *bow*_


	21. All about Foods

**Chapter 21: All about Foods**

Yunho goes to his office in the morning as usual. He has to finish all works in his office quickly, because after lunch time he has to go to Jaejoong's company to lead a meeting. He examines some documents which have already been on his desk.

Ring Ring Ring

"Yunho, this is umma. How are you, Dear?" Mrs. Jung calls.

"I'm fine, Umma. How are you and appa there?" Yunho replies. "Why do you call me so sudden?"

"We're fine. Yah! Are you not happy that I call you?" Mrs. Jung protests.

"Of course I'm happy, Umma. You're so rare to call me. So, I assume that you want something for me now." Yunho guesses.

"Yah! You shouldn't say that to your own mother. You are ungrateful kid!" Mrs. Jung says.

"But it's true. Last time you called me, you asked for grandchild. Now, you will have grandchild soon. So, what do you want this time?" Yunho replies.

Mrs. Jung sighs. "But my grandchild is not born yet. I have a request for you."

"What's that?" Yunho asks. "I hope it's not something ridiculous this time."

"Yah! Why do always make me angry? A grandchild is not something ridiculous. Don't worry, my request this time is still related to the previous one." Mrs. Jung states.

"What's that? Just tell me. I don't have much time to talk with you. I have a lot of works. You know that I handle 2 companies now." Yunho talks while reading the documents.

"You're so rude to me. Now you have your Jaejoongie and don't love me anymore." Mrs. Jung fakes a sob. It is her weapon to soften her husband's and her son's heart.

"Umma, don't say that. I know you are just pretending to cry, but still I don't want you to be sad." Yunho says. "I always love you, Umma."

"Alright alright, I'm just pretending. I don't ask you too much. I just want you to take care of your wife. I want you to fulfill his needs. He is pregnant now, maybe he will be craving for something and you have to fulfill everything he wants. I want my grandchild be born healthy." Mrs. Jung says.

"Don't worry, I will do everything for my family without being asked." Yunho assures his mother.

"Good then, I feel relieved now." Mrs. Jung states.

Lunch time is coming. All the employees of Jung Auto go to have lunch, but not with Yunho. He immediately goes to Jaejoong's company. He still has to make sure that the meeting will be held smoothly. He skips his meal.

Almost all the executives have come to the meeting room.

"Alright everyone we begin this meeting." Yunho says to the attendants.

"Wait, Yunho-sshi! Kibum-sshi is not here yet." Mr. Bae interrupts.

Yunho frowns. "Where is he? He knows that we are going to hold a meeting now, right?"

"Yes, he knows. I was the one who informed him directly." Ara says.

"Are you sure?" Yunho asks Ara.

"I'm sure, Yunho-sshi. You can ask Mr. Bae. He was there when I informed the meeting to Kibum-sshi." Ara answers firmly.

"So, where is he now?" Yunho asks Ara again.

"I don't know." Ara shrugs her shoulders.

"Call him now. Tell him to come here quickly" Yunho orders.

"Wait for me, Changmin-sshi, Kyuhyun-sshi!" Kibum shouts. He carries a lot of shopping bags.

Changmin and Kyuhyun stop their tracks to wait for Kibum.

"Why is it only me who carries these bags?" Kibum puts the bags on the ground and manages his breath.

"You are the one who insisted to join us shopping. We didn't force you to come." Kyuhyun says. "You said you want to help Minnie to carry the bags."

"But I didn't think it would be as many as these and why don't you help me to carry them, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Kibum replies.

"I don't want to." Kyuhyun answers.

"Please, stop arguing." Changmin says. "Here, let me help you Kibum-sshi." He takes some bags from the ground.

"Minnie, why are you so kind to him? You don't have to do that? You will be tired and sweating. You're a model. You have to look fresh every time." Kyuhyun states.

"It's okay. I can't let Kibum-sshi carries the bags alone." Changmin says.

"Alright alright! I will help him carrying the bags. You don't have to do that by yourself." Kyuhyun says in defeated. He takes the bags from Changmin's hands.

"Thank you, Hyung!" Changmin smiles.

Kibum smirks to Kyuhyun. "Thank you, Changmin-sshi!"

Kyuhyun glares to Kibum. "Yah! You should say thanks to me too."

"I don't want to." Kibum sticks his tongue out.

"Enough, guys! Let's continue." Changmin says.

Ring Ring Ring

"Wait! My phone is ringing." Kibum take his phone out of his pocket.

"Kibum-sshi, where are you? We are waiting for you." Ara says.

'Shit! I forget about the meeting.' Kibum is cursing in his mind. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." He closes his phone. "I'm sorry, Changmin-sshi. I can't accompany you shopping anymore. I have to attend meeting now." He gives the shopping bags which he carried before to Kyuhyun. "Here, Kyuhyun-sshi! Excuse me, I have to go now." He bows and leaves immediately.

"What the hell is he doing? He gave all the bags to me." Kyuhyun is pissed off. "Minnie-ah, would you mind to help me?" He pleads.

"You said that I will be tired and sweating if I carry the bags." Changmin says.

"Just a few, please!" Kyuhyun begs.

"Kibum-sshi carried them only by himself before. You didn't even help him a little bit. Don't tell me that you are weaker than him." Changmin says to tease Kyuhyun.

"I'm not weaker than him!" Kyuhyun protests. "Alright, I'll prove that I'm not weak. I'll carry all the bags by myself."

"That's okay, Hyung. I'm just joking. Here, let me help you." Changmin takes a few bags from Kyuhyun. "You were so mean to Kibum-sshi. Why do you not like him? Did he do something wrong to you?"

"He always tries to be close to you. He always tries to get your attention. He may have a bad intention to you." Kyuhyun explains.

"How could you think that he is a bad person? I think he is nice." Changmin replies.

"Who knows? He always does something to get your attention. It's suspicious." Kyuhyun adds.

"I don't think that it is something bad." Changmin says. "Maybe he just wanna befriend with us."

"There are a lot of peoples in this world. Why does it have to be us whom he chooses?" Kyuhyun says.

"Hyung, you're a paranoid. Don't argue anymore. It's useless." Changmin says and he walks leaving Kyuhyun behind.

"Yah! Minnie-ah, wait for me! These bags are so heavy." Kyuhyun runs to chase Changmin.

Yunho and the others in the meeting room are waiting for Kibum's arrival. Suddenly, the door is opened by someone. "Kibum-sshi, where have you b…" Yunho can't finish his sentence.

"Yunnie, I'm not Kibum-sshi." Jaejoong enters the meeting room. He is carrying a food basket.

"Boo, what are you doing here? You should be at home to take a rest." Yunho is surprised by Jaejoong's sudden appearance at the meeting room.

Jaejoong comes closer to Yunho and he sits on Yunho's lap. "Yunnie, I'm bored at home. Chunnie informed me that you skip your meal again. So, I come here bringing foods for you."

"Boo, get off of me. Everyone are watching." Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong pouts. "So, you don't want me to be here?" He shows a sad face.

"It's not like that. We will hold a meeting soon. We just have to wait Kibum-sshi to arrive." Yunho says.

"While we're waiting for Kibum-sshi, why don't you have your lunch? Look! I bring you sushi." Jaejoong takes a lunch box out of the food basket.

Yunho remembers what his mother said. He must do everything Jaejoong wants. "Alright." He is going to take the chopsticks from Jaejoong's hand.

"No no no! I'll feed you, Yunnie." Jaejoong shoves the chopsticks away from Yunho. Then he takes a sushi by the chopsticks and brings it to Yunho's mouth. "Open your mouth!"

Yunho'face now is red because of embarrassing, but he can't refuse Jaejoong. He opens his mouth hesitantly.

"I think we will wait outside." Mr. Choi says. He and the others are about to stand up from their seat.

"No, you don't need to. We won't be long." Jaejoong says. By that, the others sit back on their seat.

"Yunho forces himself to swallow his foods. It is hard for him to eat by that condition. He feels very embarrassed.

Yunho's PoV:

Oh my God! This is so embarrassing. This wife of mine, aish! Why should he appear in this room so sudden? It's okay if it's only me here, but… There are 20 other peoples here and they are watching me.

Why did he have to sit on my lap? There is an empty seat beside my seat. What is he planning to do? Does he want to embarrass me in front of the employees? They are not ordinary employees. They are the directors of this company. What will they think about me after this? If he intends to embarrass me, then he succeeds. I feel humiliated now. But, what can I do? Umma said that I have to do everything he wants. I can't refuse. T_T What should I do? Chun, you will be dead because of telling him that I skip lunch.

End of PoV.

"Yunho-sshi, I'm sorry for being la…" Kibum enters the meeting room, but he is shocked seeing the view. He sees Jaejoong sitting on Yunho's lap while feeding his beloved husband, Yunho has his face so red because of embarrassing, and the others watching the couple with giggling and blushing faces. Some of them even are lowering their head, do not dare to see this lovey dovey couple. He does not know what to do, so he is just freezing.

Ara whispers to Kibum, making him back to reality. "Please, take your seat, Kibum-sshi"

"Huh?" Then Kibum pulls the nearest empty seat and sits on it.

Finally, Yunho can finish his lunch. Jaejoong wipes his mouth by handkerchief. "That's it. It seems that Kibum-sshi has arrived. You can begin your meeting. I'll be leaving now."

"Boo, go home safely, okay!" Yunho is worrying his wife.

"Uhm, I want to go shopping first before go home." Jaejoong says hesitantly. He is sure that his Yunnie will not allow him.

"But…" Suddenly Yunho remembers his mother words. "Alright, but take care. If you need something, just call me."

"Really?" Jaejoong does not believe what he heard.

"Yeah, you can go shopping." Yunho assures Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hugs Yunho tightly. "Yunnie, thank you so much!" He pecks his Yunnie's lips. "I love you~"

"Boo~ Let go. I can't breath." Yunho tries to release himself from the tight hug.

Jaejoong pulls away. "Oh, sorry." Then he leaves the meeting.

Yunho clears his throat, making the others get back their senses. "Ah, because Kibum-sshi has already been here, let's start the meeting." His face is still red because of embarrassing. 'Crap! What should I do to make them forget about it?'

Jaejoong is walking happily in the mall. He is very happy right now. He and his husband have made up and now Yunho is very kind to him. Yunho even allows him shopping at the mal. He visits some stores. He is usually goes to clothing or jewelries stores when he is shopping, but this time he visits food stores. He enters an ice cream shop. "I want a large strawberry ice cream with choco chips topping." He orders. After the shopkeeper gave him his order, he goes to the only one empty table and takes a seat. "Hmmm, this is really delicious." After finished his ice cream, he goes to a cake shop. He orders 2 blueberry muffins, 3 donuts, and 2 glasses of milk shake.

"Where is Kyu Hyung? Are those bags that heavy, so he can't catch my steps? Where should I look for him?" Changmin mumbles. It seems that he lost his manager. "This makes me hungry." Then he sees a cake shop. "Ah, there is a cake shop over there. Before I continue to search Kyu Hyung, I think I have to recharge my energy. Shopping all day long spends a lot of energy." He goes to the cake shop. He orders 3 chocolate croissants, a strawberry short cake, 2 donuts, and cappuccino. After he got his orders, he is searching for an empty table, but there is no empty table there. This cake shop is the most famous cake shop in this mall, so they have a lot of customers everyday. Then he sees an empty seat, but the table is occupied by someone. "Ah, I think I should ask that person to share the table with me." Then he turns his gaze to that person who sits alone. He is surprised to see Jaejoong there. "No, I don't want to share the table with him. He will kill me if he sees me. What should I do? But, I have to eat these foods." His desire to eat his foods is so big, so he does not any choice than to share a table with Jaejoong. He approaches Jaejoong's table. "Excuse me, Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong stops his activity of eating his foods and turns his sight to a person who is calling his name. "You! What are you doing here?"

Changmin smiles nervously. "It's a coincidence that we meet here right now. As you can see that this place is so full and I can't find other empty seat."

"So?" Jaejoong asks, feeling annoyed.

"I saw an empty seat on your table. This is work hour, so I assume that your husband is working now." Changmin says.

Jaejoong is burned in jealousy. "What are you gonna do with my husband?"

"Nothing. I just assume that he's not here with you." Changmin's face is getting pale.

"So?" Jaejoong raises his voice.

"I assume that this seat is empty and I'm gonna ask you to share this table with me." Changmin replies.

Jaejoong searches the whole shop. He does not see any empty seat there. "Alright, you can sit here." Then he continues eating his foods.

"Thank you so much, Jaejoong-sshi!" Changmin sits and eats his foods.

Jaejoong and Changmin eat silently. They do not talk to each other. After they finished their foods, they get out from the shop.

"Jaejoong-sshi, where will you go now?" Changmin asks. "I will continue to find my manager."

Jaejoong is not looking at Changmin who talks with him. He is searching the mall. "I think I will go to a baby shop, looking for some stuffs for my baby." Then his eyes catch something. "OMO! It's so cute and it's so huge!"

"What?" Changmin asks.

Jaejoong sees a very huge pink teddy bear on the stage in the center of the mall. He goes to the stage direction and Changmin follows him. He goes to the stage and hugs the huge teddy bear.

"Excuse me, Sir! You can't touch that." A guy pat Jaejoong's shoulder.

Jaejoong releases the teddy bear. "Is it yours? I want to have it. I will pay you with a very high price. How much do you want?" Jaejoong asks the guy.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You can't buy it." The guy says.

"Why? I really want this teddy bear. I'm rich. I will give what you want for the exchange." Jaejoong whines.

"But this teddy bear is prize for the contest." The guy says.

"Contest? What contest? I will join the contest." Jaejoong says.

"This is eating contest. And it will begin in 30 minutes. You still have time to register at the registration table." The guy points to the registration table near the stage. The line of registration is very long.

Jaejoong really wants to get the teddy bear, so he must join the contest. But, he is full now. If he force himself to eat more, he will throw up and he will be lost. Then he looks at Changmin who is standing beside him and an idea comes to his mind. "Hey, you! From the way you eating, I guess that you like eating so much."

"Yes." Changmin nods.

"Alright then. Now, you should join the contest to get me the teddy bear." Jaejoong says with a threatening tone.

"But…" Changmin tries to refuse.

"No but." Jaejoong pushes Changmin to the line. "Ah, this line is too long. Let's make this shorter."

"Jaejoong-sshi, what are you going to do?" Changmin can sense that Jaejoong has an evil plan on his head.

Jaejoong smirks. "Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggghh hhh! There is a cockroach on your head." He is screaming. His finger points to a girl's head a few meters in front of him.

"Aaaarrrrrrgggh!"

"Where? Where?"

"I hate cockroaches."

It causes a chaos in the line. Some peoples are panic and try to search the cockroach.

"There is one who gets in your pants." Jaejoong says to a boy. "Miss, I think you should go to the bathroom and check your dress." He says to a girl. "Sir, I saw there were some got inside your hat." He says to a guy who is wearing a hat. The guy is panic, takes off his hat and jumps on his hat. The line is getting shorter now. "Now, let's go. The line is shorter now." He says to Changmin.

Changmin finally was registered as a participant of eating contest a few minutes before it begins.

The MC appears on the stage to open the contest and read the rules. There are 50 participants for the first round. On the first round, the participants must eat a lot of bowls of noodles. The 20 participants who eat the most bowls of noodles will pass to the next round.

It is not something difficult for Changmin and he can pass the first round easily. He can pass the first 4 rounds easily and now this is the final round. There are 3 participants left for the final round.

"Go Changmin go! You have to win to get me the teddy bear. Come on, you can do it!" Jaejoong yells to support Changmin.

"And here it is the final round. The challenge is the participants must eat a pot of this soup." The MC pronounces. "You may think that this challenge is easier than before. But, this is not an ordinary soup. This is the super hot soup, the hottest soup that ever exists with a lot of spices and chilies."

Changmin gulps. "Spicy soup? Hottest soup?" It is the final round. He can't retreat. It is only one step more to get the teddy bear for Jaejoong. The final round begins. Changmin puts some of the soup in the bowl and tries to eat it. He tries to gulps the hot liquid to his throat. He can feel his tongue burning. His sweat starts dripping on his face. It feels like he wants to give up, but he sees Jaejoong who keeps yelling to support him. He turns to his side and sees his rivals are struggling too, just like him. He keeps struggling to finish the soup. He has finished the half pot and he begins to feel dizzy. His vision becomes blurry, but he can't give up. He has done so far, so he can't fail on the final round. "A little bit more." He keeps assuring himself. His head is very hurt. He can't stand this anymore. He can think anything now, but he knows that he can't give up. His efforts will be nothing if he fails. So, he fastens his speed on sipping the soup. He does not care if his tongue, his throat, and his stomach are burning. He keeps eating the soup.

Finally, there is no soup left on Changmin's pot. "The participant number 2, Shim Changmin has finished his soup." The MC announces. "We still wait for the runner up. Who will be the runner up?"

"Yay! Changmin, you win." Jaejoong yells. "Hohoho~ The teddy bear will be mine."

Changmin can feel anything now. He collapses after finished his soup. He is carried to a paramedic room. After about 10 minutes, Changmin is conscious. He opens his eyes and finds himself laying on the bed and sees Jaejoong sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"You finally wake up. Congratulation! You win the first place. Wow! You're great." Jaejoong praises Changmin.

A doctor comes to the room. "Changmin-sshi, are you alright? Can you get up and walk?"

Changmin gets up from the bed. "I'm alright doctor."

"The prize will be given now. Can you walk to receive the prize?" Jaejoong asks.

"I think Changmin-sshi is still weak. Jaejoong-sshi, why don't you replace him to receive the prize?" The doctor suggests.

"Oh, alright!" Jaejoong says in excitement. He is the one who wants the prize anyway.

Jaejoong goes to the stage to replace Changmin receiving the prize.

"Unfortunately, Changmin-sshi couldn't make it to receive the prize, but he is replaced by his friend, Jaejoong-sshi." The MC announces.

Jaejoong smiles widely, imagining the very huge pink teddy bear.

"And the first prize is a bicycle." The MC says.

"A bicycle?" Jaejoong frowns. "Wait! Why is the prize a bicycle? It should be that teddy bear, right?" He points to the teddy bear.

"No, Jaejoong-sshi. The first prize is a bicycle. The teddy bear is the prize for the runner up." The MC explains.

"What? Why didn't you tell us before?" Jaejoong protests.

"I thought that everyone have known about it. You can read it on the huge banners around the stage." The MC replies.

Jaejoong searches his surroundings and yes he can see the banners that tells about the prizes. He sighs and receives his prize, a bicycle. He leaves the stage hanging his head low. His eyes begin teary.

Changmin has already recovered. He goes to the stage area and finds Jaejoong sitting on the floor in the corner. He approaches Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-sshi, where is the the teddy bear?"

Jaejoong lifts his head up to look at Changmin. "What teddy bear? The teddy bear is not for the first winner, it's for the runner up. You should be the runner up, not the winner!" He shouts at Changmin.

"What?" Changmin is surprised. So, his efforts are useless, because he can't get the teddy bear for Jaejoong.

"I hate you! Why should be the winner?" Jaejoong keeps shouting. He begins crying and hitting Changmin.

"Jaejoong-sshi, calm down. This is a public place. Everyone are watching." Changmin catches Jaejoong's hands that are hitting him. "You are rich. You can go to the teddy bear factory and ask for a special order."

Jaejoong keeps crying.

Changmin pulls Jaejoong into his embrace to calm him down. Jaejoong cries on his chest.

Yunho can't focus leading the meeting. He keeps worrying Jaejoong. So, right after the meeting is finished, he immediately goes to the mall to check on Jaejoong. He enters the mall and sees a huge stage that was used for eating contest. His eyes catch something in the corner. He sees his wife in other guy's embrace.

**To be continued**


	22. Yunniebear

**Chapter 22: Yunniebear**

Jaejoong is crying hardly on Changmin's chest. He lifts his head a little bit and sees a handsome tall guy a few meters away. Although his vision is blurry because of his tears, he still can recognize that guy. Of course he can recognize that guy. That guy is someone that he loves the most in the world, errr... in the universe. That guy is no other than his beloved husband, the very handsome and gorgeous, the mighty Jung Yunho. (Uhm, actually, Jaejoong can recognize Yunho because of the clothes that Yunho wears) Immediately, he pushes Changmin away, so that Changmin falls onto the floor on his back.

Thud

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong gets up and runs to Yunho's direction. He hugs his husband who is just freezing because of seeing something that he does not want to see. "Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! Yunnieeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~" He is crying harder than before.

Yunho is startled by Jaejoong's action. He looks at his wife who is hugging him while crying. He slowly lifts his hands to hug back his wife. "What happen, Boo? Why are you crying?"

Jaejoong does not stop crying, instead he cries louder. "Huwaaaaaaaa~ Yunnieeeeee~" He tightens his hug.

"Boo, please stop crying. Everyone see you." Yunho says.

Jaejoong stops crying, but still sobbing. "I... don't... care... Huwaaaaaa~" He is crying again.

"Boo, don't be like this. Tell me why are you crying?" Yunho says.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa~ I want that teddy bear." Jaejoong points his finger to a huge pink teddy which is carried by a teenage boy.

"Alright, do you know where the shop which sells it?" Yunho asks.

"No, I don't want another teddy bear. I want that one." Jaejoong says firmly.

"Eh?" Yunho does not understand what Jaejoong means. "Yes, we will buy the same teddy bear as that one."

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No! I don't want another teddy bear. I want EXACTLY that one."

Now Yunho understands what Jaejoong wants. "But... Boo, that one belongs to that boy. There are still a lot of teddy bears that we can buy. You can buy all the teddy bears along with the shop if you want."

"I don't want them. I want that one." Jaejoong insists.

"Boo, that one is someone else's." Yunho says.

"So? We can buy it from that boy." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho sighs. He releases his hands from Jaejoong. "Boo, just wait here." He approaches the boy with the teddy bear. "Excuse me. Is that teddy bear yours?" He asks the boy.

"Yes." The boy answers.

"Would you mind to sell it to me?" Yunho takes out his wallet out of his pocket.

The boy frowns. "Uhm, Sir, there are a lot of teddy bears are sold at the toys shop. You can pick them as you like."

"But my wife wants yours." Yunho points to the teddy bear on the boy's arm.

"But why? There are a lot of teddy bears which are bigger and prettier than this." The boy replies.

Yunho sighs again. He does not want to waste his energy to argue with a teenager. It hurts his pride. Why does a mighty Jung Yunho have to argue with a teenager? "Listen Kid, my wife is pregnant and he is very emotional now. He will do everything just to get what he wants."

The boy smirks. "Oh~ So, your wife is pregnant."

Yunho feels something unpleasant from that boy.

"He is your wife anyway. It's nothing to do with me. Now excuse me, Sir. I want to go." The boy says and he is going to leave.

Yunho grabs the boy's wrist.

"Ouch!" The boy winces in pain. "You hurt me! Do you want me to call the security? It's a crime you know."

Yunho tries to be calm facing that boy. He is used to face a lot of his business clients, so it must be easy to handle just a teenager.

"Ha! Peoples won't believe you. Why does Jung Yunho have to hurt a little boy like you? Everyone know me." Yunho says without releases the boy.

"Maybe every peoples in this country know you. But peoples here know that this teddy bear is mine. I got this teddy bear as the prize of becoming the runner up of eating contest." The boy says.

"Eating contest?" Yunho frowns.

"Yeah." The boy answers. "It's not about money. I know you can pay with a very high price. You're Jung Yunho anyway, the owner of Jung Auto. It's about pride. To get this prize I had to eat 35 bowls of noodles, 23 burgers, etc. And in at last I had to finish a pot of super hot soup. Do you know how it was like?"

Yunho can't say anything. He is shocked knowing the boy eating that much.

"You don't know, right? I might lose my life because of that." The boy says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your pride. But, my wife is pregnant and he really wants that teddy bear." Yunho says with a slow tone. "Besides, you are a boy. You don't need that teddy bear. What will your friends say if they know that you play with a very huge PINK teddy bear?"

The boy chuckles. "I'll give it to my girlfriend for her birthday present."

"You can give another present for your girlfriend." Yunho says.

"I told you it's not about money. This teddy bear will be something special for her because I got this with hard efforts." The boy says. "There is my love for her along this teddy bear."

'Love' Yunho even does not understand what love is. 'This young boy could do something dangerous for her girlfriend whom he loves'. Then he kneels down in front of the boy. "Please, give me that teddy bear. What do you want me to do, so you can give me that teddy bear for my pregnant wife?" He is pleading now. He does not care if peoples are staring at him now.

"That is Jung Yunho, right? Why is he kneeling down in front of a boy?"

"I'll do everything for him. Please~" Yunho is begging.

"Aish! Ahjusshi, what are you doing? You embarrass yourself. Now peoples are looking at us." The boy feels embarrassed.

'Ahjusshi? Am I that old?' Yunho does not like to be called 'ahjusshi', but he can't protest. He has to make that boy pities him.

"Geez, you really love your wife that much, huh?" The boy feels irritated by Yunho's act. "

"Please~" Yunho only can beg.

"Sorry, I don't have any intention to give this to someone else." The boy says.

Jaejoong who is watching his husband and the boy in a few meters away feels touched. 'He is kneeling down in public just to get the teddy bear for me. Does he love me or… maybe he does that for our baby, not me.' He begins crying again. 'I can't stand seeing this scene.' He approaches his husband and the boy. "Hey you!"

Yunho and the boy turn their attention to Jaejoong who is now standing in front of them.

"Do you think who you are? You made my husband kneeling down in public like this." Jaejoong says angrily to the boy. "Yunnie, stand up! You are embarrassing." He pulls Yunho to stand up.

"But,…" Yunho can't finish his words.

"I said stand up!" Jaejoong shouts to Yunho. "Aish! What will peoples say about this? My husband is kneeling down in front of a teenager in public."

Yunho has to obey Jaejoong's order, so he stands up.

"Hey, Ahjusshi! I didn't ask your husband to kneel down in front of me. He did it by himself." The boy says to Jaejoong.

"My husband is too kind, so he was willing to do that, but not with me. Do you think I'm afraid with you? Not at all." Jaejoong says challenging. "I won't hesitate to fight with you."

The boy looks scared by Jaejoong's threat. He hugs his teddy bear tighter.

"Come on Yunnie, let's go. Stop embarrassing us." Jaejoong pulls Yunho's wrist and they get out from the mall.

The boy takes a deep breath after Yunjae left. "Geez! That pregnant ahjusshi is so scary."

Changmin who is still at his spot feels relieved after Yunjae left. "Great, they didn't notice me. I thought I would be dead today." Then he goes to continue looking for his manager.

Yunjae have already inside Yunho's car and Yunho is about to turn the engine on. "Boo, are you alright? I'm sorry, I couldn't get the teddy bear for you."

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jaejoong starts crying again. "I really want that teddy bear~"

"Boo, if you really want that teddy bear, why did you stop me before. I was sure that boy's heart would be melted in a few minutes if I kept kneeling down in front of him." Yunho takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes Jaejoong's tears, while his other hand holds the steering wheel.

"Yunnie, are you stupid? It's embarrassing. Don't you have any pride?" Jaejoong says.

"If it is for you, I'm willing to lose my pride." Yunho smiles to Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong feels touched. "Promise me, you won't do that again."

"I can't. I said that I'll do everything for you." Yunho replies.

Jaejoong sighs. "The mighty Jung Yunho is turning stupid now."

"I don't mind to be stupid for you." Yunho says in a serious tone.

"But I don't want to have a stupid husband. I don't want my child becomes stupid too." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho just smiles hearing that. 'He's so cute~'

"Were you serious when you said that you will do everything for me?" Jaejoong asks seriously.

"Hmmm." Yunho nods.

"You know that I still want a teddy bear. A very HUGE teddy bear." Jaejoong says.

"Let's go to a toys shop then. You can pick everything you want." Yunho says.

"I don't want to buy something which the others can have the similar thing with it." Jaejoong pouts. "I want a special one that only me who has it."

"Then let's go to the factory where the teddy bears are produced. You can order a special teddy bear. You even can design it by yourself." Yunho suggests.

"You're right. I'll design it by myself. I'll even make it by myself." Jaejoong gets an idea. "Let's go to buy the materials."

Yunjae enter a shop which sells fabrics and other materials to make the teddy bear. They walk hand in hand.

Jaejoong is picking the fabrics. "Yunnie, I find the right fabric. It's fur." He is holding pink fur fabric. "We can make the teddy bear by this." Then he wraps Yunho's body by that fabric.

"Boo, what are you doing? Why do you wrap it on me?" Yunho protests.

"Don't move, Yunnie. I want the teddy bear is as big as you. So, I have to measure it by your body." Jaejoong keeps wrapping the fabric to Yunho's body. After he finished, he unwraps it off from Yunho's body and continue picking other materials. Then he sees a huge red bow tie. "I think this is suitable for the teddy bear."

Yunjae finish buying all materials for making the teddy bear. They are going to go home. Jaejoong wants to go home quickly so he can begin to make the teddy bear immediately.

"Boo, teddy bears' body is filled by cotton, right?" Yunho asks while driving.

"Right." Jaejoong answers. He looks happier now.

"So, why didn't you buy it?" Yunho feels confused.

"Believe me, Yunnie. We don't need it." Jaejoong assures.

"Okay then. I believe you since I don't know anything how to make a teddy bear." Yunho replies.

After finished their dinner, Yunho is going to go to his workroom to do some works. "Boo, you sleep first. I have to do something first. You know, works."

"I'll accompany you. I want to start making the teddy bear." Jaejoong smiles widely like a child.

"No, Boo. You need to take a rest. You are tired because of shopping all day long." Yunho says. "You can make it tomorrow. You have a lot of free time."

'He is so caring to me. I shouldn't make him worries.' Jaejoong thought. "Alright, I'll sleep." He pretends to yawn. "I'm so sleepy." Then he goes to their bedroom.

After he was sure that Yunho thinks he has already sleeping, Jaejoong gets up carefully, tries to not make any sound. He takes the materials he bought and a sewing machine out of the closet. He begins to sew the fabrics. He does it carefully so that Yunho will not notice it. He knows that Yunho usually works until after midnight. So, he has time until midnight to make the teddy bear. Actually, he can do that tomorrow, but he is too excited to have a huge pink teddy bear.

Yunho wakes up early in the morning as usual and finds his wife is still sleeping. "He must be so tired after shopping all day long yesterday." He smiles and caresses Jaejoong's cheeks. "You're so cute, Boojae." Then he kisses Jaejoong's lips slowly, not to wake him up. He does not dare to wake Jaejoong up, so he has breakfast alone. Before he goes to work, he left a note for Jaejoong above his pillow, beside Jaejoong's sleeping figure.

Dear my pretty Boojae,

You look so tired, so I don't wake you up. Please eat your breakfast properly. You don't want our baby starving, right? Take care, okay?

Hugs and kisses,

Yunnie XD

It is already 10 o'clock. Jaejoong opens his eyes. "What time is it?" He gets up on to sitting position and stretches his body. Then he sees a note beside him. He is smiling reading it. "He is getting better in writing a note." Then he remembers something. "Omo! The teddy bear. I have to finish it quickly before lunch time." He takes a shower quickly, then eats his very late breakfast. After that, he continues making his teddy bear.

"It's done." Jaejoong smiles widely. Then he calls his husband. "Yunnie, it's lunch time. Let's have lunch together at home. Yoona makes roast beef for lunch."

"Boo, I don't have enough time to have lunch at home. I have to go to your company now." Yunho says.

"You don't need to go there. Ara told me that you don't have any important meeting or appointment today. So, I told her that you won't come this afternoon." Jaejoong informs Yunho.

"Oh, I will have lunch with Chun at my office then. Don't worry, I won't skip lunch." Yunho replies.

"Chunnie will take care of your company at the afternoon as usual. All you have to do is COME HOME QUICKLY AND HAVE LUNCH WITH ME!" Jaejoong shouts on the phone.

Yunho almost throws his phone away. "Al…alright then. I'll arrive at home in 15 minutes." Yunho replies then hangs the phone up. "What was that? Usually, Chun and Ara report me everything about him and our company, but now they report him everything about me and our company."

Jaejoong is staring at his own reflection on the mirror once again. He wants to greet his husband with the best appearance. The foods are already arranged on the dining table and he has already asked Yoona to leave. He wants to be alone with his husband.

"Welcome!" Jaejoong greets Yunho with a bright smile and then hugs his husband. "Yunnie~ I miss you." He pouts without releasing his hug.

Yunho smiles nervously. "But it's still early to miss me."

Jaejoong releases his hug, then takes Yunho's suitcase. "Lunch is ready!"

It is rare for them to have lunch together. It is felt awkward. "Boo, why do you ask me to come home early? And where is Yoona?" Yunho begins the conversation.

"Hmmm." Jaejoong munchs his food. "Yoona is having a date this afternoon. So, she asked my permission not to work this afternoon." Actually it is a lie.

Flashback:

"Yoona, you have to leave immediately after you arranged the foods on the dinning table." Jaejoong said to Yoona who was arranging the foods on the dining table.

"Why, Jaejoong-sshi? Yunho-sshi will cut my salary if I leave before my work time is over." Yoona asked, still arranging the foods on the dining table.

"Don't worry. I'll pay twice of your salary which is cut off." Jaejoong says.

"Really?" Yoona looks excited at first. "But, what if he fires me?"

"It won't happen. I'll guarantee it. Now, just leave and do whatever you like." Jaejoong says.

"Yay! Thank you Jaejoong-sshi!" Yoona says. "But, are you sure you'll be alright if I leave you alone?"

"I'm a guy anyway. I can take care of myself. Now leave! Before I lose my patience." Jaejoong feels annoyed.

End of flashback

Yunho feels that there is something wrong with Jaejoong. "Boo, would you tell me what is your intention?"

Jaejoong stops eating and lifts his head to look at his husband. "You're really smart. Yeah, actually I want to show you the teddy bear. It has been done." He smiles.

"That's it?" Yunho frowns. "Nothing else?"

"Yes." Jaejoong answers. "Do you expect something else?"

"Oh~" Yunho replies. 'I thought he is horny and wants to have sex with me. It seems that I was wrong. Geez, pregnant Boojae is so unpredictable.'

Jaejoong brings the teddy bear he made to the living room where Yunho is waiting. "What do you thing? It's cute right?"

Yunho is confused seeing the teddy bear that Jaejoong holds. "Boo, it's not a teddy bear, it is a pink bear costume."

"Yeah, you're right. It's a costume, teddy bear costume." Jaejoong says.

"Are you going to wear it?" Yunho asks. He smirks imagining his cute Boojae wearing pink teddy bear costume. 'How cute~'

"You know that I really want to hug a very HUGE pink teddy bear. If I wear it, how can I hug myself?" Jaejoong replies.

"So?" Yunho's smirk fades away. He knows what Jaejoong will say.

"You are the one who will wear this teddy bear costume. You are my Yunniebear~" Jaejoong says happily while giving the costume to Yunho.

Yunho takes the costume and staring at the costume on his hands. 'Why does this thing have to happen to me? No wonder he didn't buy the cotton to fill in the teddy bear and he measured the fabrics using my body. I should realize it yesterday.' T_T

"Hurry up, Yunnie! I really want to hug my huge teddy bear." Jaejoong says. "If you don't want to wear it, I will ask someone else to wear it and I will hug that person."

"No! Okay, I'll wear it." Without wasting time, Yunho immediately wears the costume. "Boo, can you help me to zip it?" He can't reach the zipper on his back. He has flexible long arms, but the zipper is hidden below the soft fur. So, it is difficult for him to find the zipper.

Jaejoong helps Yunho to zip the costume. "It's done. Now I have my teddy bear now. No one can have it except me."

"Now you can hug your teddy bear as long as you want." Yunho says.

"Since my teddy bear is alive. It's not fun if I only hug it. I want to see my teddy bear dancing." Jaejoong says.

"What? Dancing?" Yunho can't believe what he heard.

"Yeah, dancing. Do you know DBSK's Balloons? They look cute dancing in animal costume." Jaejoong replies.

-_-" "How can I do that?" Yunho asks desperately.

"I'll play the MV, so you can follow them dancing." Jaejoong plays the MV on DVD player on the living room. "Now, you can start to dance. Just follow their movement."

Yunho's PoV:

Yesterday I knelt down in front of a teenager whom I don't even know and the worst was peoples were staring at us. I was embarrassed in front of the executives of my wife's company, errr it's my company too. Now, I have to dance in a pink teddy bear costume. It's PINK!

I feel like being cursed. God, what sin I've done before that You can't forgive? I've never been humiliated like this before. Maybe You are testing me, how ready I am to be a father. Yeah, I have to do everything for my family. I have promised to Umma and Boojae that I will do everything for my family. The most important thing is that I've promised to myself to do that. So, I can't refuse his request. I have to do this. Besides, it's only him, no one else is watching me.

When I'm about to follow the dance. Suddenly he shouts. "Wait! Don't start yet." What is it now? He disappears to our bedroom and a few minutes later he brings a handycam. Wait! What? A handycam? It's a fucking handycam on his hands.

"Boo, what are you going to do?" I ask him although I know the answer. It's a handycam. Do you think what he will do with a handycam? To hit my head if I do a mistake while I'm dancing? Of course not. It's definitely to record me. Yeah, he also can use that to hit my head, but why does he have to use a handycam to hit me. He can use a vase on the table instead. Am I that cute with this pink bear costume, so he wants to record me? It's PINK. Can you believe it? It's PINK. The very masculine Jung Yunho wears PINK. Wait! Don't tell me that he is going to distribute the video in the office. No! I won't let that happens. I won't let anyone else sees me in PINK costume.

"Yunnie, I'm ready to record you. Now you can start." He says.

I can't do anything, but to obey him. I follow the movement on the MV. Geez, why was that boyband willing to do that childish dance? After the song ended, I thought it is finished, but no, it's not over yet. He asks me to dance it again. He repeats the song again and again. I even don't remember how many times. Now I become expert on dancing this. Hohoho~ I think I deserve to be the 6th member of DBSK or maybe I can replace the leader.

End of PoV.

Yunho has already danced for about 5 hours nonstop. "Boo, I'm tired. Can I stop? You still can hug me if you want."

Jaejoong does not answer.

"Boo?" Yunho sees Jaejoong is already sleeping on the sofa. "Still when was he sleeping? Don't tell me that I was dancing for nothing" He was too enjoying dancing until he did not realize that Jaejoong has already slept for 2 hours. He lifts Jaejoong carefully and carries him to their bedroom then places him on the bed. He feels so tired, so he is laying next to his wife.

Yunho's PoV:

I can't believe that I was doing this for him. I did everything for him and I don't regret it, instead I feel that everything I've done are nothing compared to that boy at mall. He risked his health for his girlfriend. He said that he really loves his girlfriend until he was willing to do everything to prove his love. Love? What is it? Yeah, I love my parents and my sister. But, how about my Boojae? What is my feeling toward him? Do I love him? I feel happy when I'm with him. I want to protect him and our baby. And one thing that bothers me so much is I felt my chest hurt so much when I saw him being hugged by someone else. It was hurt so much. I even couldn't breathe that time. Is it what peoples call 'jealousy'? Am I jealous?

I'm staring at his sleeping face. It's so peaceful. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggg ghhhhhhh! What happen with me? What kind of spell did you apply to me?

My chest is felt hurt again everytime I remember my Boojae being hugged by that guy. How dare he? I'm angry, much angrier than knowing he dumped my cousin before. This feeling really bothers me. I have to settle this. I can't be like this.

I grab my phone and dial Junsu's number. "Junsu, can you give me Shim Changmin's phone number?"

End of PoV.

"Minnie, why did you bring this bicycle here? There is no space in our apartment to put it?" Kyuhyun is confused to find a right place to put a bicycle in his and Changmin's apartment.

"Just put it in the closet or behind the refrigerator, or wherever you like, Hyung." Changmin has just come out from the toilet for the 23rd times that day.

"Minnie, whatever you eat before, you never got stomachache. What was exactly you ate yesterday?" Kyuhyun asks.

"I participated on eating contest when you disappeared yesterday and the bicycle is the prize." Changmin answers while caressing his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Minnie. I had to go to the bathroom yesterday. Then I felt so tired because of carrying the shopping bag, so I accidentally slept in the bathroom." Kyuhyun explains.

Ring ring ring

Changmin's phone is ringing.

"Who is calling at this time?" Kyuhyun asks.

Changmin does not recognize the number. "Hello!"

"Shim Changmin, I'm Jung Yunho. Can you meet me at the park near Jung Auto building now?" It is Yunho.

Changmin feels nervous. It must be something bad if it is related to Yunjae couple. "Yes, of course."

"Who's that?" Kyuhyun asks after Changmin ended the call.

"Shit! It must be about his wife. He must be seeing me hugging his wife yesterday." Changmin slaps his own forehead.

Yunho is going to take his pink bear costume, but he can't find the zipper. "Where is it?" He can't wake Jaejoong up to help him. He does not want Jaejoong knows he will meet Changmin. "I can't get out of here." He can rip it if he wants, but it can make Jaejoong upsets. "What should I do now? Should I cancel the meeting?" He is going to call Changmin to cancel the meeting, but suddenly his cell phone is off because off runs out off battery. "Shit! I left the charger at my office." He only has Changmin's number in his phone and he can't ask Junsu again, because Junsu's number is in his phone too. He is sure that Jaejoong has Junsu's number in his phone, but he does not know where Jaejoong puts his phone. He does not any choice, but to meet Changmin in his pink bear costume.

Yunho gets out from his apartment carefully. He can't let anyone else seeing him in that costume. He succeeds to reach his car on the parking lot at the basement without being seen by anyone else. When he is going to unlock his car door, a security sees him.

"Who are you? What are you doing there?" The security approaches him.

"SHIT!" Yunho immediately enters his car ant turns the engine on.

The security calls the other securities and they are chasing Yunho.

"Now I become a thief who steals my own car." Yunho is driving with a high speed, trying to avoid the securities who are chasing him by their cars. After being chased for about an hour, finally the securities lose his track and he immediately drives to the park near his office. The park is still crowded by peoples. Most of them are children with their parents. "Why did I choose a park to meet him?" He gets out of his car and enters the park. He tries to cover his face by newspaper.

"Look! That is a pink bear over there!" A kid shouts and points his finger to Yunho's direction. Because of that, other children also see Yunho in his pink bear costume. The kids are running to his direction.

"I want to hug that pink bear." A little girl says.

Yunho is running to avoid the children.

"Wait, Mr. Teddy Bear!"

He can run much faster compared to the kids. Then he hides behind the tree.

"Where is he? Where did Mr. Teddy Bear go?"

After he feels safe from the kids, Yunho starts to look for Changmin. He sees Changmin sitting on a bench. "Shim Changmin." He calls Changmin.

Hearing someone calls him, Changmin turns his head to source of the sound.

**To be continued**


	23. I Think I Love You (R)

**Chapter 23: I Think I Love You (R)**

Ding dong

Jaejoong awakes because of the bell. Someone presses his door bell. "Who the hell is pressing the bell? Does he/she know that I'm enjoying my sleep?" He gets up from his bed lazily. "Where is Yunnie anyway?" He walks to his apartment door and opens it.

"Good afternoon, Jaejoong-sshi?" A security guard greets Jaejoong. There are 2 security guards in front of Yunjae's apartment door.

"Good afternoon." Jaejoong replies. "Is there anything that I can help?"

"Is your husband at home?" A security guard asks.

"Yes, he is at home. Why?" Jaejoong frowns. 'Why do they ask about Yunnie? Did something wrong happen?'

"We need to talk to your husband." The security guard answers.

"Oh, he is in the bathroom." Jaejoong lies. "You can talk to me. I'll tell him."

"We just want to inform your husband that his car was stolen." The security guard says.

"WHAT?" Jaejoong shouts. "How could it happen?"

"We don't know how it could happen, but is seems that the thief had the key. Did your husband lose his car key?" The security guard explains. "The thief wore something like animal costume, pink animal costume."

'Pink animal costume?' Jaejoong smiles nervously. "Oh, thank you for your information. I'll tell my husband. And please don't report to the police about this. We will handle this by ourselves."

"Alright then if you said so." The security guards leave Yunjae's apartment.

"It was Yunnie. Where did he go in that costume?" Jaejoong does not understand. "Ah, I think I'll ask him later. Now, it's better if I prepare dinner."

"Gyahahahaahahahahaahhahahhah ahahh~" Changmin is rolling on the ground. He can't control his laughter.

"It's so funny, right?" Yunho shows pissed off face, but he can't blame Changmin for laughing.

Changmin slowly stops his laughter. He manages his breath. "I'm sorry, Yunho-sshi, but you're so funny with that costume. Did you attend a cosplay party before you get here?"

Yunho sends a death glare. "Stop it. I don't come to meet you to talk about my outfit."

"So, what do you need from me?" Changmin asks. He is preparing himself for the worst.

"Why did you hug my wife yesterday?" Yunho says to the point.

"I thought so." Changmin sighs. "He was crying back then and I just wanted to comfort him. That's all."

"Why did he cry? Did you do something bad to him?" Yunho continues to interrogate Changmin.

"Because of that huge pink teddy bear. You have already known that and I bet that you wear that costume because he asked for it." Changmin explains.

"Yeah, you're right. He made me wear this costume to replace that huge pink teddy bear." Yunho says. "Now, would you help me to find the zipper so I can get out of here?"

"Of course." Changmin helps Yunho to take the costume off.

"Aaaaahhhh~ Finally, I can take it off." Yunho finally gets out from that costume. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Changmin replies. "It seems that you really love Jaejoong-sshi. I saw you when you were kneeling down, begging for the teddy bear."

"Ah, it's nothing. I only did what I could do. He is my wife and he is carrying our baby now." Yunho says.

"You're a very caring husband." Changmin praises Yunho.

"Of course I am." Yunho says proudly.

"Jaejoong-sshi is so lucky to have a husband who loves him very much." Changmin sighs remembering his unsuccessful love story.

"Do you think I look like a husband who loves my wife?" Yunho asks innocently.

"Of course you are. I've never seen someone who sacrificed his pride for someone he loves like you did." Changmin answers.

"Really? How can you be sure that I love my wife?" Yunho asks again. (Yunho, you're dumb or what?)

Changmin chuckles. "Yunho-sshi, everyone can see that you really love Jaejoong-sshi."

"How? I still don't understand." Yunho is confused. "How can peoples conclude like that? They even don't know us personally."

"Do you want to say that you just pretended?" Changmin says."It was too perfect for a pretending."

Yunho holds his chin, thinking. "How do you know that you love someone?"

Changmin is laughing.

"Hey, I'm asking you. Why are you laughing? It's not funny." Yunho protests.

"How do you feel toward Jaejoong-sshi?" Changmin asks.

"You don't answer my question yet." Yunho says.

"I don't have to answer it directly. You have the answer." Changmin is about to leave. "What if I say that I like Jaejoong-sshi and I want to take him away from you?" Then he leaves.

"Yah! What did you say? Come back here! I'll definitely kill you if you dare to take him away from me." Yunho shouts and try to catch Changmin steps. He grabs Changmin shoulder, turns him and punches Changmin right on his face.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you?" Changmin wipes his bleeding lips by his hand.

"WHAT'S WRONG, HUH? I'm the one who should ask that? So, do you wanna say that you dumped my cousin because you like my wife?" Yunho is angry now. He grabs Changmin's collar.

Changmin smirks. "You're dumb, Jung Yunho. You're surely dumb. Don't tell me that you don't know about your own feeling."

"What do you mean, huh? You keep saying something that confusing me." Yunho says.

"I really pity Jaejoong-sshi. He has an idiot husband like you. It's better if he is with me, not you. Everyone think that you're great. Yeah, you're great, but you're suck in loving someone. At least I can love him better than you." Changmin replies. 'Shim Changmin, what are you doing? Do you wanna die? T.T'

"NO! YOU CAN'T! It's only me who can love him, who can have him. HE'S MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? HE'S MINE! You or the others can't take him away from me." Yunho shakes Changmin's body.

"Why? Are you afraid to be a loser? You don't like someone takes your property, huh?" Changmin says challenging.

"I know you. You're not a good person for him. You can't protect him. It's only me who can protect him." Yunho replies.

"And do you think that you are the right person for him?" Changmin smirks.

Yunho can't answer it. "I… I am."

"Oh, yeah~ Really~" Changmin says mockingly.

"Listen." Yunho grabs Changmin's collar again. "Keep my words. I will make him the happiest person in the world. If I make him sad, you can take him away from me." Then he releases Changmin.

"Wow! You love him that much, huh?" Changmin says.

"I… I do. I love him so much, more than I love myself." Yunho answers. He does not realize what he has said just now. 'Did I just say that I love Boojae?'

Changmin claps his hands. "Wow! Now you better go. It's almost dark. You don't want him to be alone in the dark, right? Oh~ Yunnie, where are you? I'm afraid of the dark. Hahaahhahah~"

"Hey, you! Are you mocking him? There is light at my house." Yunho says. 'He was right. Maybe Boojae is looking for me, because I left without telling him first.'

"Why are you still here? Just go! Or do you want me to take him away from you?" Changmin teases Yunho.

"O… Okay. I… I'll go." Then Yunho runs away to go to his Boojae.

"Hahahaa~ Stupid! Ouch!" Changmin touches his bleeding lips.

"Boojae, wait for me. I'm coming." Yunho is driving his car crazily. He really wants to arrive at home as soon as possible.

Yunho's PoV.

Eh? What am I thinking? Why do I feel excited like this? I look at my reflection on rear mirror. I am smiling. What the hell that I am smiling alone like an idiot? Am I going crazy?

Do I really love him, Boojae? I try to remind our moments together. I always felt happy when I was with him. I couldn't focus on my work, because I kept thinking about him. My chest was hurt when I saw him with other guy. I felt sad when he was sad or crying. I kept doing something stupid for him, kneeling in front of a stranger, wearing a stupid costume, and I could never be angry with him. I tried to be angry with him, but I couldn't. I couldn't be angry seeing his angel face. Only him who could make me feel like this. Omo! I'm smiling again, and wider this time. God, what happen to me? Do I really fall in love with him? Shit! I'm blushing now and my heart beats so fast. I wanna see him soon.

Finally, I arrive at my apartment building. My heart beats faster than before. I'm so nervous. What should I do? Oh God, help me! Yeah, I think I have to call Chun now, but I didn't bring my cell phone. -_-

I take the elevator to go to the floor where my apartment is located. I feel my palms sweaty when I touch the button. I'm alone here. I really wish that this elevator moves slowly. I don't know what to do when I meet him. Should I say, 'Hi Boo, I've just punched someone at the park.'?

I get out of the elevator and walk to my apartment door. I unlock the door. I hear sound from the kitchen. My Boojae must be cooking for dinner right now. I enter the kitchen and see him stirring soup. He still doesn't realize my existence. He seems enjoying his cooking session. Hehehee~ I wanna surprise him.

Now I'm standing behind him and ready to surprise him. When I'm about surprise him, suddenly he moves backward and…

End of PoV.

BAM! (I don't know how the sound should be -_-)

Jaejoong's backhead is bumping Yunho's face. Yunho falls on the floor.

"Omo~ Yunnie, are you alright?" Jaejoong helps Yunho wakes up to sitting position.

"I… I feel dizzy." Yunho answers.

"Of course you feel dizzy, because your nose is bleeding." Jaejoong is rushing wetting a towel then wipes Yunho's nose. "Is my head that hard?"

Yunho does not answer. He feels very dizzy and then passes out.

"Aaaaaaarrrrgh~ Yunnie, wake up! Please, don't die! I and our baby still need you." Jaejoong shakes Yunho's body, but Yunho keeps unconscious. Then he drags his husband to their bedroom. "Yunnie, you're so heavy."

A few minutes later, Yunho opens his eyes slowly. He still feels dizzy. He sees Jaejoong's face right in front of his face, very close. He is freezing instantly.

"Yunnie, are you alright?" Jaejoong blinks his round eyes, still right in front of Yunho's face.

'So cute~' Yunho thought.

"Omo! Yunnie, you're so red. Are you sick?" Jaejoong touches Yunho's forehead and then his own forehead. "But, you don't get fever. Yunnie, I feel relieved. I thought that I killed you."

'It's okay if it was you who killed me. I don't mind to die in your hands.' Yunho smiles.

"Yah! Why are you smiling? Do you know that I'm so worried?" Jaejoong pouts.

"Boo, you're so cute." Yunho blurts out. 'Eh? Why did I say that?'

Jaejoong hits Yunho's head by a ladle that he is still holding. "Yah! It's not funny!"

"Ouch~ Stop it, Boo! It's hurts." Yunho tries to block it by his arms.

Jaejoong stops and then cries. "Yunnie, I was so scare. I thought you were dead."

Yunho moves closer to Jaejoong and embraces his wife. "Sssshhhh~ Don't cry, my love. I'm here for you."

'Eh? Did he say 'my love'?' Jaejoong thought. 'Ah, maybe I misheard. He doesn't love me.'

"Please, don't cry. I'll be sad if you cry." Yunho pats Jaejoong's back. "I promise I won't make you cry anymore."

"Bullshit! You always make me cry." Jaejoong hits Yunho's head again by the ladle. "Where have you been? I was looking for you? And why did you still wear that costume in the parking lot? The security guards told me that your car was stolen by someone who was wearing pink bear costume and I knew that it was you. Are you cheating on me and you went to meet your lover? Huh? Answer me!"

"I'm not cheating on you. I only… I only lo…" Yunho can't finish his statement.

"Hmmm, what is that? I smell something is burnt." Jaejoong sniffs. "Aaaaaarggghhh! My soup!" Then he runs to the kitchen to save his soup.

Yunho sighs. "I've never thought that I would fall in love with him. Oh my Boojae, you drive me crazy."

Now Yunjae are facing the burnt soup.

"It was because of you. My soup is burnt. You said that you wouldn't make my cry anymore, but now I really want to cry. Huwaaaaaa~" Jaejoong is crying again.

"Boo, stop it. You will look ugly if you cry too much." Yunho tries to stop Jaejoong's cry, but he says wrong word.

"Huwaaaaaa~ You're so cruel. You say that I'm ugly." Jaejoong cries harder.

"NO! It's not what I mean." Yunho tries to explain.

"So, now you wanna say that I'm lying, huh?" Jaejoong is really angry now.

"Please Boo, stop crying. You're the most beautiful guy I've ever seen." Yunho says.

"Really?" Jaejoong stops crying.

Yunho smiles and nods his head.

"But, what will we have for dinner? I don't have any ingredient to cook other dishes." Jaejoong says.

"Let's have dinner outside. Wear your best suit. We will go outside." Yunho replies.

"Best suit? What for? Will we meet someone important?" Jaejoong asks. "Ah, will we have dinner with your family?"

"No, we won't go that far to Gwangju. It's still in Seoul. Come on, just do what I said." Yunho replies.

"Yunnie, I'm ready. Where will we go?" Jaejoong shows his appearance to his husband.

'Wow! So beautiful.' Yunho can't take his eyes off Jaejoong. "Perfect, let's go!"

"You don't answer my question." Jaejoong says.

"I don't have to answer it. You will know." Yunho winks.

"You're suspicious. Do we celebrate something?" Jaejoong keeps asking.

"Don't ask too much, Darling." Yunho answers.

'Darling?' Jaejoong frowns. 'He is weird after I bumped his head. Don't tell me that his brain is damaged.'

Yunjae arrives at a very luxurious hotel.

"Eh? This is the hotel where we spent our wedding night, isn't it?" Jaejoong asks.

"You're right." Yunho nods his head.

"Why do we come here just for having dinner?" Jaejoong asks again.

"Can you stop asking, Boo? Don't worry, you will like it." Yunho leads Jaejoong entering the hotel main door. They walk to the right direction to the restaurant.

"Yunnie, I don't see other customers here? Don't tell me that you booked this whole restaurant." Jaejoong says.

"That's right. I don't want the others disturb us." Yunho pulls a chair for Jaejoong to sit.

"Thank you. Why don't we eat at home if you don't wanna be disturbed? We can use delivery order." Jaejoong replies.

'Geez~ Don't you understand that I just wanna try to be romantic?' Yunho thought. "I just want something different tonight. We rarely eat outside. So, what do you wanna eat, Boo? "

"Hmmm." Jaejoong is checking the menu. "All foods here seem delicious. I'm confused to decide it. I want all of them."

"Then, you can order all of them." Yunho says.

"Are you sure?" Jaejoong feels that his husband is very weird.

Yunho just nods.

"Yunnie, do you want me to get fat?" Jaejoong asks suspiciously. He still thinks that Yunho has affair.

"It doesn't matter. You will always be pretty although you're getting fat. Besides, you're pregnant and your stomach will grow bigger soon." Yunho explains.

"Ah, no. I think I will only eat meatball soup." Jaejoong replies.

"Only soup? Why? Do you want our baby starving? You need a lot of nutrition, Boo." Yunho says.

'Yunnie, you always think about our baby, not me.' Jaejoong looks sad. "Alright, I'll eat fried rice too."

Yunho smiles. "Good, eat a lot ok!"

It is so silent when they are waiting for their foods. Yunho is thinking how he will confess to Jaejoong, while Jaejoong keeps thinking that his husband does not care of him.

"Hmmm." Yunho clears his throat. "Boo, why do you look so sad? Is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me." Jaejoong answers weakly.

"Boo, are you hiding something from me? Don't you trust me? I'm your husband. You can share everything to me." Yunho holds Jaejoong hands on the table.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry if I always give you troubles." Jaejoong lowers his head. He does not want Yunho seeing him crying (again?).

Yunho knows that Jaejoong tries to hide his tears. He lifts Jaejoong's chin so now they are facing each other. "Boo, I said that I wouldn't make you cry anymore, but now I make you cry again. I failed." He wipes Jaejoong's tears by his thumbs. Then he is leaning closer to kiss Jaejoong.

When Yunho is about to kiss Jaejoong, the waiter comes with their order. 'Aish~ Why are they so stupid? Can't they see that we're busy?'

Yunjae eat their foods in silent, still busy with their own thought.

"I'm done. I don't have any appetite." Jaejoong says.

"Boo, you only eat a little. You have to eat more." Yunho replies.

"I don't want to." Jaejoong shakes his head.

Yunho shoves a meatball from Jaejoong's bowl and brings it to Jaejoong's mouth. "Open your mouth, Boo!"

Jaejoong keeps sealing his mouth and shaking his head.

"Or do you want me to feed you by my mouth?" Yunho is grinning.

Jaejoong widens his eyes. He keeps shaking his head.

Yunho puts the meatball into his mouth.

"Yunnie, I'm serious. I'm full." Jaejoong tries to stop Yunho.

Yunho does not want to listen to Jaejoong. He keeps leaning closer to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is trying to push Yunho, but he does not have enough energy to do that. Yunho is too strong for him.

Yunho's lips are touching Jaejoong's lips now. Then he sticks his tongue out to open Jaejoong's mouth and then he pushes the meatball into Jaejoong's mouth.

Jaejoong keeps refusing, but Yunho keeps forcing him to receive the food. He does not have any choice than to eat the food and swallow it. A few seconds later, Jaejoong throws up onto Yunho's suit.

"I'm sorry, Yunnie. I told you that I'm full, but you kept forcing me, so this is the result." Jaejoong looks very guilty.

Yunho smiles. "That's okay."

"Yunnie, let's go to the bathroom. I'll help you to clean up." Jaejoong is afraid that Yunho will be angry with him. He pulls Yunho to the bathroom direction.

"Not there. It's better if we go to the bathroom in our room." Yunho pulls Jaejoong out of the restaurant.

"Are we going home now? Let's clean it first before we go home." Jaejoong asks.

Yunho does not drag Jaejoong out of the hotel, but he brings Jaejoong to the elevator.

"Yunnie, why do we take the elevator? Where will we go?" Jaejoong is confused.

"Our room of course." Yunho smirks.

"Our room?" Jaejoong still has no idea. 'Omo! Is it that room? Our wedding night room?' Then his face is turning red.

Yunho can see Jaejoong's expression. He smiles wider. 'We will repeat that night, Boo. This time we will do it with full of love.'

They enter their room, the same room where they spent their wedding night. Yunho switches on the light. Then he throws away his suit which is dirty by Jaejoong's puke. He is topless now. "Why are you still standing there, Boo? Come here."

(Dangerous part begins. I will make a sign if it ends. I suggest not to skip the part after that, because it is the important thing in this chap.)

Jaejoong walks closer to Yunho. "Let me help you to take it off." He helps Yunho to take his pants which is dirty because of the puke. He pulls Yunho's pants down. He can see there is already a huge bulge inside Yunho's boxer. Then he gives it massage.

"Aaahhh~ Boo, you're naughty." Yunho is moaning because of the touch.

"How is it? Do you like it?" Jaejoong smiles seductively.

"Very much. More, Boo." Yunho closes his eyes to feel the sensation on his private area. "Uuuuhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh~ Boo, I want you."

"Not so fast, Yunnie. I still want to play with your 'thing'." Jaejoong fastens his speed on stroking Yunho's member.

"Oh God! Boojae, I really want you." Yunho pulls Jaejoong's head and kisses him brutally.

Jaejoong replies the kiss. He does not want to lose on this battle. He sucks Yunho's tongue while still stroking Yunho's member.

Yunho: "Boo~" *sucking Jaejoong's tongue* "You…" *sucks* "Become…" * sucks* "Expert…" *sucks* "Now."

Jaejoong: "It's…" *sucks* "Because of…" *sucks* "You, Yunnie-ah."

Yunjae stop their kissing activity and manage their breath.

Yunho smiles while managing his breath. "Let's go to the next stage." He pushes Jaejoong, so they are landing on the bed with he is on top of Jaejoong. "It's not fair. You're still fully clothed." He slides Jaejoong's jacket and throws it. Then he unbuttons Jaejoong's shirt one by one. Then he slides that shirt too, so Jaejoong is topless too right now. "Boo, you're so beautiful." He licks Jaejoong's chest. His tongue goes to Jaejoong's right nipple and licks it in a circular motion, making it hard instantly.

"Aaaaaahhhhh~" Jaejoong moans because of something wet touching his nipple.

Yunho's tongue moves to the other one and repeats the same action. After it became hard, he moves his tongue to Jaejoong's stomach. "Hi, my little baby? How are you inside there?" He caresses Jaejoong's stomach.

"It's not your baby, but our baby." Jaejoong protests.

Yunho giggles. "Alright, Umma." He continues talking with the baby. "Will you be alright if appa go inside? Hum?"

"Appa, baby will be alright. Don't worry." Jaejoong assures. "Let's continue, Appa!"

Yunho takes Jaejoong's pants off along with the boxer. "Alright then if Umma said so." His tongue moves lower. He reaches Jaejoong's private area and then he licks it.

"Ahhhhh~ Yunnie, don't tease me." Jaejoong whines.

"Call me 'appa' again." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"Appa~" Jaejoong replies. "Aaaaaaahhhhh~" He feels good, because Yunho sucks his cock. "Appa, it's felt good. More, please~"

Yunho fastens his speed.

"Aaaahhhh~ Uuuhhhhh~ So good~" Jaejoong keeps moaning. A few minutes later he is cumming in Yunho's mouth. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~"

Yunho is moving up. He begins to kiss Jaejoong's face, starting from his forehead, then his eyes, his nose, his jaw line, and his lips. He kisses Jaejoong's already swollen lips, deeper and deeper.

"Appa, now is the time." Jaejoong whispers.

Yunho pulls away from the kiss and pulls his own boxer down, revealing his hard long and huge member. Then he is back on top of Jaejoong. He whisper on Jaejoong's ear. "Are you ready, Umma?"

Jaejoong nods. "Hum…" He closes his eyes anticipating something invading his hole.

Yunho opens the drawer to find a small bottle of lube. He pours it on his hands and apply it on his member. "I'm in now." He tells Jaejoong. Then he insert a finger into Jaejoong's hole.

"I thought it would be your 'thing'." Jaejoong feels disappointed.

Yunho chuckles. "Be patient, Umma. I don't want you to get hurt." He moves his finger in and out. Then he inserts one more finger. He is scissoring Jaejoong's hole.

"Yeah, that's felt good~ Aaaaahhhh~" Instead of in pain, Jaejoong feels pleasure.

"It seems that you are used to it." Yunho inserts one more finger.

"Uuuuuuuuuuggghhhhh~ It's because of you, Appa." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho pulls his fingers out and he pushes his cock inside Jaejoong's hole slowly.

"Aaaaaaahhhh~ It's better." Jaejoong says.

Finally, Yunho is fully inside Jaejoong. "Just tell me if you're ready."

"I'm ready, move please~" Jaejoong replies.

Then Yunho pushes in an out slowly.

"Appa, not that slow." Jaejoong protests.

"Appa don't wanna hurt you, Umma, and baby too" Yunho replies. He does not increase the speed.

"Umma and baby will be alright." Jaejoong says.

"Okay then, but don't complain if appa is going faster." Yunho begins to fastens his speed.

"I won't." Jaejoong replies.

*thrust* "Are you alright?" Yunho is worrying his beloved.

"We're fine, keep going. Uuuuughhhh~" Jaejoong assures.

As Jaejoong's wish, Yunho keeps thrusting, faster and deeper.

Jaejoong pulls Yunho's head and kisses him brutally. He plays his tongue expertly. He is dominant up here while Yunho is dominant down there. After satisfied with Yunho's lips, he moves to Yunho's neck and suck it hard. "I mark you first." He smirks.

"Don't worry, I'll mark you too later." Yunho is still thrusting.

Jaejoong is still busy making a lot of marks on Yunho's body. "Uuuuuhhhh~ Over there, yeah over there." He moans loudly when Yunho reaches his sweet spot.

Yunho keeps thrusting on to Jaejoong's sweet spot and he begins stroking Jaejoong's member. "I'm almost close. Let's cum together."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~" They reach they climax together.

(Ok, next part is safe. You can continue reading.)

Yunho pulls out and lays beside Jaejoong. He hugs his beloved wife. "Are you alright? Is baby alright too?" He kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

"We're alright." Jaejoong hugs Yunho back.

Yunho lifts Jaejoong's chin, then he kisses him passionately. "You know, I think I love you." He continues to kiss.

"Jaejoong widens his eyes." He pushes Yunho away. "What did you say just now?"

"What? I said 'I think I love you'" Yunho answers.

Jaejoong can't hold his tears from flowing. He cries silently.

"Hey, why are you crying again? Did I do wrong again?" Yunho wipes Jaejoong's tears by his thumbs. (again?)

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No. You didn't."

"So, why are you crying again?" Yunho asks.

"I can't believe what I have just heard." Jaejoong answers. "It's too good to be true."

"Do I look like a liar?" Yunho asks jokingly.

"No, you're not." Jaejoong is still sobbing.

"So, believe me. I love you. I really love you." Yunho smiles.

"But you said that you 'think' you love me. You're not sure." Jaejoong pouts.

"At first I didn't realize it, but now I'm sure that I really love you." Yunho is going to pull Jaejoong for a hug once again, but Jaejoong is faster. He pulls Yunho first and kisses him aggressively.

"Appa, thank you for loving baby's Umma." Jaejoong continues kissing Yunho.

After about 30 minutes kissing, Yunjae pulls away. "You know, Boo. We never had a proper honeymoon. How about we take a few days off for a honeymoon?" Yunho suggests. "We will go just the 3 of us."

"3 of us?" Jaejoong frowns.

"Yeah, appa, umma, and baby. Of course baby will come too." Yunho explains.

"Yeah, of course. I love you, Appa~" Jaejoong hugs Yunho again.

"Love you too, Umma, and of course appa love baby too." Yunho replies.

Yunho wakes up in the morning. When he opens his eyes, he sees Jaejoong sitting on the chair in front of him, staring at him. "Good morning, Umma! How was your sleep?" He rubs his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep properly last night, because I was thinking something that made my heart beating so fast." Jaejoong answers.

"What time is it? I have to go to work." Yunho is about to get up, but he realizes that he is naked. "Where are my clothes?"

"I've already sent your clothes to the laundry." Jaejoong answers.

"Eh? So, what will I wear to the office?" Yunho asks.

"I've already called Chunnie that you can't come to the office today." Jaejoong answers.

Yunho smirks. "Boo, you're naughty. You even sent my clothes away, so I don't have anything to wear. Do you really like seeing me naked?" He pulls Jaejoong onto the bed and rolls their body, so he is on top Jaejoong.

"At least I wasn't runaway like the first time." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho starts sucking Jaejoong's neck. "Let's do it again. We still have plenty of time today."

"No~ I have already taken a bath." Jaejoong pushes Yunho away.

"You can take a bath again later with me. Why didn't you wake me up, so we could take a bath together?" Yunho says.

"You looked so tired. I didn't want to disturb you. You needed a rest." Jaejoong explains.

"Yeah, I needed a rest, so I would be fully recharged, so I can do it again with you." Yunho replies. He begins to unbutton Jaejoong's shirt.

Jaejoong rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

So, they do it again until that day ends.

**To be continued**


	24. Honeymoon (R)

**Chapter 24: Honeymoon (R)**

Yunho arrives at his office. His employees greet him. "Morning everyone." As usual, he replies nicely. But he looks different today. He looks very happy today with smile plasters on his lips.

"Hmmm… You look so happy, Yunho. What does make you so happy like that?" Yoochun interrogates Yunho.

"What? Nothing. I'm as usual today." Yunho denies.

"No, no, no. You're definitely different today? Tell me! You know you can't lie to me." Yoochun replies.

"What should I tell you? My breakfast menu?" Yunho asks innocently.

Yoochun slaps his own forehead. "Are you stupid or what? Why would I want to know about your breakfast menu?"

"So, why did you ask?" Yunho replies.

"I asked something else." Yoochun answers. "And where did you go yesterday? Your wife called me in the morning and he said you were sick and couldn't come to the office. After that he ended the call immediately before I could say something. I was worrying you because you are rarely sick and even you were sick, you have never been absent. So, I thought your sickness was so serious. So, I visited your apartment, but no one was there. I thought you were in the hospital. I tried to call you, but your cell phone was off. Then I called your wife, but he didn't answer my call. I asked Su, maybe he knew something, but he didn't know either. So, we called all hospitals in Seoul to check if there was a patient named Jung Yunho, but you were not listed in any hospital. So, where were you?"

Yunho frowns. "Really? You did all those things?"

Yoochun sighs. "And you don't look sick right now. What did happen to you nowadays? You often left your works."

Yunho smiles nervously. "I was fine. It was just that sometimes I need a break from work."

"It's the first time you say that. You always said that your love was your work. Did you break up with your work or maybe you find something else which is more interesting than your work?" Yoochun keeps interrogating.

Yunho is blushing. "I don't understand what you are saying. Stop interrogating me and go back to work."

Yoochun can see Yunho's blushing face clearly. "You were with him, right?" He smirks.

"Who?" Yunho pretends that he does not understand.

"Who else? Of course, Jung Jaejoong." Yoochun answers.

"How did you know?" Yunho is a little bit surprised. 'Oops, I shouldn't say that.'

Yoochun smirks. "So, it was true. You were with him. What were you doing?" He keeps teasing Yunho.

"Not your business." Yunho pretends to read some paper.

"Yeah, not my business. I'm sure both of you were doing something like what I saw at your house back then." Yoochun laughs. "Oh, faster Yunnie~ You're so tight, Boo~"

Yunho is blushing very hard now. "Yah! Stop it! Peoples will hear you. So what if we did it? We're married and it's not a crime." He throws the paper which he is holding to Yoochun.

"Ouch!" Yoochun is in pain. He rubs his head. "So, that's why you're so happy today."

Yunho sighs. "It seems that I can't hide anything from you. Next week I will take a week off. So, please take care of this company."

"A week off? Oh my God! Did I hear it right? " Yoochun is surprised. "Are you serious? A week?"

"Yeah, a week, why? Can't you handle it?" Yunho asks.

"Seriously? You have never taken a holiday before, even a day. And now, it will be a week. You are really changed, Yunho." Yoochun is overreacted.

"I'm not. I'm still the same as before." Yunho replies.

"No, you're not. Thanks to Jae Hyung. He turned you into human." Yoochun says.

"Yah! I'm a human since the beginning." Yunho hits Yoochun's head.

"I'm so happy for you, Yunho. You should treat your wife well." Yoochun hugs Yunho.

"What's wrong with you? Are you in your period? You're weird. Of course I treat him well. He is so precious for me." Yunho releases the hug. "I promise I will make him happy." He smiles.

"Awwwwwwwwww~ You're so sweet, Yunho. What did he do to make you like this?" Yoochun says.

"I don't know. Maybe he gave me love potion in my foods." Yunho jokes.

"Love potion?" Yoochun smirks. "Don't tell me that you love him already."

Yunho is blushing again (Geez, Yunho is like a girl here) "Yeah, I have already confessed to him, right after we made love."

Yoochun shows a sad face.

"Why do you look sad? Don't you happy for me?" Yunho feels strange with Yoochun's expression.

"Of course I'm happy for you. I'm so happy. It's just that…" Yoochun sighs.

"What? You make me confused." Yunho is curious.

"Too bad we didn't have a bet for that. If we did, I will get a new car again this time." Yoochun continues.

Yunho hits Yoochun's head again. "Your new car is still good. You don't need any new car."

"I was joking, Yunho. Don't take it seriously." Yoochun says in defeat.

"You can make me bankrupt." Yunho says. "Stop this conversation. Let's go back to work."

Yunho and his beautiful wife are now in their private jet to go for a honeymoon.

"Yunnie, where will we go? You haven't told me yet." Jaejoong sneaks his arms around Yunho's waist. He is leaning on Yunho's chest.

Yunho smiles. He hugs Jaejoong's waist too and brings his wife closer. "You will know it later. Just be patient."

"But I wanna know now." Jaejoong pouts. "It must be a beautiful place, right?' He snuggles on Yunho's chest.

Yunho is grinning. "Yes, it's a very beautiful place."

"What is it? Paris?" Jaejoong guesses.

"No." Yunho shakes his head.

"Hmmm, London?" Jaejoong guesses again.

"No." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong: "New York?"

Yunho: "No."

Jaejoong: "What is it? Bali?"

Yunho: "No."

"So, what is it? Why don't you just tell me?" Jaejoong starts to be pissed off.

Yunho chuckles. "Just be patient, Boo."

A few hours later Yunjae's private jet is landing on a very huge yard. There are a lot of tree surround them.

"Where are we?" Jaejoong does not have any idea where they are now.

"Yunho! My nephew! How are you?" A middle age man approaches Yunjae and hugs Yunho.

Yunho returns the hug. "I'm very find, Uncle."

"Oh, this must be your wife. He is so beautiful. I am sorry I was so busy, so I couldn't attend your wedding." Yunho's uncle turns at Jaejoong.

"Hi, I am Jung Jaejoong, Yunho's wife. Nice to meet you." Jaejoong bows.

"Nice to meet you too, Jaejoong. I'm Yunho's uncle. Just call me Uncle, okay? We're family." Yunho's uncle says to Jaejoong.

"Yes, Uncle." Jaejoong bows again.

"Hey, stop bowing. Just treat me like how Yunho treats me." Yunho's uncle says again.

Yunho smirks. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Errr… I take my words back." Yunho's uncle shows worried face.

"Boo, you can hit him if you want." Yunho says to Jaejoong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong looks confused.

"Jaejoong-ah, don't listen to him." Yunho's uncle says.

Jaejoong laughs. 'They are so funny. It seems that they are so close.'

"Why are you laughing? Is it something funny here?" Yunho asks his wife.

"You and your uncle are so funny. You seem so close." Jaejoong answers.

"Yeah we're so close, right Yunho?" Yunho's uncle wraps his left arms on Yunho's shoulder.

"Yeah." Yunho answers.

"Oh, come on let's go. Your aunt must be waiting for you." Yunho's uncle guides Yunjae to his house. "Yunho, how are my princesses? They don't bother you, right?"

"Princesses? Do you mean witches?" Yunho says jokingly. "I sent them to live with my parents in law."

"Hey, don't call my daughters witches." Yunho's uncle protests.

"Oh, so you are Jessica's and Krystal's father." Jaejoong says.

"Yeah, I'm their father. I'm sorry if my daughters gave your family many troubles." Yunho's uncle apologizes.

"You don't have to apologizes, Uncle. Actually they are good girls. They are so sweet." Jaejoong says to Yunho's uncle.

"Really?" Yunho's uncle looks surprised. "Did you hear that, Yunho? Only you who don't think that they are sweet."

"Sweet? Yuck!" Yunho disagrees. "Boo, you didn't have to lie just to make him happy. They are annoying. Uncle, why did you ask me to take care of them? Why didn't you bring them here with you?"

"I couldn't take them with me here. I want them study in Korea with their friends. It was only you whom I trusted to take care of them." Yunho's uncle explains.

"Errr… Excuse me." Jaejoong interrupts.

"What's up, Boo?" Yunho asks.

"Yes, Jaejoong? Do you want to say something?" Yunho's uncle also asks Jaejoong.

"So, does it mean that we are in Africa?" Jaejoong is curious.

"Hahhahaahhaa… Of course, Dear. Do you think where we are?" Yunho's uncle answers.

Jaejoong smiles nervously. "Oh, so that's why there are a lot of trees here. Hehehehe…"

"Yeah, it's so beautiful, right?" Yunho's uncle asks.

"Yeah, it is." Jaejoong answers. 'I thought we would go to Europe for our honeymoon.' He turns to his husband.

Yunho winks to Jaejoong knowing that his wife is staring at him. He is grinning widely. "This place is the best. Just wait until tomorrow."

'Tomorrow? He must be going to bring me to some beautiful place in this country.' Jaejoong thinks.

"Welcome, Yunho and Jaejoong! Just give your luggage to the butler. They will bring it to your room." A middle age woman greets Yunjae. They already arrived at Yunho's uncle 's house.

"Aunty, how are you? You look more beautiful day by day." Yunho hugs his aunts.

"Oh, thank you, Yunho. Your uncle even never praises me like that." Yunho's aunt glares to her husband.

"Aunty, this is Jaejoong, my wife." Yunho introduces Jaejoong to his aunt.

"Oh, Dear. You're so beautiful." Yunho's aunt praises Jaejoong.

"Thank you, Aunty." Jaejoong replies.

"Come here. Let's have dinner. I have already prepared the dishes." Yunho's aunt drags Yunjae to dining room.

Yunjae with Yunho's uncle and aunt now are having dinner. Yunho and his uncle are chatting and joking. They look so close.

"Errr, Aunty. May I ask you something?" Jaejoong talks to Yunho's aunt.

"Yes, Dear. What is it?" Yunho's aunt replies.

"Yunho and his uncle look so close. Are they really close?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yes, they are. Yunho even is not this close to his own father. He always acts cool to his parents. He thinks that as the eldest child, he has a responsibility. Do you know? He built Jung Auto from the beginning by his own." Yunho's aunt explains.

"Oh~" Jaejoong discovers a new fact about his husband.

"He is a hard worker. I thought he wouldn't get married until he dies." Yunho's aunt chuckles.

Jaejoong smiles nervously. 'I even didn't intend to get married before.'

"I'm so happy that he is married with you. Jaejoong-ah, please take care of him. He was so lonely before. He always takes care of other peoples, but don't allow the others to take care of him. Would you?" Yunho's aunt holds Jaejoong's hands.

Jaejoong is startled. "I… I will, Aunty. Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

"Good. Thank you, Jaejoong-ah. Now, continue your meal. Here, eat more. Your baby needs to eat a lot to grow." Yunho,s aunt puts a slice of steak on Jaejoong's plate.

After dinner, Yunjae go their room.

"Aaaaahhhhh~ This bed is so soft." Jaejoong jumps to the bed. 'This is our honeymoon. Maybe he will do something to me, tonight. Hehehe…' He gets up and walks to the bathroom direction. "Yunnie, I will take a bath first." He says shyly.

"Oh, okay, but don't be too long." Yunho replies.

"Okay." Jaejoong goes to the bathroom happily. 'He must be so impatient. Hehehehe…'

Jaejoong fill the bathtub by warm water. Then he strips himself and get in. He does not add soap or bubbles to the bathtub, so the water keeps clear. If Yunho comes in to the bathroom, he can see what under the water is.

"I will make him wait." Jaejoong is grinning. He leans his head, trying to relax himself while waiting for Yunho to come. He is so tired from the trip. He closes his eyes. Suddenly, he hears the bathroom door being opened. He opens his eyes immediately. He sees his husband enter the bathroom. He spreads his legs widely under the water, trying to seduce his husband.

"Boo, what are you doing there? Get up quickly. We need to take a rest, because tomorrow we will need much energy." Yunho says without looking at Jaejoong's direction. He opens the small cabinet and takes his toothbrush out. The he brushes his teeth.

Jaejoong is waiting Yunho to finish brushing his teeth.

Finally, Yunho finish brushing his teeth. "Boo, why are you still there? Let's go sleeping." Then he gets out from the bathroom.

"Shit! What was that? He ignored me. Am I not sexy enough for him? I even spread my legs for him. But, what did I get? He even didn't take any glance to me. Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgghhh!" Jaejoong punches the water.

"What was that? Are you alright, Boo?" Yunho shouts from the bedroom.

"Oh, I'm okay. Don't worry. I'll be right there." Jaejoong answers quickly. 'Maybe he doesn't want to do it in the bathroom, but on the bed.' He giggles. Then he gets out from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. He finds his husband has already slept. 'What the…?'

Jaejoong yawns. He still feels sleepy. "Yunnie, why do we have to wake up this early? It's still 5 a.m. Where will we go anyway?"

"Come on, Boo. I'll show you something." Yunho drags Jaejoong outside. There is a trailer there.

"What is it for?" Jaejoong still does not get the idea.

"We will have a journey by this trailer." Yunho drags Jaejoong into the trailer.

"Wow!" Jaejoong widens his eyes. Inside the trailer is like a luxurious small house. There is a small kitchen there, completed by the appliances. He opens the refrigerator. There are so many kinds of foods and ingredients. The trailer has a living room with 42 inches flat TV and a sofa, a bedroom, and bathroom. "Yunnie, where will we go by this?"

"We will have a journey in the jungle for a week." Yunho looks so excited. "What do you think?"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Jaejoong doubts.

"Don't worry, Boo. My uncle said that our route is safe. Besides, you're with me." Yunho assures Jaejoong.

"Oh~ Okay." Jaejoong still doubts. "Why do you choose this place for our honeymoon?"

"I always want to do this since a long time ago, but I didn't have a time. I really like camping and adventure." Yunho explains with a big smile.

"Oh~" Now Jaejoong learns one more thing about his husband. Somehow, he pities his husband because Yunho could not do what he wanted.

"Besides, I don't want our time together being disturbed by the others." Yunho pecks Jaejoong's lips.

Jaejoong is blushing. He lowers his head to hide his blushing face. 'Maybe it's not a bad idea to have a honeymoon in the jungle. As long as we are together, it's not a matter for me.'

"Awwwwww~ My cute wife is blushing." Yunho lifts Jaejoong's chin. So, they are staring at each other now. Then Yunho is leaning closer. They become so close, closer, closer, and closer.

Jaejoong closes his eyes, anticipating what will happen next. His heart beats so fast.

"Boo, don't close your eyes." Yunho whispers. His nose is now touching Jaejoong's nose. "Don't you want to see me?"

Jaejoong feels hesitate to open his eyes. He feels so hard to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Boo. Can't you hear me?" Yunho can see Jaejoong is blushing more.

Jaejoong starts to bite his lower lip to hide his nervousness.

Yunho then chuckles. "Hahahhaa~ How can I kiss you if you're like that? You're too cute."

"Aish!" Jaejoong is disappointed. He leaves Yunho to the bedroom. He buries his head under the pillow "Stupid! Yunnie is stupid!" He shouts.

Yunho then follows Jaejoong to the bedroom. "Boo, don't be angry. I love you." He hugs Jaejoong and kisses Jaejoong's neck.

Jaejoong turns to face Yunho. "I love you too, my Yunniebear." He smiles.

Yunho gets up. "Come on. I want to show you a place."

Yunho drives the trailer deep to the jungle. A few minutes later they arrive at their destination.

Yunho holds Jaejoong hand's, brings him outside and walks through the jungle.

"Yunnie, where will we go?" Jaejoong is curious.

"Boo, why do always ask about that? You will see it soon." Yunho keeps walking, still holding Jaejoong's hands.

"I heard something. It's like waterfall sound. Are we going to go to the waterfall?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yes, you're right." Yunho answers. "Here it is."

Jaejoong seems amazed with what he sees. In front of him is a very high water fall. "Whoaaa~ It's so high. I've never seen waterfall which is as high as this."

"It's nothing. There are so many waterfalls which are higher and bigger than this one." Yunho says.

Jaejoong is still staring at the waterfall. "But I really like it." Then he goes down into the water.

"Boo, what are you doing? It may be deep. You may be drowned." Yunho is trying to pull Jaejoong back, but Jaejoong is way too far. So, he can't reach Jaejoong, instead he falls to the water. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Jaejoong turns to Yunho's direction. "Yunnie!" He can't find Yunho appears on the surface. "Yunnie, where are you?" He begins to panic. He tries to see through the water to find Yunho. "Yunnie~"

Suddenly Yunho appears behind Jaejoong and surprises Jaejoong. He hugs Jaejoong from behind.

Jaejoong turns around to face Yunho. "Yah! You made me scare!" He hits Yunho's chest.

Yunho chuckles. "Are you afraid if you are losing me?" He then starts to touch Jaejoong's neck by his nose.

"Of course. It's just a week since you confessed to me. I still wanna feel the happiness longer or even forever." Jaejoong answers.

Without warning, Yunho kisses Jaejoong's lips. He kisses so passionately. He sucks Jaejoong's lips slowly with a rhythm.

Jaejoong closes his eyes and replies the kiss. They keep sucking each other's lips. Yunho tightens his arms around Jaejoong's waist and Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yunho's neck.

Yunho starts to sneak his tongue inside Jaejoong's mouth and Jaejoong is gladly welcoming. Yunho tries to explore the whole surface in Jaejoong's mouth by his tongue. He feels it so sweet.

Jaejoong really likes tongue battle. He starts to suck Yunho's tongue, making Yunho startled of the sudden move.

Yunho smirks. He loosens his tongue, letting Jaejoong control the kiss. He can see Jaejoong really enjoys it with closed eyes.

Jaejoong feels no movement of Yunho's tongue. He frowns and the he opens his eyes. He can see Yunho's smirk while they are kissing. Then he pulls away. "Why did you stop your movement?" He wipes his lips which are wet by their saliva.

Yunho smiles naughtily. "I just gave you a chance to control me, before I will control you later."

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not get the idea.

"Aish~" Suddenly Yunho pushes Jaejoong into the water.

Jaejoong struggles to get out of the water, but Yunho keeps pushing him. He lift his arms higher to reach something and his hands reachs Yunho's shirt, so Yunho is falling into the water too with him. Now both of them are under the water. They are staring at each other eyes, although they can't see clearly under water.

'Boo, you are so beautiful? Are you for real?' Yunho touches Jaejoong left cheek by his finger, still under water.

'Is it a dream? I'm with this perfect guy. God, please let me be with him forever.' Jaejoong is mesmerized by Yunho's charm.

Yunjae appear from the water. They are totally soaked. They manage their breath after a few minutes under water.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Jaejoong sends a death glare to his husband.

Yunho is still managing his breath.

"What if I was drowned? I can't swim." Jaejoong continues.

"Eh? Really?" Yunho did not expect that his wife can't swim.

"Yeah, I can't swim." Jaejoong looks still pissed off. He is trembling because of the coldness.

"So, I will safe you, my princess." Yunho comes closer and pulls Jaejoong into his embrace.

"Don't call me princess, because I'm not a girl." Jaejoong leans on Yunho's chest. He can hear Yunho's heart beat.

Yunho can feel that Jaejoong is trembling. "Boo, are you alright? Do you feel cold?"

"A little bit, but I can get the warmth from your body." Jaejoong snuggles more on Yunho's chest to get warmth.

Yunho smirks. "I understand." He immediately lifts Jaejoong and carries him on his shoulder.

"Eh? What are you doing? Put me down!" Jaejoong shouts.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong. He gets out of the water and walks toward the waterfall. There is a cave behind the waterfall. He puts Jaejoong down at the entrance of the cave.

"Wow! It is a cave behind the waterfall." Jaejoong feels amazed once again. He tries to walk into the cave.

"Boo, don't go there. It's so dark. We don't even know what are inside." Yunho prevents Jaejoong to go inside. "Just dry ourselves here." Yunho begins unbuttoning his wet shirt.

Jaejoong follows Yunho to unbutton his own shirt. Now they are topless. Jaejong is still trembling.

"Take off your pants too." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong does what Yunho said. He takes his pants off. He does not realize that Yunho is staring at him like a wild animal staring at its prey.

'So tempting, that milky white skin, those nipples.' Yunho licks his own lips. He can't hold his desire anymore. So, he pulls Jaejoong and lays him down in the hard surface.

Jaejoong did not expect that Yunho would attack him like that. He is shocked. "Yunnie, my back is hurt."

"Just bear with it, Boo. I will heat you. You're cold, aren't you?" Yunho is leaning closer slowly.

Jaejong just nods his head quickly. He does not know what to do.

"You won't feel cold anymore, instead you will feel hot." Yunho starts kissing Jaejoong's neck slowly.

Jaejoong gasps. He tries to bear with the hard surface.

Yunho becomes wilder kissing, sucking, and biting Jaejoong's neck.

Jaejoong only can turn his head right and left. He feels so good, although his back is hurt.

Yunho's lips move downward to Jaejoong's chest. He tickles Jaejoong's bare chest by his tongue.

"Uuuuggghhhh! Yunnie, don't do that." Jaejoong says.

Yunho keeps doing it to tease Jaejoong.

"Ugggghhhhh!" Jaejoong makes a sound. "Stop it~" He says weakly.

Yunho pretends not to hear Jaejoong's request. Instead, he moves downward to Jaejoong's stomach.

"Yunnie, it's embarrassing. We're in an opened place. Someone may hear us." Jaejoong worries.

Yunho smirks. "Who? Chimpanzee?"

"Yunnie, seriously, let's just go back, not here." Jaejoong says.

"It's a jungle, Boo. Do you think peoples will come here?" Yunho rolls his eyes.

"But we came here." Jaejoong replies.

"I mean except us." Yunho explains.

"A couple who don't want their honeymoon being disturbed?" Jaejoong says.

"So, they will be busy with their own business like us and don't have time to disturb us." Yunho answers. "You're too much talking, Boo. I have to shut you up." Yunho kisses Jaejoong without a warning.

"Hmmmmppp!" Jaejoong wants to say something, but he can't.

Yunho sucks Jaejoong's lips harshly while his left hand starts to stroke Jaejoong's member from outside the boxer.

Jaejoong is startled by Yunho's sudden touch down there. So, he accidentally bites Yunho's lips.

"Ouch!" Yunho pulls away. His lips are bleeding.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Jaejoong asks worriedly. "You suddenly touched it, so I was startled."

"It's hurt. Yunho pretends to be hurt. "Look, I'm bleeding."

"I'm sorry." Jaejoong feels guilty.

"That's okay. It's just a small wound. I will be recovered by your simple treatment." Yunho smiles.

"What?" Jaejoong does not understand what Yunho means.

"Are you that innocent or pretending to be innocent?" Yunho asks. "Just kiss me, will you?"

"Of course, I will." Jaejoong immediately pulls Yunho for an aggressive kiss. He sucks the wound on Yunho's lips. He can taste the salty blood.

(The rated part starts here)

Yunho widens his eyes. He did not expect that Jaejoong would do this. He smiles and responds the kiss. He lets Jaejoong controls the kiss, while he starts to strip himself. After he was fully naked, he tries to take Jaejoong's boxer too.

Jaejoong understands what Yunho is trying to do. He even helps Yunho to take his boxer off, while he keeps kissing Yunho brutally.

Yunho starts groping Jaejoong's butt makes Jaejoong gasps without releasing the kiss. He lifts Jaejoong's butt onto his lap, so he can fuck Jaejoong easier without Jaejoong laying on the hard surfaces. He starts positioning his cock in front of Jaejoong's entrance. Then he pushes his cock slowly inside.

Jaejoong gasps feeling something hard getting inside his hole. He wraps his arms around Yunho's neck and lifts his butt a bit, so Yunho can get fully inside him. After he could feel Yunho's balls slapping his butt cheek (it means that the length is fully inside), he starts bouncing his butt up and down.

Yunho helps Jaejoong bouncing up and down. They cooperate very well. They do not make a sound of pleasure, because they are still kissing. They do not feel cold anymore, instead they feel so hot now.

A few minutes later, they stop kissing, because they need to breathe. Their lips look swollen now. Although they stop kissing, their hips keep moving.

Jaejoong looks tired, but he keeps bouncing.

"Boo, stop for a while. You look tired." Yunho worries.

"No, I don't want to." Jaejoong assures Yunho. Instead, he fastens his speed. He holds Yunho's shoulder tightly.

While Jaejoong keeps bouncing up and down, Yunho starts to stroke Jaejoong's member. He must give Jaejoong pleasure too.

"Ughhh… Aaahhh~" Both of them are making a sound now. They do not care anymore that they are outside and may be someone will hear them.

Jaejoong reaches his climax. He spills his seeds on Yunho's hand and their stomach. He loses a lot of energy, so he stops moving his hip.

Yunho is not coming yet, so he is still moving. A few thrusts later, he is coming. He puts his forehead on Jaejoong's forehead, so now they are staring at each others' eyes, while still managing their breath. "Boo, thank you, I love you."

(The rated part ends.)

"I love you too." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho pecks Jaejoong's lips once. Then he wraps Jaejoong's legs on his waist and gets up. They are still connected. Then Yunho brings their bodies under the water fall.

"Awwww~ Yunnie, the water hits me. It's hurt." Jaejoong hugs Yunho tightly.

Yunho chuckles. "Let's clean ourselves here while waiting our clothes to be dry."  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggghhh! But, it's hurt." Jaejoong screams and buries his head on Yunho's neck.

Now their clothes are dry. They put their clothes on.

"Yunnie, you were so cruel today. First, you drowned me, then you made me laying on the hard surface, and the last, you put me under the waterfall." Jaejoong says. "You know, I'm pregnant. What if something happens to our baby?"

Yunho chuckles. "Baby will be alright. I want our baby becomes a strong kid."

"But it doesn't mean that you could do those things." Jaejoong is a little bit angry.

"Don't be angry, Boo. Let's go back." Yunho is going to hold Jaejoong's hand, but Jaejoong slaps his hand.

"Don't touch me! I hate you." Jaejoong leaves Yunho.

Yunho follows Jaejoong. "Boo, wait for me. You said that you love me before." Yunho grabs Jaejoong's hand.

"Yah! Let me go!" Jaejoong stops his steps and turns around. "I love you. I truly love you. But, do you really love me or not? Although you already said that you love me, but why do I still doubt it? I still can't feel that you love me. Do you just pity me, because I'm carrying your baby now? Did you say love to me just for our baby's sake?" His tear starts flowing on his cheeks.

"Boo, I'm sorry. I truly love you. I'm sure that. It's just that…" Yunho does not know how to say it.

"Just what? Answer me!" Jaejoong shouts.

"It's just that… It's just that I don't know how to love someone. What should I do to prove my love to you? I don't know how." Yunho says weakly.

Jaejoong chuckles. He wipes his tear by his palms. "Stupid! You're so stupid Jung Yunho."

"Why do peoples keep saying that I'm stupid, including you?" Yunho really does not like to be called 'stupid'.

"Because you are." Jaejoong runs to Yunho and pulls Yunho for a hug. "You don't have to do anything. Just act normally. I have already felt your love even before you confessed to me."

"Huh?" Yunho is confused.

Jaejoong releases the hug. "Yeah, I could feel your love since a long time ago. It's just that I was not sure if you didn't say it."

"Errr… I don't understand." Yunho is more confused now.

"Even if didn't say it verbally, but your acts showed it to me." Jaejoong explains.

"My act? Which one?" Yunho asks.

Jaejoong laughs. "You really didn't realize it, huh?"

"Yah! Why are you laughing? I'm serious." Now is Yunho's turn to be angry.

"You're always gentle when we are doing it. You are afraid to hurt me." Jaejoong whisper.

Yunho blushes. "Am I?"

Jaejoong nods. "You were begging to a stranger for a teddy bear. You even wore the costume for me and danced."

"Those are my duties as your husband." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong shakes his head. "If you just considered it as your duty, you would be whining everytime and you would feel that your life was a misery. Did you feel like that?"

Yunho shakes his head. "No, instead I felt happy if you were happy."

"That's it. I don't think that I have to tell you more." Then Jaejoong walks happily leaving Yunho behind.

Yunho is still standing on his spot. He is thinking what Jaejoong said just now. 'Have I already loved him since the beginning?' Then he realizes that Jaejoong has already left him. "Boo, wait for me!"

It is already lunch time. Jaejoong is going to cook. "Yunnie, what do you want for lunch?"

"Wait! Don't cook yet. We're in the jungle now. It's not fun if we don't eat animal that we hunt by ourselves. Just wait here for a while. I will hunt an animal first." Yunho goes to hunt some animals.

"Geez~ What will he hunt anyway? He even didn't bring anything to hunt. It's better if I prepare other ingredients. Maybe I will make steak with mushroom." Jaejoong opens the refrigerator, but he can't find any mushroom there. "This is a jungle. I'm sure that I can find mushroom easily here." Jaejoong goes to look for mushroom.

"Gosh! I didn't bring any equipment for hunting. What can we eat for lunch?" Yunho is thinking. "Tiger? No, they are almost extinct. Bear? Geez, it reminds me of that silly costume. Elephant? How can I carry it? Rhino? No, it must be difficult to cut it. So, what should we get?" Suddenly, he sees a rabbit near him. "Aha! I think rabbit is the best choice." He tries to follow where the rabbit jumps. "Come on, honey funny bunny, come to me! I'm not a bad guy. Can you see? I'm so handsome, right? I'm sure that you will fall for me too, just like my Boojae. So, come to me, honey funny bunny." Yunho jumps to catch the rabbit, but it dodges and jumps to other place. Yunho approaches it slowly without making any sound. After he was sure that the rabbit is not in a position to jump, he jumps to catch it once again, but the rabbit is faster than him. So, he fails to catch it, instead his head bumps a tree. "Ouch!"

After walked around to look for mushroom, Jaejoong finally finds one. He approaches the mushroom, but it is at the edge of a cliff. "Geez, it is a cliff. I will die if I fall there." He tries to reach the mushroom, but he feels dizzy just by seeing the cliff. He can reach the mushroom, but then he slips to the cliff and slides down the cliff. "Aaaaaaaarrrgggggghhhh!" Fortunately, he could grab some tree root. So, he does not fall further. "Somebody, help me! Yunnie, help me!" Then he realizes that he is in the jungle now, so maybe no one can hear him. His hands can't hold on anymore. They are bleeding now. 'Maybe I will die now. Good bye, Yunnie. I was happy when I was with you. Take care.' He almost loses his hope. But, then he remembers his unborn baby. 'No, I have to be alive at least until my baby born.' He tries to climb up with all his strength. He does not care if his hands are bleeding now. He must survive for his baby.

Finally, after chasing the rabbit with full of obstacles, Yunho can catch the rabbit. "Honey funny bunny, now you are mine. Don't worry, Boojae will make you into a very delicious dish." Then he goes back to their trailer with the rabbit and a few wounds. He gets in to the trailer. "Boo, where are you? I bring a rabbit for you to cook." He is looking for Jaejoong now. He goes to the bedroom and bathroom, but Jaejoong is nowhere to find. "Boo, where are you?" Suddenly he feels worried in his heart. He feels something has happened to his Boojae. 'What is this feeling?' Without thinking anything, he goes out and throw the rabbit away. "Boo, where are you?"

Jaejoong keeps struggling to climb up. "Yunnie! Help me!"

"Boojae, where are you?" Yunho keeps searching for Jaejoong. Suddenly, he can hear his Boojae's voice. "Boojae, I'll come." He goes to the source of the voice. He finally reaches the cliff and sees Jaejoong is hanging on the cliff just holding tree root. "Boojae, hang on. I'll save you." He extends his hand to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tries to reach Yunho's hand. "Yunnie, closer please." He can't stand it anymore. "Yunnie, I don't have any energy left."

"Hang on, just a little bit more." Yunho extends his hand more. He sees Jaejoong loosens his grip on the root. He is panic and immediately pulls Jaejoong. He can lift Jaejoong, but then he loses his balance and falls down. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargghhhhhhhh!"

Jaejoong who is almost unconscious before now is fully awake because of Yunho's scream. He sees his husband falls down. "Yunnie!" He can't believe what he saw just now. His husband fell down because of saving him. He is freezing at his spot. His tear is flowing once again. 'It wasn't real.' He keeps assuring himself, but the scene just now looked so real. He is laying on the ground, lifelessly.

Jaejoong's PoV:

Impossible. It is impossible. This is our honeymoon. We must be together happily. No, it wasn't real. Yunnie is hunting some animals for lunch now. Maybe he is waiting for me now. I should go back now. I have to cook for our lunch now.

I try to go back to our trailer, but my legs are so weak. I don't know why my tear keeps flowing. What has happened? Yunnie is waiting for me, right?

Suddenly I can't move my legs anymore? They are numb. I fall on the ground. That scene is flashing again in my mind. Was it real? I touch my cheeks and they are already wet by my tear. I can't control it, it keeps flowing down. I'm crying loudly. I don't even care that I'm in the jungle. I feel my chest is hurt. Yunnie~

Finally, I can reach the trailer. I get inside, hoping that Yunnie will be welcoming me and asking where I was. But,… It's so silent. There is no sign of him. It makes me sure that the scene I was seeing was real. Yunnie fell down on the cliff. Why? I've only felt happiness this short. Our baby is not even born yet. I feel to jump on the cliff, following him.

I lay my body on the bed, trying to calm myself. It is hard for me to breathe. Suddenly, I feel something on my stomach. I can feel my baby is moving. Yeah, our baby. I can't be like this. I have to be strong for our baby. I get my energy back. Then I drive the trailer back to Yunnie's uncle's place.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong finally comes back to Yunho's uncle's house. He tells what happened to Yunho and ask for help to search Yunho. He has a feeling that his husband is still alive.

Yunho slowly opens his eyes. His head is hurt. He searches his surrounding, but he can't recognize it. "Where am I?" He remembers what happened before he fell down. He remembers about Jaejoong. "Boojae! I have to save him." When he is about to get up, someone enters the room.

"So, you have already waken up." An old guy with weird clothes says to Yunho.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" Yunho asks. "And why are you wearing weird clothes like that? Is this place hell?"

The old guy chuckles. "I'm a physician who took care of you when you were unconscious. We found you 3 days ago. It seemed that you fell from the cliff."

"3 days ago?" Yunho is shocked. "My Boojae. How is he? Is he alright?" Yunho is going to go to look for his Boojae.

"Relax, young man. Where are you going? And who is Boojae." The weird old man stops Yunho.

"He is my wife. I have to take care of him. He is my responsibility. What would happen to him without me?" Yunho is panic.

"You are now in our territory. You can't go away as you like." The physician explains.

"But I have to go!" Yunho insists.

"Don't be stubborn. You don't even know where you are. Now, you have to meet our king. He told me to bring you to him when you are awake." The physician drags Yunho with him.

Yunho who is still weak can't do many things to refuse. He lets himself being dragged by the physician.

"My king, this guy has already been awake. Now, I bring you to him." The physician says to the king.

"Good." The king replies. Then he turns to Yunho. "What is your name?"

"Me?" Yunho points his finger to himself.

"Of course, who else?" The king replies.

"My name is Jung Yunho, from South Korea." Yunho introduces himself.

"Because you are awake now, so just let's begin the ceremony." The king tells his peoples.

"Ceremony? What kind of ceremony?" Yunho is confused.

"Your wedding ceremony with my daughter." The king answers.

"WHAT?" Yunho shouts in disbelieved. "Wait! Why should I marry your daughter?"

"Because my daughter likes you." The king answers.

"But I don't even know your daughter. Besides, I'm already married with my Boojae." Yunho protests.

"It doesn't matter." The king says.

"Of course it's a matter. How can we get married if we are stra…ngers~" Yunho is not sure with his reason, because he and Jaejoong were strangers when they got married.

"As long as my daughter is happy, it doesn't matter." The king replies.

"You can't force me. It is against the human right." Yunho says. "I have already had a wife."

"Where is your wife now? You even can't meet your wife anymore and you can't leave this place. So, why don't you accept my daughter? Many guys want to marry her, but she refused them all. You must be grateful because she chooses you. You will be the king's son in law." The king explains.

"No way! I won't betray my Boojae. He is only the one I love. I rather die than have to betray him. Just kill me instead, because I will never marry your daughter." Yunho refuses.

"You're so stubborn. We saved you and is this how you thank us? So, ungrateful." The king is angry now.

"I don't care what you say. I won't betray my Boojae no matter what." Yunho insists.

The king sighs. "Ok, we won't do the ceremony now. I will give you a chance to meet my daughter. So, you will know her. I'm sure that you will like him." He tells the guards to bring Yunho to meet the princess.

"I won't like your daughter even she is the most beautiful girl in the world, because in my eyes is only him." Yunho states.

The king's guards bring Yunho to meet the princess. Now Yunho is in a chamber with the princess. They sit facing at each others. No one of them begins the conversation. The princess is so shy, so she just lowers her head and sometimes takes a glance at Yunho, but Yunho is avoiding to look at her. He totally ignores her.

"Errr…" The princess tries to talk.

"What?" Yunho replies unpleasantly.

"Errr… Nothing." The princess answers.

"Just talk." Yunho orders.

"Errr… Do you want to drink?" The princess does not know what to say, so she ends up offering for drinks.

"No, I don't want to. I'm afraid that you will drug me and then rape me." Yunho replies. He does not care about the princess's feeling.

"How could you think like that?" The princess feels sad by Yunho's words.

"Because my wife ever raped me once before." Yunho answers.

"I'm not that kind of woman. I won't do something like that. Your wife must be so evil to do that to you." The princess says.

"Don't ever say that my wife is bad. He's the best wife for me and only him who can be my wife, no one else. So, don't ever think to marry me, because it's impossible." Yunho warns.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not pretty enough?" The princess starts to cry.

"Don't ask me you pretty or not, because for me, pretty is Boojae and Boojae is pretty." Yunho answers. "Why do you want to marry me anyway?"

"I liked you since the first time I saw you 3 days ago, when the physician brought you here." The princess answers.

"But I can't like you, because my heart is only for Boojae." Yunho says.

"You can try to love me little by little." The princess replies.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure that I can do that. So, don't waste your love. Just give it to someone else. I don't deserve to receive your love." Yunho says.

The princess cries harder hearing that.

"Besides, I'm a gay. I only do it with a guy. I don't think I can do it with you." Yunho smiles.

"Eh?" The princess frowns.

"That's right. You will be disappointed if you insist to marry me. I'm not sure that I can satisfy you." Yunho says. "Now, just let me go to find my Boojae."

The princess thinks for a moment. "Alright, I'll ask my father to let you go."

"Father, I don't think that I want to marry this guy. After we talked a moment ago, I don't think that he is the right husband for me." The princess says to the king.

"Eh? Why do you change your mind? Did he threat you?" The king feels there is something wrong with it.

"No, Father. I just don't feel that I love him anymore after knew about him." The princess assures.

"Are you sure?" The king asks his daughter once again.

"I'm really sure." The princess nods, although in her deepest heart, she still wants Yunho.

"Okay then, if you said so. The wedding ceremony won't be held." The king gasps.

Yunho feels relieved now, but it is not long lasting.

"Guards!" The king orders his guards. "The princess does not want him anymore, so bring him and then kill him.

"Eh?" Yunho widens his eyes. "Why?"

"We don't need you anymore. So, it's useless to keep you alive."

"Wait!" Yunho is dragged by the king's guards.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho suddenly hears Jaejoong voice calling him.

"Let him go! You bastard!" Suddenly Jaejoong appears.

The king is surprised. No one ever called him 'bastard' before. "Who are you? How dare you to call me like that?"

"I'm Jung Jaejoong, Yunniebear's Boojae. Thar's right, it's me." Jaejoong says confidently. "Like my Yunniebear said before, I'm pretty and pretty is me."

A few seconds later, Yunho's uncle and his peoples also appear. "Hi, King! Long time no see."

"You! Why are you here?" It seems that the king and Yunho's uncle know each others.

"I'm here to rescue my nephew." Yunho's uncle replies.

"Your nephew?" The king frowns.

"Yeah, that kid is my nephew." Yunho's uncle refers to Yunho.

"He dared to enter my territory and then he rejected my daughter. He should die." The king says.

"But it was an accident. He did not intend to enter your territory." Yunho's uncle defends his nephew. "Besides, he has already married, so he can't marry your daughter."

"You should take care of your nephew, so he wouldn't enter my territory." The king says.

"I am sorry. I was too careless. I promise this won't happen again next time." Yunho's uncle apologizes. "So, please set him free."

"It shouldn't happen again." The king says. "Alright, I'll forgive him this time. But, if I ever see him again next time, I'll make sure that he will lose his live."

"Alright, just do as you like next time. Thank you so much, King." Yunho's uncle bows. "Yunho, say thanks to the king."

"Why should I? He almost killed me." Yunho disagrees.

Yunho's uncle hits Yunho's head. "You are an ungrateful kid. I should let him killed you before."

"Ouch! It's hurt." Yunho whines. "Boo, uncle is so mean to me."

"Yunnie, just do what he said. Don't give us more troubles." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho sighs. "Now, you're on his side. I should marry that princess if I knew you would betray me like that."

"Yah! I'm the one who will kill you if you did that." Jaejoong glares.

"I was joking. I just want to tease you." Yunho smirks.

"Stop flirting, Yunho. Just apologize and say thank quickly, so we will leave this place soon." Yunho's uncle scolds.

"Alright, I'll do it now." Then Yunho face the king. "King, princess, princess, physician, and the others, thank you so much for saving my life and taking care of me for these past 3 days. I also apologize if I was rude before. I didn't mean to enter your territory and I won't do it again."

"Alright, I'll let you go. You better leave now before I change my mind." The king replies.

Then Yunho, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yunho's uncles, and his peoples leave that territory. They pass something like a tunnel. It is so dark in the tunnel.

"Eh? This is the waterfall." Yunho just realized that they came out from the cave behind the waterfall.

"Yeah, this cave is the way to enter that kingdom." Jaejoong explains. "Fortunately we didn't go there before. If we did, maybe we will be captured."

"Uncle, thank you for saving me." Yunho says. "I owe you."

"Actually, I wouldn't rescue you if Jaejoong wasn't begging to me to save you." Yunho's uncle laughs. "He cried so loud until my ears were hurt."

"Errr… you and the king seem know each other. What is your relationship with the king?" Yunho asks.

"Of course I know him. I live here for years. I really know this jungle." Yunho's uncle says proudly.

"So, it was easy for you to find me." Yunho comments.

"If I want, I could look for you right after heard your screaming voice when you fell." Yunho's uncle says.

"Huh? You could hear me? How?" Yunho does not understand.

"Oops~" It seems that Yunho's uncle said something that he should not say.

"You're suspicious. Explain to me." Yunho glares.

"Alright." Yunho's uncle sighs. "I attached a device on all your and Jaejoong's clothes. I should guarantee your safety, right? It will make me easier to find you if something bad happens, like just now."

"So, you were able to hear our conversations?" Yunho glares.

"Of course." Yunho's uncle answers.

"So, it also means that you would be able to hear us when we… You know…" Yunho says.

"Don't worry, I couldn't hear you if you were not wearing your clothes. I didn't think that you would wear any clothes when you…." Yunho's uncle defends himself. "Besides, the sound of the waterfall was so noisy."

"So, you heard it." Yunho concludes.

"Alright, I admit it." Yunho's uncle smiles nervously.

"It was only you who could hear us, right?" Yunho asks.

"Errr… Actually, all my staffs could hear it too."

Yunjae widen their eyes. They feel embarrassed.

"I wanna ask you one more question. Where did you attach the devices on our clothes?" Yunho asks.

"On the day you arrived, you gave your luggage to my butler, right? He was attaching the devices when you were having dinner." Yunho's uncle explains.

Yunjae now is in Yunho's uncle's house. They take a rest in their room.

"Yunnie, thanks for saving me at the cliff. Because of me, you must face the difficult time." Jaejoong hugs his husband.

"We are even, because you saved me too." Yunho hugs Jaejoong back.

"I had to. I couldn't let you marry other person. If it happened, I don't think that I can continue my life." Jaejoong says.

"It won't happen. I only love you, no one else." Yunho tightens their hug.

"I was really touched by your words to that princess. Thank you. Now I'm sure that you really love me." Jaejoong smiles. "I worried that you would choose to marry that girl."

"Hey! Are you still doubting me?" Yunho releases the hug and looks at Jaejoong's eyes. He looks hurt because Jaejoong does not trust him. "Besides, I don't like girls. So, it was impossible I married her."

"I'm sorry. I was doubting you, but not anymore now." Jaejoong says.

"That's okay." Yunho pulls Jaejoong into his embrace then he kisses his beautiful wife. They are making out. They kiss each other wildly while rolling their bodies on the bed. They really miss each other so badly, because they did not see each other these past 3 days. After more than 30 minutes of making out, rolling on the bed, they stop. "Boo, we still have a few days more. What do you want to do?"

"I wanna go back home. It's okay if we only spend our honeymoon at home. I don't want something bad happens again." Jaejoong answers.

"Alright, if you said so. We will go home tomorrow morning. Now, let's just sleep, we need a rest after all things happened." Yunho says.

Jaejoong nods. He snuggles onto Yunho's chest.

"Besides, I don't think that it is safe to do something here. I don't wanna give them a free porn." Yunho adds. "Maybe there is a hidden camera in this room."

Yunjae go back to their apartment. They spend the rest of their honeymoon at home. No one of their family, friends, or employees knows that they are back. They do not want to be disturbed. They are just staying at home, doing so many naughty things all the time. They spend all the time together. Yunho even helps Jaejoong cooking in the kitchen. Errr, actually he is not helping, but annoying Jaejoong when he is cooking.

"Yunnie, I'm bored at home all the time." Jaejoong looks sad.

"How come?" Yunho does not believe what he hears. "I'm here with you all the time. We can do so many things."

"But I want to do something outside too. Let's go shopping. Let's buy some stuff for our baby." Jaejoong suggests.

Junsu is now at the location where Changmin and the other models are doing the photoshoot.

"Hi, Baby Su!" Yoochun surprises his lover.

Junsu is startled. "Chunnie, why are you here? You should me at your office now."

"Of course I'm here to meet you." Yoochun pinches Junsu's nose. "Look, I bring something." He shows Junsu a video tape.

"What is it?" Junsu is curious.

"Has you brother already told you about Yunho's confession?" Yoochun says.

"Yes, he has told me." Junsu still does not understand.

"They spent the night and day at the hotel, right?" Yoochun smirks.

"Yes, so?" Junsu is confused. "Yah! Don't tell me that you want to do that too."

"Hey, it's not like that. What I want to say is this tape is the recording of their activities in that room." Yoochun says.

Junsu widens his eyes. "Omo! Where did you get that?"

"Do you remember that the manager of the hotel is my childhood friend? That's why I got discount when I booked the room for Yunjae's wedding night." Yoochun says.

"Yeah, I remember." Junsu answers.

"He was the one who put a camera in that room." Yoochun continues.

"Hey! He was not allowed to do that." Junsu protests.

"He informed me that Yunho booked that room. I didn't expect it, but I was sure that Yunho would do 'things' with Jae Hyung. So, I told him that Yunho asked to put a camera there." Yoochun explains.

"You're really pervert." Junsu says.

"So, let's watch it together at Yunho's office. There is a huge flat TV there." Yoochun suggests.

"Ehmmm…" Suddenly Changmin comes. "Yoochun-sshi and Junsu-sshi, if you don't mind, may I join you?"

Yunjae are now picking some stuffs for their baby at a baby shop.

"Yunnie, what should we choose? The pink one or the green one?" Jaejoong refers to 2 baby's cart.

"I like green. So, I'll choose the green one." Yunho answers.

"But the green one is so boyish. What if our baby is a girl?" Jaejoong says.

"But the pink one is too girly. What if our baby is a boy?" Yunho comments.

"Just buy both of them then." Yunho suggests.

"It's not a good solution. I think it's better if you choose the neutral one. So, both boy and girl can use it." Jaejoong search for another one.

"Yunnie, look at this red one. Both boy and girl can use it." Jaejoong points to a red baby cart.

"Ok then, let's take that one." Yunho agrees to take the red one.

Yunjae continue picking some other stuff. They always argue about which one they have to choose, because they still do not know about their baby's gender. Yunho always choose the boyish stuff, while Jaejoong always choose the girly one. They end up buying both items, or find other one which is neutral, or cancel to buy it.

Finally they finished shopping. They get out of the store and sit on the bench in the mall.

"Yunnie, I'm so tired." Jaejoongs is sweating. Then he sees a little kid eating ice cream. "Yunnie, I want ice cream. Buy it for me."

"Alright. Just wait here. I'll buy it for you." Yunho gets up.

"I want the strawberry flavor and I want the very big one." Jaejoong adds.

A few minutes later, Yunho comes with a very big strawberry ice cream. "Boo, this is your ice cream." He gives the ice cream to Jaejoong.

"Why is it only one? Where is yours?" Jaejoong asks.

"I don't want it. It's enough for me just by watching you eat the ice cream." Yunho answers.

Jaejoong eats the ice cream alone. He just needs a few minutes to eat it all.

"Now, let's go back home." Yunho says.

"Yunnie, I'm too tired to walk. Give me a piggy back ride to the parking lot." Jaejoong says.

Yunho does what Jaejoong wants. He carries Jaejoong on his back. They do not care that the peoples are watching them. "Boo, I remember that I left my phone charger at office. I want to take it first before we go home."

Now Yunjae is arriving at Jung Auto building. Yunho gets out of the car, while Jaejoong is waiting inside the car.

Yunho is now in front of his office. He is about to reach the door handle, but he hears sound from inside. 'Maybe it is Yoochun. He needs to use this room.' Then he opens the door. He is shocked seeing the scene in front of him. He is seeing Yoosumin are watching porn in his office. It is not just that, he becomes more shocked seeing the porn stars there. They are him and Jaejoong. "PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JUNSU, AND SHIM CHANGMIN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?"

**To be continued**


	25. Because of The Video

**Chapter 25: Because of The Video**

Yunho takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He is still shocked by what he saw just now. He is facing Yoosumin now. He is very angry to them. "Would you mind to explain to me what were you doing here?"

Changmin does not have a courage to say anything, while Junsu keeps poking Yoochun, asking him to answer.

"Errr… Yunho…" Yoochun does not know how to explain.

Yunho frowns. He is waiting for the answer.

"We were watching a video." Yoochun says softly.

"And what kind of video is it?" Yunho asks again.

Yoochun turns to Junsu and Changmin, but none of them looks at him back. "It's an adult video."

"Oh, what time is it? You supposed to work, not watching a video which is not related to your work." Yunho says. "I trusted you to take care of this company while I was away. But, what did you do?"

"Errr, I'm sorry, Yunho. I promise I won't do it again next time. I will work hard from now." Yoochun says.

"And why are they here?" Yunho refers to Junsu and Changmin. "They supposed to do their job too."

"At first I just wanted to invite Su, but then we met Changmin. So, we were watching it together." Yoochun answers.

"So, it means that the video is yours. You were the one who brought that video. Am I right?" Yunho concludes.

"Yes." Yoochun nods.

"How could you get that video? Those scenes supposed to be our private business and the others do not have right to see it." Yunho looks very angry.

"So, you realized that it was you on the video?" Yoochun asks.

"OF COURSE I REALIZED IT. DAMN YOU!" Yunho shouts.

"I'm sorry Yunho. It was all my fault. Please, don't sue the hotel. They are innocent." Yoochun pleads.

"They shouldn't put a camera in the room. What if the others than you watch this too? I still will sue the hotel." Yunho says angrily.

"I was the one who told them to put the camera. Please Yunho, don't make the problem getting bigger. I will take the responsibility." Yoochun says. "I guarantee that no one except us watches this video."

Yunho is calmed down now. "Alright, I won't sue the hotel, but I have to punish all of you."

"Only me is guilty here. So, don't punish my baby Su too. If you want, you can punish Changmin too, but not my baby Su." Yoochun begs.

Changmin glares to Yoochun. "Hey, it's not fair. I'm the less guilty here. If I am punished, so is Junsu-sshi."

"But you're guilty too, because you were the one who wanted to join us. I didn't invite you." Yoochun argues with Changmin.

"STOP IT!" Yunho shouts. "Don't worry, I will make sure all of you get your punishment."

Hearing that, Yoochun and Changmin stop arguing.

"Chun, you will work extra time start from tomorrow until next month and I will cut 50% of your salary for next month." Yunho states.

"Alright, I accept the punishment." Yoochun replies.

"Plus you are not allowed to make a phone call with Junsu at work time. I will take your cell phone when you're working." Yunho adds.

"WHAT?" Yoochun shouts. "No way! I can't accept that."

"You don't have a choice. If you can't accept it, I will sue the hotel and maybe I will sue you too." Yunho threatens.

"Hyung, please don't sue him." Junsu defends his boyfriend. "He will do what you said."

"But Su, I will miss you. I will miss your dolphin voice." Yoochun says.

"We still can meet after you finished your work." Junsu replies. "If Yunho Hyung sues you, you may go to the jail and you will lose your job. I'm sure that Jae Hyung won't approve our relationship if you're jobless."

"Alright, if you said so. I will accept the punishment." Yoochun says weakly.

"And you, Junsu. You have to work extra time too." Yunho says.

"Okay, Hyung." Junsu replies.

"Yunnie, are you there?" Jaejoong knocks Yunho's office.

"Oh, shit! He's here." Yunho curses. "Shim Changmin, I will think about your punishment later. I don't want Jaejoong knows about this. He will be shocked. All of you will be dead if Jaejoong knows about this."

"Alright." Yoosumin replies.

"I'll take this video with me." Yunho takes the video.

"Yunnie?" Jaejoong calls his husband.

"Oh, come in. It's not locked." Yunho replies.

Jaejoong enters Yunho's office. "Hi! Why are all of you here?" He asks Yoosumin.

"Hi!" Yoosumin reply.

"They Junsu and Changmin visit Yoochun here." Yunho says to Jaejoong.

"I understand if Su visit Chun, but why does he too?" Jaejoong refers to Changmin.

"Oh, Changmin now befriends with Chun and Junsu." Yunho answers. "Right?" He glares to Yoosumin.

"Yes, we are friends now." Yoosumin reply.

"Oh, what a surprise." Jaejoong comments. Then he turns to his husband. "Yunnie, what took you so long? I'm bored of waiting."

"I'm sorry, Boo. They made me stuck here." Yunho says. He kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

Suddenly, in Yoosumin's head is flashing the scenes they have just watched a moment ago. They are staring at Yunjae couple, smirking.

"What are you looking at?" Yunho glares to Yoosumin.

"Oh, nothing." Yoosumin smile nervously.

"Let's go, Boo." Yunho drags Jaejoong.

Yunho put the video tape on the dashboard before he drive his car.

"What is that?" Jaejoong asks curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing important." Yunho answers while focusing to the road.

"Oh, okay." Jaejoong replies. 'It seems suspicious. Yunnie is suspicious. What was he doing with them at his office? It must be related to the video.'

"I will prepare for dinner." Jaejoong goes to the kitchen right after they arrived at their apartment.

"Oh okay, I'll be in my work room." Yunho goes to his work room. He puts the video tape on his desk then he sits on his chair, turns his computer on, and begins to work. He is afraid that Yoochun did not do his job properly while he was away.

"Yunnie, the foods are almost done." Jaejoong shouts from the kitchen.

Yunho stops working. 'Ah, I'm so tired. I think I need to take a shower first.' He goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jaejoong arranges the dishes on the dining table Then he goes to Yunho's work room to call his husband for dinner. "Yunnie, the dinner is ready." He can't find Yunho in his work room. 'Eh? Where is he?' Then he hears the water sound from the bathroom. 'Oh, he is taking a shower.' When he is going to leave Yunho's work room, his eyes catch something. It is the video tape which was brought by Yunho before. His curiosity is getting bigger. He really wants to know what video it is. 'I'll check it a little bit. Then I'll put it back before he finishes his bath. He won't know.' So, he takes the video tape to the living room. He plays the video in the living room. His eyes are widened when he sees the content of the video. "OH.. MY… GOD. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr rrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh hhh!" Then he faints and falls on the floor.

Yunho is startled when he hears Jaejoong screaming. He immediately turns the shower off and gets out of the bathroom without wearing anything. He finds his wife laying on the floor in the living room. "Boo, wake up! What happen? Are you alright?" He shakes Jaejoong's body, but Jaejoong keeps unconscious. Then he turns to the TV and he is shocked. Now he knows why his Boojae fainted. He immediately turns the video off, then laying his wife on the sofa. He runs to his room to put on his boxer and T-shirt. He comes back to the living room and then brings his wife to the hospital.

The doctor examines Jaejoong's body. He says that there is something happen with the baby, because his stomach bumped the hard floor. The baby's position is not in the right place. So, Jaejoong must be taken to the emergency room. The doctors must fix the baby's position to the right place. If they do not fix it quickly, the baby may not be able to survive.

While the doctors are doing their job, Yunho is waiting outside. He is praying for his wife's and their baby's health. He feels guilty to be so careless about the video. "God, please save both my wife and my baby." He does not realize that his tear is flowing.

Yoochun runs at the hospital corridor, trying to find Yunho. Finally, he sees a tall man is sitting on the bench outside the emergency room with his head lower. He knows that the guy is Yunho. "Yunho, how is Jaejoong Hyung? Is he alright?"

Yunho lifts his head. He immediately stands up and hugs Yoochun. "Chun, they are not fine."

Yoochun pats Yunho's back. "They will be alright."

Yunho releases the hug. "He… He fainted and his stomach… bumped the floor. So, the baby…" He can't finish his sentence.

Yoochun opens his mouth widely. "Oh my God!" He pats Yunho's back again. "Don't be sad, Yunho. Maybe it's not the right time for you to be a father yet. Jae Hyung will get pregnant again next time."

Yunho glares to Yoochun. "I didn't say that we lost the baby."

"Oh, it's good then. So, what happen to the baby?" Yoochun smiles nervously.

"It's in the critical state and the doctors are trying to save the baby." Yunho says.

"Just keep optimist." Yoochun tries to give his support.

Suddenly Yunho is glaring again. "Do you know why he fainted?"

Yoochun shakes his head. "No."

"Because he saw that video!" Yunho is angry. "Because of your video."

"How could it be? You shouldn't put it randomly." Yoochun tries to defense himself.

"So now you're blaming me, huh?" Yunho becomes angrier.

"It's not what I mean." Yoochun tries to explain.

"If you didn't record it, it wouldn't be like this." Yunho says again.

"It wasn't me who recorded it." Yoochun defenses himself.

"But you were the one who had the idea." Yunho argues.

Now Yoochun can't deny anymore. "Alright, it was my fault, but it's useless if you are angry like this."

Yunho sighs. He tries to think clearly, suppressing his anger. "Now I want you to destroy that video. I don't want that video exists anymore. You have to destroy all the copies."

"I don't have any copy. That one is the only video." Yoochun replies.

"I don't care how many you have the copies. I want all of them being destroyed." Yunho says firmly

"Okay okay. Where did you put it?" Yoochun asks.

"In the living room. Just search it near the player." Yunho answers. "Here's the key." Yunho gives his apartment key to Yoochun.

"Alright, I'll do it very quick." Yoochun then leaves.

"Yunnie!" Mrs. Kim runs toward Yunho. She hugs his beloved son in law. "How is baby Joongie and my grandchild?" She looks so worried.

"He is in there. The baby is dislocated and the doctors are trying to fix it." Yunho explains.

Now Mr. Kim and Junsu are arriving too.

"Yunho, how is Jae?" Mr. Kim asks while he is panting, because of running.

"Geez! Umma, you ran so fast." Junsu is managing his breath.

"My son and grandchild are in a critical state. Of course I'm so worried." Mrs. Kim replies.

"He is in there, Appa. The doctors are trying their best." Yunho is trying not to make the Kims more worried.

"Just wait here and pray." Mr. Kim say.

Yunho nods.

"Yunnie, have you already had your dinner?" Mrs. Kim asks, looking to his miserable son in law.

"No, Umma. I don't even think about it. All I think are Jae and our baby." Yunho answers sadly.

"You look so miserable and weak. You better eat first. You need to recharge your energy. Don't be sick too." Mrs. Kim says.

"I don't have any appetite, Umma." Yunho replies.

"Joongie will be sad if he knows that you're like this." Mrs. Kim persuades Yunho.

"That's right, Yunho. You have to be strong for them." Mr. Kim adds.

"Alright." Yunho nods.

"Good." Mrs. Kim smiles. "Su, accompany Yunnie to eat at the cafeteria!" She instructs Junsu.

"Don't need, Umma. I can go by myself." Yunho says.

"No, I'm worrying you too. What if you faint on your way? If Su goes with you, he will carry you." Mrs. Kim explains. "Now go!" She kicks Junsu's duckbutt.

"Ouch!" Junsu rubs his butt. "Umma, it's hurt. I'll go even you didn't kick my butt."

Yunho smiles seeing the scene. "Thank you for worrying me."

Yoochun arrives at Yunho's apartment. He unlocks the door, entering the living room. "Hmmm, let see where the video is." He approaches the video player and he finds a lot of videos there. "Which one is it? They all look the same." He scratches his head. "Hmmm, just play them one by one, then I'll find it. It must be one of them." He plays the first video. "No, not this one." He pulls out the video and changes it with the second video. He keeps checking the video one by one. Now he is checking the 11th video. His jaw drops seeing the content. A few second later, he bursts laughing. "Ahahahahahahhahahaahhahahahh a! Is that Yunho who is wearing that silly costume? Ahahahhahahahhahah!" He can't stop his laugh. He holds his stomach and rolls on the floor, still laughing. After about 10 minutes laughing, he stops and gets up from the floor. "Oh my God, I've never known he can dance so good like this. He should be a dancer, not a businessman." He holds his chin. "Hmmm, what if all of the employees see this?" He is thinking. "No no no. That video which I'm searching right now caused Jae Hyung in danger. If peoples see this video, I'm sure Yunho will get heart attack. He changes the video and continues to search the video which caused Jaejoong fainted.

"Hyung, what do you want to eat?" Junsu asks Yunho when they arrive at the cafeteria.

"Anything. I really don't have any appetite." Yunho answers.

"You must eat even just a little." Junsu buys 2 wheat breads and cream soup. "Come on, let's eat."

Yunho is munching the bread. It's difficult to swallow the bread, because of his bad mood.

"Hyung, eat the soup too. It will help you to swallow the bread." Junsu gives the soup to Yunho.

"Thank you." Yunho eats the soup. He swallows the food then sighs.

"Hyung, keep optimist. They will be alright." Junsu tries to cheer Yunho up.

"I was so careless." Yunho mumbles.

"Eh?" Junsu does not understand what Yunho says.

"Yeah, I was so careless." Yunho repeats his statement.

"Hyung, stop blaming yourself. Look at you. You look so messy. Peoples won't believe you are that great Jung Yunho, businessman of the year. Peoples are used to see you wearing suits, but now you're wearing a T-shirt, boxer, and slippers. Hahahhaa!" Junsu laughs.

"Yah! You laugh at me." Yunho feel insulted. "I didn't have time to wear a suit. Besides, do you know whose fault is it?"

"Huh?" Junsu shows his innocent face. "What do you mean?"

"My Boojae fainted because he saw that video. You know, the video you watched in my office." Yunho explains.

"OMGS! Are you serious, Hyung?" Junsu covers his wide opened mouth by his palm.

"Do you think I was joking?" Yunho glares. "If something bad happens to my Boojae or our baby, I will kill your boyfriend."

"It wasn't full his fault." Junsu defenses his boyfriend.

"Stop it. I'm not in a good mood to talk about this. Let's go back." Yunho stands up from his seat.

"You go first, Hyung. I want to buy some foods for Appa and Umma first." Junsu says.

Yunho is walking in the hospital corridor. His mind keeps thinking of Jaejoong. He is so worried now. He even does not pay attention to his way and the others surrounding him. His head is hung low, hiding his sadness. Never in his life, he felt sad like this. "I have to keep strong for them." He is now is arriving in front of the emergency room. He sits on the bench in front of the room, waiting for the doctors saving his wife and his baby.

About 15 minutes later, the emergency room's door is opened. The doctors come out.

Yunho immediately approaches the doctors. He wants to know the news about Jaejoong and the baby. "Doctor, how are my wife and our baby?"

"Please, calm down, Sir." The doctor replies. He is surprised by Yunho's sudden appearance. "Are you the patient's husband?"

"Yes, I am." Yunho answers.

The doctor sighs. "I am sorry, Sir. We couldn't make it. We couldn't save both of your wife and the baby. We are so sorry."

Yunho feels shocked by what he is hearing from the doctor. He can feel that his heart stops beating and his lung stops breathing for a while. The thing that he does not want to hear right now really happens. "What did you say just now, Doctor?"

"We are apologize, Sir. We couldn't save both your wife and your baby." The doctor says once again.

"You're joking, right?" Yunho still does not want to accept the doctor's statement.

"No, I'm not joking at all." The doctor replies.

Then Yunho sees the other doctors bring the body covered by white sheet.

"This is your wife, Sir." The doctor says again.

Yunho is staring at the dead body. "It's not true." He is silent for a while. Then he is bursting, crying. "Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boojae! Don't leave me! I love you. You are my life. My life will be empty without you."

The doctors are just standing there. They do not dare to disturb Yunho who is crying loudly, kneeling in front of the dead body.

Yunho's PoV:

Boojae, is this really short our time to be together? Although it was very short, it was very precious. I will always remember our time together. With you at my side made my life beautiful and meaningful. I love you, Boojae. You are the love of my live, my only love, my first love. Because of you, I found the meaning of love. Now, you are leaving me. What should I do after this? I can't live without you. I don't want to live anymore. I want to be with you in heaven.

End of PoV.

Yunho is still crying loudly. He does not care if his crying sound disturbs the other patients in the hospital.

"Hyung." Junsu taps Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho shoves Junsu's hand. "Go away! Can't you see that I'm sad because of my wife's death?"

Junsu frowns. He feels confused. "Hyung, Jae Hyung has already conscious and he asked about you. I and appa are looking for you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yunho is staring at Junsu now. "Boojae is here. He passed away."

"You are wrong, Hyung. It's not Jae Hyung." Junsu says.

"Eh?" Yunho is confused, then he turns to the doctors. "Doctor, is this Jung Jaejoong?"

"No, this patient is not Jung Jaejoong." One of the doctor answers.

Yunho opens the sheet which covers the dead body. It is definitely not Jaejoong. He is surprised and relieved at the same time. It means that his wife does not die yet.

"See? It's not Jae Hyung. It's a woman." Junsu comments.

"Doctor, why didn't you tell me that this is not my wife?" Yunho asks the doctors.

"You didn't ask the patient's name before." The doctor answers.

Yunho glares to the doctors. He feels that the doctors made fun of him.

Junsu can sense Yunho's temper. So, he pulls Yunho away. "Hyung, just let's go. Jae Hyung is waiting for you.

Yunho is still glaring to the doctors while he is walking to Jaejoong's room.

"Hyung, where were you? You didn't show up after you left the canteen." Junsu asks.

"I thought that room is where Boojae occupied." Yunho answers. He feels so silly.

"Not that one Hyung, but over there. Geez, I can't believe an adult like you lost in the hospital." Junsu shakes his head.

Yunho smiles nervously. He looks very stupid in front of his brother in law.

Yunho and Junsu arrive at Jaejoong's room. Yunho runs to his wife. "Boojae!" He is hugging and kissing Jaejoong's face. He feels so happy seeing Jaejoong still alive.

"Yunnie, let go of me!" Jaejoong pushes Yunho by his hands weakly. He does not have much energy.

"Yunnie, let go of him. He is still weak and can't move too much." Mrs. Kim is worrying his son.

Yunho finally releases the hug. "Boojae, are you alright?"

Jaejoong shakes his head. "Not good. The doctors have already placed the embryo to the right place, but to keep it attached, I must not move too much for about 2 weeks until the embryo is completely attached." He pouts. "Even a small movement can make the embryo dislocated again."

"For your sake, please just do what the doctors said." Yunho says.

"It will be boring, only laying on the bed all day long for the whole two weeks." Jaejoong looks pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Boo." Yunho feels guilty. "I will accompany you all the time, so you won't be bored." Yunho says.

"If you are accompanying Jae all the time, who will take care of both companies?" Mr. Kim asks.

"Don't worry, I have Chu… Yeah, I have Chun to take care of my company and I will ask Kibum-sshi, Mr. Bae, Mr. Choi, Ara, and Junsu to take care of Jaejoong's company." Yunho says to Mr. Kim. "And they have to report their works to me every hour. So, I will make sure they don't do something unimportant at work." He glares to Junsu.

"Alright, Hyung. You can count on us." Junsu smiles nervously.

After the Kims left, Yunho takes care of Jaejoong in the hospital by himself. Yeah, of course the nurses are helping. He is now preparing the pillows, so Jaejoong can take a rest. "Boo, take a good rest tonight, don't think too much. I will be by your side,"

Jaejoong lays his head on the pillows. "Yunnie, I'm so scare."

"Scare? About what?" Yunho frowns.

"Our baby." Jaejoong hangs his head low. "I'm scare that we will lose it."

Yunho pats Jaejoong's head. "It will be alright, Boo." He smiles to assure Jaejoong. "I'm so sorry about what happen to you." He shows a sad face now.

"If only I wasn't too curious. My curiosity made us almost lost our baby. I shouldn't see it." Jaejoong blames himself.

"No, Boo. I was the one who was so careless. I should destroy it immediately." Yunho replies.

"Stop blaming ourselves. It has already happened." Jaejoong says.

Yunho smiles weakly. "You're right. So, we have to do our best for our baby. Don't complain and just bear with it."

Jaejoong nods his head. He holds his tear from falling down. He must be strong for their baby. "I will do everything for our baby."

"Don't worry, Boo. You're not alone. We will through this together." Yunho assures.

"Thanks, Yunnie." Jaejoong smiles. "Errr, did you record that video?"

Yunho widens his eyes. "NO! No no no. I didn't. It wasn't me. How could I do such thing like that? Believe me, it wasn't me."

Jaejoong smiles again. "Don't worry, I'm not angry with you. It doesn't matter for me."

"Don't worry, Boo. I've already order Yoochun to destroy that video with all of the copies." Yunho says.

"You don't have to do that." Jaejoong replies.

"Of course I have to." Yunho says firmly. "It's embarrassing if someone else sees it."

"So, it's embarrassing." Jaejoong looks sad.

Yunho realizes Jaejoong's expression. "It's not like what you think, Boo. It's our private thing. I don't want to share it with the others."

"Yeah, you're right. It's our private business." Jaejoong smiles.

Jaejoong spends his days in the hospital and Yunho is always beside him, being his servant. Yunho always fulfill everything he needs, he wants. It is not that bad only laying on the hospital bed all the time with his husband always there. He is not even allowed to go to the bathroom. So, Yunho has to take care about his 'bathroom things' too. (You know what I mean, right? I mean 'pee', 'poop', etc.) What a good husband Yunho is. He is very grateful to have a husband like Yunho.

It has been a week Jaejoong in hospital. It means that Yunho has already left his job for a week. He gives Yoochun a lot of works. Yoochun almost does not have free time. (Poor you, Chun!) He even does not have time to visit Jaejoong in the hospital.

Today, Yunho asks Yoochun to come to the hospital to give him the report about his company. This is the first time Yoochun to visit Jaejoong in the hospital.

"Good afternoon, Jae Hyung!" Yoochun enters Jaejoong's room. He brings a bouquet of white lily for Jaejoong and of course the report for Yunho.

"Good afternoon." Jaejoong puts the fashion magazine which he is reading.

"Where is Yunho?" Yoochun does not find Yunho in the room.

Jaejoong throws the magazine to Yoochun's direction. "Yah! Are you coming here to meet me or him?"

Yoochun rubs his forehead which is hit by the magazine. "Hehehehe…. Both of you."

"He is talking with the doctor. I hope the doctor will say that I can go home soon." Jaejoong sighs. "It's boring here. Althought Yunnie is with me all the time, we can't do many things."

Yoochun smirks.

"You know what I mean, right?" Jaejoong asks.

"Yeah, sure." Yoochun answers. "I'm sorry, Hyung. Because of me, you almost lost your baby and now you're here, in the hospital."

"Don't blame yourself. It has already happened. Besides, I was angry with you because of that." Jaejoong says.

Yoochun smiles. "Thank you, Hyung."

"Just look at the positive sides. I can be with Yunnie all the time. I'm so happy. He is so kind, so caring. Maybe I should thank to you instead. By the way, have you already destroyed the video and all the copies?" Jaejoong says.

"Don't worry, Hyung." Yoochun answers.

"So, you have already destroyed all, huh? It's too bad." Jaejoong comments.

Yoochun is confused. "Eh? What do you mean, Hyung?"

"I want to watch it." Jaejoong answers.

**To be continued**


	26. Surprise!

**Chapter 26: Surprise!**

After being released from the hospital, Jaejoong becomes more careful to take care of himself and his baby. He does want something bad happen again. He is being an obedient wife who always does whatever Yunho says. If Yunho does not allow him to do something, he will not do it. He spends his time most at home, designing some baby clothes.

While Jaejoong is busy at home, Yunho is very busy at two places, his company and Jaejoong's company. He is now used with it. He can organize everything well, of course by the helps of the employees too. Although he is very busy working, he does not forget to do his duty as a husband. He is still very caring to Jaejoong and their baby. What a happy family they are.

Now, the age of Jaejoong's pregnancy is five months old. His stomach looks bigger now, not flat anymore. He is very happy with his life now. He has a very caring husband and soon they will have a baby.

Ring ring ring

Mrs. Kim answers the phone. "Hello, this is Kim's residence."

"Unnie, it is me, Yunho's mother." Someone who is calling replies.

"Oh, my in law. How are you there?" Mrs. Kim asks.

"We are here fine and how about you? I hope my daughter and nieces don't bother you." Mrs. Jung says.

"Oh, we are fine too and don't worry, the girls are doing well. I'm really happy that they are staying here." Mrs. Kim answers.

"Actually, I have to talk with you." Mrs. Jung says to the point.

"About what?" Mrs. Kim is curious.

"This is about Yunho." Mrs. Jung answers.

"Oh, Yunnie. What's wrong with him?" Mrs. Kim asks again.

Mrs. Jung tells everything she wants to say to Mrs. Kim.

"Oh, it's that so. I thought something bad happened to him." Mrs. Kim relieves after hearing Mrs. Jung's explanation.

"So, Unnie, can you find a hotel for us to stay when we are in Seoul?" Mrs. Jung asks.

"Hey, you don't need to stay at hotel. You can stay here, in our house. We are family now." Mrs. Kim replies.

"But we don't want to bother you." Mrs. Jung says. "Besides we don't want Yunho knows that we come to Seoul. If we stay at your house, he will find out."

"Don't worry about that. We will take care of it. Actually, I have something to tell about Jaejoongie too." Mrs. Kim adds.

"What is it?" Mrs. Jung feels curious.

Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Jung are talking on the phone for hours. They are gossiping their sons.

A few days later Mr. and Mrs. Jung arrive in Seoul.

"Welcome!" Mrs. Kim opens her house door for Mr. and Mrs. Jung. She hugs Mrs. Jung.

"Unnie, thank you so much for allowing us to stay in your house when we are in Seoul." Mrs. Jung says.

"It's okay. We are family anyway. Besides, this house is not mine, but Joongie's." Mrs. Kim chuckles.

"Umma!" Jihye runs to her parents. Jessica and Krystal follow her behind. "I miss you so much."

"We miss you too, Baby." Mrs. Jung pats her daughter's. "You were not bothering Uncle and Aunty Kim, weren't you?"

"Don't worry, she is a good girl." Mrs. Kim says. "You two must be tired after a long trip. I have already prepared a room for you. You better take a rest now."

That night, after dinner, the Kims minus Jaejoong and the Jungs minus Yunho, plus Karam are discussing in the living room.

"So, what is the plan?" Mr. Kim opens the discussion.

"Let's hold a party in a very luxurious hotel, resort, or a restaurant." Jessica says bluntly.

"No, it's too usual." Junsu responds.

"Or maybe in a night club?" Jessica adds.

"Night club? What is in your mind?" Mrs. Jung comments. "Don't tell me that you always go to a place like that every night?"

"No, Aunty. I don't. I was just saying my idea." Jessica says.

"Maybe Yunho was right that your boyfriend gave you bad influences." Mr. Jung adds.

"Hey! He didn't. Besides, he is not my boyfriend anymore." Jessica replies. She looks sad when she is saying that Changmin is not her boyfriend anymore. Anyway, she still loves him.

"Yeah, right. They broke up." Karam is grinning.

Jessica glares to Karam. "Shut up! No one asks you." She throws a cushion on to Karam's face.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uncle, Jessica Noona is so cruel to me." Karam says to Mr. Kim.

"Karam, she must be not serious. Please, don't cry, okay!" Mr. Kim tries to comfort Karam.

"Jess, behave." Mr. Jung warns Jessica.

"Uncle, he started first." Jessica whines. She stops whining when she sees Mr. Jung glares to her.

"Alright, let's go back to the main topic. Is there any idea?" Junsu asks.

"I think it's better if we just hold a small party who is attended only by family and friends." Jihye suggests.

"Hmmm, I think it's a good idea. I don't like a crowded party." Mrs. Kim comments.

"Yes, right. I like their wedding party. It was so private." Mrs. Jung adds.

"Ok then, I think we will hold a private party. Any objection?" Mr. Kim asks everyone there.

"Why is it a private party? It's not fun. I can't get a new boyfriend there." Jessica protests.

"Just go to matchmaking party then if you want to get a boyfriend." Jihye says.

"How about you? You also don't have a boyfriend too." Jessica replies.

"I'm not that desperate like you, Jess." Jihye answers.

"Girls, focus please!" Junsu interrupts. "We prefer a private party because it's more precious to celebrate your special day with the peoples you love."

"And how about the place, where will it be held?" Mrs. Kim asks. "I think we will attract peoples if we hold it in a hotel, a restaurant, resort, or somewhere like that."

"How about this house? I think this house is suitable for a family party." Mr. Kim suggests.

"Right, we can do everything we like to this house. We can decorate this house as we like." Junsu adds.

"It's not a bad idea." Mr. Jung comments. "We don't have to look for another place."

"Ok then. So the party will be held in this house." Mr. Kim concludes.

"Errr… Excuse me." Suddenly Krystall talks. "How about at their apartment? We can make a surprise party at their own apartment. I think it's more fun."

"Good idea! I think it's better." Mr. Kim responds.

"Excuse me." Now is Karam turns to interrupts.

"What?" Everyone turns to Karam.

"We were talking about holding a party, but what party is it?" Karam asks.

"So, you didn't notice it since the beginning?" Junsu asks in disbelieved.

"Hahahhahahahahahha!" Jessica laughs. "Ouch!" Mrs. Jung knocks her head.

"It is Yunjae's birthday party, my DEAR nephew." Mrs. Kim answers. She is forcing a smile.

They continue to plan the details of the party.

"Unnie and I will make the cake and other dishes." Mrs. Jung says.

"Umma, I want to help you too." Jihye says.

"No. You and your cousins please stay away from the kitchen. We don't want you to ruin our special dishes." Mrs. Jung says to her daughter.

"Hahahhahahahaha! Your own mother even admits that you can't cook." Jessica mocks Jihye.

"You're worse, Jess." Mrs. Jung says.

"Then Jessica, Krystall, and I will do the decoration." Jihye says.

"I will keep them to stay away from their apartment when we are preparing the party." Junsu adds.

They continue to discuss the plan until late of night.

Today Yunho does not go to his office. He must accompany Jaejoong to the doctor to do monthly check up. He always accompanies Jaejoong every month. He wants to make sure that his wife and baby are in a good condition.

"Today we can find out about the baby's gender." The doctor says.

"Oh, really?" Yunho is very excited.

"Why is it you who is excited here? It should be me." Jaejoong comments.

"Of course I want to know about our baby's gender too. So, we won't be confused anymore when we buy baby's stuffs." Yunho explains. "Boo, do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm, it's okay for me it is a boy or a girl. But, I think our baby is a girl." Jaejoong answers.

"Why are you so sure that it is a girl? I think it's a boy. My instinct says that." Yunho says.

"Your instinct? Hey, I'm the one who is carrying the baby, not you. How come you said that you can feel that it's a boy?" Jaejoong argues. "I'm sure that it's a girl."

"How do you know that it's a girl? Was the baby talking to you?" Yunho does not want to be defeated.

"Because…" Jaejoong hesitates to answers.

"What?" Yunho smirks. He is teasing Jaejoong.

"Because I become more girly when I'm pregnant. Geez, I realize it too." Jaejoong feels embarrassed. "Isn't it weird that I like girly things nowadays?"

"Huh? You were girly since the beginning, weren't you?" Yunho comments.

"I wasn't." Jaejoong looks angry. "Yeah… If you refer to my face. But I'm a man and I was so manly before I married you. I was even manlier than you. I even had more muscles than you."

"Hahahhahhhahahha…" Yunho laughs. "I don't believe it."

Jaejoong looks angrier than before. "I don't care if you don't believe me."

"Hey, Boo. Please don't be angry. Our baby will be ugly if you're angry. Do you want our baby becomes ugly?" Yunho says.

"If our baby is ugly then it is because of your ugly face, because I'm pretty." Jaejoong replies.

"Pretty?" Yunho frowns.

"Yes, I'm pretty." Jaejoong repeats his statement.

"Hahahahahahahahah! So now you admit that you're girly." Yunho laughs.

"Errrrr… I mean handsome. Yeah, I'm handsome. And you're ugly." Jaejoong corrects his statement.

"If I'm ugly, so why do you like to stare at my face when I'm sleeping?" Yunho teases Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is blushing hard. It is embarrassing that Yunho knows about it. "It's because your face is so funny when you're sleeping. Your mouth is widely opened when you're sleeping. Hahahhaahahha! I should take a picture of you next time."

"But you love me, right? You love this ugly guy. I don't need a handsome face as long as you love me." Yunho says.

Jaejoong can't say anything. He loves his husband for sure. "But I don't want my baby becomes ugly. So, you must be handsome, Yunnie."

"Do you love me because I'm handsome?" Yunho asks.

"And do you love me because I'm pretty?" Jaejoong does not answer. Instead he asks Yunho back.

"I agreed to marry you because of your company." Yunho says.

"Really? So did I. I married you because of your company." Jaejoong replies.

"So, we're even." Yunho smiles weakly.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Jung." The doctor who was watching Yunjae arguing since the beginning interrupts. "So, when will we check the baby's gender by ultrasound? Can we do it now?"

"Mrs?" Jaejoong glares to the doctor. "I'm a man. So, it must be Mr. not Mrs."

"A…alright, Mr. Jung." The doctor stutters.

"Wait, Doctor! We want to talk about something first before the examination." Yunho says.

"It's okay, but I hope we can do it very soon, because the other patients are waiting their turn." The doctor says.

"What is it, Yunnie?" Jaejoong asks.

"Let's go back to the topic, Boo. Let's make a bet. If it's a boy, then I win. If it's a girl, then you win." Yunho explains.

"Yunnie, it's not appropriate to make a bet about that. Boy or girl, it's still our baby." Jaejoong replies.

"Yeah, I will still love our baby whatever the gender is. It's just for fun. Are you afraid, Boo?" Yunho says.

"I'm not afraid." Jaejoong protests.

"So, then let's make the bet." Yunho says.

"Ok then. So, what is the bet?" Jaejoong asks.

"Hmmm, you must do striptease dance every night for me if I win." Yunho answers.

"What? What kind of bet is it? I don't want to do that." Jaejoong protests again.

"Are you afraid, Boo?" Yunho smirks.

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" Jaejoong stands up from his seat. "Okay, I accept it. Then what will I get if I win?"

"It's up to you. What do you want?" Yunho asks back.

"Hmmm…" Jaejoong is thinking. He sees a naughty smirk on Yunho's face. "I won't ask you to do pervert things." By that, Yunho's smirk fades away. "I want you to allow me to go back to work after I gave birth."

"It's not a big deal. No problem." Yunho responds.

"So, can we do it now?" The doctor asks impatiently.

"Yes, please, Doctor." Yunho answers.

The doctor examines Jaejoong's womb by ultrasound to figure out the baby's gender. "It seems that the baby is a boy. Congratulations!"

"Yay! Do you hear it, Boo? It's a BOY." Yunho jumps happily.

"I heard it." Jaejoong looks pissed off. "Don't be too excited."

"Of course I'm so excited." Yunho licks his lips seductively. "It will start from tonight." He winks to his wife who is still laying on the bed.

After the examination was finished, Yunjae leave the examination room.

"Crazy couple." The doctor shakes his head.

Junsu is hiding behind the wall in the hospital. He is following Yunjae to the hospital. He has to make sure that Yunjae do not go back to their apartment before the party preparation is done. "They come out from the hospital. How about the preparation? Is it done?" He asks his father on the phone.

"Not yet. Please, distract them." Mr. Kim replies.

"Alright." Junsu ends the call. He keeps following Yunjae.

"Good afternoon, Junsu-sshi!" Suddenly Changmin appears in front of Junsu. He is followed by his manager, Kyuhyun. "What are you doing here in the hospital? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not. Excuse me, I have to go now." Junsu answers.

"Wait, Junsu-sshi." Changmin stops Junsu.

"What?" Junsu asks. His eyes keep looking at Yunjae's direction.

Changmin realizes that Junsu is looking at other direction, not him. So, he looks at the direction where Junsu is looking at. "Oh, Yunjae couple."

"Be quite! I don't want them to notice me." Junsu whispers.

"Why? Are you stalking them?" Changmin does not understand what is Junsu doing.

"Yes, I am. Now, please let me continue my mission. Oh, no! They are going back. I have to stop them." Junsu is panic.

"What? Stop them?" Changmin is confused.

"Yes, stop them. Stop them from entering their car!" Junsu becomes more panic.

"Why?" Changmin is confused.

"Just do it! Don't ask too much!" Junsu orders.

"Can't you do it by yourself?" Kyuhyun asks. "I don't want to be involved with that Jung guy. He's so scary."

"I can't. I can't let them to notice me. Just do it, please!" Junsu is begging.

"Minnie, let's go. I don't want us to get trouble." Kyuhyun is going to drag Changmin away.

"But Junsu-sshi needs help, Hyung." Changmin replies.

"Do you want to be killed by them? Don't you remember why you are here? You must check your stomach to the hospital every month since you participated on that eating contest." Kyuhyun talks.

"But we must help who needs help." Changmin says.

"He's right. Besides, if you don't want to help me, I won't give your payment." Junsu treats.

"Alright… Alright, you win. We will help you." Kyuhyun says in defeat. "Minnie, you distract them while I'm doing something to their car."

"Thank you so much. I promise I will give your payment on time." Junsu looks happier now.

Changmin and Kyuhyun approach Yunjae while Junsu is hiding behind other car at the parking lot.

"Good afternoon Yunho-sshi and Jaejoong-sshi." Changmin greets Yunjae. "The weather is so good today."

Yunjae feel annoyed by Changmin's sudden appearance from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Yunho does not replies Changmin's greeting.

"I'm just passing by and suddenly I saw you. So, I felt I wanna greet you." Changmin is grinning to hide his nervousness.

"Excuse me, Changmin-sshi. We want to go back home now. Look, my beautiful pregnant want wife is so tired. He needs to take a rest." Yunho tries to avoid Changmin. He holds Jaejoong's waist tight.

"Oh, really? How about we find a comfortable place to take a seat and maybe have some snacks?" Changmin does not have any idea what he is talking about.

"Thank you for your offer, but we just want to go home now." Yunho tries to pass Changmin who is blocking their way.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong whines. "Hurry up! I wanna go home and sleep."

"You heard it by yourself, Changmin-sshi. So, can you move from our way?" Yunho says.

"Errr… But…" Changmin does not know what to say.

"What else, Changmin-sshi? What do you want?" While waiting for Changmin to answer, Yunho sees Kyuhyun is trying to stab a tire of his car by a pocket knife. "Hey! What are you doing to my car?"

"Oops! He finds out." Kyuhyun immediately runs as fast as he can.

Yunho hands Jaejoong to Changmin, then he runs after Kyuhyun. "Wait! Don't run, you bastard! What did you do to my car?"

"Shit! He is running so fast." Kyuhyun sees Yunho runs closer.

"Isn't he your manager?" Jaejoong asks to Changmin.

Changmin smiles nervously and nods his head.

Jaejoong stares at Changmin suspiciously. "What are you planning right now? Are you trying to take my Yunniebear away from me? You even asked your manager to help you." He grabs Changmin's collar angrily.

"No, Jaejoong-sshi. You're wrong. He is not my type. I swear." Changmin assures Jaejoong.

"So? Explain this to me!" Jaejoong shakes Changmin body.

Before Changmin can answer, Yunho comes with Kyuhyun. He finally could catch Kyuhyun. "I got him."

"Please, let me go, Jung Yunho!" Kyuhyun pleads.

"No way! We have to bring you to police station. What you did is a crime." Yunho says.

"Please, don't. We can explain this." Kyuhyun says.

"You can explain it in the police station." Yunho drags Kyuhyun.

Luckily, Kyuhyun did not succeed to stab the tire, so they go to police station by Yunho's car.

"Sir, I want to report a crime. This guy was trying to damage my car." Yunho says to the policeman, pointing his finger to Kyuhyun.

"I wasn't" Kyuhyun defends himself.

"You were." Yunho replies. "Sir, I saw it by myself. He was stabbing the tire of my car. If you don't believe me, you can ask my wife."

"How did I do that? Your car is fine. We even came here by your car." Kyuhyun says.

"Luckily I saw you before you could do it." Yunho answers.

"By what? By my hands?" Kyuhyun asks mockingly.

"I saw you holding a knife." Yunho answers.

"Are you sure? I don't have any knife with me. You can check my pocket." Kyuhyun argues.

"You must be throwing it away before." Yunho replies.

"So you don't have any proof, huh? I think you should check your eyes to the optician." Kyuhyun says.

Yunho looks angrier. "So, why did you run then if you were not guilty?"

Kyuhyun is thinking for a few seconds. "Because you were surprising me. So, I ran."

"You were running just because you were surprised?" Yunho frowns.

"Ye… yeah. It's my habit. I will run instantly when I am surprised." Kyuhyun makes a weird excuse. "Right, Minnie?"

"Y… yes. Right. It's true. My manager has that odd habit. He even can run to the next city if he is surprised. Hahahhahahahah!" Changmin makes up the story. "He is really weird, isn't he?"

Yunjae and the policeman are staring at Kyuhyun in disbelieved.

"What are you looking at? I'm innocent, so let me leave this place. I feel like criminal here." Kyuhyun says.

"You are." Yunho replies.

"I said I'm not!" Kyuhyun shouts.

"Stop it Yunho-sshi, Kyuhyun-sshi!" The policeman interrupts to prevent the further arguments between Yunho and Kyuhyun. "Because there is no proof, so Kyuhyun-sshi is not guilty. The case is closed. All of you can leave now."

Kyuhyun sticks his tongue out. Yunho who sees it is glaring at him.

Yunjae go back home right after while Changmin and Kyuhyun have to order a taxi, because they left their car at the hospital parking lot. When they are waiting for the taxi, Junsu is coming.

"Changmin-sshi and Kyuhyun-sshi, thank you so much for your help." Junsu says. "I'm sorry for making you into trouble."

"It's okay, Junsu-sshi." Changmin replies.

"It's definitely not okay." Kyuhyun protests.

"Just forget it, Hyung. Let's just go home. I'm hungry." Changmin says to Kyuhyun.

"Oh, as my apologize, I invite both of you to Yunjae's birthday party. You can eat there, Changmin-sshi." Junsu says. "Actually, we hold a surprise party for them at their apartment, but the preparation was not done before, so I had to prevent them to go back home, but now it is done."

"No way! I don't want to meet them anymore. I'm still angry with that Jung." Kyuhyun refuses.

"But I'm so hungry, Hyung~" Changmin is whining.

Seeing Changmin's expression, Kyuhyun pities him. "Okay then. We will come to the party. I don't want you to be starving."

Yunjae arrives at their apartment building. Now they are walking to their apartment.

"Yunnie, you still don't answer my question. You wouldn't marry me if I'm not Kim Jaejoong who owns the biggest fashion company in Korea, would you?" Jaejoong keeps asking along their way.

Yunho does not answer. "It's not important anymore, Boo."

"But what if someday my company is collapsed and I'm bankrupt? Will you divorce me?" Jaejoong is almost crying now.

"Why are you asking that? My… I mean your company won't be collapsed. Our companies will be fine. Do you think I will let it happen? I'm Jung Yunho, the best businessman in this country." Yunho explains.

"I just want to make sure that you won't leave me and our baby." Jaejoong replies.

They are still arguing when Yunho is unlocking the door and they are entering their apartment. Yunho switches the light on.

"SURPRISE!" The Jungs, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, Karam, Yoochun, Kibum, Ara, and Yoona are shouting.

"Boojae, please stop asking that stupid question." Yunho says to Jaejoong.

"So now you are saying that I'm stupid." Jaejoong replies.

"I didn't say that you're stupid, but I said that your question is stupid." Yunho explains.

"It implies that you said that I'm stupid indirectly." Jaejoong says.

Yunho gasps. "If you're stupid, I wouldn't marry you, because I don't want my children become stupid."

"So now you are regretting marrying me!" Jaejoong shouts.

Yunjae keep arguing. They totally ignore their family and friends there. They even do not notice the decoration on their house. They are walking straight to their bedroom.

"They are ignoring us." Jessica says.

"Couldn't they hear our voices?" Mrs. Jung asks in disbelieved.

"Or see us?" Mr. Jung adds.

"Hey you!" Mrs. Kim is shouting to Yunjae.

Yunjae turn their bodies hearing it.

"Why are you ignoring us?" Mrs. Kim asks angrily.

"Huh?" Yunjae look confused.

"Couldn't you appreciate it? Look at all of these! We prepared all of these since this morning. We are so tired, but we did it for both of you, because we love you." Mrs. Kim is lecturing Yunjae.

"Umma, what is it all about?" Jaejoong is searching his surrounding. "My baby is not born yet. Is this a party for our baby?"

"Are you stupid? This is a birthday party for both of you. Don't tell me that you even don't remember your birthday." Mrs. Kim knocks Jaejoong's head.

"Ouch! It's hurt. You even call me stupid too." Jaejoong pouts. "My birthday is on February 4th. It was… yes…terday."

"Good, so you still remember it." Mrs. Kim comments.

"And Yunho's birthday will be tomorrow." Mrs. Jung says. "We decided to celebrate your birthday today, between your birthdays. Your age gap is just 2 days."

"So, it means that I'm older than Yunnie." Jaejoong concludes.

"That's right." Mr. Jung nods.

"Don't tell me that you don't know each other birthday." Yoochun says.

"Haahahahhaha… How come I know Jaejoong's birthday? I don't even remember my own birthday." Yunho replies.

"You're a bad husband. You should know about your wife's birthday." Mrs. Jung knocks Yunho's head.

"I can't believe this. I'm older than Yunnie. If I knew about this, I would not agree to ne his wife." Jaejoong looks disappointed.

"Now you're the one who regret our marriage." Yunho comments.

"I didn't say that I don't want to marry you. What I mean is I wouldn't agree to be your wife if I knew that you're younger than me. I want to be your husband." Jaejoong explains.

Yunho gulps, imagining himself being pregnant. 'It's good then that you didn't know it.'

A few minutes later Junsu comes with Changmin and Kyuhyun. "Did we miss the impartant part?"

Jessica looks surprised seeing Changmin comes. "No, we don't even start it yet."

They start the party. Yunjae are going to blow the candles on the cake.

"Make a wish first before you blow the candles." Jihye says.

Yunjae close their eyes to make a birthday wish, then they blow up the candles.

Yunho touches the cream on the cake by his index finger and then put it on Jaejoong's nose. "Boojae, you look like a clown." He giggles.

"Yah! My beautiful face." Jaejoong then do the same thing to Yunho.

"Stop it. Don't mess the cake, please." Mr. Kim says to prevent a food war there. "Let's cut the cake now."

Yunho takes the knife and the plate from Yoona. Then he put the knife on Jaejoong's hand. He is holding Jaejoong's hand to cut the cake. They cut the cake together. "The first slice is for you, Boojae." He feeds Jaejoong by the cake.

Jaejoong looks so shy when Yunho feeds him. He is blushing so hard.

"Awwww~ Jae Hyung is blushing." Yoochun is teasing Jaejoong. He immediately shuts his mouth when Jaejoong is glaring at him.

They continue to cut the cake and give them to everyone.

"Changmin-sshi, my slice is bigger. Do you want mine?" Kibum offers Changmin his cake.

"Don't take it!" Kyuhyun comes between Changmin and Kibum. "Minnie, he might be put something on it. You can take mine if you want."

Suddenly, Karam comes, holding two plates of cakes. "Changmin Hyung, I got two. Do you want one of them?"

Jessica looks pissed off seeing the scene.

"You're ex is really popular, huh?" Jihye is teasing Jessica.

"Shut up!" Jessica tells Jihye.

Junsu grabs a microphone and then talks. "Attention, please!"

Everyone pay attention to Junsu.

"Now is time for Yunjae to entertain us. They will sing a song together. Please, Hyungs!" Junsu gives the microphone to Yunho and takes another one to be given to Jaejoong.

Yunho holds Jaejoong hand and takes Jaejoong to the center of the room, while the others are surrounds them. They start to sing a song. It is "I Want to Spend My Lifetime Loving You", the original soundtrack for the movie "The Mask of Zorro".

_Moon so bright, night so fine _(Yeah, I'm so bright, thank you XD)

_Keep your heart here with mine_

_Life's a dream we are dreaming_

_Race the moon, catch the wind_

_Ride the night to the end_

_Seize the day, stand up for the light_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_Heroes rise, heroes fall_

_Rise again, win it all_

_In your heart, can't you feel the glory_

_Through our joy, through our pain_

_We can move worlds again_

_Take my hand, dance with me_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

_Though we know we will never come again_

_Where there is love, life begins_

_Over and over again_

_Save the night, save the day_

_Save the love, come what may_

_Love is worth everything we pay_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do_

_I will want nothing else to see me through_

_If I can spend my lifetime loving you_

Yunjae are staring at each other while singing this song. They are holding each other hands. They can see love in their lover's eyes.

The audiences focus to the couple who are singing. They even can feel the love between them. They clap their hands when the couples finish the song.

"Wow! What a touching performance." Junsu says again. "Next performance is a dance by the chosen performers. Now I'm holding a bowl contains pieces of paper. Each piece of paper has a name written on it. Now we will choose the 5 lucky persons to perform the dance." He gives the bowl to Yunjae, so they can choose randomly. And the chosen peoples are Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, and Changmin. (DBSK of course)

"Damn! I'm the MC. I shouldn't perform." Junsu complains.

"It's your fate that your name is chosen." Mrs. Kim comments.

"I'm pregnant. Can I not join this?" Jaejoong asks.

"Oppa, the dance is not dangerous. You will be fine." Jihye answers.

"Alright… Alright, we will do it. Geez, I'm the one who has the idea of this, but why must I join too?" Junsu regrets his idea. "Ok, please play the video."

Karam takes the video tape randomly and plays it on the video player.

The video is playing and it is showing Yunho who is dancing "Balloons", wearing a pink bear costume.

Everyone are so shocked watching the video, but after a few seconds they are bursting into a laugh.

Yunho feels embarrassing. "Yah! Why is it this video?"

"I'm sorry, Hyung. This is Karam's fault." Junsu apologizes, but he is still trying to suppress his laugh. "You! Change the video." Junsu orders Karam.

"Unbelievable. The mighty Jung Yunho is dancing, wearing an animal costume." Kyuhyun comments.

"Be quite, Hyung. Do you wanna die?" Changmin warns Kyuhyun.

Karam has changed the video, Now it is playing "Mirotic". The five of them are dancing so well.

Now it is time to open the presents. Yoochun approaches Jaejoong and whispers. "Hyung, don't open my present here. Make sure you open it when you're alone."

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not understand what Yoochun means.

"It is your request." Yoochun adds.

"Oh~" Jaejoong smirks. It seems that he understand what Yoochun means now.

"What are you talking about?" Yunho asks to Jaechun.

"Nothing important, Yunho. I just told Jae Hyung to give you a special present." Yoochun winks to Jaejoong.

"Yeah, that's right. He just gave me an advice." Jaejoong assures Yunho.

Yunjae open the presents one by one. There are some weird presents they get. For example, Jessica gives Jaejoong a set of make up.

"Yah! What is it for? I'm a man. I don't need cosmetics." Jaejoong holds a set of cosmetics from Jessica.

"Yeah, my Boojae is already pretty without make up. So, he doesn't need it." Yunho comments.

"Sorry, Yunho-sshi. I didn't know about your birthday. I've just bought this on the way here." Kyuhyun gives his presents for Yunho.

Yunho opens the presents. It is a book about anger management. "What does it mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything. I didn't have any idea what to give to you. So, I just bought what was in my mind at that time." Kyuhyun smiles nervously.

Next, Yunho opens the present from Karam. It is a large picture of Karam.

"Hyung, I give you my huge picture. So, if you miss me, you can stare at my picture." Karam says.

"Don't worry, Kid. He won't miss you." Jaejoong is pissed off.

Beside the weird presents, Yunjae also get useful presents such as baby clothes and books about parenting.

"Hahaahahaahh! My baby will be a boy. So we will keep this baby girl clothes for our next child." Yunho comments after opened the present from Jihye.

"So, our grandchild will be a boy?" Mrs. Kim asks to assure.

"Yes, we checked it this morning." Yunho smiles to Mrs. Kim then winks to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong just hangs his head down, knowing what is inside Yunho's head. 'Pervert.'

The party is over now. Everyone leave Yunjae apartment. Now Yunjae are laying on their bed, cuddling.

"Yunnie, is it true that you want to spend your lifetime loving me?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course it's true. You're my happiness. I don't regret marrying you." Yunho answers.

"You said that you married me because of my company." Jaejoong says.

"Yeah, I did. But now I love you so much. I won't let your company collapse. I will do everything for you." Yunho explains. "You did it too, right?"

"Yeah, and I regret to be your wife." Jaejoong replies.

"What?" Yunho is surprised.

Jaejoong giggles. "Like I said before, I want to be your husband. But, I lost. So, I have to take my consequence, I have to be the wife."

"So, you're not happy being my wife?" Yunho asks.

"No, it's not like that. I'm happy to be your wife, carrying our children. I want to spend my lifetime loving you too, my Yunniebear. I love you." Jaejoong explains.

"I love you too, my Boojae." Yunho replies.

**To be Continued**


	27. Honey Funny Bunny (R)

"Boo…" Yunho calls his boojae.

"Hmmm…" Jaejoong answers.

"I think you forget something." Yunho says.

"What is it?" Jaejoong is trying to remember.

"Our bet." Yunho smirks.

Jaejoong pushes Yunho away. "No way! I don't want to do that. Besides, what is good from my body right now?"

"I love you the way you are. I think you become sexier with that tummy." Yunho says. "Bet is still a bet. You must do that."

Jaejoong sighs. "Alright, but let me do it by my own way." Then he pushes Yunho on the bed. He pulls Yunho's necktie, leaving its place. He uses the necktie to tie Yunho's right hand to the bed.

"Whoa! You look so aggressive." Yunho feels so excited.

"Just wait here." Jaejoong stands up and goes to the closet.

A few minutes later, Jaejoong comes out from the closet wearing a mini skirt, an apron, just like a maid costume, a collar, bunny ears, and a pair of black transparent stockings which are reaching his knees. Because of his big tummy, he is wearing the mini skirt on his hips. Although he is wearing it on his hips, but the mini skirt is still too short, revealing his butt. It seems that he is not wearing any underwear beneath the skirt. He does not wear any shirt. The apron is only thing which is covering his upper body. He is walking slowly while swaying his butt. He is also licking his glossy lips to seduce Yunho. It seems that he applied lip-gloss before. Then he turns the music player on. He chooses 'Honey Funny Bunny' for the back sound.

Yunho widens his eyes. He can't believe that his wife will do something like this. It is unexpected.

Jaejoong is climbing the bed slowly, grinding his crotch along Yunho's body. He rolls Yunho's shirt up from the stomach to the chest by his crotch. "Uuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh~" He moans softly.

Jaejoong sits on Yunho's chest then he is moving downward, grinding his crotch on Yunho's bare chest until stomach. When he is reaching Yunho's stomach, he is back to move upward, keep grinding his crotch on Yunho's upper body. "Uuhhhhhhhh~" He keeps doing it for a few minutes.

Jaejoong wakes up from the bed. He puts a chair in front of the bed. He sits on it and spreading his legs. Then he lifts his skirt, revealing his cock. He starts to pump his own cock. "Uhhhh…. Aahhhhhhhh~" He is moaning shamelessly, his expression shows that he is really enjoying it. "Yunnie~ It is felt so good."

Yunho gulps seeing the scene. A bulge starts to appear from his pants. He unbuckles his own pants by his left hand which is free. Then he inserts his hand inside his pants. He is stroking his own cock too. "Oh~ Boojae~"

While keeps pumping his own cock by his left hand, Jaejoong takes his apron off by his right hand and throw it away, revealing his chest. He starts to play his fingers on his right nipple. "Hmmm~ Yunnie~" He feels more pleasure. After his right nipple became hard, his fingers are playing with the left one while his left hand keeps pumping his own cock faster and faster until it is standing up and precum starts leaking out of it.

Jaejoong stands up from the chair. He moves closer to the bed then turns around, so his back is facing Yunho. He lifts his skirt once again, now is the back side, revealing his sexy butt. Then he is swaying his butt in front of Yunho slowly, following the rhythm of the back sound.

Yunho gulps once again seeing the scene. He fastens his speed to stroke his own cock. His breath becomes uneven. "Huuuuuu~ Haaaaa~"

Jaejoong licks his own fingers then he spreads his butt cheeks, revealing his pink hole. He begins to insert a finger into his hole. "Uuuhhhhhh~" He is fingering himself. Then he adds one more finger, starts scissoring his hole. "Ugghhhhhh~ Yunnie~ It is so good."

Yunho can't say anything. He keeps moaning while stroking his own cock. His eyes are staring at his wife's butt.

Jaejoong adds the third finger. His sweat starts flowing on his face. "Uggghhhhh~" He feels tired, so he stops his activity.

"Yunnie, just wait for a moment, I will be back." Jaejoong gets out from their room.

Yunho is wondering what Jaejoong is going to do after this.

Jaejoong comes back the room with a plate of leftover birthday cake. He climbs the bed and pulls Yunho's pants down along with the boxer. "Wow! It is already standing up!"

Yunho just frowns. He does not know what Jaejoong will do now.

Jaejoong applies the cream from the cake onto Yunho's cock. After it is whole covered, he starts to lick the cream from the base. He moves his tongue so slow.

"Boo, don't tease me like that!" Yunho protests.

Jaejoong ignores Yunho. He keeps moving his tongue slowly, licking the cream on Yunho's cock.

"Boo~ Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh~" Yunho looks frustrated. He turns his head to the right then to the left.

Jaejoong is smiling seeing it. It makes him wants to tease his husband more.

"Uhhhhh~ Boojae!" Yunho keeps screaming.

Finally, Jaejoong's tongue is reaching the tip of Yunho's cock. There is no cream left now. He engulfs Yunho's length inside his mouth now. He starts to suck it, slowly.

"Boojae~ Faster, please!" Yunho can't stand it anymore. He wants his boojae increase his speed.

"Hmmmpppppp!" It seems Jaejoong is enjoying his activity.

"Good, Boojae! Yeah, just like that." Yunho says.

Jaejoong can feel that Yunho's cock is getting bigger in his mouth. It means that Yunho is going to cum soon. He is not in the mood to taste Yunho's cum. So' he releases Yunho's cock from his mouth right before the cum is coming out.

Yunho is cumming onto Jaejoong's chest, neck, and face. "Oops!"

"Yunnie, you are so bad. You make me dirty in sticky. You have to clean it up." Then Jaejoong is grinding his cock again along Yunho's body until he reaches Yunho's chest and sits on it. He is bending down, so his chest can reach Yunho's mouth. But, his big tummy prevents him to do it.

Yunho understands what Jaejoong is going to do. So, he lifts his upper body a little bit. Then he starts to lick his own cum on Jaejoong's chest, slowly. His tongue is dancing on Jaejoong's chest.

"Hmmmpppp~" Jaejoong is moaning, feeling the sensation on his chest. He jerks his back when Yunho is biting his left nipple.

Biting is not enough for Yunho. He starts to suck Jaejoong's left nipple. His left hand also starts to play with Jaejoong's right nipple.

"Uuuuuhhhh~ It's felt so good." Jaejoong says.

Yunho starts to move his tongue upward to Jaejoong's neck. He removes the collar on Jaejoong's neck by his hand. Then he start licking his own cum there.

Jaejoong turns his head to the side to give Yunho more access to explore his neck.

Yunho is biting Jaejoong again, now is on the neck.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh~" Jaejoong is startled when Yunho is biting him. He did not expect that Yunho will do it.

Now Yunho's tongue is moving to Jaejoong's face. He is licking Jaejoong's left cheek. Then he is moving to the right cheek, then nose, and finally Jaejoong's lips. He attacks Jaejoong's lips hungrily. He can taste salty from his cum is mixing with the strawberry flavor from Jaejoong's lip-gloss. "Hmmmmp~"

Jaejoong replies the kiss aggressively. He pulls Yunho's nape to deepen the kiss. "Hmmmpp~"

Their kiss becomes wilder. They suck each other lips brutally. They fight for dominance. None of them is giving up. Saliva starts leaking from their mouth to their chin.

Jaejoong cups Yunho's face by his both hands to deepen the kiss. He bites Yunho's lower lips.

"Ouch!" Yunho's lower lip is bleeding now.

Jaejoong inserts his tongue into Yunho's mouth harshly. His tongue is dancing inside Yunho's mouth, exploring the whole surface in Yunho's mouth.

Yunho wants to get revenge. He bites Jaejoong's tongue inside his mouth. Now he can taste blood from Jaejoong's tongue.

Both of them are bleeding now. So, they stop their kissing activity and manage their breath.

After his breath became constant, Jaejoong grabs the plate of cake again. "Now is your turn to satisfy me." He lifts his skirt again and applies the cream on his own cock until it is whole covered by the cream. Then he pushes Yunho to lay down on the bed. He fixes his position on Yunho's chest, so his hard cock is facing Yunho's face. "Open your mouth!"

Gladly, Yunho opens his mouth and engulfs Jaejoong'c cock into his mouth. He starts to suck it.

"God~ Yunnie~ Aaahhh~ Uuuhhh~" Jaejoong is moaning.

Yunho increase his speed of sucking Jaejoong's cock.

"Oh~ God~ It's felt like heaven." Jaejoong is screaming now. "He pulls Yunho's head to deepen it." After a few minutes, he is cumming inside Yunho's mouth.

After swallowing Jaejoong's cum. Yunho rests his head on the pillow. He is managing his breath.

"I think it is enough." Jaejoong is rolling to Yunho's side.

"Then take the tie off of my hand." Yunho says.

Jaejoong does not reply. He is already sleeping, facing Yunho.

Yunho is just smiling seeing how cute his wife who is still wearing skirt and bunny ears is. He releases the tie by himself. Then he pulls the blanket to cover their body. He pulls Jaejoong's waist closer and closes his eyes.

Yunho feels that there is something incomplete. He can't sleep. After what they did before, he realizes that he did not enter Jaejoong's hole at all. So, he starts to move his hand from Jaejoong waist to Jaejoong's butt beneath the skirt. He begins to rub it slowly. Does not satisfy just by rubbing it, he starts to squeeze Jaejoong's butt cheeks. We can say that he is massaging Jaejoong's butt cheeks. His fingers start moving to the entrance and he inserts his middle finger in.

Jaejoong widens his eyes suddenly. "Yunnie, what are you doing?"

Yunho who is closing his eyes answers. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"But how can I sleep if your finger is moving in my hole?" Jaejoong asks.

"Just ignore it and go back to sleep." Yunho replies with his eyes are still closed.

**Chapter 27: Honey Funny Bunny (R)**

"Yunnie, I'm tired. I don't want to do it. I'm tired." Jaejoong whines.

"You don't have to do anything, Boo. Just relax, take a rest." Yunho keeps saying.

"Ouch!" Jaejoong feels more finger enters his hole. "Yunnie, what are you going to do?"

Yunho does not answer. He keeps fingering Jaejoong's hole. Then he adds the third finger, stretching Jaejoong's hole wider. After he thought that Jaejoong's hole is wider enough, he turns Jaejoong's body around, so he is facing Jaejoong's back now. Without any warning, he pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole.

"Ouch~ Yunnie, what are you doing? I said I'm tired." Jaejoong protests.

"Ssssshhhhh! Just relax, Boo. I won't do anything. I only want to be inside you. Now, let's sleep. Let me be inside you." Yunho calms Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is too tired because of his orgasm before. So, he falls asleep so fast. He does not even realize that Yunho is moving inside him.

Starting from this night, Yunjae do this kind activity every night. Of course with the different styles.

**To Be Continued**


	28. Divorce

**Chapter 28: Divorce**

Jaejoong is staring at his reflection on the mirror. "I'm so gorgeous." He still looks gorgeous at his 7th month pregnancy. He is wearing whole black clothes. Is he going to go to a funeral? No, he is going to attend the award event in business world. Yeah, one year ago he lost from his biggest rival and that made him became the wife of his rival.

"Boo, are you ready?" Yunho is waiting his wifey at the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Jaejoong comes out from their room.

Yunho widens his eyes seeing his boojae who is coming out from their room. His mouth is also wide opened and he is almost drooling.

"Yunnie, close your mouth! You are almost drooling." Jaejoong brings his husband back from his fantasy world.

"Oh~ L…let's go, or else we will be late." Yunho holds Jaejoong's hand, then they leave.

Yunjae's car arrives at the entrance of the venue where the event is held. They become the attention, because they were the 1st and the 2nd best businessmen last year. Will they keep their title for this year?

Yunjae come out from their car. All the photographers are taking their picture. All peoples look amused by 'their' charm. Errr… Actually, they are amused by Jaejoong's appearance the most. He looks so different tonight. It is because he is wearing black tight clothes. His shirt has low neck, revealing his milky white chest. His big tummy makes him looks sexier. Beside those, his black clothes are so contrast with his pale skin and blonde hair.

Realizing that all reporters, journalists, and photographers are staring at his wife, Yunho feels so annoyed. He immediately pulls Jaejoong entering the building, avoiding those reporters, journalists, and photographers outside. "I told you to not dye your hair blonde."

"Why? It's pretty. Everyone seems like it." Jaejoong caresses his blonde hair.

"Yeah, all peoples like it, and I hate it." Yunho looks so pissed off.

"Yunnie, we are in the public place. Please, don't argue here. I promise I'll dye it black tomorrow." Jaejoong tries to comfort his husband.

"But they have already raped you by their stares." Yunho replies. "And what the hell are you wearing those clothes? You are mine. No one can't see your body like that except me."

"Hohohohohohhoh~ You're jealous." Jaejoong teases his husband. "I like it when you're jealous."

"I'm serious. You have to be punished." Yunho pulls Jaejoong's hand. He drags his wife to a dark room. He even does not know what room it is. He locks the door from inside.

"Yunnie, what place is this?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho does not answer Jaejoong's question. He traps Jaejoong's body on the wall.

"Yunnie, what are you going to do?" Jaejoong asks once again.

"Like I told you, I'll punish you." Yunho is leaning closer. He is staring at Jaejoong's rosy lips.

"But, where are we? Can you punish me later at home?" Jaejoong tries to pushes Yunho away.

"I don't care where we are. I'll punish you no matter what. You really piss me off, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho is pressing his lips onto Jaejoong's.

"Hmmmpppphhhhh~" Jaejoong keeps trying to push Yunho away, but Yunho becomes more aggressive.

Yunho crashes his lips onto Jaejoong. He sucks those red lips senselessly. He is anger and jealousy.

Jaejoong tries to resist. He refuses to open his mouth when Yunho tries to insert his tongue into his mouth. By his whole his strength, finally he can push Yunho away. "Haaaa… hahaah.. ahhh…" He tries to manage his breath. "You're pressing my tummy."

Yunho is managing his breath too. "Really? Sorry, I was too excited."

Jaejoong is glaring at his husband. "I won't forgive you if something bad happens to our baby. Can't you wait until we are at home? Your jealousy is too much. You know that I'm only yours."

"I can't. I'm so jealous. I have to make sure that you're only mine." Yunho says. "Let me kiss you for a moment. I promise it won't be long, only a few minutes." He is leaning closer, kissing his wife slowly. He is now concerning not to press Jaejoong's stomach.

Jaejoong feels the soft kiss on his lips. The kiss is so gentle this time. So, he decides to respond to the kiss. He returns the kiss and wraps his arms on Yunho's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. They keep the pace slowly like that, keeping it gentle.

Yunho's left hand begins to travel under Jaejoong's shirt, caressing Jaejoong;s bare back.

"Hmmmmpppp~" Jaejoong is moaning feeling the touch.

Two peoples are in front of the door. One of them tries to open the door. "Eh? The door is locked. Who did this?"

"It will be started in a few minutes. We have to get ready." The other one says.

"Let's find the key then."

"Yeah, you are right. This is the back stage, so it must be opened. Let's go."

Yunjae are too enjoying their activity. They do not even realize about their surroundings. They are in the room which is the back stage.

All guests who are the businessmen in the country, the committees, minister of economy, and some of his employees are ready to start the event.

The chairman of the committee is going to the stage to open the event. Everyone is listening to his speech.

After the chairman of the committee went down from the stage, now is the minister's turn to give his speech.

Yunjae do not care about the speeches from the chairman of the committee and the minister. They keep making out at the back stage. Yunho is now busy to leave some marks on Jaejoong's neck.

Jaejoong's neck and chest are exposed now, because his shirt is slid down from his shoulders to his arms. His legs feel so weak receiving some treatments from his husband. So, he tries to grab something to support his body. He grabs curtain beside him and instantly the curtain which separates the stage and the backstage is falling down. There is nothing between the stage and the back stage now. So, everyone can see whatever at the back stage.

All audiences who are paying attention to the minister's speech on the stage are gasping when the curtain falls.

Seeing the audiences' expression, the minister who is giving his speech, turns around. "What the…"

Yunho now is realizing their surroundings. He stops activity and looks at the minister who is only a few meters from him. He is so shocked. Then he turns his gaze to other direction. He sees all peoples are staring at him and his wife. He immediately pulls Jaejoong's shirt up from its place. He is bowing to the minister and the audiences. "I'm sorry, please just pretend that you didn't see anything." Then he immediately drags Jaejoong to leave that place.

After Yunjae left and the curtain is fixed, the minister continues his speech. He pretends that nothing was happened. That was unexpected. The two best businessmen in their country were making out at the back stage.

Yunjae now are joining the audiences. They choose a place in the corner. They are too embarrassed to show their faces right now.

"Yunnie, I don't feel well. I wanna go home." Jaejoong whines.

"Wait for a moment, Boo. The winner will be announced soon." Yunho says.

"But I don't want them to see us. After what has happened, I feel that I want to hide. It was your fault." Jaejoong tries to cover his blonde hair by his hands to prevent peoples from noticing him.

"And the businessman of the year is…" The chairman of the committee opens the envelope. "Jung Yunho."

"Boo, I win again!" Yunho says happily.

"Shit! Now they are looking at us." Jaejoong buries his face on the table.

Yunho is walking to the stage to receive his award. He left Jaejoong alone. He smiles to everyone he passes. It seems that he forgets the incident at the back stage. He receives his award and gives his speech.

"Please, don't mention my name." Jaejoong hopes Yunho will not mention his name. He is too embarrassed by peoples' stares.

"I am so happy to receive this award for the 5th time. I want to say thanks for all peoples who support me, the employees, customers, and family, especially my lovely wife, the one and only, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho's gaze is to Jaejoong's direction. So, all the audiences turn their attention to Jaejoong who is on the back.

"Shit!" Jaejoong curses. He is smiling nervously to the audiences, hoping they forget the incident before. 'I'll kill you later, Jung Yunho!'

After giving his speech, Yunho goes back to his seat at the back. He looks so happy tonight, not like his wife who feels that tonight is like a hell.

"Now we will announce the company of the year." The chairman of the committee says. "The company of the year is… Hero Fashion!"

"What?" Yunho who is sipping his champagne, is spilling the champagne, so his shirt is wet now. "How come? I'm the businessman of the year, right?" He asks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong shrugs. "I don't know."

"Hero Fashion is growing up so fast this year. Although Jung Auto is still the biggest company in this country, we can't deny that Hero Fashion's development is so amazing. It even spread their business to Japan and Europe this year." The chairman of the committee continues. "Please, Kim Jaejoong-sshi, the owner of Hero Fashion, come to the stage to receive the award."

"OMO! I win! Finally I can win an award, Yunnie! Jaejoong looks so excited. He forgets that he was hiding before. He stands up and goes to the stage to receive his first award, leaving his husband with sulking face.

Yunho PoV:

What the hell is going on here? Why does it turn like this? This is unbelievable. My company is defeated by his. Yeah, 'his'. That company is still registered as 'Kim Jaejoong's'. He even has not changed his name yet. It is still 'Kim', not 'Jung'. It will be better if it is registered as 'Jung Yunho's', because I'm the one who is working hard here. If it wasn't because of me that company wouldn't extend to Japan and Europe. I was working hard, while he was doing nothing.

"Actually, I didn't expect to win an award tonight. So, I didn't prepare any speech for tonight. I'm so happy tonight. Thanks for giving this award to me tonight." He even doesn't thank me at all.

End of PoV.

Jaejoong goes back to his seat. "Yunnie, look I win the award. Yay!"

Yunho does not respond.

"Yunnie, don't you want to congratulate me?" Jaejoong grins.

"Yeah, congratulation!" Yunho forces a smile.

On their way back home, Jaejoong can't stop talking about how happy he is to receiving his award, while Yunho is just driving.

"Yunnie, why don't you say something? Are you listening to me?" Jaejoong realizes that his husband is not talking at all.

"Yeah, I'm listening to you. Do you finish yet? I have to focus on the road." Yunho replies without looking at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong stops talking. Yunho's word really ruins his mood. He turns his face to the window, avoiding his husband. 'Why is he cold like that? Is he angry to me? But what is my fault?' His eyes become teary.

Yunjae arrives at the parking lot at their apartment building. Yunho comes out from his car. He even does not open the car door for Jaejoong. He is walking so fast to their apartment.

With his big tummy, it is difficult for Jaejoong to catch Yunho's steps. It is even difficult for him to reach his apartment without Yunho helping him to walk.

Yunho goes to his work room right after he arrived at his apartment. He throws himself on his armed chair.

"Yunnie, why did you leave me? You know I can't walk fast with my big tummy." Jaejoong finally can reach their apartment.

"You could walk so fast to the stage before." Yunho says coldly without looking at Jaejoong. "I didn't think you need my help."

"What?" Jaejoong feels shocked by Yunho's words. "What do you mean by saying that?"

Yunho is staring at Jaejoong's teary eyes now. "I said you don't need any help from me. You are so great. Even with this condition, your company can get the award as the best company of the year. You must be so proud. So, you can do everything without me helping you."

Jaejoong's tears are now flowing on his cheeks. It is hurt to hear something like that from someone he loves the most. "Yunnie, I… I don't understand what you are trying to say. Are you angry with me?"

"I don't have any right to be angry with you." Yunho answers plainly.

"So… why did you say that? Are you not happy that I got my first award?" Jaejoong guesses.

Yunho does not answer. He pretends to arrange the documents on his desk.

"So, it is true. Sorry if my company defeated yours." Jaejoong concludes.

"What? Your company? Yeah, your company." Yunho stops 'arranging' the documents and stare at Jaejoong. "It is your precious company. It is no use for me to work hard for it, because it is YOUR company, not MINE!" He shouts at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong cries harder, because Yunho is shouting at him.

"STOP CRYING! Do you think crying can make your company extend to Japan and Europe? You only could cry when I was working hard for it. From now on you have to handle by yourself, because I must focus on developing my own company." Yunho says harshly.

Jaejoong runs from Yunho's work room. BAM! He slams the door. He goes to their room and takes a briefcase. He is packing some of his clothes in the closet.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong. He is still angry with his wife. He is going to sleep in his work room tonight.

Jaejoong leaves their apartment. He turns to the back, hoping Yunho to stop him from leaving, but there is no sign from his husband. His husband is still in the work room.

It is 11 p.m. now. Jaejoong is standing on the street with a briefcase. It is dangerous for him to drive. So, he decides to ride a taxi.

The bell of Kim's Mansion is ringing. Mrs. Kim has to wake up to open the door. "Who the hell is coming at this time?" He opens the door and suddenly being hugged by his elder son. "Jaejoongie?"

"Umma! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Jaejoong cries on his mother's shoulder.

"What is going on? Where is Yunnie?" Mrs. Kim does not see his son in law with his son. She is confused, but then she knows that his son may be is fighting with his son in law.

After Jaejoong was calm down, Mrs. Kim drags him to sit on the sofa in the living room. "Jaejoongie, tell me what is going on? Are you and Yunho fighting?"

Jaejoong is still sobbing. "I hate him. He is so selfish!"

"What is the problem? You can tell me." Mrs. Kim caresses Jaejoong's blonde hair.

"He ignored me. He left me alone. He doesn't care about me. He only cares about his company. He loves his company more than he loves me. Huwaaaaaaaaa!" Jaejoong starts to cry again.

"Sssssshhhtttttt! You will wake the others." Mrs. Kim tries to comfort his son.

Jaejoong stops crying and tell everything to his mother.

"Is that all?" Mrs. Kim asks after Jaejoong finished his story.

Jaejoong nods. He wipes his tears by his mother's robe.

"Geez~ Both of you are so childish." Mrs. Kim comments. "You are 26 years old now and going to be parents in 2 months. Can you be mature than this?"

"Umma, do you want to blame me to?" Jaejoong feels his mother does not support him at all.

"It's not like that." Mrs. Kim tries to explain.

"I hate you too, Umma." Jaejoong runs to the stairs toward his old room at this house. He opens his room door and finds Karam is sleeping on his bed. "Why the hell is this brat sleeping on my bed?" Does not want to waste any time, he pushes Karam away from his bed. So, Karam falls on the floor.

"Ouch! My back is hurt!" Karam winces in pain.

"You! What are you doing in my room?" Jaejoong looks angry.

"Jae Hyung? What are you doing here?" Karam asks. He is still rubbing his sore back.

"This is my room. I'm the one who must ask it." Jaejoong says.

"This room is mine now, because you are not staying here anymore." Karam explains.

"I don't remember that I gave you a permission to occupy this room." Jaejoong remembers.

"I don't care, Hyung. Now I want to sleep. Please, don't disturb me!" Karam climbs the bed.

"Wait! This is my bed. Go away!" Jaejoong pushes Karam off the bed again.

"But this room is mine now." Karam insists to sleep on the bed.

"This house is mine. So, I have the right to kick you out!" Jaejoong keeps pushing Karam off the bed. "Go away! Don't make me to kill you!"

"Geez~ Hyung, what happen to you? You're scary. Huwaaaaaa!" Karam runs out of the room.

Jaejoong throws his body on the bed. He buries his head on the pillow, crying again. Everyone really pisses him off. "Yunnie~ Why are you like that? I'm sorry if I'm not worthy for you. I'm useless. I can't do anything."

Everyone in Kim's mansion is having breakfast right now. This morning is different than the previous morning. Usually, it is so noisy when they are having breakfast. But, it is so silent this time. Everyone knows that Jaejoong is not in a good mood. Dark aura surrounds him. No one dares to start a conversation.

"Jae, why don't you eat your foods?" Mr. Kim tries to chill the situation.

"Can't you see that I'm eating, Appa?" Jaejoong says.

"Oh, ok. Eat a lot. Your baby needs a lot of nutrition." Mr. Kim replies.

"Baby, eat this fish. It is good for you and your baby." Mrs. Kim puts a fish on Jaejoong's bowl.

Jaejoong does not respond. He keeps stirring his rice by chopsticks.

"Oppa, your hair looks good." Jihye compliments Jaejoong's blonde hair. "I like it."

"Yeah, everyone likes it, but he doesn't." Jaejoong replies.

"Don't take his words seriously. He even said that I looked stupid with blonde hair." Jessica comments.

Jaejoong is startled by Jessica's words. "So… So, he really thinks that I'm stupid and useless. I can't do anything. Huwaaaaaaaa!" Jaejoong runs to his room, leaving the others dumbfounded.

"What is going on?" Junsu asks his parents.

"I'll accompany him." Mrs. Kim leaves to Jaejoong's room.

The others on the dining table are confused. They don't understand what is going on with Jaejoong. Why is Jaejoong here? And where is Yunho? All of them have the same thought that Yunjae are fighting, but they do not know the reason.

"Joongie, don't cry anymore." Mrs. Kim caresses Jaejoong's back. "You must become an understanding wife. It must be difficult for him to accept the fact that he is defeated."

"And how about me? He always defeats me all this time. Can't he be happy for me? It is my first award. I'm not like him who always wins the award every year. He even still gets the award this year as the businessman of the year." Jaejoong argues.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't leave your house like this. Maybe his anger is just temporary. He will be alright soon." Mrs. Kim says.

"He always does whatever he wants and I must do whatever he says. I'm tired, Umma. I'm not his slave, I'm his wife. I can't go anywhere I like. I even can't go to work." Jaejoong explains. "Now I'm sure that he doesn't love me. He only wants to take over my company."

"Don't think like that. I can see that he loves you so much." Mrs. Kim says.

"No, he just pretends. It was a lie when he said that he loves me. If he wants my company, then I'll give it to him, but he can't touch me and my baby." Jaejoong says again.

"Please, don't be like this. Think about your baby too. He needs his parents. Do you want your baby grows up without his father's love?" Mrs. Kim tries to persuade Jaejoong.

"I can be his mother and his father at the same time. I'm a man too." Jaejoong wipes his tears by his palms. "Besides, I don't think he can love our baby. He doesn't know how to love someone."

"Why are you stubborn? Can't you think about what the best for your baby? A complete family is very important. I'll leave you alone to think. Use your brain, not your ego." Mrs. Kim leaves Jaejoong alone in his room. 'Geez~ This boy is so stubborn.'

Yunho arrives at his office. "Morning~" He replies the greetings from his employees. He slams his office door and throws his body on his chair.

"Yo, Yunho! How was the award last night? Congratulations! You become the businessman of the year once again." Yoochun comes to congratulate his boss.

"I'm not in a good mood to talk about the award." Yunho replies.

"What's up? You look so weak. How many rounds did you have last night?" Yoochun teases Yunho. "I heard something happened when the minister was giving his speech."

"It's not like what you think. I don't have enough energy because I didn't have any breakfast this morning. I didn't have any appetite." Yunho explains.

"Your wife would scold you if you didn't eat properly. What is going on?" Yoochun asks.

"Don't talk about him anymore. It ruins my mood." Yunho says.

"Oh my~ Did you two fight?" Yoochun keeps asking. "Is he cheating on you with someone else?"

"I don't think so. But, with his seductive attitude, many men or women may be attracted." Yunho says.

"Owh~ So, you're jealous." Yoochun concludes.

"Jealous? Why do I have to? I'm not afraid to lose him. I don't care about him anymore. I was alone before. So, it doesn't matter if he leaves me." Yunho says.

"And how about your baby?" Yoochun asks.

"He can take the baby with him." Yunho says.

"Yunho, you love him, right?" Yoochun is getting serious now.

"I don't know. But yeah, I think I still love him." Yunho answers.

"So, don't let him go then." Yoochun suggests.

"If I have to, then I will let him go." Yunho states.

Yoochun calls his boyfriend to ask about what happens between Yunjae. Junsu who was told by his mother tells everything to Yoochun and hopes Yoochun can give some advice to Yunho.

Yunho is coming home. It is so silent at his apartment now. There is no Jaejoong who always greets him when he is coming home. He goes to the bathroom to take a bath. He really needs relaxation now.

After about one hour in the bath tub, Yunho comes out from the bathroom only wearing a bathrobe. He lays on bed. He is so tired. He couldn't focus on his work today, because he kept thinking about his problem with his wife. He is trying to sleep, but Jaejoong's face keeps flashing in his mind.

Tonight is so different. Yunho feels alone in his room. His bed seems so huge, because Jaejoong is not laying there beside him. At this hour, Jaejoong is usually stripping for him, doing many things to seduce him and they often end it by making love. Jaejoong's absence is torturing him. He used to touch his wife every night, but tonight he can't, because Jaejoong is not with him.

It is almost a week Jaejoong is living with his parents, but there is no sign from Yunho to take him back. Mr. and Mrs. Kim keep trying to persuade Jaejoong to go back to Yunho, while Yoochun keeps persuading Yunho to take his wife back. But, it seems that both of them are too stubborn to admit that they still need each other.

"Yunho, it's almost a week. When will you take him back to your house?" Yoochun asks worriedly. He was told by Junsu that Jaejoong does not want to eat and spends his time most by crying in his room.

"If he doesn't want to come back to me, just let him be." Yunho is still busy with his laptop.

"Don't you feel lonely?" Yoochun asks.

"I'm used to it." Yunho answers plainly.

"Oh, come on! Why are you so stubborn? You have sexual needs, don't you?" Yoochun almost loses his patience.

"Indeed I feel relieved that he is not with me. No one seduces me at night, so I can sleep well." Yunho acts like he does not care. He is totally lying. He can't sleep every night, because Jaejoong always comes to his dream and he is ended by touching himself.

"Seriously?" Yoochun can't believe Yunho's statement. "Don't you miss your baby?" He does not know what else to say to persuade Yunho.

"Baby?" Yunho stops his activity. "He isn't even born yet."

"Yunho, you still love Jae Hyung and your baby, right?" Yoochun looks sad knowing that Yunho even does not care about the baby.

"Love? In the first place I don't know what love really is. If it is love that makes me hurt like this, then I don't want to love." Yunho yells to Yoochun.

"Your pride is too high. You will be alone forever if you put your pride on the top. Nothing is wrong by letting your spouse to be happy, even it makes you lose your pride." Yoochun says.

"I'll be very happy if he really defeated me by his own. His company is growing up, because of ME! But he even doesn't at least thank me." Yunho blurts out. "Peoples praise him for something he didn't do, but ME."

Yoochun can't believe what he heard. "It is the most stupid thing I have ever heard." He loses his patience and leaves Yunho alone.

Yunho is driving back to his apartment. Suddenly his eyes catch something. He sees a girl hugging a huge pink teddy bear. "Seemed familiar." Now the girl is trying to push the teddy bear into a garbage can. The teddy bear is to huge for the garbage can. "She is stupid. It won't fit in." He continues to focus on the road. "Wait! Is she going to dump the teddy bear?" He turns his car back to the place where he saw the girl and the teddy bear.

The girl is still there, still trying to push the teddy bear into the garbage can.

"Hey, are you going to throw it away?" Yunho approaches the girl.

"I hate this teddy bear." The girl punches the teddy bear's head.

Yunho winces. He is imagining himself wearing the teddy bear costume and Jaejoong punches him. "Why do hate it? I'm sure this teddy bear is innocent."

"I hate the person who gave it to me." The girl answers. Her eyes are teary now.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yunho asks. "Who is that person?"

"It's not your business, Ahjusshi!" The girl is leaving Yunho and her teddy bear.

Yunho takes the teddy bear and walks to catch the girl. "Sorry, if I'm rude for asking this. Is someone who gave you this teddy bear your boy friend?" He remembers the boy at the mall who won the teddy bear on eating contest.

The girl stops walking and turn around. "How do you know, Ahjusshi?"

Now Yunho and the girl are in a coffee shop near the place they met. They are sitting face each other with 2 cups of on their table.

"You can tell your problem to me if you want. I will listen to you." Yunho sips his coffee.

"My boy friend gave me this teddy bear as my birthday present." The girl begins.

Yunho has already known about it from the boy. "Then."

"He said that he sacrificed himself to join the contest. He put himself in danger just to get this teddy bear for me." The girl continues.

"Isn't it good? He really loves you so much. Where is the problem then?" Yunho asks.

"It's not true. He doesn't really love me. He only wanted to show me how great he is." The girl yells. "He joined the contest not because he wanted to get a present for me, but it was because he wanted to show that he is great by winning the prize."

Yunho smiles bitterly. "What's wrong with that? It's not something bad that he wanted to show off in front of his girl friend. I think all men will do the same. We want to look great in front of our 'girl'."

"I can understand that men have a pride like that. But, it is annoying when he uses it to control me. He always orders me whatever he wants. He doesn't allow me to hang out with my friends, but in other hand I can't protest when he is going out with his friends. It's unfair." The girl tells Yunho. "It hurt me so much when he said that I can't do anything without him." She begins crying again.

"Sssshhhttt… Please, don't cry. Peoples think I do something bad to you." Yunho realizes that the other customers are staring at them.

The girl wipes his tears by napkin. "Sorry, Ahjusshi. Thanks for listening my problem."

"You should forgive him. I think he did it because he loves you. He is just jealous when you are with the others." Yunho says.

"But they are my best friends. He doesn't need to be jealous over them." The girl argues.

"He just loves you too much. That's why he is so protective. It's because he doesn't want to lose you." Yunho says. "Look at you! You're pretty and you are wearing hot pants and tank top. Who wouldn't be attracted?"

"You are pervert, Ahjusshi!" The girl shouts.

"Hey, be quiet! Peoples will think that I'm a pervert pedo." Yunho whispers.

The girl laughs seeing Yunho's panic expression. "Do you think I'm hot, Ahjusshi?"

"Errr… Maybe yes." Yunho answers hesitantly.

"So, are you attracted too?" The girl asks.

"Sorry, girl. I'm gay and I'm married." Yunho shows his wedding ring. "My boojae is a million times hotter than you."

The girl chuckles. "It seems that you love your 'boojae' that much."

"Hey, it's only me who is allowed to call him 'boojae'." Yunho says.

"Awww~ You're so protective too. You remind me of my boy friend. He is also over protective. I'm sure he will be angry if he knows that I'm wearing this outfit." The girl says.

"Yeah, who won't be angry if peoples can see his property?" Yunho suddenly remembers his boojae. Their problem is not different from that girl and her boy friend's problem. It is all about ego, pride, and selfishness.

"Thanks, Ahjusshi. I think I have to go home now. I will call him tonight to settle our problem." The girl stands up from her seat.

"Hey, you don't bring your teddy bear?" Yunho asks.

"No. It hurts me when I look at it. He didn't give it to me sincerely." The girl answers.

"If you don't want it, can I have it?" Yunho asks.

"But it's dirty and stinky now. I pushed it into the garbage can. Don't you remember?" The girl replies.

"It's okay. I can send it to the laundry." Yunho says.

"Then you can have it. Bye Ahjusshi!" The girl says.

"Thanks. Do you want me to send you home?" Yunho offers.

"No, thanks. I don't want to make your 'boojae' jealous." The girl teases.

Yunho continues to drive home. He keeps thinking about his problem with his wife. He can understand now that he tied Jaejoong all this time. He does not allow Jaejoong to go anywhere. He manages their marriage life as he likes. He has never asked Jaejoong what he wants, what he wants their marriage life to be. In the end he realizes that he loves his wife so much. In no time he turns his car to Jaejoong's house direction.

"Jae, you have to eat your dinner." Mrs. Kim tries to feed Jaejoong.

"I don't want to." Jaejoong pushes his mother's hand away.

"You didn't have your breakfast and lunch. So, you have your dinner now." Mrs. Kim scolds her stubborn son. "At least think about your baby. I don't care if you choose to die, but don't make my grandchild starving!"

Jaejoong stares his mother in disbelieved. "So, you don't love me too, Umma. You want me to die. You only care about my baby, not me."

"Aish!" Mrs. Kim massages her temple. Jaejoong really gives her headache.

"No one loves me in this world. I rather die!" Jaejoong cries.

Suddenly Jessica enters Jaejoong's room. "Excuse me, I don't want to disturb you, Jaejoong Oppa, but your prince charming is here to take you home."

"Boojae!" Yunho immediately hugs his wife when Jaejoong comes to the living room to meet him.

"Let go off me!" Jaejoong pushes Yunho away.

"Boojae! I realize that I was fault. Please, come back home. I miss you. I was lonely without you." Yunho pleads.

"Liar! You don't miss me at all, but you miss my butt. You miss my striptease dance!" Jaejoong's shouts. So, everyone in the house can hear him.

Yunho is startled by Jaejoong's words. "I love you, Boojae. I love all parts of you."

"No, the part of me that you want the most is my company. Don't deny it anymore! Your purpose is still the same. Your target is my company." Jaejoong continues.

Yunho is speechless.

"There is no use to continue this marriage. I can't stand this anymore. I want to DIVORCE!" Jaejoong states.

Yunho is shocked. He did not expect that Jaejoong would ask to divorce. "Boojae, but I love you. I can't live without you."

"From now on you are free to love your company. You can marry your company if you want. You can die if you can't live." Jaejoong continues.

"Boo~" Yunho's heart is broken into pieces. "Please, come back to me. I will do everything you want. Let's start from the beginning." He kneels down and hugs Jaejoong's legs.

"Let go off my legs!" Jaejoong tries to kick Yunho away.

"Boo, look what I brought for you." Yunho stands up and shows Jaejoong the teddy bear.

"Whoaaaa!" Jaejoong's expression changes instantly. He looks very excited seeing the huge pink teddy bear. He really wanted this teddy bear since a long time ago.

Yunho smirks. 'Hehehhee… It's gonna work.'

Jaejoong takes the teddy bear from Yunho's hands and hugs it. But, he smells something. "It is so stinky!" He throws the teddy bear away. "You give me dirty and stinky teddy bear. You were not serious when you said that you love me and want me to come back to you. I want DIVORCE!"

"Boo~ I'm sorry. What should I do to make you come back to me?" Yunho looks hopeless.

"It is too late now. I will take care of the divorce paper. Don't show your small face again in front of me, except you are going to sign the divorce paper!" Jaejoong pushes Yunho out of his house.

**To Be Continued**


	29. Kidnapped

**Chapter 29: Kidnapped**

"Chun, what should I do to bring him back?" Yunho keeps walking around in his office.

"Can you just sit down? You make me dizzy." Yoochun protests.

"What should I do? Give me the solution!" Yunho looks so desperate.

"It was your fault. I think it is good to let you suffering like that. So, you will realize your mistake and won't do that again in the future. I suggest you to pray a lot and ask God to make him forgive you." Yoochun says jokingly.

Yunho stops walking around. "What do you mean? So, you like me suffering."

"Let me tell you, Yunho. You're too arrogant. I thought by marrying Jae Hyung you would be more mature, but I was wrong. You're still arrogant." Yoochun says.

"I didn't ask you to criticize me." Yunho starts to be pissed off. "Do you really want him to divorce me? Do you think he will still approve your relationship with his brother after we divorced?"

Yoochun is thinking. "Errr… you're right. Ok, I'll help you."

"How?" Yunho asks curiously.

"Make him being impressed by your action." Yoochun says.

"I don't understand." Yunho comments.

"This is common trick. You know that on the movie a man hired some guys to kidnap a woman he likes, then he comes to save the woman and the woman will be impressed." Yoochun explains.

Yunho smirks. "So, we will hire some guys to kidnap Boojae and I will save him."

Yunho's imagination:

"Boojae, hold on! I'll save you." Yunho comes and beats the bandits who kidnap his Boojae. Of course it is just acting.

"Yunnie~ Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" Jaejoong who is being tied on a chair is crying out.

"Wait for me, Boojae~" Yunho is being punched by a bandit. Of course this is also acting.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh~ Yunnie~" Jaejoong screams.

"Shut up, Bitch!" A bandit who is guarding Jaejoong says.

"Don't dare to call him 'Bitch'!" Yunho says, still struggling to beat the bandits.

Finally, Yunho can defeat all bandits. He unties Jaejoong.

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong hugs Yunho thigh. "Huhuhuhhhuhuhuhuhuh~"

"Boo, did they hurt you? Are you alright?" Yunho asks. He is checking Jaejoong's body.

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No, Yunnie~ I'm okay. They are not that bad. I can say that they took care of me and baby. They gave healthy foods for us."

'Of course, I told them to treat you nicely.' Yunho says in his mind. "Really?"

Jaejoong nods.

"You must be so tired, let's go home." Yunho carries Jaejoong bridal style.

"Yunnie, thank you for saving me." Jaejeoong wraps his arms around Yunho's neck.

"I'll do everything for you, Boo. I'm sorry because I was being stupid before." Yunho kisses Jaejoong's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yunnie." Jaejoong crashes their lips.

End of imagination.

"Yunho, YUNHO!" Yoochun shouts on Yunho's right ear.

"Aaaaargghhh! What are you doing?" Yunho covers his ears by his palms.

"I called you so many times." Yoochun says. "What are you thinking?"

"Errr… nothing. I think your idea is good." Yunho replies.

**Next day**

"Yunho, meet the peoples I told you yesterday. They will pretend to be the kidnappers." Yoochun introduces Yunho to five guys. "This is Kwon Jiyong, the leader."

"Nice to meet you, Jiyong-sshi." Yunho greets.

"Nice to meet you too, Yunho-sshi." Jiyong replies. "And don't call me 'Jiyong'. Call me G-Dragon or GD."

Yoochun continues to introduce. "The others are Taeyang." A man with a spike hair lifts his hand up. "Daesung." A guy with a funny face smiles. "And Seunghyun." The two rest guys lift their hands up. "Errr… which one is Seunghyun?"

"I'm Seunghyun!" Both of them answer.

"Please, I'm being serious here." Yoochun says.

"I'm serious. I'm Seunghyun." Both of them say again.

"Both of them have same name." GD tells Yoochun who is confused.

"Huh? So, how should we call them?" Yoochun asks.

"Just call this one TOP and the another one is Seungri." GD answers. "And we are called 'Bigbang'"

"Oh~" Yoochun comments. "GD was my neighbor. He and his friends will help you to run the plan. They are professionals."

"Professionals?" Yunho frowns.

"Yes, you are not our first customer. We are used to do this kind of job. So, you don't have to worry that your plan will be failed. The target even won't recognize us at all. We always wear mask when we are working and we communicate using Japanese in front of the target. So, they will think that we are Japanese. We even use Japanese names in front of the target. We never mention our name when we are in action. Hahahhahaha…" GD explains. "So, who is the target?"

Yunho takes Jaejoong's picture out from his wallet. "This is my wife, Jung Jaejoong. I want you to kidnap him, but you must treat him nicely. He is pregnant. I don't want something bad happens to him or our baby."

"Don't worry. Trust everything to us." GD assures.

"Hyung, don't you feel bored staying at home all the time?" Junsu asks Jaejoong who is just laying on the bed.

"I don't have mood to do anything." Jaejoong answers lazily.

"You must refresh your mind to forget your sadness. I don't want you become stressed. It's not good for your baby." Junsu says. "Let's go shopping, Hyung!"

Junsu drags Jaejoong to the mall. "Hyung, as far as I know, you really like shopping. But today, I feel that you're not yourself."

"Su, I'm not in a mood for shopping." Jaejoong whines.

"Oh, come on, Hyung! Just enjoy your life, be happy!" Junsu says. "Why don't we buy some baby's stuffs?"

"We have already bought everything for the baby and I don't think I need to buy anything else." Jaejoong replies.

Junsu sighs. "Then just accompany me to buy some clothes." He drags Jaejoong to a store.

"Su, why do you need to buy new clothes? You still have a lot of clothes in your closet." Jaejoong comments.

"I'm bored with my clothes." Junsu answers.

"What kind of clothes do you want? I can make it for you." Jaejoong says.

"You don't need to do it, Hyung. I don't want to give you a work to do." Junsu replies.

"Talking about work, why don't go to work today?" Jaejoong asks.

Junsu smiles nervously. "Errr… I just want to cheer you up, Hyung! I don't want you to be sad all the time, so I didn't go to work today and accompany you shopping."

Jaejoong glares. "Do you want to be fired, Kim Junsu?"

"Please don't do that, Hyung! I promise I won't do it again. This is the last time." Junsu pleads.

"Alright, I forgive you this time. I won't fire you, but your salary will be cut." Jaejoong says firmly.

Junsu feels relieved. They continue to choose some clothes for Junsu.

"Hyung, I want to go to the bathroom. Just wait here, ok! Don't go anywhere!" Junsu leaves Jaejoong in the store. Right after he exited the store, he takes his cell phone out and dials a number. "Chunnie, Jae Hyung is in a clothing store now." He is talking near the store entrance.

Jaejoong sees Junsu talking on the phone near the store. "Didn't he say that he is going to the bathroom?" He approaches Junsu.

"Are there a lot of customers in the store?" Yoochun asks on the other line.

"No, we are the only customers and the store is in the corner, so no many peoples are passing by." Junsu describes.

"Alright, we will send them right away." Yoochun says.

'Why is he calling Yoochun? What are they planning?' Jaejoong is eavesdropping.

Junsu ends the call and goes to the parking area to wait for the peoples who are going to kidnap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong continues to pick some clothes for Junsu, but he keeps thinking about what Yoosu are planning. Suddenly, he is pulled by some guys. His mouth is being shut by a handkerchief and then he passes out.

Junsu sees Jaejoong being dragged by five men who are wearing black outfit. They take Jaejoong into a black van and leave the mall. He calls Yoochun to report it. "They have already taken Jaejoong Hyung."

Jaejoong opens his eyes slowly. He is being tied on a chair, just like what Yunho imagined. He sees five men who are wearing black outfit and mask. "Where am I? Why am I being tied? Who are you? What do you want?"

"Hohohoho… You awake." One of those guys approaches Jaejoong and talks in Japanese.

"Who are you? What are you talking about? I don't understand?" Jaejoong asks. He looks so scared.

The guy lifts Jaejoong's chin so that Jaejoong is facing him. "Hmmm, you're pretty."

"Don't touch me!" Jaejoong screams. "I don't want to be touched by ugly guy like you. You must be ugly, because you are wearing mask. You must be so embarrassed to show your face."

"Shut up, Bitch!" The guy slaps Jaejoong left cheek.

"Ouch! You dare to slap me. I know you must be hired by Yoochun to kidnap me." Jaejoong says.

"What is he talking about?" The guy asks his friends in Japanese.

"We don't know." The guy's friends answer in Japanese too.

"Bitch, I don't understand what you are saying. You better speak Japanese or maybe English." The guy tells Jaejoong in Japanese.

"Ohno-san, do you think he understands what you're saying?" One of the bandits says. "Besides, none of us can speak English too."

"Oh, you're right." The Ohno guy says. He turns to Jaejoong again. "We can't understand a single word from you, so you better shut up." He seals Jaejoong mouth by a tape.

"Hmmmmmpppp…." Jaejoong is struggling. He keeps moving his body, hoping that the rope will be untied.

"We have other things to do. So, you better be a good boy and don't try to run away!" The Ohno guy warns. He and the others leave Jaejoong in the room.

Jaejoong's PoV:

It is going too far. I'll kill Yoochun when I get free. Wait! Why would Yoochun do this to me? It must be that bastard Yunho! I'm sure he wants to vanish me from this world, so he can have my company. No way! I won't let this happen. And what the hell he hired Japanese guys? Hohohoho… He doesn't want his evil plan to be figured out by Koreans. So, he uses international criminals.

Hey, but why is Junsu involved too. He is my brother. I know it. He must be brainwashed by Yoochun or maybe he is pregnant and Yoochun refuses to marry him if he doesn't help Yunho. Oh God! Umma, Appa, help me! I WILL KILL THAT JUNG IF I CAN GET FREE!

End of Jaejoong's PoV.

"Hahahahahhahha…" Yunho laughs so hard. "He must be crying right now. He keeps saying my name, hoping that I will come to help him."

"Geez~ Yunho, do you really like seeing your wife crying?" Yoochun does not like Yunho's attitude.

Yunho stops his laughter. "Of course not. But, he will be alright, won't he?"

"Yeah, I can guarantee that. They will treat him just what you order them to." Yoochun assures.

"But, why do I feel worried?" Yunho says.

"Of course you will worry him. You love him and of course you worry him if he is not with you." Yoochun pats Yunho's back. "I must continue my job." He leaves Yunho's office.

After Yoochun left, Yunho feels worried more. "Boo, are you and baby alright? Don't worry, Boo. Everything will be alright." He goes back to his work, but he can't focus at all. He never worried Jaejoong this much before. Is something bad happening to his wife and baby?

"Hohohoho… how are you, Pretty?" One of the bandits asks Jaejoong in Japanese. He unsealed Jaejoong's lips. "It's meal time." He takes a tray of foods from his partner and put it on the floor. "Come on, eat it! You don't want your baby starving, do you?"

"Aiba-san, how can he eat if he is tied up?" The other one says.

"Oh, you're right." The Aiba guy says. "He can eat it by his mouth, just like … a cat?"

"But he is pregnant. His tummy is so big. It is difficult for him to do that." The other one replies.

"So, what should we do? We can't untie him. Ohno-san will kill us if he runs away." Aiba says.

"Feeding him?" Aiba's friend suggests.

"I won't do that. You do it!" Aiba gives the tray to his friend.

"Why me?" Aiba's friend protests.

"Because you suggest it." Aiba argues.

'Arguing, huh? These rats look stupid.' Jaejoong smirks. Although he does not understand what the bandits are saying, but he knows that they are arguing.

"What are you looking at?" Aiba turns to Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiles nervously. Sweat starts forming on his head. 'Although they look stupid, they are still scary.'

"That's it. It is final. You are going to feed him." Aiba says to his friend and leaves the room.

Jaejoong is left with the other guy, a skinny guy.

"Jaejoong-san, please be cooperative. Don't give me a trouble, okay?" The skinny guy says.

Jaejoong does not answer, because he does not understand.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't understand Japanese." The skinny guy slaps his own forehead. He grabs the chopsticks and takes tempura by the chopsticks. "Sakurai-san cooked this. It is difficult to find Japanese restaurant around here. So, we decided to cook. Sorry, if it's not suitable for you. I hope you like it." He takes the tempura in front of Jaejoong's mouth. "Please, open your mouth."

Jaejoong shakes his head, He is afraid that they poisoned the food.

"Your baby needs to eat." The bandit tries to assure, but it is useless, because they can't understand each other language. He tries to use body language by doing eating movement.

Jaejoong keeps shaking his head. He shuts his mouth tight.

"Oh, come on! Don't make me to force you!" The bandit whines. "You're lucky because I'm the kindest among the five of us. I'm sure that they will kill you right away if you're stubborn like this." He forces the tempura into Jaejoong's mouth. He must struggle to do it, because Jaejoong keeps refusing by shutting his mouth tight.

Finally, the tempura gets inside Jaejoong's mouth. The tempura reminds him of something. The prawn is long and round. It reminds him of Yunho's 'thing'. He likes to eat Yunho's 'thing'. Suddenly, tear is flowing on his cheek.

The bandit is startled seeing Jaejoong is crying. "W…why are you crying? Did I hurt you? If you don't want to eat, then it's fine." He is going to pull the tempura back from Jaejoong's mouth, but Jaejoong holds the tempura by his teeth.

Jaejoong does not want to let go the tempura. If he must die now, at least he wants to do blowjob for Yunho once again, although he is just pretending. He glares to the bandit.

The bandit is scared by Jaejoong's glare. He lets go the tempura off from his hand.

Jaejoong sucks the tempura, pretending that the tempura is Yunho's cock, although it is not as big as Yunho's cock.

"You're weird. It is tempura, not lollipop. You must chew it, not suck it." The bandit knows that Jaejoong will not understand, so he just lets Jaejoong sucks the tempura and watches. It becomes creepy, when he sees Jaejoong closes his eyes while moaning.

Yoochun brings a tray of foods for Yunho. He knows that Yunho will not eat if he does not force him. When he is in front of Yunho's office he hears something.

"Oh my God! Boo, you're so good. Suck it harder!" Yunho talks.

Youchun is standing like a statue in front of Yunho's office. A few seconds later he knocks the door. "Yunho, what are you doing? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Yunho answers from inside his office. He opens the door immediately.

Yoochun enters Yunho's office. "Yunho, you forgot to zip your pants." He puts the tray on the coffee table in Yunho's office. "You better finish your business before we eat."

Yunho immediately zips his pants. "I… I'm done. We can eat now." He sits on the sofa and grabs the fries by his hand, but Yoochun slaps his hand.

"Wash your hand first before you touch the food!" Yoochun scolds.

Yunho does not have appetite. He keeps thinking about Jaejoong. 'Does he eat well?'

Suddenly, Yoochun cell phone is ringing. He checks the caller ID. It is from GD. "GD, don't you know that it's lunch time? I'm eating right now. Can you call me later?"

"Is it from GD? Gimme your phone! I want to know whether my boojae is alright." Yunho takes the phone from Yoochun's hand. "Mr. GD, how is my wife? Is he eating his foods and the vitamins?"

"Oh, Yunho-sshi. I'm sorry. Your wife is not with us. It seems that there are some peoples who kidnapped him before us." GD explains.

"WHAT?" Yunho shouts. "So, where is my wife?"

"Calm down, Yunho-sshi. We are searching for him now. Your brother in law said that they were using black van to kidnap your wife. They were using black outfit and mask." GD continues.

Yunho stands up and throws Yoochun cell phone.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhhhhh! My phone!" Yoochun picks his phone from the floor. "What are you doing? Why did you throw my phone?"

"Boojae is missing! He is kidnapped!" Yunho shouts.

"Calm down, Yunho. Kidnapping him is our plan." Yoochun says.

"GD says boojae is not with them." Yunho tells Yoochun.

Jaejoong has just finished his lunch. He needs an hour to eat the tempura, because he did not want to stop sucking it. If the bandit did not force him to chew and swallow the tempura, maybe he is still sucking the tempura now. "I wanna go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" The bandit frowns.

"I… want… to… go… to… the… bathroom…" Jaejoong tries to make the bandit understand, but it is useless.

"Sorry, I can't understand." The bandit tries to think something about how to communicate with Jaejoong. "Hmmm, I will free your hands, but not your body and your legs. So, you can draw something to describe what you want to tell me." He unties Jaejoong's hands.

Jaejoong feels a little bit relieved. He thinks he will be untied fully. "Yah! How about my legs and my body?" He shouts when the bandit walks away from him,

The bandit approaches Jaejoong again after took a paper and pen from the table near the door. "Draw it here."

Jaejoong understands that the bandit wants him to draw on the paper. He takes the paper and pen from the bandit. He intends to draw a toilet, but yeah he can't draw well. (Did you watch Running Man where Yunho drew a rhino? On that episode, Song Joongki drew a toilet. Just consider that it is the toilet that Jaejoong drawing right now,)

"What is it? Is it a robot? It looks like gundam." The bandit tries to figure out what Jaejoong means.

"Toilet~ T-O-I-L-E-T." Jaejoong says in English.

"Toilet?" The bandit glances to the picture once again.

Jaejoong nods and smiles happily, Finally, the bandit understands.

"If you want to go to the toilet, why did you draw gundam?" The bandit is confused.

"It's not gundam, stupid! Baka!" Jaejoong yells. "It's toilet."

"Hey, you call me 'stupid'!" The bandit is angry. "I won't take you to the toilet! Let see, how long you can hold it." Instead of untying Jaejoong, he sits on the chair and reads Korean newspaper. Actually, he can't read the newspaper. He just wants to pisses Jaejoong off.

"Yah! Let me go! I want to go to the toilet! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Baka is only word Jaejoong knows in Japanese.

"Shut up! Stop calling me 'baka'! I'm not stupid." The bandit becomes angrier. "You're so noisy. If my friends hear you, I'm sure they will kill you." He approaches Jaejoong. He unties Jaejoong, but Jaejoong hands are tied again.

Jaejoong is dragged by the bandit to the bathroom.

"Do your business. I'll wait here. Don't try to escape!" The bandit pushes Jaejoong into the bathroom.

Jaejoong feels pain on his stomach. 'Did they really add poison on my food?' He sits on the bathroom floor while holding his stomach. It is the worst stomachache he ever got in his life. He leans on the wall. Sweat starts flowing on his forehead. He glances to the floor, He sees blood flowing from between his legs. 'Am I going to die?'

Yunho is driving his car crazily. He is searching for Jaejoong.

"Yunho, slow down! We almost crashed other cars. Where are we going?" Yoochun who is sitting on the passenger seat is holding on to his seat belt tight.

"I must find boojae," Yunho keeps driving.

"Where?" Yoochun asks.

"I DON'T KNOW! If I know, I wouldn't search for him." Yunho looks so depressed.

"Calm down! Let's think about it clearly." Yoochun suggests.

"How can I calm down? It is your fault. If you didn't plan this, this wouldn't happen." Yunho blames Yoochun.

"Why me? I'm just trying to help you." Yoochun defenses himself.

Ring ring ring

Suddenly, Yunho's cell phone is ringing.

"Answers the call, Chun!" Yunho orders. He is still driving.

Yoochun takes the phone on the dashboard. "Hello!"

"Jung Yunho?" The caller asks.

"No, I'm his assistant. He can't answer the call. So, do you have message for him?" Yoochun replies.

"Jung Yunho?" The caller is still asking.

"No, I'm his assistant. Please leave your message. I will tell him." Yoochun says again.

"Who is it?" Yunho asks.

"I don't know." Yoochun answers.

"Jung Yunho, are you looking for your wife?" The caller speaks in Japanese.

"Huh? Excuse me, Sir. I don't understand. Are you speaking Japanese?" Yoochun asks.

"Jung Yunho, answer me in Japanese. I know you can speak Japanese." The caller says.

"I think this is our client in Japan. I don't understand what he is saying." Yoochun gives the phone to Yunho.

"Moshi moshi!" Yunho greets.

"Jung Yunho, your wife is with us. If you want him to be safe, come to the address that I will send to you by text. You must come alone." The caller says.

"Who are you? What are you doing to my wife?" Yunho is angry.

"Calm down! He is alright. We don't hurt him yet, but we will if you don't come in an hour." The caller replies.

"What do you want from me? How much?" Yunho asks.

"Wow! Do you think we want your money? No." The caller replies.

"If you don't want money, so what do you want? Why did you kidnap my wife?" Yunho asks again.

"We want you! We want your life." The caller answers.

"My life? What for? And who are you? I don't think I have problems with Japanese peoples." Yunho says.

The caller chuckles. "So, you don't realize your fault, huh? Because of you, our company is going to bankrupt."

"I always do the business in clean way. I don't think that it was my fault that your company is going to bankrupt." Yunho states.

"Since your brand entered Japan fashion industry, our sale was decreasing. Our customers prefer your brand than ours." The caller explains.

"Fashion?" Yunho frowns. "Wait! My business is in automotive industry."

"HERO brand. I know you are the one who is behind it. Don't deny it." The caller replies.

"Oh~ I'm still newbie in this industry, so maybe I don't know who you are." Yunho says.

"You will find out when we meet." The caller says.

"Alright, I'll come. Don't hurt my wife and my baby! If you dare to hurt them, don't blame me if you lose your life." Yunho threatens.

It has been 10 minutes Jaejoong in the bathroom. The kidnapper who is waiting for Jaejoong starts suspect something. "Does he run away?" He is panic. He kicks the bathroom door until it is broken and he finds Jaejoong is laying on the floor.

Jaejoong is so weak. He keeps holding his stomach. "It's hurt. Help me~" He mumbles.

"Jaejoong-san, are you alright?" The kidnapper sees blood on the floor.

"I think the baby is going to come out." Jaejoong whispers.

"Huh?" The kidnapper does not understand. "Wait here! I'll call the others." He runs to tell his friends about Jaejoong's condition, leaving Jaejoong laying on the floor.

Yunho arrives at an old building the kidnapper told him. He ordered Yoochun, Junsu, and the Bigbang gangs not to follow him. He must save his wife and baby no matter what.

"Jung Yunho, finally you come. I thought you are a coward and don't intend to save your wife." The kidnapper leader says.

Yunho sees four guys wearing black outfit and mask in front of him. "Where is he?"

"Wow! You're worrying him, huh?" The leader says. "Relax, he is alright."

"How can I relax? Where is he? And who the hell all of you are?" Yunho is angry.

The kidnappers take their mask off. "I'm Ohno Satoshi from Arashi group. We were leading in fashion industry before your brand entered Japan. They are my partners, Sakurai-san, Matsumoto-san, and Aiba-san." He refers to the other kidnappers behind him.

"Who are you? I've never heard your name before." Yunho asks.

"You're so arrogant, Yunho-san. Our company is very famous in Japan fashion industry." Ohno replies.

"I told you I'm still newbie in fashion industry. Besides, the company is not mine, It's my wife's company." Yunho says. "We sell the products in Japan, but we haven't learnt about our competitors yet."

Suddenly, someone comes in a hurry. "Help! Jaejoong-san is bleeding in the bathroom!"

"WHAT?" Yunho yells.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_I am sorry I did not update for a few days. I was busy recently._


	30. Maybe Baby

First of all, I want to say thanks to all of you who read this fic.

Today is the 2nd anniversary of this fic. I posted the foreword and summary of this fic first time on AFF and Winglin at March 14th, 2011. So, it has been 2 years now.

I can't believe that I need 2 years to write 30 chapters. From the first chapter to the 30th, my writing style was changed a lot. I was productive writing this fic on the first year, on 2011. I was a newbie back then and I only wrote a few fics back then. But then on 2012, I started to write other chaptered fics and one-shots. So, I kinda abandoned this fic.

This chapter (30th) is the last chapter I have written so far. I have not written the 31th chapter yet. So, I will not update soon.

Thank you for your attention and I apologize for the inconvenience. *bow*

* * *

**Chapter 30: Maybe Baby**

Yunho and the five kidnappers are rushing to the bathroom where Jaejoong is. "Boojae!" Yunho immediately carries his wife. "You! Call ambulance!" He orders one of the kidnappers.

"Me?" The skinny guy points himself.

"Yes, you!" Yunho answers. "Where is bedroom?" He asks the others.

"Is it any bedroom here?" Ohno asks his subordinates.

Yunho sighs. "Then where do you sleep all this time?"

"We always sleep in the van." Sakurai answers.

"Wait! I think there is a bed in this building." Matsumoto leads Yunho and the others.

"Why are you following us?" Yunho asks to the skinny guy named Ninomiya. "Didn't I ask you to call ambulance?"

"How can I call the ambulance? I don't know the number and… I can't speak Korean." Ninomiya answers.

Yunho thinks that what that guy says is right. He does not say anything and keeps following Matsumoto.

"Here it is." Matsumoto opens a door. There is a room with a small bed inside. The room is messy. It seems nobody did not use this room for a long time.

Yunho lays unconscious Jaejoong on the bed. Then he calls ambulance by his cell phone. "The ambulance is going to come."

"The blood keeps flowing? He will die if it keeps like this." Sakurai says.

"What were you doing to my wife?" Yunho asks Ninomiya angrily.

"I didn't do anything. He said he wanted to go to the bathroom, so I took him to the bathroom. That's all. Because he was too long inside, so I got in. I found him already laying on the floor, bleeding." NInomiya explains.

"I think the baby is going to come out." Sakurai says again.

"But his pregnancy is still 7 months old." Yunho replies.

"Then I think your baby is in danger." Sakurai tells Yunho.

"Wha… What must we do?" Yunho's face becomes pale because of panic now.

"Make the baby comes out of course." Aiba comments.

"How?" Yunho turns to Aiba.

"How do I know? I'm not a doctor and never gave birth before." Aiba shrughs.

"I think the first thing to do is to take his pants off." Ohno suggests.

"No way!" Yunho protests. He does not want the others see his Boojae bottomless. "You can't see my Boojae without pants."

"We must do it, because the baby is going to come out." Ohno explains.

"Alright. But don't look!" Yunho is searching for a blanket to cover Jaejoong's body, but he can't find any.

"Use this!" Matsumoto pulls the curtain off the window.

Yunho takes the curtain from Matsumoto and uses it to cover Jaejoong's body. Then he strips Jaejoong's bottom part. "Now what?"

"We must wake your wife. He must be conscious to push the baby out." Sakurai answers. Then he slaps Jaejoong's a few times.

"Yah! Why are you slapping my wife?" Yunho is angry.

"To wake him up of course." Sakurai answers. He is going to slap Jaejoong again, but Yunho prevents him.

"I never slapped him to wake him up." Yunho says.

"So, what should we do? Make some noise, tickle him?" Sakurai rolls his eyes.

"Hahaaah… Tickle him is a good idea." Ninomiya comments.

Yunho sends a death glare to Ninomiya. "It's not the right time to joke. My wife and baby are in danger. I usually kiss him to wake him up."

"He is passing out, not sleeping. Kisses won't work." Ohno comments.

"How about this?" Aiba puts his shocks in front of Jaejoong's nose.

"What are you doing? What is that?" Yunho asks Aiba.

"My shocks that I never washed since last year." Aiba says.

"Eww~" The others feel disgusted.

"Hmmmmm~" Jaejoong mumbles. Slowly, he opens his eyes.

"Look! He is awake." Ninomiya yells.

"Where am I?" Jaejoong says weakly. He feels so much pain.

"Boojae~" Yunho jumps on his wife, hugging Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrghhhhhhhhhh h!" Jaejoong screams because of the pain and Yunho makes it worse.

"Yunho-san, you hurt him." Ohno pulls Yunho away from Jaejoong.

"It's hurts." Jaejoong sobs. "Baby~"

"Jejung-san, you must push the baby out. We will help you here." Ninomiya tells Jaejoong.

"What are you saying!" Jaejoong yells. "Aaaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh!"

"Boo, he says you must push the baby out." Yunho translate it for Jaejoong.

"Don't call me Boo! I'm still angry with you!" Jaejoong screams.

"Boo, it's not the right time to be angry with me. The most important thing now is our baby." Yunho says to calm his wife.

"He's not your baby. He will stay with me after we divorce!" Jaejoong is so stubborn.

"Boo~" Yunho pleads.

"I think the water is broken." Sakurai points to the wet curtain that is covering Jaejoong. "You must watch the baby and pulls it out when it's coming." He pushes Yunho's head into the curtain.

Yunho is shocked seeing the view. So much blood is flowing out of Jaejoong's hole. "Someone, give me something to clean the blood!"

Matsumoto runs out of the room to look for something to clean the blood. He goes to the kitchen. He only finds some cooking tools, but not a basin. "Where is it?" He keeps searching a basin. He opens all the cabinets there, but nothing can be used. "Should I use a glass?" He fills a glass with water. "But it's too small."

After about ten minutes searching for a basin, Matsumoto gives up. He decides to look for a clean towel or cloth. He goes to the bathroom to check their towel, but none is clean. Then he goes to their van to check his suitcase. He takes his clothes out, but they are not clean enough. He did not wash his clothes when he is in Korea. It is an emergency. So, he decides to look for clean cloth in his friends' suitcases, but they are the same. He only finds dirty clothes. "Where can I find clean cloth?" He is almost desperate. "I think I should go out to buy the basin and clean towel."

Matsumoto does not have the van key, so he must walk to reach a store. The building where they stay is far from other buildings. He enters a department store. He is searching a place that sells basin. He is confused, because he can't read Korean letters. "Excuse me, do you sell basin?" He asks the shopkeeper.

"What? Pardon me?" The shopkeeper does not understand.

"Basin." Matsumoto form a circle by his arms.

"Sorry, I can't understand, Sir!" The shopkeeper is confused too by Matsumoto's behavior.

"Basin." Matsumoto keeps forming a circle by his arms.

"Wait here! My friend can speak English." The shopkeeper calls his friend.

"What is it?" The second shopkeeper who is a woman asks the first shopkeeper who is a man.

"You can speak English, right?" The first shopkeeper asks his friend.

The second shopkeeper nods. "Yes."

"I think this guy is not Korean and he can't speak Korean." The first shopkeeper explains.

"Oh okay. I'll try to talk to him in English." Then the woman turns to Matsumoto. "What can I do for you, Sir?"

Unfortunately, Matsumoto does not understand English too. He keeps forming a circle by his arms.

"I think he also can't understand English." The woman whispers to her friend.

"So, what should we do then?" The male shopkeeper asks.

Matsumoto knows that the shopkeepers can't understand him. So, he changes his body language. He tries to imitate a pregnant person by swinging his arms in front of his stomach.

"Pregnant?" The female shopkeeper guesses, but Matsumoto can't understand what she says.

Matsumoto then pretends carrying a baby.

"Baby?" The female shopkeeper guesses in English.

"Yes. Baby!" Matsumoto yells.

"I get it now. You need equipments for laboring, right?" The female shopkeeper asks.

Matsumoto does not answers, because he does not understand.

"Give him some equipments that are needed for laboring process!" The female shopkeeper tells her friend. "It seems that his wife is going to give birth, but he couldn't call the ambulance or take his wife to the hospital, because he can't understand Korean."

"It's hurt! Aaaargghh!" Jaejoong cries.

"Boo, push the baby!" Yunho orders.

Jaejoong does what his husband says. He pushes the baby as much as he can. Sweat is flowing on his face. He inhales some air, then exhales it.

"Keep pushing, Boo! I can see the baby's head." Yunho shouts.

"Baby~" Jaejoong is in pain. He keeps pushing the baby to come out.

"Yeah, Good! Keep going!" Yunho keeps telling his wife.

"Shut up! Can't you notice that I am pushing the baby?" Jaejoong manages his breath, "And what are you doing down there? Are you going to take advantage of me in this situation?" He clips Yunho's head by his both knees.

"Boo, let go of my head! You must spread your legs!" Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"I won't spread my legs for you anymore. Never!" Jaejoong shouts.

Yunho is pissed off by Jaejoong's stubborn behavior. "I won't fuck you! It's for the baby to come out!"

Jaejoong is silent. Yunho is right. The most important thing now is the baby. He can scold Yunho later after the baby born.

"What are they talking about? Why is Jejung-san silent now?" Ninomiya whispers to Aiba.

"How do I know?" Aiba responds.

"So, are we just standing here without doing anything?" Ninomiya asks again.

"It's not that I don't want to help, but I don't know what to do." Aiba answers.

"Aha! I think I'll just wipe Jejung-san's sweat." Ninomiya takes a handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'll go to prepare some snacks and drinks for us." Aiba gets out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jaejoong snatches Ninomiya's hand that is wiping his sweat on his face.

"I'm just wiping your sweat. That's all." Ninomiya stutters.

"Boo, he just wants to wipe your sweat." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

Someone is coming. It is Matsumoto. He brings a basin of water and clean towel.

"What took you so long?" Yunho takes the basin and towel from Matsumoto, then cleans Jaejoong's blood.

"I couldn't find clean towel here. So, I looked for a store. I had difficulties to communicate to the shopkeeper." Matsumoto manages his breath. It seems he was running before.

"Aaaaargghh!" Jaejoong keeps pushing the baby.

"The baby's head is coming out!" Yunho yells.

"Pull it out!" Sakurai tells Yunho.

"Huh? How?" Yunho does not know what to do.

"Just pull it by your hands." Sakurai adds. "But be careful! Don't harm the baby!"

Yunho takes a deep breath to calm himself, then he slowly pulls the baby's head. "Keep pushing, Boo!" He pulls the baby very carefully. "The baby is stuck. Keep pushing, Boo!"

"It's hurt~" Jaejoong can't stand with the pain. So, he collapses again.

"Jejung-san is passing out again. He must keep awake!" Ohno puts Aiba's shock on Jaejoong's nose.

"Gaaahh! It's stinky!" Jaejoong is immediately conscious. He starts to push again.

"The baby is coming out!" Finally Yunho can pull the baby out completely.

"We must cut the cord." Sakurai says.

"How? We can't use random things to cut it." Yunho replies.

"I also bought scissors to cut it and antiseptic to sterilize it. I knew we would need it." Matsumoto gives the scissors to Yunho.

After washed the scissors with antiseptic, Yunho cuts the cord. "Finally, I'm a father." Yunho holds his baby. "My baby b…" He is shocked. "Wait! He doesn't have penis!"

"A baby girl!" Ninomiya squeals.

Yunho is freezing. He expected a baby boy, but it turns that he gets a baby girl. The doctor even said that the baby is boy, right? But why is it a baby girl who is coming out?

"Yunnie~" Jaejoong is still in pain. The baby has already come out, right? So, why is he still in pain?

"Boo, what's going on? Look our baby is born!" Yunho says to his wife.

"I think there is still something in my stomach." Jaejoong replies.

"What is that?" Yunho is confused.

"I think there is still another baby inside." Ohno says.

"Huh?" Yunho becomes more confused. "Do you mean we have twins?"

"I think so." Ohno answers.

Yunho gives the baby girl to Matsumoto to be taken care of, then he immediately peeks under the curtain again. "Boo, push again! There is still a baby inside."

"What?" Jaejoong asks weakly. He is exhausted.

"The second baby is still inside. Keep pushing, Boo! We have twins." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong gains his strength and push again.

Aiba gets inside the room bringing a tray of snacks and drinks, but he suddenly feels dizzy seeing the bloody baby on Matsumoto's hands. He collapses on the floor. Fortunately, the tray has already been placed on a coffee table there.

"Oh my~ Why must he collapse at this time?" Sakurai drags Aiba to another room.

"Yunnie, I can't stand it anymore~" Jaejoong does not have any energy left.

"No, Boo! It's almost done. Keep trying! It's for our baby." Yunho says.

Jaejoong keeps pushing until the second baby comes out.

Yunho checks the baby's gender. He is so nervous. 'Oh God, a baby boy, please~' And the baby has… vag… penis. "Yay! I have a son! Yahoooooo!" Yunho is too happy. He almost throws the baby away.

"Watch out!" Fortunately, Ohno can catch the baby. "Are you going to kill the baby?"

"Oh my God! I almost kill my baby. Baby-ah, appa is sorry." Yunho takes the baby from Ohno's hands. "You are my handsome boy." He pokes his son's cheek by his index finger. "Boo, look at him. He is so cut~e"

Jaejoong smiles seeing the scenes. "I want to see my babies."

Yunho puts the baby boy on Jaejoong's right side and Matsumoto puts the baby girl on Jaejoong's left side.

"They are so cute." Jaejoong is so happy. It is the happiest moment in his life. He did not expect that they will get twins. He is so exhausted, then he closes his eyes.

"Boojae? Are you sleeping?" Yunho asks. "You must feed the babies. They look hungry." He does not get any respond from his Jaejoong. "Boojae?" He holds Jaejoong's hands. They are so cold. "Boojaeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
